


You're my hero!

by mimimiaou



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Deadpool likes his daughter, Deadpool needs a hug, Drama, F/M, Fourth wall jokes (A few!), Humor and Fluff, Inspired by my dreams about Wade, Some songs are there, unusual romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 111,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimiaou/pseuds/mimimiaou
Summary: Hey, i'm Shayne Wilson. Wade is my father and i never know what he did when he leaves the house, it intrigues me a lot! Mom never told me about it, don't know why. Dad has a secret and i'm gonna find it, i think it will be cool!





	1. What the heck?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story about Dp! She is inspired by dreams i had since i buy a chibi plush of him. They were so funny and crazy, i wanted to put them in this fic so there you go. I'm not an expert with this character and his humor but i'll do my best. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, i'm Shani; nice to meet you reader! I'm gonna share something weird with you, the day when i discover what 'job' my father has. Let me explain it in details, have a fun reading buddy.

Hi reader, nice to meet you! I'm Shayne Wilson, Wade's daughter. How cool is that? Well, my father is a bad guy who kill worst guys...he use to be like this when he stayed at Sister Margaret house for girls. Life wasn't fun for him untill daddy met Vanessa, theses two quickly bounded; they even become a couple and had a lot of sex. He told me parts of his past especially all his romantic ones with her. For a mercenary, dad win a ton of money...mostly because he stole the cash. That's basically what i know about him, i'll probably told you the rest later except if i forget. 

 

Wanna heard something about me? My hair is light brown and my eyes are black, a mix of him and mom. My skin is as pale as hers! Our family live in a small appartment and my parent is often out. I have no idea what he's up to, am super curious to discover it! Every day, when he leaves us, i didn't saw him because we are not in the same room. What's happening? Did dad has a job? Is he a spy? I'm gonna find it if it's the last thing i do, i swear! 

 

My parents called me pancakes, cute isn't it? I call dad by his name, never call my mother by hers; don't know why tough.The tall lady didn't gives me a nickname yet except Shani. By the way, i'm eighteen; my anniversary is June 19, in summer. We are at the begining of the month, precisely. It's a boring monday! I'm at home on a couch and mom is making pop tarts (Yummy!) She always grill them, never burn the food. The smell of crunchy bread with sugar filled my nose, can't wait to munch theses babies! I crossed my legs, whistle 'Morning angel' by Juice Newton. It's a pretty song, i like her! The melody is soft and relaxing, the lyrics are adorable. I heard dad sing this tune to his wife each morning (It's sweet of him!) My father didn't offer a musical performence to his kitten yet. I decided to take the occasion, gives this magnificent song to the dark hair women. I let my voice filled the living room,  put my soul in the rythme. This is for her and for you too, it won't happen often...unless the author turn this fic into a real musical but i doubt that she will. I am ready to share this melody with my dear public. I take a deep breathe, focus on the gift.  

 

_There'll be no strings to bind your hands not if my love can't bind your heart_

_No need to take a stand for it was i who chose to staaaaaaart_

_and if we're victims of the night, i won't be blinded by the light._

 

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_and touch my cheeks before you leave me baby._

_Call me your angel of the morning, hey yeah_

_then never turn away from me._

 

I hum the rest, balance my head from left to right; rocked by the pacing and the rhytme of the tune. It's relaxing, very touching as well; i'm enjoying it a lot reader! Didn't regret to sing her, truly! I end my activity after four minutes, a sigh of relief escape my lips. I lay on the couch or chair, forget where i sit during the song. It's silly heh? I blush, embarassed by this realisation for some reason. The adult walks and depose a plate with two steaming pop tarts in it, the delicate odor is suck by my nose. Time to eat baby! It's the ideal meal for cheering my spirit, less nutritious than a fruit salad or vegetables but i'll take it with pleasure.  

 

'' Breakfest is served! '' she said with a cheerful tone. 

'' Thank's! '' i reply, smiling. 

 

My parent mimic my expression, grabs one in her plate and crunch the snack. The lady swallow it, chuckle and take a part of mine. I didn't complain, let my mother enjoy this feast with me. I'm happy to be with her, she's a wonderful person. Ness is always giving advices, huged me. I'm lucky to be her daughter. I pinch her nose and grabs a bite of the pop tart she didn't eat. Mom gigle and bump my shoulder, a playful smile on her face. It's a game between us, we likes to annoy each other but in a good sense. Also, i'm a bit childish for my age; likes pranks and play on words. Dad is like that too, it's hilarious! I adore his jokes even if he is a little vulgar. Wade says 'Fuck' and 'Shit' very often, it's crazy! Oh and 'Damn it' too, theses insults are comon in his vocabulary; not in mine. His past was so sad, he explained it to me last year. In his youth, my father was not raised by his parents, his dad left before he was born and his uncle beat him. His mother was drunk and never feed him, dad had to steal food and never get thanked or hug. It's aweful! I felt bad for him after he told me everything, the tale was so emotional that i cried. My parent suffer during years and was ignored by his mom! My tears formed a puddle on my clothes. It didn't bother me; my sadness was too huge, poor Wade! The brown hair man conforted his pancakes with a cuddle. He stroked my head then hold me, being in his arms was very pleasant; his gest whipes my sorrow. I meditate on this tragic event during my lunch with mom, finish it quickly. Ness take our plates and wash them, i turn the tv on. There's a movie who's playing, it's X-men 2. I love this film, the heroes are awesome and smart. My favorites are Storm and Wolverine. This guy is amazing, strong and funny. He reminds me of someone but who? I can't find the answer, shoot! I watch the adventures of the mutants, heard my mother's coming. She sit on the couch next to me, cross her legs. There's a figurine in her hands, i observe it closely. What the...it's Wolvie? Since when dad had her? He must like the character or else, this toy wouldn't be there. It surprised me, i'm nearly open mouthed. Can't believe my father has this object all along. I guess it's a gift from...nah, his mom is too mean to offer it. I doubt that Waffles stole the item either. The dark hair women deposed the toy on a table, it stand straight. I gaze at the figure, observe the angles; somehow fascinated by it. It made her laugh and i blush; a bit shy by my parent's reaction. Why is it funny that i look at Wolvie? I don't exactly catch it! Her sudden hilarity is irritating, slide on my nerves. A phrase escape my lips, my tone is angry. I moaned and shrug, glare at mom.   

 

'' What? '' i said, grumpy. 

'' Nothing honey! '' she reply with a playful look. 

'' Can't fool me, what do you want? '' 

'' You like Wolverine? '' Ness ask, dive in my eyes. 

'' Yeah...a little. '' i confess, ashamed. 

 

I lower my eyes, find it foolish. Why? I shouldn't be mad about it! It's ok if i appreciated this character, no problem. Eveyone has different tastes and hobbies! I convince myself that it's normal to like the hero, choose to change the subject even if i'm curious about the figure. Who give it to dad? Did he find it in a street or a shop? In a garbage can? It's a mystery! I am aware that i won't discover the answer during years, won't make a fuss about it reader; don't worry. My curiosity isn't fully satisfied howhever i will focus on other things. This way, i won't spend hours on a personal object that my father possess before i was born. This is settle, let's return with my mother. The more i am with the adult, the better i feel. She knows the method to appease my stress, could bake a cake and my sadness will be instantly gone. I'm serious, Ness is amazing and a good baker too! I envy her talent, want to learn how to make soups and a tons of others delicious meals. I'm super lazy unfortunately. Ugh i dislike myself when it happen! I am lucky though cause it's rare, guess faith is by my side. Cool! Maybe it's thank's to god, i send so many prayers that they reached him and the magical man granted them. I am not catholic but appreciate to pray in my room, it helped to destroy my anger. WHere was i? Oh yeah, my chat with mom! I clear my troat, started to speak then my parent interrupted me with a compliment. How gentle of her! This unpredictable phrase charmed me, i blushed before the pretty lady begin the conversation. The expression on her face is touching and full of affection, it appeased my distress. I am not grumpy for the moment, listen to what she is saying.   

 

'' I heard you singing, it was lovely! '' 

'' Th...thank's. '' I stutter, a bit embarass. 

'' Don't be shy, it's a great talent. I'm proud of you! '' the lady reply with a kind tone. 

 

There's a pause in our chat untill the lady talks. 

 

'' You could be a great singer! '' 

'' Naaaaah. '' 

'' Why? Do you hesitate? '' she question, raise her eyesbrows. 

'' It's not that, i'm too shy to do it in front of strangers. '' i tell her, honest. 

'' I'm sure you'll be incredible. '' 

'' Not me! I will probably fainted if i'm on a stage, watched by thousands of families. '' i reply, shrug. 

'' Well whatever you choose, i'll encourage you. '' mom add, pat my back. 

 

Her response made me chuckles like a child, my mother is freaking gentle; a real angel! I can count on her anyday, anytime. Being in this family is the best thing in my life, i'm serious! Ness and me don't have jobs and we got a nice home, confy beds and delicious food. We don't have a lot of money and she didn't do the groceries. I supose Wade go but i never saw him doing it. Did he stole some cash? Wow, my father is a thief....awesome! This revelation is exciting, i scream of joy wich attracted mom's attention. I hide the truth, smile then an idea travel in my mind. She must know what her husband do, i can finally discover what is job is. Yay! I hold my curiosity, wigle my legs and re-cross them. I take my courage, ask the informations on this mystery. My parent tell me that he is killing mafia members, drugs dealers and thiefts. It means...daddy is a hero (Sort of!) This is amazing, i'm loosing my words. Her husband is bringing justice in this crappy world, it's wonderful! Hearing this warms my heart, dad is doing what heroes do in movies. Neat! I wonder where he is at this moment, who are his victims? Does Wade have a costume? Is he telling jokes to his preys? Sounds interresting! His wife explained that her sweetie is a mercenary, he stole money to peoples worst than us. The police can't catch him, same for the army. This is so fun, the desire to know more about his 'secret' work enter inside me. A boiling sensation is in my head, my fingers are shaking. I'm excited to see him! I want to discover everything, search his room for clues. It's bad i know but i got no other choices! I get on my feet, run toward the room as fast as i can. My speed lead me there, i slam the door brutaly. Mom tell me to come back, i ignore her advice and begin my exploration. I open the drawers, the wardrobe, looked under the bed. Nothing but underwears, pants, shirts and shoes. It's lame howhever i won't give up, there's surely a hint here! I look in every corners of this place, throw the pillow and the blankets on the floor. There's a tons of dust in the corners and... a piece of paper under the bed. What the heck? I approached, take the sheet and unfold her. A message is written on it, i read it but not out loud. The informations are strange and short, the note said;   

 

_I'm on a big case, will return tonight...late! I won't be drunk or make a mess, promise. Don't worry baby, i'll be with you!_

_Take care of our Shani, loves ya! Your crazy match my crazy for ever. See you later, Dp._

 

Who is Dp? I never heard of this man! Does she know him? Did he visit her at night? I'll find who this weirdo is, he won't mess with my mother! I hope Dad will see this guy and beat him. A man is seeing Ness in secret, i won't allow a jerk to flirt with her! I fold the paper, put it in the pocket of my jacket. I have a red vest, a white shirt with the X-men logo on it; my father buy it for my seventeen birthday. I got black boots and grey jeans, don't have jewels; it's too girly for me. I got a mission, will hide there later to catch this stranger. I promise myself to accomplish this task, leave the room. The dark hair lady is staring at me, a bit angry. She asked what i was doing, i rapidly answer that i wanted to visit their room. I use to sleep with them when i was a baby, has no memory of it (Damn it!) I pick the nostalgic card, it works! My parent is touched by my words, give me a hug. I appologise, say it was very impolite. She accept my excuse, suggest to ask permission in the futur. Mom add that i can sleep with her if i had a nightmare. Hooray! I'm currently having a peaceful moment with my mother. I stand correctly on the floor, thank Ness and smile. My advisor stroke my cheek, is happy too. Should i show the note to her? Not certain she will appreciate to read it. We release our embrace, returned in the living room. My mother and i finished the movie, watch another one. It's Avengers, nice! Our duo watched the second Avengers, X-men days of futur past, The Hobbit and Spider-man Homecoming. Time pass so quickly! I look at the clock, 6pm already? I stretch my arms, yawn then my stomach growl. There's frozen pizza in the fridge. Ness get up and goes in the kitchen, she takes a peperoni and a spinach one. My parent put them in the oven, set the timer. Instead of joining me, mom goes in the bathroom. I heard the shower turning on! I won't peek, i'm not a pervert! I know dad likes to do it with her, it's cute! I wait for the food to be ready, hum 'Morning angel' to entertain myself. This method is very agreable, i like to sing. I heard the timer, the sound is filling my ears. I am hypnotized by it during an hour, my voice is shut. I listened to the noise, the alarm ring and my senses returned. I get on my feet, walked toward the oven and turn it off. I take the special gloves, open the door and grab the pizzas. They are golden, the corners are black (Crap!) This isn't that horrible, i manage to cook them well. The odor is sumptuous! I depose them on the stove, remove the accessories and search a knive. There's one in a drawer, i take the bottom and use it to cut the meal. I slice the spinach one in six, same for the other. I choose two plates, put a part of each pizza in them.

 

'' Supper is ready! '' i scream as loudly as possible. 

'' I'm almost done! '' 

 

I grab my place, let the salt and spices filled my nose. It's soooooooooo gooooooood! I savour it for an instant, attract by the smell. I decide to eat in the kitchen, for once. Usually, i always do it on a couch and sometimes on the ground. Guess i got an animal side ha ha! Yeah it's strange but i accept it; it's part of my personality. Sillyness is inside my genes, i got this quality from my father, can't blame him for it. It's alright, i am not ashamed of me; far from it. I sit on a chair, in front of the mini bar and watch the differents cocktails. Wich i should taste? We got some vodka, wine, champain, bayleese and beers. I can drink a bottle but only one per week. My parents doesn't like it when i'm drunk. Yep, i wasn't sober recently! I was too thirsty, decided to try a few alcohols. I drank fives vodka shots and four beers. Suddenly, i felt dizzy and my senses were tangled. I couldn't think straight anymore, it's like i was a different person. The effect of the drinks hit me, i grabed my shirt. I derolled it, almost removed my pants but the adults saw me. Wade grabs my arms then offer a glass of water. I nod, mumble something and took it. My instinct was awake, same for my muscles. I stir my fingers, feeling better thank's to the cold liquid. It slide on my tongue, tickled her. My conscience was clear, i gazed at my father and kissed his cheek. My reaction made him chuckles then i yawn. I fall, dad catched his pancake just before she hit the floor. Phew, i'm saved! The childish man lifted me in his arms with care, kissed my forehead then my chin. His smooth and low voice slide to my ears, i somehow manage to catch his phrase with ease despite my exhaustion.  

 

'' Sweet dreams kitten! '' he said with a soft tone. 

 

My father brings me in his room and i fall on his chest, my saliva flowed on his shirt (Eeeeeeeww!) Freaky heh? It was my first and last encounter with alcohol...for the moment. I bites my pizza, munch and swallow the piece like it was nothing. I rapidly devour the spinach one, take two more with a glass of milk. It doesn't accompagny this meal but i like it anyway. My tastes are fucking weird! I supose they came from my father, Wade likes it too. I left one of each for dad, in case he is ungry during the night. I look at the clock again, it's 7:15. I beat my own record for pizza eating, yeah! I congratulate myself, stared at a bottle of beer. The alcohol is calling my name 'Drink me Shayne' she said. The temptation is too strong, i can't resist it! I'm still thirsty, one small beer won't hurt. My hand is shaking, slowly getting closer to the drink. I hold her, told myself to be positive. No special snack tonight! I order my brain to not sending this message, it slip away. The beer is nearly yelling, it's aweful! Ok one or two sip then it's over! I grab the bottle, remove the cap. POP he jump and land on the bar, i let him there. My lips are on the glass, i lift the bottle and the liquid slide in my mouth. It taste like mapple sirup mixing with ketchup and pine cones! I enjoy this experience, take another sip of this masterpiece. I close the cap, save some for later. Ha ha this is my treasure, mom won't discover it. I put the drink under my jacket, hide it in my bra but the shape is visible. Fuck! I place her in my pant, perfect! Nobody will saw the beer, i'm a genius! I take another glass of milk, Ness leave the bathroom; a towel on her hair. She is wearing a blue sweater with silver stripes, pretty! Her jean is black and tight, i can see her muscles. I looked away, point her plate. The food is still hot, smoke is floating above it. She thanked me, smile and grab it. My guardian munch the meal, sit next to me. We didn't talk for a while, i let her eat. I don't really know what to say, think about the note i found earlier. Dp...what does it means? Is it for DeathPun? DevilPenguin? DreamPunisher? This mystery is intriguing, i got to resolve it tonight! My plan is simple, hide in the room after my parent is asleep and wait for this man. I should take a weapon in case. This freak won't bother us, i will protect mom! I'm here for her, the pervert won't be a menace. Whoever he is, i'll find it even if i have to die. My mother devour the pizza and take the plates. The adult wash them, i help her to clean the dishes. This activity is calm and agreable, i don't like cleaning but it's more amusing with her or dad. When we end, the tall women kiss my head.  

 

'' Thank's for the meal. '' 

'' Your welcome! '' i reply, smile to her. 

 

Ness and i hug each other, i feel the warmness of her clothes. The sweather is soft like silk, very confy. I can stand here for hours, no joke! We share this mother and daughter moment, surounded by love. I'm honest with you reader, i adore hugs! Theses are the best remedy against depression. Being with the peoples you care about is magical! We interrupt our cuddle after fives minutes, back off. She didn't notice the beer under my jacket, phew! My treasure is safe, my reputation too. Not sure my parent will be happy if she saw it, i'll be in trouble! We sit on a couch, watched a show. My advisor put 'Crazy ex girlfriend' It's ok! Not my favorite but still good. The heroine is insane, has a fantasy about her ex boyfriend. She abandon her job and everything to be with him but he doesn't want to. The characters even got marry but the man left her on the aisle. What a douchebag! It dissapoint me when i saw it, i hiss like a cat (My animal side was shining!) Our duo continue the serie, we were at season 4. The episode started then another one plays, i'm starting to be tired. Normally, i'm full of energy howhever not now. What time is it? I watch the clock, it's 9pm woah! I blinked twice, yawn and put my hand in front of my mouth. It's not polite to do it in front of others, i do my possible to avoid this gesture. I learn it thank's to my parents, they are honest and prudent...usually. Theses two crossed the limits of respect occasionally. I saw them having sex one day and it was during noon. It embarass me so that i hide in my room, i'm serious! I chase this souvenir, it's freaky! Ness and me watched six episodes of the show untill she goes to bed; a big smile on her face. She is as cheerful as a baby, it's cute! I'll fight for this lady especially villains. It's uncommon but i got a vengeful side, want to beat mans. It will be awesome! The problem is that i am horrible at close-combat, don't run fast either. I will get easely captured! How can i defeat bad guys with no weapons or skills? It's impossible! I can ask dad, doesn't want to disturb him with this though. Shoot, it's a challenge! It's a perillous mission, i add her to my list. First, catching mister Dp and made this jerk admit who he is. Second, find a teacher to train me so i can protect mom. It's hard with no infos on battles like karate, archery, sword fighting etc. Learning some techniques is very useful during trips to villains's lair. Sadly, i have nothing and am obligated to stay home. While i meditate on theses facts, i am attracted by her beauty. The women's voice bring me out of this state, a single phrase leave the adult's lips.  

 

'' Goodnight Shani! '' 

'' You too mom! '' i respond, kiss her cheek. 

 

She stroke my hair, get up and leave me. I'm alone, the living room is dark. I wait for the occasion, listen carefully to any noises. A dog is barking outside, cars are rolling on the street. The usual stuff during 9pm! Thirty minutes later, i heard a snore. It's my guardian, she is asleep! I can sneak in her room and catch the mysterious Dp. This goof won't hurt my mother, i swear! I close the tv, search for a bat but we don't have one. Got it, a knife! It's way more useful and easier to use than the other weapon. I took the sharpest in the kitchen, he is short although i can throw it. I'm agile with this object, never cut myself with it. I can slice vegetables quickly and am smart. I keep the item, go in my room and hide the beer under my pilow. My treasure is in a safe place, i'm reasured. I step back and go in the other location. My parent is snoring like a bear in a cave, nothing can wake her. The door is open, the window too; she is large, it would be easy to pass trough the glass. Hum where should i hide? Near the door or the window? The second option is ideal, i tip toe untill i reach my destination. I stand on my feet, the knife in my hand. I'm on the wall next to the glass. I can do this, i'm a courageous girl! Dp, come at me you freak! If you touch Ness, your dead! My breathe is high, it's a bit cold here. I calm myself, my heart beat becomes regular (Alright Shani, it's your big moment!) I am prepared to trap the visitor. An hour pass, everything is silent. No shapes are moving, the wind isn't blowing either. What took this jerk so long? Is he stealing a bank or what? I am impatient, stomp my foot on the ground. It get on my nerves, my arms are trembling. I drop my weapon, catch it before he it the floor. I stab the knife in my jean, doesn't care if there's a hole. I can sew it later, no problem!

 

As minutes flows, the thief is still missing. Tiredness visited me, my legs feel heavy. No time to sleep! I slamed my cheeks, bites my arm and pinch my nose. Theses gests awake my senses, i am less exhausted. No noises resound in the street, the alley near our house is empty, there's no cats or rats. Out of nowhere, something climbs on a wall. It's getting louder! The sound suddenly stop and a shadow appear next to the window. She is open and the stranger is here. Despite the darkness, i can see what he is wearing. The man has a red and black suit, the eyes on his mask are white and there's two katanas on his back. It must be him! I stay quiet, don't move. The devil in tights enter, do a flip like an athlete and slide on the floor. What is he, a dolphin? I observe the clown, in silence.   

 

'' What a night! Theses fuckers were all over the place but i got them. '' he said, money in his hands. 

 

New strategy, i can run and close the door then menace him with my weapon. This guy looks strong but i don't care! I won't fight him, just ask to reveal who he is and what is he's doing here. Simple and effective, i like this idea. It's the moment, courage Shani; you can do it! I support myself even if it won't help. Also, i won't be able to guarantee the success of this plan, it's super risky howhever i got no other options. Wish me luck reader, here i go! I concentrate on my main goal or whatever it is; didn't speak and observe the jerk. Red spandex gaze at his prize, stroke the bills in his fabulous gloves. Wich fabric are they made of? They seams confy and stylish too! The heck am i doing? This isn't right to be impress by an accessorie! I am attentive, listen to my opponent and stay as discreet as possible. I lower my breathe so the masked man won't suspect anything. It's my only strategy, she is ridiculous although i don't care! I'm only a young adult and a human, there's not much that i can do pal. My objective for now is to protect mom from this murderer, end of story! I quietly advance in the shadows, close to the curtains. My adversary's voice fill the air, the ambience is fuzzy instead of gloomy. Uh....ok? It's strange but better than nothing i guess. I heard him laugh under his mask, notice it's similar to the one Spider-man's wear especially the shapes of the eyes. The colors are different though, red and black instead of blue.   

 

'' Jackpot! '' he excalimed, holding the cash. 

 

It's so hard to see his expression, the accessorie is hiding his face. I admit, his costume is freaking amazing! It give him a style and could come from a comic book, nice outfit! Hold on a second...why am i astonished by it? I should deal with this guy before a catastrophy arrived! The thief put the cash on the bed, shakes his arm. There's a hole on his shoulder, a big one. He pass his finger trough it, the holes on his mask frowned like real eyes. How did he do that? Is it magic or a nanobot? The result is fantastic and strangely handsome. Can't explain the reason of my reaction reader, sorry. Hum, let's return to the story my friend. Of course, i am talking to both of you; no need to be jealous of each other. No quarrell are tolerated, got it? Thank you for your cooperation and efforts, i appreciated it. Let me be clear, everyone is polite here...normally! I don't count myself since i say insults sometimes, same for dad. Speaking of him, where is he? It's been hours that i didn't see my father, i hope that Wade is in a safe place. I miss my joker, want to hug him when he will be back. I'm positive that mom is thinking of her husband too, poor her! Ness must be sad that daddy isn't here, i understand how she feel. I am carried by my emotions then hypnotized by this discovery during a minute, my senses tremble and allows me to focus on my mission; the opponent. A grin appear on his lips as my foe gaze at the wound, his tone is unpleased. I will be pissed if a jerk shoot at me, it's normal to react how he did. I can related to this stranger...huh? This is weird but seems conforting, i ignore why. I only feel i can trust this person...can't explain the reason tough. His voice filled the air as i spy on him, the man in red moaned a bit when he observe his scars.   

 

'' These bastards can shoot well, ow! '' 

 

Dp is playing, move his finger in the hole up and down. It's funny! I can't hold my laugh, explode. My reaction is so huge that he notices me (Damn it, i wasn't prudent!) I jump in front of the clown, point the knife at my adversary; an intimidating expression rises on my face. I will discover who he is no matter what will happen. I stared at the thief during a while, he looks at me and stay quiet. We both observed each other, the tension is growing. I glare at the stranger, no presence of fear in my heart. This it my chance to shine and save my parent! No time to waiste, i got to resolve this mystery tonight; it's my faith and i am sincere reader! My voice filled the room as i observe my dear advisor. Mom is asleep and nothing can awake her. No need to be careful and whisper, i can speak louder! Screaming won't be respectful so i won't do it. I will warn her about the freak in case things turn out bad. Comrade, are you by my side? Cool, thank's! Author, you are here too right? Fantastic! Together, our team will reveal the identity of this fool even if i can die; i'm a regular human and can't use magic. It's bad heh? I am a little dissapointing but won't give up, nope! My interrogation with the jerk started, i raised my weapon; try to be as terrifying as possible; it's pointless i know howhever i find it impressive. I wonder how this man find our house, it's probably not his first visit here. Doubtful and prudent, i glare at my opponent then talk to him.    

 

'' Who are you and what do you want? '' i said with a strict expression. 

 

The message i found drop, fall on the floor. Stupid paper, why did you fly away? It will blow my seriousness and reputation. Nobody will be affraid of a clumsy girl like me, son of a dog (My new insult!) I bite my lips, deranged by this detail. I won't drop my item, still glare at my enemy. I didn't guess if he is a villain or a hero, not sure about the first option. Maybe this guy is pacific, i could ask him howhever he won't answer...i suppose. Crap, this is terrible reader! I am freaking unlucky and hate it, it's not your fault so i won't blame you. Where was i? Oh yeah, my conversation with the goofy adult. I am ashamed at a paper sheet, this is so ridiculous! The stranger observe it then me and the object again. He slap his knees, cheerfulness on his face...i think. I can't exactly notice his emotions like i told you earlier reader. The mysterious person giggle like a kid, obviously amused by the situation unlike me. My particular visitor finally speak, his tone is strangely respectful. No signs of evilness or mischieft in it, i'll be prudent during the entire discussion. The injured man stand straight as if he is proud of something, can't guess what it is despite my efforts. I am a bit confuse by the reason he is here, will definitely have a response; i swear! Red spandex step forward, i aim at him and he quickly back up. His next phrase surprised me a lot, my foe simply point at the paper and said;  

 

'' You have my note! '' 

'' Huh? '' i respond, more confuse. 

'' I left her for your mom, did she read it? '' the visitor told me, cross his legs. 

'' I did. Step away from her or i'll stab you! '' i reply, menace him. 

 

The thief giggles, retort that i'm smart and advance...again. I hold my weapon, glare at him. He slowly lift his arms, suspicious but calm wich appease my doubts. I can't explain why howhever my stress begin to dissapear. The further our chat goes, less i am angry at this guy. Weird heh? Anyway, Dp reasured me and didn't move. The prankster simply answer to my demand, as an adult would do. I didn't predict that, will accept his kind words unless this is a trap. We can never be sure with robbers and killers, it's the first time i am meeting one. To be honest, i am a little scared! What will this freak do to me? Am i his victim? Is this person an ally or a spy? Who send him? Is it Francis? Does he works for this demon? So many questions float in my mind untill his voice blocked them.   

 

'' Easy kid, i won't touch her...except by behind if you know what i mean. '' 

'' Stop joking! Who are you? '' i said, unconvinced. 

 

I admit, his joke was fine. I understand her and it was...explicit! Don't know why this jerk want to have sex with my mother, i suppose it's part of his fantasies or something else. A moment of silence come in the room, the visitor step forward and offer his hand. Huh? He want to shake mine? Apparently yes! Dp see my mischievious expression, fold her then our chat continue. The robber scratch the top of his mask, sigh. He seams dissapointed but why? Somehow, i feel sad for him! I barely know this man and sense a connection between us. I...what the hell? Why am i feeling like this? It's crazy! Author, is it your idea? Don't send a trap please! I growl like a dog, still aiming the knife at the adult (The blade is freaking cold!) My fingers are shaking due to the low temperature of the item. I look at the window, it's still night. Big deal! I have an interrogation to begin and probably a fight unless the stranger is gentle. I highly doubt it, will stay alert and graceful. I will be a bit ashamed of myself if i am kill by a man in a costume, did this guy thinks it's Halloween every day? Geez this is stupid! Can't believe that i will be defeated that easely, what a shame. I appologise to both of you, pray to god so he can send a miracle. I'm in trouble and unsafe! Sure i got a knife but won't be capable of battleing a trained killer alone. Heck even with mom it will be hard, i am doomed...obviously. I strugle to concentrate due to a small panic, my teeth are shaking. My adversary notices it and didn't do any brutal movements, just pursuit our conversation like it's normal; his tone is tender.  

 

'' You don't recognize me? '' 

'' I never saw you douchebag! '' i tell him, angrily. 

'' Put your toy down sweetcheeks, i will explain. '' he reply, touch the blade. 

'' You are a stranger, i shouldn't trust you! '' 

'' Your right Shayne! '' Deadpool add, kindly. 

 

Wait...when did he learn my name? Did this weirdo spy on me? I got the feeling that he did, it's disgusting! If he knows who i am, it means that mom told it to this guy. She discover his identity, i knew it! It's my turn actually yeah, Dp won't lie. I will force him to spit out the truth, stand on my decision and won't battle unless it's necessary. I'm a terrible fighter but will do my possible! Our lives are in danger and it's my duty to assure our safety since dad isn't there. I hope he's fine! If Wade is hungry, there's pizza althought she is cold because i left her on a table. Shoot! As i think about this, my opponent stared at the knife for some reason. I still hold it, won't lower the only object useful to attack this goofball. I can defend myself with this weapon, it's my shield like the one Captain America has. Mine is tiny and not large howhever he will be able to stab my enemy. Reader, the atmosphere is full of mystery, i will chase my anxiety and deal with the robber in tights; you'll see! I am counting on your discreetion partner, we are both in this untill the end. I glare at the masked man, clear my troat then speak to him...again. Gosh it's the fourth of fifth time already! I stand on my feet, move in circle around the adult. It's a futile technique cause he can make me stumble at any occasion. I don't care, i'm here to protect mom and it what's matters the most. I stare at the joker, still grabbing the knife. My hands are trembling, i won't drop it! I started to chat with the enemy, stay calm too.    

 

'' Answer my questions or i'll slice you! '' i said with a menacing tone. 

'' Yes mam! '' the thief exclaimed with a silly voice. 

'' First, why did you choose Deadpool? '' 

'' It was written on the board in my old home, i find it catchy so i took it! ''  

'' Cool name! '' i retort, impress. 

'' Thank's! I like yours too. '' he said with a sincere tone. 

'' Uh...thank you. '' i reply, blushing. 

'' How many question do you have for me? ''

'' Why are you so curious? Your not lying to me heh? '' 

'' Nah, i only do it to my enemies. '' the jerk moaned, cracked his fingers.  

'' No joke? '' i retort, impressed. 

'' I like to mess with them before i shoot their dicks, it's fun! '' 

'' If you say so! '' i add, find it gross. 

'' Next question please! ''  Deadpool reply, like a impatient kid. 

'' Ok. Why did you come here? '' 

'' To give a surprise to Vanessa. '' the masked man add, point her. 

'' What is it? '' 

'' It's a secret! '' Dp retort, wink to me. 

'' Are you a hero? '' i ask, raise my eyesbrows. 

'' That i'm not. I'm just a bad guy killing worst guys. '' 

 

Why did he repeat the phrase my father says years ago? Does he know him? I hope this clown won't hurt my dad or he is dead...well will got a foot on a grave! The least i can do is slice his chin and burry this looser far from our home. It's barely possible for me, i'm less strong than my parents. What do you think reader? Should i trust Deadpool or not? This weirdo doesn't seams evil. I wonder why he isn't attacking me? I pursuit the interrogation, choose to call him Pool-boy. The joker reveal that he is a mercenary, likes to have fun with his victims and has a childish side. Hey it's exactly like Wade! Did Dp met my father? This is intriguing, i want to discover more about this stranger. His costume and weapons are so fancy (Neat!) I didn't drop the knife during our conversation, my adversary is empathic. The adult is gentle and respect distances. The merc didn't try to shoot me with his guns; my aquaintance has dark gloves and sexy boots! His outfit is great, did he make it himself? I observe the robber for an instant, whistle. My gest made him laugh, i compliment his costume and he applause. I lower my sharp item, less intimidated by his presense. Deadpool step forward, his face near mine. The eyes of his mask are wide open, he is staring at me but i don't see mischieft or anger. The freak's hand gently pat my head. His gest didn't bother me, i am conforted, feel safe by his side. Why? I never saw him before and still can trust this weirdo. Is he planning something? Does this person want to captured me? I won't be a bait for a lunatic or fall in his trap! I close my fists, raise them in the air. As my hand reached his chin, my foe delicately grabs my muscle. His act isn't hurting my hand, the killer shakes a finger then slide it on my nose. It tickles, made me laugh! I smile to him, Dp release my arm and walked around me. My aquaintance spin around my body like a cat who plays with a mouse. Is it a distraction so he can attack mom? Not tonight sir! I frowned my eyesbrows, spit on his outfit. He back off, my saliva miss him. Fuck, i almost got it! My opponent giggles, apparently my reaction is funny. The adult suddenly grabs his mask, it surprised me so that my voice resound in the room. 

 

'' What are you doing? '' 

'' You asked who i am. I'm gonna show you! '' he said with a peaceful/casual tone. 

 

His words aren't evil, i listen to his voice and she remind me of someone. Who? I can't remember! The murderer roll his mask, i can see his skin. She is burned, darks spots are everywhere. It look like a rotten salami, not very appealing! Beside that, i'm not scared or disgust by his appearance. My adversary remove it entirely, allow me to see his face. The adult has no hair, his eyes are brown. The stranger smile to me, his expression is full of kindness. Little by little, i am begining to understand him, recognize this man. He's back, this visitor was my father all along! Wade is in front of me, in this colorful suit! I can't believe it, Deadpool is my dad wow! I drop the knife, bites my arm as hard as i can. He is still there, his smile is shining. Love is written on his face full of bruises, is glowing. This is real! I am so happy to see my joker, run and jump in his arms. My parent hold me softly, he smell like sweat and...blood? Oh no, this is bad! I back off, stared at his shoulder. The hole is still on his skin, a trail is droping on the floor. I gives him a sad look, am worry for Waffles (Cute nickname!) It suit him doesn't it reader? I observe his scars, more sad than shocked. I sense tears in my eyes, hold them. I can't cry even if this is horrible! My maturity and courage chase my sorrow for a few seconds, i look at my hero. Yeah, he isn't one but for me yes! I look at my beloved father, observe the damages on his skin then talk with the adult.     

 

'' Who did this to you? '' i question, almost cry. 

'' A guy at a office. This fucker is smart, he got me while i was killing his partner. '' 

'' Does it hurt? '' 

'' I don't feel pain since Francis turn me into this. '' he reply, dive in my eyes. 

'' Who is that man? '' 

'' Just a moron who tortured your daddy years ago. '' my dad add, a grin on his face. 

'' What? '' i reply, shocked. 

 

He told me that he was in a bar with his friend Weasel, had a cancer and depress a bit. A strange man was there, propose him to be a super hero. My parent accepted, was bring in a laboratory. Francis injected a serum who develop mutates genes in his blood, try a few experiments on my father. Dad was put in freezing water during hours, recieve shower of hot water, was punched and whiped. He also went in a machine who suck air out, couldn't breathe for days. It's horrible! I didn't imagine that my father has suffer that much. Luckily, he was able to escape the place; blow her and wanted to takes his revenge. Waffles made a fancy suit, changes his name and kill every mans who worked for the jerk who changed him (What a brillant plan!) Ness got captured by the moron, Deadpool saved her with NegaSonic and Colosus; two X-mens and his friends. My father discover that he had powers. Dad can cure from anything, fire and poison won't affect him. If someone cut any parts of his body, they will re-grow. It's incredible! Daddy told me that he saved a kid named Russel, explained everything about Cable and the X-force. Too bad they died, i would be happy to met them. Domino is still alive, maybe i can see her someday. Nice! After his crazy tales, i propose to appease his wound. I'll put a bandage and it will be fine! We leave the room, i take his hand and bring him in the kitchen. I told the clown to wait, grab the medics box and take the white tissue. I put anti-bacterial cream and alcohol on it, enroll the bandage around his shoulder. There, it's fix! It will become normal in a few hours. Pool-boy thank me and stroke my hair. I hug my father, snugle my head on his suit. Wade place his arms around my weight, stay silent. Isn't this adorable reader? Deadpool and me are cuddleing, aaaaaaaaaaw! A few seconds fly, we release our embrace and looked at each other. I smile to him, my hero lower is eyes and sigh. Something is wrong! Is he ashamed to show his face? She's not ugly and i'm not afraid! I got to confort him, he needs support. I hold my courage, question the merc about his worries. I keep a kind tone, gives him a lot of affection. I pursuit my discussion with Pool-boy, my hand on his.  

 

'' Are you alright? '' 

'' Your not shocked to see me like this? '' he asked, sadness on his face. 

'' No. You are still you, no matter what you look like dad. '' i add, my smile is bigger. 

 

I depose a hand on his cheek, delicately stroke her. His beard isn't shaved, the hairs touched my palm; it tickles a little. I pursuit our father to daughter conversation, a mature expression on my face (That's new!) I speak not too loud to let Ness sleep...even if am aware that it's pointless since nothing can awake this lady. It's insane but i do it anyway!  

 

'' I am not scared of you or ashamed. '' 

'' Really? '' Wade ask, full of expectations. 

'' Yeah. '' i answer, honest. 

'' You just discover that your old man is a living cancer, isn't that surprising? '' dad reply, mockingly. 

'' A bit but it's cool! You bring justice to this world. '' 

'' Pfffff nobody knows it, the government think i'm a killer. '' he add, snickers. 

'' No, your my hero! '' 

'' Don't say that! '' dad retort, a bit angry. 

'' Your not a freak, don't doubt of yourself. '' 

 

I hold his cheeks, make him look at me. I gives to my parent a serious sight, try to be as convincing as possible. I'm here for dad, won't panic because i discover he's a criminal...kind of. Wade is a killer howhever he eliminates bad guys, it's great! It would be fantastic if a team of heroes accept him like the X-men. I'm not saying that becoming one is part of my plan but being alone is hard. It's dramatic to not be able to see your family, i know how it feel. It happen everytime he left us, it brokes my heart I am sensitive and i think my father is like that too. My words seams to reasured him, victory! I smile, my joker imitate my expression (That's better!) I congratulate Waffles, pinch his cheek and laugh. Tiredness appear in me once more, i yawn; my body feels freaking heavy. I fall on his knees, he catch me and slowly push with his arms. I appologise, smile again and started to sleep. What a day, i am exhausted! I realise what job my dad does, it's amazing! He is Deadpool and have a stylish costume with katanas! Heck yeah! 

 

My reflexes are there, not fully responding. I can hear what's happening, can't really talk. I mumble a 'I love you dad!' The land of dreams is calling my name, gotta go! As i am gradually visiting it, a 'Goodnight pancakes!' reach my ears. It's the cutest nickname i have with sweetcheeks, simply adorable. I'm falling asleep in Wade's arms. I sense that he lifted me and transport my body somewhere, surely in my room. My conscience dissapear, if i dream i ignore what was going on during this tale. I could suck a lot of energy, get up in the morning. I yawn, scratch my chin like a monkey. I blink, observe the clock; it's 7am. I'm on the couch, a blue blanket is covering me. I stretch my fingers, wiggle them. For some reason the song 'Ashes' by Celine Dion pop in my head. I deciced to let this dramatic melody rise, put my heart in this music. My soft voice fill the air, i could almost imagine colorful notes floating in the room; they will sparks above the chair, add a magical ambience. My performance begin, as i'm alone in the living room. I change a few lyrics, for fun. It matches my amusement to modify the tune. Enjoy!   

 

_What's left to say? Theses prayers ain't working anymoooore. Every words shot down in flaaaaaames!_

_What's left to do with theses broken pieces on the flooooor? I'm loosing my voice calling on yoooou!_

 

_Cause i've been shaking. I've been bending backwards till i'm broke._

_Watching all theses dreams go up in smooooooooooke._

 

_Let beauty come out of asheeeeeeees. Let beauty come out of asheeeeeees._

_And when i pray to God, all i ask iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis_

_can beauty come out of asheeeeeeeeees?_

 

_Can you use theses tears to put out the fires in my soooouuuul?_

_I really need you here, oooooooooh woooooooaaaaaaaah_

 

_I've been shaking, i've been bending backwards till i'm gone._

_Watching all theses dreams becoooming stooooooooooone._

 

_Let beauty rise out of asheeeeees, let beauty rise out of asheeeeeees._

_And when i pray to God, what i want iiiiiiiiiiis_

_help beauty come out of asheeeeeees._

 

_Can beauty come out fo asheeeees?_

 

'' Nice tune! '' 

 

The voice interrupted my song, surprised me so that i turn. I saw my joker, in his suit, standing next to my position. It astonish me, i bounce then slide off the couch. I hit my butt on the floor, ouch! I stroke it, grin and get on my feet. I am grouchy, put the negative emotion in a dark corner of my spirit to avoid ruining the mood. It's not my type to act that meanly reader, believe me! I caught then speak to my hero in tights. 

 

'' Jesus you scared me! '' 

'' Sorry Shani! '' he said, chuckle. 

 

He put a hand in front of his mask, shrug. I giggles and verify that i don't have bruises anywhere. Nope, i'm fine! My clothes aren't scratches, phew! Chance is on my side or else, i would be badly hurt. It's not my fault, dad didn't make a noise when he arrives. Geez the merc is so discreet, a real ninja. Well...one who was sink in blood or tomato sauce. I gaze at his costume, wonder why it's the color of a cherry. I could just ask him then get to the point quicker. Yep, i'm satisfy with this! I blink, my forehead is itchy so i stroke her. My eyes cross the ones on his mask, i clear my troat before i begin a discussion with the master of humor.  

 

'' Why is it red? '' 

'' Cause bad guys can't see me bleed! '' 

'' Clever! Does it turn brown when you wash it? '' i question, as intrigue as a kid. 

'' Not at all! '' he said, shakes his head. 

'' Your'e lucky! '' i add, impress. 

'' I got two charms by my side. '' 

 

Aaaaaaaaaaaw this is sweet! He compliments Ness and me, what a lovable man! Wade is the best father in the world, i adore him! I'm not saying that i am in love reader, don't interprete things. Our relation is pure, we are a family. True my dad is handsome, hilarious and  agile howhever he will never be my boyfriend. Beside, he got a wife; Vanessa. They didn't do a proper marriage but theses two are madly in love. I catch my breathe, relax during one minute. Much better! I'm ok, no wounds on my legs or at another place. My butt isn't hurting either, neat! (My body is more resistant than i imagine!) Conforted, a sigh of relief escape my lips. Deadpool stoped his whistleing, a gun in his hands. He whipe it with his sleeve, chase the dust. My father do the same for his secong gun, searched a tissue for cleaning his swords. The mercenary looked in every drawer, gasp when he finds one. His reaction made me gigle, didn't bother him. My hero take the washcloth, sip it in cold water and use the item to swab his katanas. I let him end his task, it took five minutes. His speed is incredible, did he trained with Flash? I'm admiring this show and when it's over, he swoop his weapon then put it on his back. Dad jumped several times, he even shakes. None of them drop, they are stick on him like glue (Not bad!) Waffles could be a talented maid, i imagine him in an outfit and laugh. It's hilarious! It distract the killer, he examined my response; i can't guess if he is amused by it. He seams to appreciate my compagny, so do i. Who wouldn't love to be with Deadpool? Nobody except his enemies perhaps! I caught as he steped forward, gives him a inquisitive looks. I suppose the merc is preparing a surprise for his kitten, it's my birthday after all! I'm curious to see his plan, excited too! I observe my hero, my eyes dive in his. I am wondering wich location the master of humor will explore today, hope i can come with him; it will be fun and interresting. I can't stay in our house for ever; it's boring! I want adventure, excitment and danger. I am not a kid anymore, can take care of myself. Spending time with Wade will made me happy; i'm sure he will be enchanted too. Despite his night trips, dad probably miss Mom and me. I meditate on this then observe my joker, tiding the laces on his boots.   

 

'' Why are you up at this hour? '' i ask, find it odd. 

'' Since you know my dirty secret and the X-peoples are busy, i though i would need some help. '' 

'' What do you mean? '' i question, unsure. 

'' I'm gonna train you! '' 

'' Really? '' i exclaimed, full of joy. 

'' Yep! It's your gift. '' he exclaimed cheerfully. 

 

I got a positive feeling about my gift, ask what it is. Dp tell me he will share one of his weapons; turned me into his partner. I will be his comrade, get a cool nickname, accompagny him during his missions. It's gonna be fun, i'm excited! Will i begin soon? Where we will go? I can't wait to walks at his side, eliminating villains. In a sense, i will becomes a heroine...whoops, i mean anti since the citizens consider my father as a menace. I'm certain they call him douchebag, it's disgusting (Freaking impolite!) They ignore who he is and what he does, daddy is a hero. He is killing bad persons, how is it a bad thing? Al was right about adults, they are dumb and judge others too quickly. Theses morons did this to my beloved parent, fuck them!

 

I'm thrilled by his gift, grip his neck; kiss it over and over. I thanked him for this amazing present, couldn't dream for a nicer experience. Deadpool and me are going to kill bad guys, awesome! We will spend days together, this is perfect! My sweet joker wish me happy birthday, cuddle his pancakes during thirty minutes. Greatest hug in my life! We release our embrace, he holds my hand with tenderness; open the door. DP doesn't have a base in our house? Where is it? There's a lot of things about him that i ignore and will probably learned. Our duo walks outside, leave the appartment and gambol hand in hand. On our way, mans and ladies stared at us; surely creeped by our suits. Cars passed, a few nearly hit me but Dad is there. I got nothing to be afraid of! We take a stroke in a street, reach an alley with houses and garbages. It smells like rotten fish and fruits. A grimace rise on my face because of the odor, my teacher isn't annoyed by it. He bring me to a particular place, there's white stairs and the walls are made of bricks. It's old and fancy, i liked it! My parent open a door, she move and screech. Wade invite me to enter, i thank him and go inside. There's an old black women on a couch; wearing glasses. Is she his friend? I never visited her, it's the first time. My guide is on my steps, slamed the door behind us. The lady stared at him, a cup of cofee in her hands. His act surprised her, she even scream; nearly drop her drink. My father's aquaintance depose the item on a table in front of her. She return on the couch, the lady's tone is unpleased and strict when she talks to him. I step forward; dad follows me and pat my shoulder. Our duo stand at a meter from the old women, she looked directly at my parent.   

 

'' God, it's you! Can't you knock? '' 

'' Sorry Al. I brought a surprise! '' he response, push me.  

'' Hi miss, i'm Shayne. '' 

'' Nice to meet you! '' she said with a kind tone. 

'' Wade never told you he has a daughter isn't it? '' i respond with a mocking tone. 

'' Yes. '' 

'' Your aren't mad? '' my father question, as curious as a kid. 

'' I'm glad to finally met you sugar. '' the lady reply, kindly. 

'' Me too! '' i end, find her cute. 

 

Al smile, i bow and mimic her gest. Dad remove his boots, put blue crocs then sit next to her. Pool-boy take a sip of the cofee (It's rude of him!) I won't bother scold my own father, it's not worth it. Beside, he won't listen to me. The lady said she miss him, add it's great that he's here. Dp thank her and wigle his feet. Huh, should we be training? Wade just told me it was my gift, what the heck is he doing? I'm starting to be impatient, glare at the adult. I frown my eyesbrows, caught with a serious expression on my face. My father remove his mask, fold it and look at me. He isn't feeling guilty at all! Deadpool made a promise, he must keep her! I remind what he said earlier, ask where is the armory. It made him laugh, my parent discreetly get up. He tip toe, grab his mask and walk to a basement. I follow him, making sure that Al won't hear us. The lady turn a radio on, listen to the news. We won't be disturb during my training! I go down wooden stairs, arrive in a small office. There's a large table, tons of guns on her. A white board is behind the furniture, the words 'Killing count' are on it. There's a list of names, a lot are marked in black. There's one in huge letters, Ajax. Oh it's Francis! Why is it there? Shouldn't this guy be dead? There's a silly drawing next to it, it's my favorite joker slicing him in pieces with puddles of blood below them. I supose Pancakes draw it before a mission, it's like if a eight years old child did it. There's pictures, some of mens with knives stab at the top. There's a dildo hat on Ajax's head, nice! The humor of my dad is pure gold! I can't find him unfunny, it's impossible! What do you think reader? Wade got Ness, Al and his kitten. Speaking of her, he is telling me that this lady is like Robin but old and blind (Great joke!) I chuckle and applause the mercenary, his pranks are silly but good! My partner loves to make movies references, they're hilarious. I can't tell jokes as catchy as his despite my efforts. You don't believe me? Here's a proof; what is yellow and goes up and down? A banana in an elevator! See? It's lame, i told you i was terrible!

 

We are in the basement and i'm gazing at the objects. There's a collection of childish pictures, dirty socks, a bag full of guns and bullets. I watch everything here, amazed like if i was at a room full of treasures. My exploration guided me to a unpredictable object, it's the weirdest one i the basement. What is it? A Wolverine figure, another one. The X-men is on a stick, it cross his heart and the base is made of plastic. I turn the branch. CLIC CLIC the mechanism spin in my fingers. When i release it, a melody appears. Hey i heard this before, it's from Annie! The song is 'Tomorrow' and she's really sad, i listen to the tune; didn't hum her to not disturb my father. The notes appeased my stress, it's really relaxing; i could take a nap and heard it for weeks! She end then i notice a dummy with Francis face on it, ideal for my training. I'll start with that, punch this sucker as hard as i can. The training begin, a wave of energy fills my body (Woah, this is awesome!) This is important, i need to becomes more agile if i met this maniac. I won't give up, dad is counting on me! I will be the greatest trainee he will ever had, believe me reader. I am concentrated, will suceed this task! I walk near the big toy, close my fists and balance them. POW right in the middle! Got you soap guy! His name is like a cleaning product, ridiculous! I continue to hit the picture, use my strenght and determination.

 

Pool-boy and me will gives him a lesson he won't forget! Our duo will be invincible...mostly Wade than me since i can't regenerate. Red spandex observe me while i punch the idiot, encourage his pancakes. His pride fill my soul, increase my devotion to suceed. I won't fail! I will become a fabulous partner for my father, look at me reader. I'm unstopable! I pursuit this thrilling acitivity, it last for tow hours. A bit exhausted, i'm cover in sweat and kneel down. I am as hot as a tacco, really! My tongue is itchy, i am so thirsty. I ask a drink to Deadpool, he offer me a beer but i refuse. Water is what i need, it's an urgence! I won't continue unless i drink! He goes near a mini fridge, take a bottle and throw her. I catch it, remove the cap and lift her. The freezing liquid fill my mouth, so refreshing! I take at least thirty sips, lick my lips and pose the bottle on the floor. I get up, whipes the drops on my chin. I feel less hot, my determination and energy is rising. I am about to hit the dummy again untill dad's face stoped me. I stumble, loose my balance and fall on the ground. Ouch! My butt hurt once more, not good! I grin, daddy offer his hand and help his kitten to get on her feet. He grabs one of his guns, give it to me. Huh? The heck is going on? I blink, stared at him while he offer the weapon. 

 

'' Use this! '' 

'' For what? '' i question, confuse. 

'' Shoot me! '' he said with a serious tone. 

 

Wait...what? Is he sincere? I can shoot him? Geez that's...insane! Why did i will hurt on purpose a person in my family? This makes no logic reader! I guess it won't bother my father howhever am not sure that it's the best option to trained me. Can't i start with targets? I would rather shoot them than my hero! His proposition is strange, i hesitate then accept after a couple of minutes. Dad can regenerate, it's ok if i practice on him. Ha ha, my memory tricked me again; i forget that Waffles has this capacity (I'm stupid!) He stand at one meter of my position, doesn't move. It's like Robin hood but instead of an apple, i aim at my parent. I got a weapon, it replace the bow and arrows. I make it spin, grabs the black pistol and aim at Pancakes. The mercenary is imobile, it's my chance! I focus, wait during fives seconds before i shoot. POW a bullet is flying, land on his chest. Got it! My first try and i win, woohoo! This is freaking entertaining, i feel i can pass this test without any problems. My teacher congratulates me, raise his tumb. A trail of blood flow from his wound, i didn't entirely remark it because the color of his suit hides it. So clever of him to choose red and it made him looks sexy (I'm not kidding!) Deadpool is handsome but have to hides his faces to the ladies and everyone else in the city. Nobody learned is identity except Ajax, mom, Al, Wheasel, Doppinder and me. We promised to keep the secret...most of us. I ignore if his friends did it; i can't tell you if it's true, sorry pal! The clown compliment his kitten, his tone is cheerful and full of pride. He even applause, how gentle of him! His atitude is very touching, made me blush. The merc advance, his face stands a a few centimeters of mine. We are never that close, it's a little intimidating but also agreable. I offer him a smile as his voice fill the air. I firmly holds my weapon, pass it in a hand than the next; i plays with the object before looking at my favorite joker.    

 

'' Nice shot! '' 

'' Thank's! Brace yourself, here's come the others. '' i said with a playful expression. 

'' That's my girl! '' he reply, proudly. 

 

This is kinda special reader, i am literally shooting at my father; it's weird too! Can you imagine doing it to your mom? Me yes and i'm doing it right now; it's crazy! Personally, i find this acitivity fun and it's an excellent idea; making me practice on him before mafia members or spies is brillant. Deadpool is a genius, he's incredible! The goofy man let me continue to train untill i am out of aimos. There was twelve bullets, eleven hit the red target. Victory for me, yay! It's very entertaining and a bit gory. Let me explaines; ahem! There's a tons of holes on his suit; a few on his belly, knees, shoulders and the last is on his brain. i admit, it's disgusting to look at. Not for sensible persons for sure! Anyway, this practice is over. Hey i am more skilled than i thought, cool! He throws his other gun, i grab it and do the challenge again. Same result, i didn't miss any parts even the balls (Poor Wade!) When i finished, he pretends to be hurt and hold his crouch; what a silly position! It fit his personality, i can't lie about it partner. I watch him doing a ridiculous but amusing dance on the floor, retain my laugh. Dad is crawling and moving like a worm, this is freaking hilarious! I won't be able to resist for long, trust me! I watch the merc roll on the ground, am pretty certain that he grimaces under his mask.   

 

'' Time out, i got one in my balls. Fuck it hurt! '' 

 

I can't stay mature in front of this situation, let my hilarity explode like fireworks. My teacher joined me, we laugh together for a while. It's so agreable to be his daughter! Glad to share it with you buddy, your a nice person. I likes your compagny even if you don't talk much. My training with guns is complete for today. The next step is grenades. Daddy gives a belt with twelve mini weapons on it. I put her around my weight, get two and aim the target. I remove the little metal thingy on the top and launch them at Dp. BOOM they explode and his arms are snatched. Blood is everywhere especially on my clothes and the walls. It's super effective (Pokemon reference!) Waffles isn't shocked or in pain, is proud of me and make a gest to say 'Throw the others!' If he can take it, why not? I obey his advice, launch the rest at him. Another explosion appear, the ground shakes for a minute then freeze. There's a cloud of smoke, it made me caught then vanish without a noise. I watch the result, at his place there's...oh god! His body parts are all over the place with livers, his heart, bones etc. Every piece of him is in front of me, it's a scene from a horor movie. I'm shaking, a bit scared by this! My father's head roll and stop at my foot, i bend down and swallow my saliva. 

 

'' I'm so sorry, are you ok? '' 

'' Yep, don't worry! '' he said with a conforting tone. 

'' I...i didn't want to...sorry. '' i reply, almost crying.  

'' Hey it's alright sweetie. '' 

'' Are you sure? '' 

'' I didn't feel a thing! Your got skills. '' 

 

A pause come in our chat, let me breathe and calm down. Theses babies are so powerful, i'll hang on to them. I ask Deadpool if i can keep theses weapons. He agree, add i'm as smart as him. His comment fill my heart with joy, i offer him a charming smile. This activity was marvelous! I can feel my reflexes and agility increasing, my body is as light as a feather. Praticing with Dp is helping me a lot! Waffles say he will pick his pieces and i shouldn't be there. At this instant, Al ask what's going on and i reply everything is fine. The lady say that if something is broken, we'll pay the damages. Uh-oh, i don't have any money. I doubt that Dad got some either, whoops! Our duo will be in trouble if the women go in the basement. What should i do? There's surely a way out of this mess. What if i tell the truth? Will she told it to mom? I'm gnawing my nails like a mouse eating a rope. I can't hide my father's body under the table, she will eventually bump them. The owner of the house is walking, not in our direction. Her footsteps are slow. Phew, that was close! Dp can't move or throw his rests somewhere, he's stuck on the floor and it's my fault. If i haven't use the grenades, he will be fine. A few tears drops from my eyes, land on my sweather. I snif, whipes but more arrived. I am dissapointed at myself. Wade said to hang on and be confident. For someone who is insane, dad can be wise when he desire (Clever too!) I thank him, ask if i can clean the blood. This room will be proper and Al won't see a difference. She can't see but the lady can hear and smell. I'll repair this mess, it's not too late! I look for a mop or a broom, kick his head. I appologise, ask him if there's the items here. He reply that they are in a closet. There's one, i didn't notice it earlier! I go near the furniture, looked inside.

 

What i need is here, a mop in the yellow rolling thingy. Perfect! I grab them, twirl the grey broom. Is there a sink? Yep, at one meter of my postion! I step toward it, turn the water on. It fill the jar as i search for soap. Ah ha, a product for the floor! I take the bottle, remove the cap and put the liquid in the water. I put it at his place, close the faucet. I roll the basket, sink the object and whipes as much blood as i can. For the moment, i clean the biggest spots. I whistle while i washed the ground, my task end after twenty minutes. I look at my work, the red liquid is gone...most of it. The smell is delicate, nearly invisible. I twist the mop above the sink, rince her then put the item in the jar. My teacher congratulate me, say he would applause but his hands are far from his corpse. It will be hard to do it without them. I didn't observe him, my back is facing his head. Should i wait here? Nah, Deadpool told me to go so i will let him alone. I'll come back when he calls me! I leave the basement, the floor is clean. His body parts are stll laying howhever dad can do whatever he wants with them. I let Red Spandex, returned with the kind women. Al is drinking tea, i supose she finished her coffee. There's another cup on the table, she offer the drink to me. I gladly accept, take a sip. It's minth and honey flavor, excellent choice! The radio is on, it's the news; peoples are saying stuff about a mercenary with terrible humor and katanas. They are screaming insults like; 'This clown should be dead! ' or ' Where is the police? This criminal is crazy! ' It's not true! I mean, he is eliminating bad guys who would kill inocents. Dp isn't a menace, he's fixing our city! Crimes would triples if he wasn't there. The X-mens can't find all the villains, someone has to help them. That's Daddy's role, the man is producing a peaceful world. 

 

As i pursuit my drink, Al made a coment on the informations. 

 

'' They judge your father too fast and don't see the beauty of his acts. Don't believe them! '' 

'' Your right, they are lying! '' i reply with an irritated tone. 

'' If they knew him, theses peoples won't think he's dangerous. '' she add, calmly. 

'' Adults are idiots! '' i answer, drink some tea. 

'' Most of them are blinded and attracted by money and power. '' the wise lady said, clamly. 

'' Like Francis? '' 

'' Exactly! This man terrorized Wade only to use him as a slave. '' 

'' He told me what happen with this jerk. I'm training to be stronger so i can defeat him. '' i retort with a courageous look. 

'' Be careful sugar. '' 

'' Count on it! Beside, i won't be alone; dad is here. '' 

'' Wade has a good heart and you too. '' Al respond, kindly. 

'' I agree! '' 

 

I cross my legs, angry by this nonsense. Deadpool isn't evil! True he isn't a hero but he do his job for the society by eliminating mean peoples. I forget my anxiety, drown her with the hot liquid. My mind is appease by the taste, i am relaxed. Al change the channel, classic music started to play. I like this type of melody, it's ideal for a nap! The lady balance her feet like she was on a rocking chair. I enjoy this quiet instant with my father's friend, in silence. The instruments filled my ears; there's a violin, a piano, drums, a harp, a flute, a guitar etc. The music is graceful, the sounds are similar to a waterfall. Out of nowhere, a sound from a sewing machine appear. Dad is making a scarf for Ness? Oh maybe it's my gift! I'm excited to see the result! What would it be? Anything can satisfy me! The envy to discover the clothes is boiling in my brain. No, i can't spy on him! If i saw my surprise, it won't be one anymore. I will ruin the moment Wade plan for us (Come on Shayne, be patient; you'll get your reward!) I breathe deeply, my heart beat is regular. I listen to the rest of the music with the women, drink what's left of my tea. I depose the cup on the table, balance my legs up and down. An hour later, the sewing machine is still working. My joker is busy, i won't disturb him! If i'm patient enough, i won't regret my present. A new music plays and i let the rythme rock my conscience. I'm not a fan of classic, prefer 80's music and rock; there's a tons of superbe songs. Metalica is a great group, same for Wham. My father has a cd and adore 'Careless Whisper' the saxophone in this track is very romantic and jazzy.

 

I wonder if Waffles is a mutant? He can regenerate super rapidly, is surely imnune against poison and acid; lava, ice and thunder won't damage his skin. He is really agile, smart and block his adversarys attacks without a sweat. I'm convinced that he's one like Wolvie! His real name would be Hugh Jackman, nice isn't it? It sounds mature and fearsome, just like him. I'm joking reader, i'm aware this is fake! Wolverine's name is Logan. Deadpool is occupy with my surprise and it's super long! I am starting to loose my calm as minutes flies. What game should i play? Any suggestions? What about scrabble? Al must have it in her appartment. I get up, my cup is dirty and same for her's. I take both, go in the kicthen and wash them. The lady say i'm very responsible for my age, i accept her compliment. I'm certain that my maturity is bigger than my parent! You agree with me? Thank's for your honesty pal! I adore sharing my life with you, totally. I'm not writing in a novel or my journal, i told you the exacts events. They are real, i lived them!

 

I'm waiting for my gift even if it took a while. Gotta keep my patience at any costs, it's been two hours already; making clothes is difficult. I told you about Wade's tastes in music and mines. For my mother, i'm not certain. I didn't ask her yet...silly me! Sometimes, ideas slip out of my head. I have a lot usually, more than Francis to be precise. Speaking of the devil, is this man dead? Dad kill this sucker years ago...unless his enemy is still alive. Oh no, this is aweful! I really wish it's a mistake or else, this guy will hurt mom. No, i won't let him do this! I got to protect Ness even if fighting this jerk is a possibility. I am a little more fast and agile but if i battle this dummy, i'll be dead. Next plan, a tons of practice so i will be prepared.

 

Al is a nice lady. I admire her patience with my father, his jokes can be irritating especially when my hero tells a lot in a single day. I remember two years ago, my favorite prankster said twenty; it was a Wednesday. I am not joking, Wade was on fire and it annoyed me a bit. I loose my calmness quickly, throw a chair at him; we were in the kitchen. I kinda regret my gest since i didn't appologise to him (Whoops!) It's alright, i will find the ideal occasion...except if i forget later. It could happen, i have a bad memory. Most of my souvenirs are related to songs or my parents. That's basically it, nothing more! I swear, i didn't fold my school years or when i was in kindergarden. I am stressing about this error, damn it! Ok, i'm an adult; i will focus on the issue and fix her. I can do it...somehow. The black lady's presence is reducing my anxiety. I breathe slowly, my pulse is regular. A sigh of relief leave my lips, i completely lay on the couch next to the wise adult. I meditate on theses revelations then pursuit my mental message, the sewing machine stopped. Huh? The heck is going on? I hope Wade isn't hurt, it'll be unpleasant. If he's in trouble, i will help him. It attract my attention, i get out the confy furniture. I wave to Al even if it's pointless since she is blind (I'm so stupid!) Can't believe i miss this obvious detail, i feel ashamed now. Should i appologise to her? I want to discover the reason why the noise is gone. I go near the stairs and heard my father calling my name. I returned in the basement then saw something unusual. It's fabulous, magical! I am loosing my words! Before my eyes, in dad's arms, there's a... 

 


	2. Redlake is born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After i discover that my dad is Deadpool, the merc with a mouth, he offer me my anniversary gift in advance. It's so nice of him! I realise that Francis may be alive and it's horrible; it ruin my joy a little. What if it's true? Welp, i concentrate on my training in case i met this looser. He will regret the day he torture Wade the day our path crossed, i swear!

I returned in the basement and then saw my present. It's a costume similar to his but the colors are changed. The dark lines are purples instead of black, the eyes of the mask are silver and the rest is red cherry. Wow this is...he do it for me? I can't believe it, i'm really becoming his partner! Wade didn't lie, his words were real. I gaze at the outfit, remark grenades on the belt and two small knifes, cool! I got my personal armories, this is great! Where did he buy them? Pretty certain that Dp stole the weapons, knowing him it's totally predictable and his type to do it. I'm almost open mouthed due to the sparkly and fancy clothes, this is a masterpiece; my father is so good! I contemplate my present for a few seconds, made this surprise last longer; adore it as the silence goes too. He is holding my suit, a big smile on his face. Dp's expression his delighted and as lovable as a child during Easter. Gosh dad is cute like this! I can't look away, am hypnotize by how he lift my gift with grace untill his smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.  

 

'' Happy birthday sweetie! '' 

 

I'm so happy that i didn't answer, i run and jumped in his arms. We both fall on the floor, knocked a chair in the process (Whoops!) I hug him, kiss his cheeks over and over. My joy is spreading fast, she ven burst inside my body. A fuzzy sensation cross my veins, isn't unpleasant. Truly, it's...charming and soothing; i can't explain the reason buddy. If you desire logic or a deduction, don't count on me cause i am not able to respond. This isn't my fault, the author is mixing my reflexes and...fuck they are tangled. Okay, take a deep breathe then i will pursuit the story. Inspire, expire...phew i'm cured! I appologise for this unnecessary disturbing...whatever it was reader. I am focused, prepared for the next pieces. Let's go my friend, the plot is calling our names. As you notice, i'm currently hughing daddy, his cuddle gives me chills in a nice way. Don't judge me, i am not talking about sexual gestures; it's clearly a natural relation between a father and his daughter. Is the weather in your country nasty? It's sunny in mine so praise the lord like christians peoples would say. We shall concentrate on my birthday, after all this is a big journey. I share my cheerfulness and thirst for suspense with my joker, exclaimed my satisfaction after we release our embrace.   

 

'' Thank you so much, it's amazing! '' i exclaimed, enchanted. 

 

I depose one on his nose, he laugh and gently push me. Dad and i get on our feet, he lift the costume; it's as shiny as his and looks tight. The desire to try it emerge in my heart, i grab the clothes and search a safe spot to change. I can go under the stairs, no there's hundred of webs yuck! Next to the killing count list perhaps? Nah, dad can notice me here. It won't do, same for behind the board. Oh i know, i will wear it over my outfit; it's brillant (I'm a genius!) I stand where i am, put the boots first. They are so confy! I cover myself with the spandex, the texture is cozy and large enough; i can enter inside with ease. I add the gloves who are as stylish are Waffles's accessories. Finally, i put the mask on my face...around to be precise. It fit, i am a mercenary now yeah! It feel fantastic and super cozy too, i adore it. This outfit is extraordinairy without a doubt. I spin, do a flip then my father applause. I bowed to my public, giggles like a kid. I need a anti-heroine name, a good one. It has to be as modern as Deadpool, could related to the 'pool' in his name. Hum, what will it be? LadyKiller? Nope, too strange! Also, it will make me older wich is strange. Maybe BloodRiver? Nah, it's freaking obvious; citizens will instantly remark the links between mine and Dp! Beside, i don't like it; it remind me of a thriller movie i saw years ago. What was the title? Shoot, can't remember! Whatever, my objective is to pick a ideal one since i am destined to be a mercenary. Spending weeks with my dad is a dream come true, i can finally watch his job and be part of it (Think Shani, think!) Uuuuuuh...it will be...god this is tougher than i imagine. Oh i got it, RedLake! It's short and full of coolness! It's not too subjective; you can't guess what the words refer to. Reader let me explain; Red is because i wear this color, it's linked to violence and mystery wich is special. Lake related to the aquatic theme in our names. There's the explanation buddy! From this instant, this is my character...i mean label. I loved it, it's fabulous and freaking stylish. I clear my troat, choose to share the information with Waffles. 

 

'' I'm RedLake! How is it? '' 

'' Good choice, it suit you well! '' 

'' Thank you! I won't be your sidekick, i am your team mate. '' i reply with a strict tone. 

'' Yes mam! '' he said, like a soldier.  

 

I chuckle, gives my hand and he depose a kiss on it. How sweet of him! Daddy is my hero even if he didn't consider himself as one. Wade is a living justice...a walking dildo as he would say. In fact, my father isn't a dick! He runs his mouth and his jokes can be vulgar but beside that, he's polite! I don't know everything about him reader. Anyway, my gift is amazing and i love it! I'm thrilled and ready to kick some asses despite my lack of training. Speaking of it, i should continue; i got a long way before becoming a skilled fighter. I'm not an expert howhever i'll do my possible. I do a heroic pose in my new suit, a hand on my knees and i close my fist. Dad find it funny, gives me advices on his experiences. He put his costume, told me all the details on his tricks. My comrade often sit on bridges, mimic Spider-man poses sometimes. He hates Wolvie's ones, think it's silly even for him (Woah really?) As i meditate on this, Dp is talking to me; waving a hand in front of my face. I'm not answering so he snaped his fingers then pinch my forehead. His gest awake my senses and i loose my balance. My teacher catched me, his arms on my back. I mumble and blush, he can't see my expression luckily! I stand straight and thank Waffles. He saved me, i could be severely hurt because of a mistake. I dive in the eyes of his mask. They moved like eyesbrows, wow! How can he do that? Is his costume that flexible? I supose or else, my partner couldn't do it. I take one of my knifes, make it spin and throw the weapon. The blade float in the air, freeze and drop...right on his elbow! My parent catch it, his skin is impaled by my item. I appologise once more, regret my decision. He said it's not dramatic, gives me the weapon. I replace it on my belt, glad it doesn't hurt him! I suggest to cover the wound with a tissue, my guide refuse; tell me it's alright. He isn't angry because of my eror, i'm here to learn; it's normal if i do a few mistakes. Nobody is perfect...even him! Francis is worst than us and i didn't met this jerk yet. I don't believe in demons howhever Ajax is one of them for sure! I insulted this moron several times, a mocking look on my face. Wade ask why, i told him my impression on this freak. I'm scared that this idiot is alive, might be looking for Ness. It's his revenge on Deadpool, could put our lives in danger especially mom and me since we don't have powers. I can defend myself and use knives, that's it! I am not strong or quick sadly! If our enemy chased me, i'll be trapped! I am worry and started to panic. What if i'm right? This dummy is making an army or spys to find us, it's spooky!

 

I gnaw my gloves due to the stress, my legs are trembling like a leaf. I feel dizzy, my forehead is burning and it hurt! That's strange, is it a fever? No, impossible! I am rarely sick so it can't be that. Reader, do you have any clues on this situation? I'm lost here! God it's the author, she is creating drama in my existence. Pfffff as if it will be important ha ha (I'm sarcastic here!) What is  her plan? My father won't realise that i got a fever and cuddle me, it's foolish! I eat recently and even drink! Why my body is shaking? I endure the pain, strugle to find the logic behind this. Nope, nothing here plus i'm falling...again. Daddy catch me, he lift my corpse then walk in the basement and goes...outside? Huh? Oh there's a balcony and a swing, nice! My partner depose me on it, returned inside. I guess he's looking for a hankerchieft or something to freeze my sickness (Clever choice!) Waffles isn't a doctor although he can cure my wounds with delicaty. This man is an excellent father, i love him! My companion is busy, mumbleing in his mask; i didn't heard exactly what the merc is saying. I let him do his trick, rest on the swing. There's a large red pillow with green stripes, it's pretty! I lay on it, my foot on the ground. I push, the furniture balance from left to right. The air isn't too cold, i'm fine! A breeze pass on my suit, didn't bother me. Are you crying reader? Don't, it's ok; i'm not sick! I ignore why the author changed my state though. Humpf if it's a prank, he's dumber than Francis; totally! It seams that i'm stuck for a while, at least dad is there. Oh and Al, can't forget her! This women is as kind as mom, are they relatives? I'm swiming in my toughts untill Deadpool comes at my side; a pill and a glass of water in his hands...well gloves since the clown is still wearing his suit. It's a medication but wich one? I am terrible with pharmacy stuff, i hate it as much as math. It's like a fly, annoying and unstopable unless you have the ideal method to vanquish it. Dad sit, crush my legs during a minute. Ouch! He realised it, jump of surprise. A gasp leave the joker's mouth when he fixed his kitten.  

 

'' Oh god, i'm sorry pumpkin! '' 

'' It's ok, it was an accident. '' 

'' Are you hurt? '' he ask with a worried tone. 

'' Nah, don't worry! '' i simply answer, grinned. 

 

I lied, my father didn't mind that i hide the truth (Neat!) I can avoid trouble, my master won't scold me even if i do irresponsible things. In fact, he doesn't care because Pool-boy do them each year. This is fun, i am blessed to be his child! My friend, are you jealous? You wish to be in my shooes? I knew it, ha! It's fine, i forgive you; let's continue the interresting part. I interrupted myself by speaking to you, silly me! Ahem, where was i? Right, i am partially injured after our little trip. We aren't drunk but i feel like i am for some reason, why? No hints buddy! Anyway, my partner miss my expression howhever notice that my eyesbrows are down. The holes where the eyes of my mask are can move when i frown them. It's a capacity of our outfit i guess, not very useful if you want my opinion. I fold my knees, make space for him. Dp sit once more, hold the items. He deposed them near his belt, bend and roll my mask untill my lips are free. PLOCK the pill is in the glass, dissapear in moss and bubbles. It make the same sound when you put a mentos in Coca cola, a amusing experiment if you desire to create a volcano...a safe one i mean. I observe the medic vanish in the white liquid then Waffles approach it of my mouth. 

 

'' What's that? '' 

'' Drink it, you'll feel better! '' dad said, stricly. 

'' It's not drug right? '' i question, doubtful. 

'' You don't trust me? '' 

'' It's not that but...i can't guess if your joking or not. Your hard to read! '' i say with a mature expression.

'' I'm also as hard as rock...especially my lower parts. '' 

'' Eeeeeeew dad, stop with this kind of jokes. '' i excalimed with a disgusted look. 

'' I though you like them! '' my father retort, pretend to be offended. 

'' Yeah untill you cross the limits. '' i continue, a bit grumpy. 

'' Sorry, i just wanted to make you laugh. '' 

'' You could use another method, this one isn't working. '' 

'' Any ideas kitten? '' Deadpool propose, playful. 

'' Not...for...the...moment. '' i add with a heavy breathe. 

 

A pause come in our conversation...well not entirely. We pursuit our discussion while i nearly fainted (Not a great day for RedLake!) Fortunately, Pool-boy is there for his pumpkin. He support my back with his gloves, gently help me to stand straight. My breathe is deep, it's freaking difficult to concentrate reader. I got a wicked feeling, my forehead is attack by nails and bricks. It's like a group of horses are stomping on me, ow! The sensation is terrible, super painful! In my place, you won't be able to stay focus on anything; really. I am a little dizzy too, this isn't good! I lay my head on the bench, dad place the pillow below my muscle. I'm confy but still sick, it sucks! At least, the ambience isn't that aweful and my favorite joker is at my side. It's the positive side of my situation, reasuring as well. I try to relax despite my lack of energy, notice an item near my position. It's the pills, my father is holding them in his hand. There's a childish smile on his face, what is he planning? Wade won't put alcohol in a glass just for a prank. Daddy is playful but won't drug his own kid. I put the glass on my lips, the water is on my tongue. I swallow her, it tastes like wet bread. The liquid is in my stomach, chase the pain of my sickness! The medecine is effective, i am less weak! I can move my legs, am able to sit and my head isn't heavy. The dizzyness is gone, hooray! Whatever i drank worked, i'm healed! Dp is so intelligent and caring too, my savior.

 

Reader, i didn't go to school except from eleven to sixteen; my parents paid computers classes. It was interresting, i learn how to create websites and use a variety of programs. About my studies, i hated homeworks but mom helped me. It wasn't that lame, i got good grades. We celebrated at home, they make a party and invite Al and the others. We dance on 80's music; Mickeal Jackson, INXS, Metalica and Aerosmith were filling our souls with beat. My family and i ate chips, cookies, candies, tacos; there was soda too. Mom made a fruit punch with white wine, it was excellent! My souvenirs are so enchanting, my mind is full of randoms questions and phrases, it's bizarre! Dp snap his fingers repeatively near my face, his act made me blink. I leave the swing and stand on the balcony. The clown observe my position, asked how i am. I tell him that my fever is crushed by the medicine. A sigh of relief escape his mouth, my father pat my back and bumped my shoulder. I mimic his gest, chuckle like a child. Deadpool and me make a fabulous team! I adore my mercenary's name...i'm not one yet but you'll see! My main objective is to become stronger so i can explore the city. It will be great, i'm excited to do it! I don't have a murderous side howhever am intrigue. How does it feel to kill someone? I will sense it soon...i think.

 

Wade ask if i want to meet the X-mens, i nod then we left the basement. I won't remove my suit, love this costume! Al is taking a nap, our duo tip toe to not awake her and leave her appartment. We gambol, hand in hand, on the streets. My partner run on cars, i imitate him; it's not as easy as it looks because they are rolling. We are on the vehicules at a green light, jumping on their roof. Some are slippery, i almost fall but my father helped me. Our path lead us to a truck full of garbage, the odor is stinky and rotten. We didn't stay on the trashes, get down the vehicule and pursuit our stroke. This is fun! Just walking with Deadpool is enough to make me happy. His compagny light my days with a sweet insanity (Words i didn't imagine putting together!) Our road bring my goofball and i to a huge manor with an arch and a plate. I read it 'Xavier's school for gifted childs.' We reached our destination! I observe the building, the walls are made of bricks and there's a double door. Oh a ring bell! I run on the stairs, arrive toward the item and punch it. Dad chuckle and kick the wall with all his strenght! I entertained myself with this little game, stop it when i heard footsteps. They got louder, the door open and a short hair girl appear. She is wearing a yellow shirt with an X on it, munching a gum. Pool-boy wave to her, do fingers guns and raise his hand. He desire to give her a high five, cool! The teenager didn't slap it, just stand there and stared at us with a neutral expression. 

 

'' Hey Ripley from Alien, how are you? '' 

'' Your so old! '' she simply answer with a monotone tone. 

 

A pause intervene in their conversation untill she remarked me. 

 

'' Who are you? '' 

'' I'm his daughter, nice to meet you! '' i said, shakes her hand. 

'' NegaSonicTeenageWarhead. '' 

'' Woah it's the coolest name ever! '' i reply, super impress. 

'' That's what i said when i met her. '' Dp add, cross his legs. 

 

NS didn't made another coment, looked at me then Wade. This heroine doesn't talk a lot, i can't guess her thoughts! What are her powers? Dad never told me a thing about her, she's a complete stranger. I scratch the top of my mask, bow and reveal my new name. I can't share my identity, it's too risky! I doubt that the teenager will repeat it to her team members though. I nervously laugh, swallow my saliva. This girl is observing me like if i'm a moron or something, it's a bit creepy! I turn, Dp is walking in circle and whistle a song. Hey it's 'Ashes' from Celine Dion! I didn't know he likes this tune (What a rascal!) He hide it to me all theses years but i'm not angry. His tastes in music are old and cool, like mines. His humor can be dated sometimes too, he made a joke on E.T at my twelve birthday. I was wearing a t-shirt with his face on it and my father ask if i stole Steven's Spielberg clothes (Nice one dad!) As i remind this wonderful memory, the X-teen blow a bubble and it pop. The noise surprised me, i jump and my heart beat increased. Geez is that a joke? If yes, there's nothing funny! I prefer my comrade's pranks than this type of prank, honestly. I ask the heroine if we can enter then a purple and black hair girl arrived. She wave to my parent, say his name. He said 'Hi Yukio!'  with a friendly tone. Hum who is she? Is this...ooooooooh that's adorable! The women is Nega's lover, neat! She is as cute as a poney from MLP especially her face. I wave to her, introduce myself. The young women smile to me and kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. Sweet! Theses two made a nice couple, i can't deny it! I have no idea what their powers or personalities are but the ladies are very romantic. The asian girl left and the other followed her. Hold on...where are they going? Is that it? Gosh what a short conversation! This confused me a little, i...what was that? As i struggle to understand this event, another voice broke the silence. It's a man, i supose he's a hero too by the sound she made. Darn, it's noisy and loud; almost broke my ears!    

 

'' Wade, is that you? '' 

'' Yeah it's me Deadpool and i brought someone. '' he retort, loudly. 

 

THUD THUD the manor tremble as a shape appeared in front of us, it's a metalic person. His entire body is sparkly like a crystal, wow! Is it paint or his real skin? I fixed him for a second; he is so tall! The stranger look at Dp then me and him again. Astonishment rise on his face, his sight crossed mine as the adult stared at my suit. I am impressing to him, cool! The old man accent is american...my mistake, it's Russian. Was he born there? I focus on this mystery while the silver clothes giant speaks to our duo, still gazing at my costume while he's talking to my comrade. 

 

'' Who is the young one? '' 

'' My girl, Shani! '' Dad retort, bumped my shoulder. 

'' Your daughter? '' he question, raise his eyesbrows. 

'' I'm his trainee sir. '' 

'' That's new! '' the teen comment, from inside the manor. 

'' Be polite shorty! '' my teacher exclaimed, insulted. 

'' Welcome to the professor's school. '' she add, ignored him.   

'' Thank's! '' i add with a respectful tone. 

'' It's a pleasure to meet you miss. '' the giant add, politely. 

'' Same! '' 

 

A instant of silence filled the entry, the three of us looked at each other. The Russian introduce himself, his name is Colossus and he seams super strong and respectful as well. I can trust him! This person is dad's friend after all and a X-men. I gaze at the mansion, the stairs are spining and brown. This house is freaking huge, why is there only a few peoples here? Where are the others? Are the hole team in vacancy? I wonder why the author didn't put a cameo of theses guys in the story. Reader, your curious too? I am confident that you are as intrigue as i am! Pool-boy call his buddy 'Metal dick'; that's a weird choice! I think theses two aren't very close, their relation might be unstable. Anywho...hum, let me offer you a visit of the building. I enter, my stylish prankster on my steps. The metalic adult walks toward a room, i didn't notice wich one. I go on my own, lead by my instinct. I pass in a coridor, every doors here are wide open. I observe each of the rooms, saw Xavier's chair. A smirk rise on my face and a idea imediately poped in my mind. Things will be interresting! Let the fun begin! I verify that my father and his comrade are busy then sit on it. There's a switch, i stroke her and point the mechanic to the horizon. The chair advance, roll on the floor. The speed is as slow as a snail, why? How can this guy enjoy being on this vehicule? I try to resolve this mystery, bump a column. CRASH she hit the ground and the statue on her is in pieces. Whoops! I control the transport but despite my efforts, a lot of statues are broken. Naturally, the gigantic hero noticed my error and imediately chase me. Uh-oh, i'm in trouble! The shiny man isn't satisfy, scold me while i do my best to avoid him. His patience vanish, the professional scream and his voice is high. 

 

'' STOP IT! '' 

'' Theses were already broken before i use the chair. '' i said with a innocent tone. 

'' THIS ISN'T A GAME! '' he add, angrily. 

 

This time it's a precious and ancient vases who falls. I am completely destroying this place, without the owner's permission. I had to repair my mistake, this sucks! I was having fun and the X-man ruin it. Dad is encouraging me, shout and clap his hands. At least someone is enjoying the show, not me unfortunately. On my way, i notice Nega and Yukio; the first doesn't care about what's happening and the second is shocked. I turn the switch in every directions, finally manage to stop the chair. Colossus reach the object, his arms are crossed; dissapointment is on his face. I get out of it, lower my eyes and appologise. He said i was irresponsible and this was stupid, prevent me to use the item again. Metal head is grumpy and i'm not happy too! Red spandex arrived, pretend to scold me howhever Wade whisper that i'm smart and he did it too. Really? Daddy told me how he mess up the place and how his partner conforted him (How cute!) I wink even if it's useless since i wear a mask; nobody can remark my emotions. The adult is speaking but i don't listen, i am more fascinated by another thing; Wolverine's room. I want to explore it! I won't steal his clothes or his food, i'll probably took beers. Logan isn't there and won't notice it, plus he will never discover who i am. The silver man place the chair, i tip toe to my destination; watch if dad is behind me. Nope, Deadpool is with him; the cost is clear! Freedom and alcohol, here i am! I climb the stairs, whistle 'morning angel' then gambol a bit. There's numbers on the doors; 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. I count during two minutes, get bored and resume my exploration. I finally met what i desire, ha ha! I enter, examine the furnitures especially the wardrobe. Inside, a lot of clothes are on cinders. I pushed the items, observe the jackets and pants. Hello leather vest, hi sexy black pant! I take them, look if there's a miror. One is near the bedside table and...a poster of Aerosmith. He likes this group? Me too! Neat, we got that in comon! If i met him someday, i'll be gentle. Not sure the hero will appreciate it if i act like Wade unless he didn't met dad. Dp didn't told me if Wolvie is his aquaintance or friend, i'm curious about it. I put the clothes over my costume, they are a little baggy and large howhever super confy. I remove the jacket and the pant, replace them in the closet. I see a mini fridge, my steps lead me in front of the object. I open it, notice a tons of beers and soda, no fruits or vegetables. How Logan is muscled if he doesn't eat theses meals?

He won't be angry if i borrow a bottle or two. I take the prizes, close the door and leave his bedroom. I win free alcohol and isn't punish because i stole it. Be a mercenary is wonderful! I hide the bottles between my pant and returned downstairs. I heard a noise in the kitchen; walk to the next destination and finds my parent with the couple and the granpa. He is making a smoothie, dad is throwing fruits in the mixer. The merc even jugle with bananas and apples, show his skills to the others and me. Gosh Wade is talented! Did he work in a circus? I imagine him with a clown nose and wig, chuckle. My reaction distracted him, Waffles drop the fruits and slip on the banana peal. WHOOSH it happen exactly like in a cartoon, with the noise and everything. Dad stumble, slide on the floor and hit the fridge. The apples float in the air during seconds, land on his head then they roll away. The asian gigle, amused by the situation. Nega blow a bubble with her gum (How long is she munching it?) The teen said 'Nice job douchepool!' to my father. Red spandex sight and say he's sorry; get up. My partner slice the apples with a katana, i take the yellow food and pass it to Colossus. Metal head thanked me, add them to the preparation. The X-man push the button and the machine mixed the ingredients. I supose he add milk and yoghourt earlier. It's gonna be a fabulous snack! While the adult is occupy and the lovers aren't watching, i show the beers to my teacher. He raise his tumb, congratulate me and propose to drink them later. I accept his offer, smile under my mask. The hero finished the smoothie, take the glass next to him and fill it with the colorful liquid. A sugary smell float to my nostril. Sweet, this will be delicious! Too bad that mom isn't with us, i guess Ness is buying clothes for herself and a gift for me. I wonder what she will choose. I nod to the metalic granpa, taste the smoothie. It's yummy, a real feast! He gives one to Wade, my master imediately swallow the liquid. My comrade enjoyed this fantastic drink. Yukio and Nega didn't join us, the girls already eat or don't like this snack. I end the beverage, sigh of satisfaction. My stomach is full, no place for food except pop tarts. Cookies and ice cream will pleased me! It's my gluttonous side, don't say you don't got one because i won't believe it! I'm standing near shiny butt, our host didn't notice the bottles under my suit. He bend down and started to whisper. My attention is drived on his wise words, i listen to my new mentor.  

 

'' Your father have a bad influence on you. '' 

'' What do you mean? '' i say, pretend to don't understand. 

'' He is a heavily armed child, be careful and watch him. '' the guardian of the house add, firmly. 

 

Wrong! Dad may be playful and irresponsible sometimes but is aware of the risks and is clever, i don't need to watch him. I'm his kid, Wade should take care of himself; end of discussion. I didn't answer, only nod then take another sip of my smoothie. My team mate didn't like his 'friend' comment, his replica rapidly comes. I mentally agree with his response, pretend to continue to drink. It would be soothing if a rock song plays in my head as the conversation goes. Sadly, no music filled my spirit tonight. Instead, it's the duo's phrases...i mean bittering.  

 

'' I heard you Dick face, mind your own business! '' 

'' Language please. '' the hero said with a severe expression. 

'' Shut up! '' he retort, meanly. 

'' Why are you so mad? I only give an advice to your daughter. '' 

'' As if you know everything about me shiny Jesus. News flash, you don't! '' my father reply, irritated. 

'' Your so imature Wade! '' his friend add, impatient. 

'' Less than you ha ha! '' he end with a smirk. 

 

Red spandex snickers, amused by his answer. Is it how they show their friendship? If so, it's unusual and freaking weird! I chat with the powerful peoples during an hour, tell them what i did yesterday with Ness. They are enchanted by my tales, NegaSonic says i'm a lucky kid. I agree, understand that the heroine is speaking of Deadpool. I wonder what her real name is? I wanted to ask but Waffles said it's time to go. We say goodbye to the mutants, leave the mansion. I hold his hand while our duo resume the stroke in the city. We walked together, skipped like childs (Redlake is on the road!) Dad and me are united like a team...a small one. Soap face won't stand a chance against us. I will be prepared to fight, protect our safety. It's pointless since Pool-man can regenerate, i know! I want to feel heroic, it's an opportunity i won't miss. My master and me skiddle in the streets, we didnt' saw thiefs or drug dealers. Are they hiding or far from the town? Our team will find theses idiots eventually! My guide lead me to a bridge, sit on the ledge. I mimic him, cars are rolling below us at a high speed. The freeway is full and it's...ha ha i ignore what time it is. I don't have a watch on me! The merc put a mp3 out of his pants, a sheet of paper and a pencil. He keeps them for how long? I smell, no stinky odor enter in my nostril. Wade turn the switch of the machine, a music begin. It's 'Shoop' from Salt-n-pepa, i never heard this song before. The beat is chill and the lyrics are catchy! I balance my feet, on the bridge with my old man. He do it too, move his head in rythme. Dad start drawing on the paper, i frown and observe him. He made a giant unicorn empaling Ajax, him on the back of the animal. There's a speach bubble above the enemy 'I'm Francis!' is written inside it. Dp whistle as the music plays, concentrate on his drawing. His style is chibi and cute, can't deny it. I won't be able to draw like him despite my efforts. I ask if he can place me in the masterpiece, daddy nod and put me on the fantasy beast. His pride rise as he show me the result. I raise my tumb, say it's colorful and realistic. My answer pleased him so that he hug me. I sense his arms stroking my back with tender, dad massage my muscles. The sensation warms my heart, i smile. The song is already over, another one begin. It's Ashes, Celine's voice filled our ears with the soft music. I sang the first verses and the chorus of the tune.

 

Wade didn't make a sound, listen to my performance. I'm happy to share this moment with him, this day couldn't be nicer! There's no mans in my existence as hilarious, kind and smart as him. Sure Dopinder is sweet and Weasel can be funny but not as much as my dad. Speaking of theses two, how are they? Are the guys still at the bar? I hope they aren't in danger, not certain my teacher will be pleased to discover that his friends were captured. If it's Francis, i won't be surprised! This man is spooky, like a pervert who had sex with dolls (Disgusting!) We release our embrace, stared at each other. I supose that Deadpool is happy to be with me cause i am! Being on a bridge listening to music with Pool-boy is entertaining. I adore my suit and my new name, Redlake sounds mysterious and badass. We stay above the highway an hour or two, i didn't catch what time it is. I ask my parent, he roll his sleeve and has a watch on his arm. It's Adventure time, nice! I look at the object, it's 11am. My stomach growl, i'm freaking hungry! My tongue is itchy and i am thirsty too. I get the bottles out of my costume, offer one to my team member. He thank me, grab the beer and pop the cap. I mimic him, drink this fabulous beverage The golden liquid fill my troat, it's bubbly and tastes like sirup. I quickly finish the alcohol, same for my partner. A sigh of appreciation escape his lips, he pat his chest then throw the bottle on a car. She hit the roof, bounce around the road and land in a convertible. A man with a mustache wearing a blue shirt mumble an insult, stop his vehicule. The stranger look up, notice us then my father wave to him. The adult is frustrated, his cheeks are as red as a cherry. The man glare at Wade, completely furious. This is going to be freaky; action is on the way wohoo! Finally some suspence, it's good to get a dash of drama and intensity. Our opponent rage is building, his fat finger pointed at my dad.

'' Did you throw that at me asshole? '' 

 

The victim shrug, pretend to ignore the truth. Wrong decision! I spot a gun on the seat, the adult grab it and aim at me. Uh-oh! Dp fold the drawing, launch it at our adversary. It hit his head and makes no damages. This diversion fail! Watch out cause madness will begin soon my friend. I will do my best to write exactly what is going on during the attack. It's freaky being pulled into this nonsense althought satisfying. I ignore the reason but it's thrilling despite the fact that i can dissapear from this planet. Author, don't abandon me! I am the main character, dying here will make no logic. Avoid any gore...erase it, i am mistaken the reality. In short; Things go in slow motion similar to an action scene in a movie. Need exemples? Later, the fun is starting; we can't miss it! A bullet is shoot in my direction, my partner jump and recieve it in the eye. A breeze, his powers will chase the pai...nope, i judge them too quickly. This isn't the truth, my bad! At least, my birthday isn't ruined by our trip on the highway. Hum i am near my joker, uncertain and somehow confident. He fall on the road, precisely on the yellow lines; next to the man. Pool-boy waved his arms, his knees on the ciment.  

 

'' Ooooooooow time out, i got one in my eye. Shit it hurts! '' 

 

The adversary laugh meanly as my goofball get up, he take his katanas and empale him. The adult is a tomato on a stick, blood flow from his chest. He gives a puzzled look to my comrade; blink twice as his breathe decrease. The stranger die, his enemy remove the swords and replace them on his back. Pool-boy stroke his hands, satisfy of this battle. I hesite to join him, if i jump i can be severely hurt. Beside, i can't regenerate; it's too risky! What should i do? I can't stay there alone! Cars are rolling around my father, some almost hit him. He bounce in the convertible, invite me to come too. No, i'm not a thief! The cops will chase us and we'll end in prison, Ness will have to free us. Bad idea Wade! I shakes my head, heard dad moan. He's insisting, ugh fine i will bounce! I get up, throw my beer in the car. I concentrate, mesure the distance. Ok i'm at five meters from the ground, taking a momentum would be a good start. I calculate the risks, it's possible! If i land in the convertible, my body will be intact (Here i go!) I mentally prepared myself, breathe deeply then run, i accelerate and jump. WHOOSH i am flying with the wind, brutaly drop at a high speed. I fall, positive that i'm gonna die (It's scary!) I close my eyes and wait for the impact. I hit a fluffy tight shape, didn't bounce or hurt my butt. I open them, remark the result. I'm in Deadpool's arms, safe and sound. Thank god, i am ok and safe! My partner ask if i'm alright, i nod and mumble a ' You're my hero! ' My response made him gigle, daddy didn't say that he's not one for once. Perhaps my comrade changed his opinion. My savior install his pancakes on the seat next to him, use the key to start the car and drive away. Wait a minute...he is seriously stealing the convertible? Wow, what a professional! No police officers are here, we won't get a bill or go to jail. Waffles is definitely smarter than i thought, i misunderstand him. I let my teacher lead the way, the vehicule roll for an hour. She brakes in front of a building, i count the floors and there's only six. Who lived there? Business mans? Lawyers? My team member place the car behind a tree, the trunk hides her. If a civillain stole her, i won't be dissapointed; no big deal! I get out, same for my father. Dp casually walk, i'm on his steps. I follow him near a grey wall, slide on it. I got to be discreet, we aren't at home and this location is new. I ask to my partner if he goes often there, he nod and tell me it's a base of drugs dealers. Maybe Francis engage them to make more money, could happen! My mentor explain his plan; we will pass by the ventilation system, knock off the guards and stole the cash. It's simple but there's a tiny problem, my skills. I didn't train enough to fight and kill henchemans, it's extreamely perillous! I reply that i prefer to do this mission another day and practice my agility with weapons. Fortunately, my parent is comprehensive; stroke my head with affection. 

 

'' Let's go home! '' 

'' Yep! '' i reply, cheerfully. 

'' First to the house win a pop tart? '' 

'' Pfffff as if you have a chance to beat me! '' i add, bump his shoulder. 

'' Oh you'll be surprised kitten! '' he exclaimed, wink. 

 

God, his humor is priceless! My favorite prankster pinch my cheek, chuckles. I mimic him, full of joy and fluff. We left the building, didn't take the convertible. Instead, dad and me gambol in the city. Our duo pass by a park, a street with a tons of shops, an alley with garbages. I didn't eat a lot today, my stomach growl. There's a storm in my belly! As we run, hand in hand, i share my distress with him. Wade told me we will arrived soon and Ness surely made dinner. Our family will be reunited and affection will surround us. I miss mom, it's been hours since i last saw her. Our team hurry up, reach the appartment faster than i expected. We both bump the door, almost broke her; yikes! She is on the couch, eating a salad. I notice a bowl in the kitchen. Time to eat! I am about to get a plate howhever dad interrupt my act. He hold my shoulders, a bit firmly. Oh...i didn't salute mom (Silly me!) I wave to her and say ' We're back! ' The lady recognize my voice, rush to my side and hug me. Mom is worry and...crying? I didn't want to maker her sad. It's part of my fault if she is in that state but it's Waffles idea to sew a costume. It's my gift! Should i say that i regret everything and promise to never wear it? No, my father spend half an afternoon to create it; it would be rude to destroy the suit. I love this outfit, won't throw it because my mother is stressed. My choice is done, no matter what the consequences will be. I pat her back, move my gloves in circles. We cuddle for a long period, enjoy every seconds together. It's good to be home after the adventures we had. A peaceful journey is our reward, our duo deserve it. My parent and me stop our embrace later, tears slide on her face; forms spots on her shirt. She is sincerely worried, i hope mom won't panic. I need a break and Pool-boy too! The black hair women tap her foot on the floor, crossed her arms. The lady's tone isn't content at all, we're in for a ride. The mood is changing and i dislike it, stay positive despite that my mother is spooky when she is furious. A glare stab us, we both swallow our saliva before she talks.  

 

'' Where have you been? '' 

 

I told Ness the events, didn't miss a single one. I apologise and confort her, show that i'm not hurt. No bruises or holes in my costume, i'm telling the truth. Wade remove his mask, gloves and booth. He jump in her arms and gives her a passionate kiss. She glue her lips on his, i heard the smootching sounds; let the couple alone. I go in my room, remove my suit and place it in my wardrobe; on a cinder. I should clean it just in case! I don't want to wear a dirty outfit, it's not elegant. I take it, search for a basket. Ah ha, a plastic one is next to my bed with a red sweather inside. I put it on the shirt, walk out and heads to the washing machine. We don't have a basement, the furniture is in the bathroom; below the sink. She is small but functional, i can use her. I depose the basket, open the metal cap. Yeah she is empty! I put my present and the sweather, add the special soap then i set the temperature of the water. I turn the device, complete the settings. When i close the cap, a noise resound and the machine started BA-DUMP BA-DUMP my clothes are rolling swiftly. I whistle a song while they are washed. It will took thirty minutes untill the process end. My stomach scream, i pat it and leave the place. I return with my parents, they are on the sofa; still kissing. The adults cuddle, are half naked. I will let them have sex and take my food. I pretend to be occupy, pick a bowl and fill it with salad and sauce. I grab a fork, bring it to my room. I sit on my bed, wanted to savour the meal but can still heard the lovers. It's a little disturbing but natural for them to...do it. I endure their romantic 'activity' and eat the dinner. I bite lettuce, carrots and cucumbers. Yummy! I dip the vegetables in the sauce, swallow them then do the same with the rest. I finish the salad in twenty minutes, it was a feast. Water should fill my belly, i'm thirsty even if i had a smoothie. My steps lead me to the destination, i put the dishes in the sink and wash them. My parents are like rabbits, her on him. Ness is wearing a black bra and lace panties. It's super sexy, goes well with her hair. There's a whip in her hands...huh? What the heck? Mom is going to slap Wade's butt in front of me, i got to avoid it! Theses two deserve privacy, i will let them in peace for now.

 

I grab a glass, fill it with fresh water and return in my room. This time, i close the door to have a calm moment. I drink the cold liquid, lick my lips and lay on my bed. What a day! This was a quiete a trip! I recieve a cool costume, train with dad and visit the X-mens manor. I met Colossus, Yukio and NagaSonic. I still don't know her name though, will surely learn it later if i'm lucky! I take an instant to remember what i saw and feel, overall it was pleasant. For some reason, tiredness swim in my body. I yawn, desire to take a nap. I blink, my legs are flabby; same for my others muscles. Every part of me is sluggish, i'm an eel or a jellyfish (Interresting interpretation!) Reader, i'm gonna sleep for now! Sorry but i won't share my dream with you. I already told important informations about myself, can't reveal everything. I trust you but...it's private! The world/dimension of fanasies is calling my name. I let the darkness cover me, instantly fall asleep. I didn't smile despite the fact that i had a fun journey with Deadpool. I relaxed during an unknowing and unpredictable period, snore like a skunk in his burrow. Nothing can awake me even the divine odor of pop tarts or home made cookies, literally! My mind is shut, my spirit is busy in dreamland. I am floating near a rainbow, a pegasus is flying n...hey i am sharing my dream and i'm not supose to. Forgive me pal, i kinda forget it ha ha...sorry. Anywho, are you intrigue for the rest? Good, we are on the same page! Um um...i am reposed untill a warm thing slide on my face. What is it? It tickle, is soft like silk and...is familiar. It stimulate my interrest, feed my reflexes. I stand straight, my view is functional and not blurry. I can see who is in my room. It's mom, a smile rise on her face when i stared at her. The adult is enchanted to be here, hold my hands in hers. I look at the women, mimic her expression. I notice my suit next to her, my joy become bigger. 

 

'' Thank you mom! '' 

'' Your welcome sweetie! '' she reply with a lovely tone. 

 

I smile...once more. Our chat is mixed with the silence, the wind blow and fill the ambience. The breeze ins't freezing or disagreable, is fresh. I don't have air conditioning, doesn't need it either. I am fine without this machine, the cold or heat don't bother me. The lady and me didn't talk for a few seconds then her sweet voice reappear. 

 

'' I'm glad you enjoy your birthday. '' 

'' It was awesome! Dad learn me how to fight and i got my own weapons. '' i said, as thrilled as a kid at Haloween. 

 

She didn't reply, stroke my cheeks with care. I accept her gest, happy and conforted. This little thing warms my heart, is simple but effective to chase my fear. As we participate in this touching reunion, i watch my suit. All the pieces are there and smells like lilac. It's so nice of Ness to dry it when i was asleep. Her attention is delicate, her manners very charming. No wonder dad loves her, this women is incredible and seducing! The black hair women pat my head and get up, she goes in the bathroom. The shower is flowing and the noise fill the atmosphere. I'll let her take a break! I get up, full of excitment. My birthday isn't over, i can spend a moment with my joker. Where is he? I need to practice with my weapons to be more agile. It's in case Ajax would find us and try to kill my mother. This dummy can't kill Wade since he is pratically immortal (So stylish!) Dp and me will eliminate every member of hir organization or group. Victory for our duo, ha ha! In your face dickless, it will teach you to not mess with my father. He will pulverize you! I meditate on this while i walked in the house. I called his name, as loud as possible. The childish adult is on the floor, wearing a Hollyday sweater with deers on it. A unicorn plush is on his chest, squeaking like a dog toy. What the hell? I stared at him and don't speak. Wade isn't asleep, just relax with a plush. His legs are stretched, his elbows is on his belly. I pass at his left, step around him untill my teacher remarked me. Fuck! I nervously laugh, pretend to mind my own business. My method isn't effective, he grabs my foot. I strugle to escape but his grip is tight. I notice that the merc has his mask, no others parts of his costume are there. Dad is insisting, wish that i join the game. We can talk while resting here, it could be fun! I mimic his position, it's super confy. I don't care if dust goes in my hair. A spider could slide on my nose, i won't be afraid. Weasel can come and wear a bucket on his head, i will find it funny. There's a billions possibilities, nothing will embarass me ha! I stay on the ground, the ambience is warm and peaceful! I observed every corners of the tiles, the mp3 isn't there. Too bad! I adore the songs, Dp has good tastes in music. I like Celine Dion, Aerosmith and 80's groups thank's to him. I'm proud of it, theses kinds of melodies are rythmic and poetic especially the romantic ones. For exemple 'My heart will go on' and 'I'm alive!' are some of my favorites tracks, so catchy and sincere. I could hum the lyrics almost by heart! I started to mumble the first song, rocked by her soft beat. As i begin the chorus, Dad's voice accompagny mine. 

 

_Near, far, wherever you are._

_I'll believe that the heart does go oooooooonnnnn._

_Once more, you open the door;_

_and you're here in my heart and_

_my heart will go on and ooooooooonnnnnn._    

 

He sing the rest of the music, his tone is so charming! This melody is like a waterfall, slow and pure. I enjoyed every notes of the tune, waved my arms. I don't have a match to light and moved with the song howhever it's ok. I won't be sad to miss this opportunity pal. The desire to be a singer is entering in me thank's to my father. The joker stimulate my fake dream, yup. His show is gorgeous wow! When his performence is finished, i applause him and smile. He does it too, pat my forehead and kiss it. I will promise to train harder, complete this task. My objective is to become stronger and defeat Francis. I can't beat this jerk if i'm weak! I will developp my agility and endurance even if it last for months. This challenge doesn't impressed me! I admire dad because my parent endure a torture during days and never flinch. Also, he risked everything to save mom. His love was more powerful than any obstacles on his path, it's incredible! Reader, i'll be fair with you; this is the most peaceful emotion in the world. Romance is so passionate, it can change anything and beat evil. I keep my words, tell myself to definitely complete the exercices. I'll be the awesomeness partner Dp could have, watch me buddy. I meditate on theses revelation while i lay on the floor. My mind is appeased, my heart beat is regular. I notice the unicorn on daddy's chest. I want to touch her, approached my hand from the plush. I grab it and run in the living room.  A chase begin between Wade and i, the adult rush after his beloved toy. Who give the plush to him? Was it Weasel or Dopinder? I doubt that it was from the X-mens, they are gentle but it's not their kind to be that generous...if i'm correct. I didn't examine all their personalities so i got no proof (I'm a bad detective!) My companion, still wearing his mask, chase his pancakes around the table. He modified his strategy, slide under her then his fingers grip my leg. I drop, land on the furniture. My belly is crush by the wood! A grin rise while he take the prize. It's a victory for Deadpool, hooray! I clap fourth times, slowly. My teacher bow and made the unicorn squeak like a dog toy. I roll out of the table, my bones hit the ground. I unintentionally hurt myself because of a game! I hold an insult, grumpy and mumble a 'I'm stupid!' Waffles hear my complain, retort that i am not dumb and it was fun. I agree, this private moment was very agreable.

 

I stroke my painful muscle, get on my feet. I walked toward Daddy, stumble on the carpet. Again, he catch me before i increase my wound. My partner suggest to drink, it's a fabulous choice. The smoothie i taste earlier is gone from my stomach, same for the salad. A juice will be perfect! The tall man put my body on the couch and reach the fridge. He place a glass on the bar, fill it with an orange liquid. Is it Peach? This flavor is fruity and i like her, i won't be dissapointed if it's a different one. I wait for my drink, patient and calm. My practices with Dad were entertaining and useful, i already sense that my skills are improved. Using weapons is a piece of cake, i can aim anything! I decide to stay in shape, be an excellent comrade and offer to Ajax an unforgivable lesson. This freak will regret to mess with Dp and Redlake. He will be astonished to discover that his adversary has a kid too. I'm excited to see the look on his face when this will happen. It's gonne be freaking hilarious! This year isn't that terrible reader. A smirk pop then sparkle, Wade didn't saw it when he bring the glass. My chief place my drink directly on my knees, like a waitress in a cafe. How elegant! He doesn't replace his mask, i wonder why. Is it to surprise mom or for another reas...ooooooh i get it! I am positive that the blond hair man wants to be sexy and participate in a 'private moment' with his wife. I can be seductive! It's hard because i never fall in love with a guy since i was born, i'm not lying! You could say it's crazy but i swear, i didn't find my special person yet buddy. It will occur if i'm lucky but not this week, it doesn't bother me though. My original plan is to increase my capacities and qualities, no space for fluffyness. There's a corner for romance in my soul howhever it's for the futur, not the present. I take a sip of the orange liquid, an ice cube is floating in the object. I notice a...silly straw? Damn it dad (I'm not a kid anymore!) I can be imature and irresponsible but won't exagerate. This is too much! I remove the junk, throw her at the ceiling. She is pined in a crack, straight like an arrow. Nice shot! I won't use a straw as a weapon, my insane side has a limit.  

 

I take another sip untill the juice is gone. I even lick my lips like vampires in shows and animes. It's impressive that the food in shows look fabulous unlike the real one. I focus on a fuzzy subject, Wade and Ness. I can count on their advices, care and support. They are amazing parents, i love them! I know, i already told you multiples times; sorry. I just adore my mother and him, i'm not ashamed to be their child. I let this soothing emotion cover my heart, am as tranquill as a bunny. The shower is off, mom return with us. She is wearing her clothes, phew! The lady go with her husband, her arms around his neck. My mother gives him a seducive look, smiling. He smell his wife hair, slide on her troat. It made her chuckle as she deroll his mask then kiss him. Waffles and her lay on the furniture, nearly crush me. I get up, leave the couple alone and go in my room. I sit on my bed...again. I could slide on the floor but not today. I'm determinate to become smarter and grow some muscles. I am as tick as a branch, literally! The solution is obvious, pursuit my exercices. I can't do them in the house, my mother will remark it and will be worry. I can't lie to my parent either, am obligated to do it. If i reveal my secret, Ness will be shocked and will prevent me to explore the town with dad. No! I am his partner and can't forget my outfit. I'm Redlake, it's my identity and part of my gift. My choice won't be modify, ever! I'll take the risk, no matter wich obstacles i will surpass. It's my destiny and i accept her! My costume is at a meter of my position, i grab it and put my mask. I add the boots, gloves, belt etc. Red is back, heck yeah! I approach my window, pass my leg outside. I am about to sneak out, turn and saw my father. The sex is over? That was quick! We stared at each other for a few seconds untill he speaked. 

 

'' Where are you going Shani? '' 

'' Training, don't stop me! '' i reply with a decisive tone. 

 

He didn't scold me or say it's insane, his eyes dives in mine...beneath my suit like he has x-ray vision (Was he a X-men in a previous life?) The blond hair man is peaceful and respect my decision, blink fourth times. I explain my idea; i will practice my combat moves during two weeks and return in the building with him. To resume, when i am ready and entirely prepared; we can go. I won't explore this location by myself, it's suicide! I am not desperate, believe me reader. Beside, i wil examine the place and if Francis's spies are there; our duo will kill them. No problem! It's risky because i can die but realisable, i have faith in us. Our team is as skilled as the Men in black. They were only two and defeat every aliens on their path, we can do the same with humans. A part of the first movie is playing in my mind, the scene with the bug monster at the end. What a finale! The action was superbe, the ambience tense; it was fantastic. It pull a pause in our chat untill my voice re-appear. I clear my troat before i speak to the prankster. 

 

'' I'm doing this to protect mom; i can't wait for Ajax goons to find us, they will kill her! Do whatever you want but i'm leaving! '' i said with a mature expression. 

 

He didn't reply, think for five seconds then rush to my side and hug me. His gest is unpredictable, i tought dad would answer. I accept it with confort and joy, feel his warmness. His jacket is fluffy like a pillow, mmmmmm. I can snugle during hours, yep! It might sounds weird to you my friend but this is reality. My love for him is exploding, there's fireworks in my belly and butterflies in my soul. I'm in heaven once more, it's fabulous! Being with my dear father and comrade in justice is awesome, thrilling too. My life is a never ending adventure, constantly funny or smooth. Our links can't be broken by despair and torture. Francis won't separate us, dad and me are connected even if we are far from each other. That's the power of family and bounds! I am so proud to be his kid, will always be. Reader, don't cry! This part is that touching to you? It's adorable! I'm glad that your sharing this instant with us, your presence delighted me. It isn't a plot twist, don't worry! Hum so we release our embrace after a while. Wade dive in my eyes...sort of cause i am still wearing my mask. His arms on my shoulders, the master of puns look beneath my costume; his response is really cute. 

 

'' I'll be with you baby. '' my comrade said, made a grimace. 

'' Is that an Austin power 2 reference? '' 

'' Power by name, power by reputation. '' he retort with a mocking tone. 

'' Oh behave! '' i add with a smirk.  

 

We both laugh like childrens. If you were there, i'll bet you will do it too unless you never saw the movie. It's a classic in the comedy genre, this movie is hilarious and the music is catchy especially the song at the begining. I bumped the adult's weight, push him. He imitate my gests and gigle. I realise something drastic; if Dp goes with me, who will be with Ness? I'm a jerk! I didn't consider this possibility, what an idiot. I put my safety behind hers, it's so selfish! I should stay y her side to be certain my mother is fine. On the other hand, if i don't practice my moves, i will be in trouble when the enemy will capture us. This is complicated! What is the best solution? Should i abandon my objective or finish it? My head is yelling ' Be a good girl and don't go! ' but my heart is saying ' You are Deadpool's partner, be strong! ' They are in war like Doctor evil and Scott, there's a conflict inside me. My spirit is up for the challenge, my mind is tired. I mesure the consequences of my choice, the negatives sides. I got to complete my training or i will regret it! Being defenseless is terrible and not very useful. I decide to follow my instinct despite the dangers. I tell daddy to say to his wife that we will visit Weasel then eat lunch; tacos and churros is perfect! It's a lie but it's for her safety, she won't let me eliminating bad guys if i reveal the truth. Sometimes, lying can save the peoples you love. I asked Pool-boy to join me outside, pass the window and jump on the balcony. The swing is tangled, the wind pushed the furniture. I kick the object, chuckle then notice metalic stairs. They lead to an alley with trash bags, the odor is stinky! I lifted my belt, verify if my knives and grenades are placed. My weapons are all here, nice! I left the balcony, slide on the bar and land on the ground. My boots are solid, gosh! I watch under them, the sole is made of...steel and plastic? I understand why it's that sturdy! My feet won't hurt with theses babies, nope. Did dad buy them or make the boots? If yes, he's a genius. My mentor is protecting me aaaaaaaaw! It made me smile, i depose my back on a wall and a tune pop in my head. The song has a funky beat, hilarious lyrics and a cool melody. It's not from a famous group or a cd, who sing her? The only information i remember about this music is the subject; Dp. A song about him exist, i'm serious! I tap my foot on the street as the music spin, the words escape my lips. I am transported by the rythme and lyrics, sing her. 

 

_They call him Deadpool, he's hella fast! Came to merc the bad guys and get some ass._

_Got blades for days, got guns galore. Got combo moves, evade and more._

_With bear traps and hand grenades, pull the pistol like a maniac right in your face._

_Poppin' of caps, leave a trail of guts. Sitting on his chair, scratching his nuts._

 

_Don't stop when he shoot, full auto is on. Your butt is grass and he's mowing the lawn._

_Hot led to the head and he won't skip. What your crew gonna do when Dp hack and chop?_

_All theses ladies are primadonnas, he stuff his face with chimichangas._

_Tacos and beer always keeping it loose, hand on a minute while he's dropping a deuce._

 

_Deadpool, sexy mutha fuckaaaaaaa! Deadpool, Deadpool!_

 

_Captain Deeeeeaaaaaaad poooooool. Nah, just Deadpool!_

 

_Merc with a mouth, Dp can't die one foot in a grave but he's still alive!_

_Try to kill him, he'll just revive then put another bullet between your eyes._

_He's dangerous, feeling reckless. Squeeze your neck like he was a necklace._

_Jump, flip and leave you headless. His guns are as big as Texas!_

_Hey goons, thugs and bosses; guess what? He're comes Colossus!_

_Times up, better count your losses. Kicking your ass as Vanessa watches._

 

_Run away, you'll know that he'll chase every bad guy, put them at their place._

_Revenge, Dp's gonna give you a taste. He's sexy as hell and cover his face!_

 

_About to take you all to school with gund and knives, Deadpool._

_Tellings jokes and breaking the rules, he came for the tacos; Deadpool._

_Playing with the girls and his family jewels to bust a nut; Deadpool._

_Bout's to throw down with theses fools so come and get some._

 

My musical number is brutaly interrupt by a coment...i mean a whistle then someone clap. Knowing who disturbed me, i turn and notice dad. He is in his suit, his katanas on his back like usual. My comrade is hiding by a shadow, no lights shine on him. Dp applause and even cheer, his tone is full of excitment for some reason. Was he that pleased by the song? I supose or else the merc won't react like this. Reader, did you enjoy it? Me too! I bow to my public, pretend that i'm wearing a princess dress. It made him chuckle, slap his knee then the joker calm down. I ask how was the show and my father says it's wonderful! Apparently, he did enjoy it; that's pleasant. The hero of my life request another one but there's a tiny problem; i don't know a lot of tunes. Ashes, Living like a prayer, Don't wanna miss a thing and a few others are in my list. Sorry dad, you won't listen to the next one today. I look up, the sky is orange and yellow; clouds are large and beams of sun pass trought them (So beautiful!) I am looking at a painting, wow! The scenery is enchanting and appease me, no anxiety can explore my body. Bad emotions aren't welcome, ever! Buddy, i am totally relaxed and confident. My courage is boosted by my teacher's presence, my futur is going to be bright and peaceful...except if Francis somehow manage to find our location. Does this sucker has spies? Are they in the city? If yes, our duo got to be prudent on the way. Anywho, one thing is certain; mom is tranquill and safe unless i'm wrong. I won't lie to you, i am a bit scared! I never met Ajax and still feel unsure, i am also afraid to see this jerk. I pray that the enemy won't reach our home, let our family live. My favorite goofball seams to read my toughts, he stoke my head with care. 

 

'' This fucker won't hurt you, i promise! '' 

 

How charming! He wanted to risk his life for me, it's adorable. Wade phrase erase my distress, i swim in his face and smile. My expression is as tender as a kitten, i am enchanted by his words. I sense his cuteness just by the impact of his act, it's incredible! My friend, i am priviledge to share this moment with both of you. Dp can't heard your voice, you are a ghost...kind of. Only i can comunicate with you, the others can't. It would be cool if you can talk to him, i wish it happen howhever am not a magician. Oh and i don't fully believe in God and his son either. The dozens of prayers i did were worthless, huh? Bah it's not an issue, i'll live without it! I ask Red spandex if he tell to my mother that we are on a trip...kind of. He nod, i can see his smirk under his mask  and i don't have x-ray vision. The heck? Is that related to our bounds? Gosh this capacity is neat! I'm an ordinairy girl, am able to notice his emotions even if they are hidden; damn this is special! I watch my sexy partner particulary his tights, they are skinny; i can almost see his skin. The way i stared at him intrigue my father, he snap his fingers in front of my face vigorously. The noise awake my instinct, i hit the wall; ouch! It hurt a bit, a bruise inflate like a balloon on my skull. I grin and pull my upper lips; bite them due to the pain. I'm not dizzy luckily, just shocked by the impact WOOSH i shake my head, cartoons sounds pop in my mind; a bell ringing and a bunch of differents ones. I chase the wave of crazyness out of my spirit, stumble. I directly land in his arms, bump his knees. I mumble an appology, an ashamed laugh escape my mouth. I evne blush but dad can't notice it. My savior gently lift me, support his pancakes. 

 

'' Want a massage? '' he ask with a sensual tone. 

'' Not...now. '' i respond, in pain. 

 

Deadpool offer to grab a snack, propose chimichangas or churos. I never taste it, sounds delicious! I nod, thank my favorite joker. My rescuer put my body on his back, my arms around his neck. The adult run as soon as i am on him, whistle a tune. I recognize her; it's 'Don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith. The melody is soothing, i am so relax that i can sleep on Wade. This stroke on his back is wonderful; i adore it! Wherever my partner brings me, it's gonna be fun. I'm convinced, nothing tragic will happen to us! See ya Ajax, we will never saw you and i have no sympathy for you. Your a dumb man who tortured my father, this is unforgivable! I don't care about your past, go to hell! As my dad would say ' Suck a cock! ' I hide my laugh, do it mentally to not broke my comrade's concentration. I depose my chin on his left shoulder, wish to kiss his cheek. I hold his chest tight, my gest made him gigle. He thank me and ask if i desire some mexican food. I nod, say churros will be perfect. The famous assassin accelerate, his speed is so quick; are we teleporting? No, dad doesn't have this power except in his video game. I should buy it and play, this game is astonishing and the humor is insane. It's a wacky adventure with the merc, i won't spoil you the events. The major ones are about a specific character, all i can say is that it's a girl and she's hot! Waffles transported his kitten to a small restaurent. Tables and umbrellas are outside, i look up and the sky is clear; no rain in sight (I hate bad wheater!) There's a family next to our duo, a mom with her two sons. Dp depose me on a chair, sit on the one in front and put his legs on the table. His manners aren't very graceful, i won't mind tough. He is free, same for me! We can do whatever we want unless it hurt inocents. A waitress arrived, welcome us. Her hair is blond, she is wearing a red and white uniform with a short skirt and a tie. The women gives the menus, say she will returned. Her job is hard and long, this lady deserve a tip. I don't have money with me sadly! Maybe dad bring a few bills...or not knowing him. The hump on my skin is itching and hurt like hell. I gnash, my father examine my reaction. I can't exactly notice his emotions because his face is completely cover by the accessorie (Damn it!) My partner ask how i am, i say that beside my bruise; i'm ok. I demand a drink, my tongue is dry. The waitress put glasses full of water and ice cubes on our table. The killer command churros and asked her name. The women retort it's Kayley then leave. It's cute! I endure the pain while she is gone, my comrade is listening to music on his mp3. I didn't saw him when he get the machine out of his pocket. My father is as agile as a ninja, it's stunning!

 

I saw the cold liquid, the envy to swallow it grow inside me. I extend my fingers to take the object, am too weak. My muscles refuse to obey me, damn it! Dad notice my gest, get up and deroll my mask; only my lips are visible. He put the glass on them, bend it. I drink the water, the freshness slide in my stomach. It punch my itchy hump, kick the grief. My dizyness is smaller, it's very effective! I lick my lips and gasped. I thank Deadpool, my precious person tickle my chin and returned to his hobby. I relax while he hum a few songs, am rock by his tender voice. Waffles and me wait during twenty minutes, our meal appear. Kayley depose plates with sixteen churros and a bowl with sauce. The lady say that the next are free, her response enchanted the prankster. He cheer like a kid, raise his tumb and shakes her hands. The girl chuckle and leave our duo alone. I am less hurt, can use my arms. I take a churro, watch it for a minute. The trainee tell me to dip it in the sauce, do it and crunch the food. The smell is invisible, the texture looks fried. It's like a Pogo but tinier (Product placement!) I nod, mimic my partner and taste it. Wade is right, this is sumptuous! Not too salty and mellow. I swallow fives churros, increase my speed and eat the others. I even lick my plate, literally! This dinner was excellent! One of the tastiest i ever had, i'm serious. Whoever made this is an artist in cooking. This was exquisit, my apetite isn't empty anymore. I burp, cover my mouth and gigle. The childrens laugh at me, i don't care! Pool-boy is amused howhever not impolite, his mockery is pleasant. My teacher let a burp flee, is as joyful as his kitten. 

 

Sixteen churros are enough, i can't munch more! Daddy demand another plate, Kayley bring one and he devour them rapidly. I watched my comrade, the merc moves so fast; Pool-boy pay the waitress then his mp3 drop, hit the ground. I hope the item isn't broken! I get up, want to take it but stumble on my chair. BAM directly on the cement! The bump on my forehead becomes bigger, the grief is there. I pray for some tranquillity, my wish isn't real. Son of a...dog. It's a lame insult, i know! A grin rise on my face, the eyes of my mask blinked. Did Dp put a function in my costume? Is that why they are so expressive? If yes, that's cool! I pushed my knees on the ground, lift my body. I get on my feet, a bit dizzy. I mumble an insult, whipe the dust on my clothes. I'm a moron! Francis will find it entertaining if he was there. Not certain that Yukio and NegaSonic will do it, theses girls are nice. I kicked my chair, my arms on my belt. I grab the mp3, throw it at Deadpool and run. I ignore where i am going but it's far from the restaurent. Beside the dinner, it was a disaster! I made a mess and embarassed my father in front of strangers. I replaced my mask, feel tears on my eyes. I won't cry! I'm a heroine, am strong and...who am i kidding? This was terrible; a huge error. My sorrow flows as i am running in town, someone is on my steps. Knowing the person, i tell her to let me in my misery; add that i am an idiot and regret my choices. I shouldn't feel bad about what i did, can't help it! My path leads me to a building, bricks and wood are everywhere; there's a panel above a door. I read it,  Sister's Margaret home for gilrs. Is it a nunnery? It still exist? Curious, i go inside. There's a large bar, a douzens of tables and lamps. Two mens are here, the first has dark hair and is whiping the floor. The second has blond hair, glasses and tiny eyes. Are they...yes, it's them! Dopinder and Weasel! The adult remarked me, look at my pursuer and smile. I turn, the merc waved to him. I am less sad, observe the shiny bottles. I heads toward it, sit on a round and tall bench. The material is confy, i squish my butt on it; sigh of relief. Red Spandex sit next to his pancakes, bumped my shoulder. I ignore his friendly act, dive in his buddy's eyes. The owner is cleaning a glass with a tissue, look at me then Wade several times. 

 

'' Who is she? '' 

'' My girl, Shani. '' Dp retort, proudly. 

'' I'm his trainee! '' 

'' Nice to meet you. '' he said, smiling. 

'' Same! '' i add with a charming tone. 

 

The other adult introduce himself, shakes my hand. He seams gentle, i like him! I'm honored to meet a cab driver...unless Dopinder is a janitor. The dark skin man works here, i guess his job is well paid. His boss mumble an order, i didn't hear it howhever he instantly left our group. It doesn't concern me, i won't be nozy pal! Waffles told him to prepare a blow job, i gazed at my dad. What is that? If it means to have sex with a stranger, i'm out of this place! Fortunately, my imagination tricked me. It's not that spooky, it's a drink. Thank god! I observe Weasel as he is making it, Deadpool's friend put Bayleise with Kaluha and whiped cream; stir the mix and slide the glass toward his client. I take it, the item is cold and the odor is like candy for some reason. It's strange how i smell, get use to it buddy! The barman say it's better if i take one sip of the alcohol, Wade agree and we make a toast to our fabulous team. CLING the glasses made when we hit them together. Dp drink his bj quickly. It's my turn! I swallow my saliva, take a deep breath and bend the object. The golden liquid goes on my tongue; it's fizzy and sour (Yuck!) I regret tasting it! The effects of the substence arrived, slam me like a tons of bricks. I am drunk for the first time in my life! My senses vanish, my conscience is unclear. My toughts are out of my mind and i am not dizzy. The others are fine but not me! I suddenly smirk, pinch dad's ears. I desperately want to kiss his chin, pull his sleeve and approach my face. He laugh, delicately push me. I am high as fuck, sorry for the swearing. A part of me is yelling 'Do it!' as my heart is screaming 'Ask for water! ' I ignore both of them, am guided by my insanity. I hick, fold my arms and place my head between my muscles. I bite my fingers, growl like a dog. My sorrow is hidden, alcohol is controling my body. Weasel gives a worried look to his partner and stared at me. I get up, put my tumb on daddy's mouth. 

 

'' Hush, let me talk! '' 

 

He didn't interrupt his pumpkin, a new conversation started at the bar. 

 

'' If, zomehow, Francis iz aliv and capture me; vat will you do? '' i ask with a drunked face. 

'' I'll kick his ass and save my girl. '' 

'' Bingo, you win! '' i retort, clap. 

 

I jumped on him then grip his neck. I'm on his knees, the bench is trembling. We nearly fall but my father hold the corner of the bar. His other hand is on my back, pat it in circles. The prankster ask for water, his pal fill a glass. SPLASH i recieve it. My outfit is wet, i'm soaking! The situation move my reflexes, clean my conscience as well. It's fantastic to retrieve my senses, my brain is as clear as a crystal. I shakes, slam my cheeks with my gloves and look at the adults. The janitor and the barman are reasured, smiled to me. My companion's eyes are wide open, i imagine bows above them; pffffffft! I take an instant to realise where i am, examine the building. It's Sister's margaret place, can't remember the next words. It's not important, a tiny detail. The assassin's buddy offer another glass of water, i take the fresh drink and it swim in my troat. It's nice but i would prefer a beer, franckly. Anywho, i spend an hour in this room; know the boys and show my combat skills. Dad and i left the bar, we go to Al's appartment and i train. Let me write a list of what occur, it goes like this; Stabing a dummy with Francis's picture on it with my knives, throwing grenades and bombs at Deadpool; i blow his body at least ten times, won't tell you the gorry parts. Basically, i practice theses activities and it last two weeks. My strenght, agility and reflexes improved; i feel like a cat women (No pun intended!) There was blood in the basement, i wash it while my master put his pieces together etc. It's the oposite of a flashback, what was it? Shoot, i forget the term! Any clues? Uh it was called...arg it's hard! I struggle to search the title, deduce that it's not a sequel. The complete name is foreshadow, hooray i find it! I'm not accustom to that term honestly. After my experiments in the lady's house, my bravory increased. I demand to daddy where our new destination is, the clown reply that it's a school. A bully is terrorizing innocents students, it's our job to arrest him.

 

I guess our team will kill the suspect, woah! Poor kid! I am against murder unless it's drug dealers or mafia members. I can't kill a child! I decide to have a mature conversation with my comrade, propose my ideas for the mission. First, we will pass in the air system to avoid cameras. Second, i will speak to the mean kid and if he refuse to cooperate; Waffles will take care of him. Our duo will eliminate a severe teacher if the person is too crazy. Redlake is ready for action heck yeah! Smiley face and me execute our plan, manage to enter in the ventilation. I slide in the metalic tunnel, laying on the floor on Dp's steps. We reach a fence, i looked down; it lead to a gymnasium. A huge teen is beating other kids, stealing their money. He's gonna pay for his crime, get it? It's comedy gold for you buddy. I will protect theses victims, defeat this jerk alone. I do a superhero landind, my knees bump the ground. It's so not practical and hurt a little! The childrens gazed at my costume especially the taller one, the bully snickers while the youngs are amazed (I'm awesome!) My fingers grab a greane on my belt as i point the teen; his hair is purple and his eyes green. He is wearing a Wolverine t-shirt, cool! I watch his clothes for a second then talk to him. 

 

'' Let them go you brute! '' 

'' Halloween is in four months bitch! '' 

'' Shut your mouth! '' i reply, crack my bones. 

'' Oooooouuuuh i'm so scared. '' he add, mockingly. 

'' You better be. '' 

 

Silence slide in our chat, the boy laugh and punch a girl. If this freak wants war, it is on! I pretend to charge at him, yell to the others to hide in a closet and throw my weapon. BAM on his face! I hit my target, the explosion create some smoke. I advance in the grey mist, benchs and ladders are on fire. I caught, swoop it with my hand to clear my view. My adversary is on the ground, his outfit is cover with holes. I scratch his X-men shirt with my grenade, whoops! He is laying, his breath is slow. Did i knock him? Is he fainted or faking it? I approach the corpse, unprudent and intrigue. The guy do a flip and kick my boots. I am crushed, my mask hit the floor; ow! I lift myself howhever the teenager grab my neck, strangleing me. This is bad! If i don't act, the kids will be send to the hospital; i will go too! I pull his arms, punch them but his grip is huge. Geez how strong is he? I bet Colossus will have a difficult time beating him. My life is on the line, i can't die now! I balance my legs, mesure the distance and kicked his belly. I repeat my gest, hit his chest over and over. My act kinda work, he release his prey. Victory will come soon! I jump on the boy, put a knife on his troat and glare at him. Fear is on his face, replace his courage. Ha, that's what you get when you are evil! This isn't your day kid, your parents will miss you! Meet your destiny eye to eye...sort of. This teen can't see mines, my suit is hiding my emotions. I choose to mess up with him, made the pleasure last longer. I will torture my oponment and menace him, if this method fail then i will be obligated to kill this teenager. I sit on the young man, my weapon still on his skin. I fold my legs around his so he can't flee, imoblise the meanie. My instinct suggest to interogate this guy but i got a better idea. I smirk under my mask and converse with the freaky child. The others are observing us, at a meter from our position. Why they aren't hiding? I told them to do it! God theses kids are stubborn! I'll ask them to go in another room or in the big closet. There's surely basket balls inside, the victims can play while i am busy with the jerk. I take a strict tone, tell my order to the students. The group thank me and leave the gym. I don't want to scare them! They won't see a murder today, it's reasuring. I chat with my adversary, he is sweating and pale like a ghost. 

 

'' Listen, you got two options. One, appologise to the kids and give their cash back. '' 

'' And the second choice? '' he ask, trembling. 

'' I'm gonna slice your troat. '' 

'' Pffff you have no guts! '' 

 

I pull his neck with all my strenght, started to cut his skin with the blade of my weapon. The boy scream of agony, tears on his uniform. I draw a line on his chin then gigle. I am about to slice his chest, the teen beg for mercy so i stop the interrogation. I lay on him like if he is a carpet, my arm pat his hair. I smell it, acted like a creep! My movements scared him more, my prey swallow his saliva; terror on his face. I decide to play with him a while, wave my finger from left to right. 

 

'' Tick tock tick tock hurry up! '' 

'' Wa...wait! I will be nice, i swear. '' he said, terrified. 

'' That's all? '' 

'' N...no, i will...i...'' the guy retort, afraid. 

'' I'm loosing my patience kid! '' i reply with a insane tone. 

 

I pretend to grab a grenade and lift the cap, my gest intimidates him! I'm excellent at this job, it's fun! Too bad Deadpool isn't here. Speaking of the joker, where is he? I tought we are supposed to eliminate the bully together. Why am i doing this alone? Was it part of his plan? To increase the mess, i stab his left hand; the blade directly pin his skin and a trail of blood is flowing from the wound. It looks painful! This will teach him a lesson, this teen won't bother the others...i hope. I laugh, proud of my decision. The victim yell due to my action, suffer for a minute untill a grin rise on his face. The heck? The students approach then a boy ask if i am a hero, i turn; reply that i'm a bad girl who eliminate worst peoples; add i won't kill them (Justice is served!) It's not my type to terrorize childrens for fun, my crazyness has her limits. They thank me and smile, even cheer. How delightful! Distract by their encouragments, i didn't notice the prey. BAM he punch my nose, i heard him crack; ow! The impact is powerful, i am ejected and hit a wall. My bones are crushed by the bricks, the bump on my forehead is awake; the pain returned. I drop my knife directly on the ground. My bruises are open and the bully is satisfy, suffering but still in shape. I am dizzy, my view is blurry. The battle to save the students goes well untill a shadow swoop the teen. She hit him, fighting noises filled the air. A thing bump my oponment, he scream and suddenly everything is quiet. What was that? I blinked, raise a tumb to thank my savior. A red flake flow toward my position, i touch it. The odor is almost invisible, it's...blood! It means that the teen is dead! The form speaked, dad's voice arrived in my ears. He wave something in front of me, ask how am i. In shock by the guy's attack, i mumble a 'Fine!' and shakes like a leaf. Dp lifted my body, put me behind him. I am sliding on his back, my suit is blocked by his katanas.

 

My rescuer congratulate my efforts, the mission is a success. Huh? I...i pass? This is fantastic! The news pleased me so, i smile. My father begin to walk, arrest because of a stranger. I blink to fix my view, the method allow me to notice a grey hair women. She is wearing a black dress, glasses on her nose. The lady ask what is going here, stump her foot on the ground. It's the principal, we are in trouble! She doesn't know our identities; i supose dad and i are safe. If the adult heard of Pool-boy, that's unfortunate! The lady observe the corpses of the teen and the man then us. A smirk appear on her face as she clap. The women introduce herself, is the principal. Her name is Victoria and apparently, nothing is shocking. There's a crime scene with dead peoples and blood but this is normal for her? The adult informed our duo about the deceased, the man was a teacher and beat kids because they didn't obey him; he even strangle one wich kill the child. This is aweful! It's great that dad eliminates him, what about the teen? The lady says he was cruel with the others, keep punching them and steal their money. Nobody tries to stop him, the man's comrades were too scared; same for the janitor. Dp and i defeat this jerk, our team is smarter than you. Wade and me are incredible! I chuckle under my mask, my pride is growing. The headmistress is reasured and offer us a reward.

 

Hold on a second...we kill two peoples and will get cash? The owner of the school won't call the police? Nope, instead she get 400$ of her pocket and give the bills to my father. He thank Victoria, naturally, put the money in his pant (Don't place it in your underwear, please!) I wave to the victims, they call me miss red. Pool-boy say goodbye to everyone, wish them a happy day then gambol. He transport his pancake outside the school while i am amazed, we are lucky! Our duo could be in prison! The principal spare our lifes, she was too nice with us. Eliminating a teacher and a student is fine; no consequences for this. It's freaky! I can't even figure out the truth, didn't imagine to recieve a gift because we commit a murder! Gosh it's strange! I almost feel like a insane killer, really. As my companion walks, drops comes from the sky. The rain is small and cold, slide on my costume. Puddles are forming on the streets, Deadpool bounce in them wich splash us. What a childish man! My job is to be a sidekick...whoops, i mean a partner. It's my function in our team and i adore it! Money is for living, make my family healthy. I don't need to buy fancy clothes or a mp3...for now. It could be a cool present for my next birthday, i will demand it to my parents unless i forgot. Whew what a day! It isn't over yet, a lot of thrilling scenes will arrived soon; mostly Ajax's fault. This sucker will die, my father and me will destroy him in an epic battle. I picture us fighting the jerk on a train, it's sounds awesome and exciting. Can't wait to kick and slice this idiot ha ha ha! The water's pressure is tiny, doesn't bothering us. I depose my head on dad's shoulder. CRAC my muscles did when i move. Damn it! My back made me suffer, it's similar to being crush by a car.

 

The pain is gigantic, i can't support it anymore. Medics or lemon tea will be nice, maybe mom prepare the drink at home. Speaking of Ness, i hope she is reasured. I doubt that the adult will be thrilled to discover that i nealy die cause her husband bring me with him. Waffles didn't wish this, he was only training with his daughter. Beside, if he wasn't there, i'll be in the hospital. Overall, i am in a good condition...soft of. Yeah i'm hurt but still alive; it counts! Theses toughts floats in my mind, my savior pass in a large road; shops around our duo. Peoples stared at Wade and me, creeped by our postion. I ignore them, unpleased by their judgment. They are whispering, surely saying that we are ugly or scary. I don't care about their comments, won't be sad because of this either. I keep this in my head untill daddy's voice fill the atmosphere. 

 

'' Did you know that Logan went to Japan? '' 

'' Who told you that? '' 

'' Shiny butt, it was last year. '' Pool-boy say with a casual voice. 

'' What happen? '' i question, more curious. 

'' Wolvie beat some Yakuzas, he defeat an old man and a robot; save a pretty teen. '' my teacher explain, lift my legs. 

'' Cool! '' 

'' There was a mechanical bug who drain his immortality and Logan almost die! '' 

'' Harsh day for the X-men! '' i reply, find it horrible. 

'' Yep. '' dad simply answer, nod. 

'' Did he made it? '' 

'' It wasn't easy, the hero fight a snake lady. She controlled an army of ninjas, he had to kill them while Yukio defeat the women. '' 

'' NegaSonic's lover? '' i add, a bit shocked. 

'' No, it was another girl with the same name. '' 

'' A mutant too? '' i ask, my breathe slowly. 

'' Yeah but her powers were unknown, she is freaking good with swords tough. '' he add with an impress tone.  

'' Sounds spectacular! '' 

'' Totally! I think she is even better than me. '' 

'' Nah, nobody can beat you! '' 

 

He gigle, appreciate my comment. I place Logan's story in a corner of my head, this is fascinating! The muscular man was lucky to visit another country even if his life was in danger. The hero had a bumping trip, a interresting one too! If i was at his place, i wouldn't be able to battle a tons of ninjas and a robot by myself. My strategy would be running and screaming, not very heroic! Dp is carrying his kitten under the rain, the wind is freezing. I hope i won't catch a cold! We reach our house quicker than i expected, open the door. My mother is on the couch, wearing a green sweater with dark pants (Fancy!) I gaze at my parent for a while, she rush to our side. Ness stroke her husband's cheeks, deroll his mask then kiss him. Someone was worry for him! Romance is flowing around our duo, the ambience is smooth. I laugh and observe the couple during two minutes. Mom's arms are on my comrade's weight, gradually moving up and reach his neck. The lady completely remove the accessorie, their lovely reunion can last longer. It's cute but i am still hurt. I want to yell ' Stop kissing and help me! ' to the adults, let them rejoice. I stay quiet, offer a peaceful instant to Wade and her. My body feels heavy, my back cracked again. I sense blood flowing under my suit, it gives me shivers. I tremble, started to slide. Uh-oh! One of my father's arms go on his wife's hair. I loose my balance and fall on the floor. BAM i land on the ceramic, the bump on my nose is bigger. OUCH! The pain is huge, a scream of agony leave my mouth. I remove my mask, sweating and tears slide on my face. I sniff, looked at my parents. They interrupt their 'sex' and remark my suffering. I get on my feet, stumble and drop on my mother. She catched me, i thank her; appologise then dive in Wade's eyes. He is ashamed and worry, his expression is adorable; conforted my sorrow. I evacuate my stress and search for a way to cut my scars; figuratively. I won't take a pair of scizzors and slice my skin. The lady pat my head, whipes my tears with her tumb. She left us, bring bandages and cream against bruises. Mom put the liquid on a tissue, remove my outfit and apply it on my scars; it itch a little. Ness enroll the rest around them, suggest to not wet the bandages. The treatment will cure my wounds in four days. A smile rise on my face, i hug her. Medications are nothing compare to affection, love is the ideal remedy! I'm glad you agree with me pal! I turn, observe the sky; the sun is down and is close to dissapear. The moon will replace it in an hour if i'm right. Jesus, night is coming! I didn't saw the journey fly, was too occupy with our visits at the abandon building and the restaurent. Oh and the school, can't forget this place ha ha! 

 

I gaze at the clouds, the whites forms are floating; their shapes are all different. I watched as many as possible. There's a bunny, a giant ice cream cone, a bottle of juice, a ladybug and an elephant. It's a fun game! It hypnotize me for at least six minutes then kind voices interrupt my activity. My mother say she bake cookies, ask if we want some. Daddy and i raise our hands like kids, excitment is on our faces. We love this dessert! It's so good when they are dipped in milk! I am starving, could eat a dozen. I won't drink a beer, not certain mom will agree with my decision. I will stay sober tonight, no matter wich events will occur. A thief can bust in and pulverize a wall, i won't be scared! Redlake will eliminate anyone on her way, just like her dear partner. Goofy spandex's trust is her priority for eternity, hey it rhyme (I'm a poet!) I remember the lady's recomendations for my wounds, realise the horrific truth; i can't accompagny Deadpool during four days. I'll be obligated to relax in the appartment while he is having a blast. Fuck, this is unfair! I'm a bit jealous of my father, find a solution to my boredom. Watching tv and listening to music can help me to pass time. Resting is my main goal and after, i will return in the action. Heck yeah! That's a smart plan! I push theses toughts in my brain, yawn and a tiredness begin. This day was great, i'm badly hurt but fine. I balance my neck from left to right, land on Wade's shoulder. I whisper a ' Goodnight ' as i am attracted by shadows (It's poetic!) I didn't snore, my conscience is awake though. I can hear the noises in the room, moving is impossible. I smell the dessert, my father eat next to me. I can't follow his conversation with Ness, damn it! All i can hear before being stuck in darkness is dad saying 'I love you Shani! ' then nothing more. I couldn't feel anything after that, am in a deep sleep. I'm gone untill the next morning, will write a resume of what i did; eat breakfest with my parents, say goodbye to my hero, watch Titanic, take a hot shower, brush my hair while mom washed my costume, play with my knives and throw them on a wall, listen to Mickeal Jackson songs with daddy's mp3 since he didn't bring it. I couldn't leave the house or visit Al, same for Weasel and the X-peoples. None of my father's friends is aware of my state, they didn't visit or call us. Similar events happen the next day, repeat in the others journeys.

 

Four days later, i am on my bed and the window is wide open. My bruises are fixed, no blood is flowing on my skin and my nose isn't cracking or itching. I am curently healed, yahoo! The cream was very effective, cover the holes like a blanket. My muscles aren't hurting at all! I can do a flip and use my speed, train a bit while Pool-boy is busy somewhere in town. I wonder where he go? Did my comrade saw Francis? Domino? I hope it's the second instead of his arch nemesis. Ajax is such a freak, a rich dummy who desire power and revenge. His goons are at precise locations, looking for the merc with a mouth. They ignore that he got a sidekick, ha! I prefer to keep it a secret so his team mates won't find our home. If it happen soon, i'll be there to kick their butt; yep, Redlake will be on a killing spree. I already murder a teen...well almost, my partner give the last strike but i beat the child first. It was a victim and i was a hunter, beating this bully gives me chills. It light my crazy side, nourish it untill he explode. I felt so alive and cheerful, a new sensation was inside my soul. I am a little anxious about this and also bored, my fingers pull the cap of a grenade without too much strenght. I made the object spin, whistle a song. It's a touching melody, i heard her in an old movie. I supose your asking wich one, the answer is simple my friend. It's from...   


	3. Things get messy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My trip in school, the churros and the highway were thrilling but risky; i was badly hurt and had to stay home during four days without Dad. I miss him a lot, wonder if he's alright. Shoot i got a bad feeling, his enemy might discover our house or we will met him during a mission. I hope not!

It's from 'Muppets take Manhattan!' Why did i choose this in particular? Because of my childish side of course! Don't tell me you forget about it buddy, i'll hardly believe you. I am not that guilable and naive you know, be careful of your opinion.  I'm out of the track of the fanfic about my passionate existence as a member of the Wilson family. I'm currently on my bed playing with a grenade. I made the item bounce on the mattress then catch her repeatively, it's entertaining! Meanwhile, i whistle the tune then decide to sing her since Ness is probably asleep; nothing can awake her! Mom doesn't snore like a bear during winter; dad does it on occasion; i hear him. Where was i? Oh right...the musical number! I put my heart in the song, the title is **Saying goodbye** , balance my legs in rythme even if he is tranquill. My voice glide in the air, i change the lyrics; they will fit my emotions and misery. I'm not saying that it's a depression, no no. It just that i am really sad and mentally ill. Hum on with the show now, i hope you will like it reader; it's a special opening of my imaginative carrer as an artist and it won't happen soon. Becoming a professional isn't part of my desires, nope! It's time my dear friend, listen to the melody and slide on the notes with me. This phrase sounds poetic and elegant, i like her! I caught, begin the magnificent song from this emotive movie, rocked by the beat and the fuzzy feeling of this soothing tune.  

 

_Far from your position, i'm wondering_

_when will we be together Dp._

_In the darkness, i am lonely._

_When can i see you again?_

 

_Why did you leave, just on your own?_

_I'm your dear partner in justice._

_Your kitten is sad, asking to herself_

_when can we met dad?_

 

_I won't cry because i know,_

_it's better to let it go._

 

_Somehow i feel, we'll be reunited._

_Rushing to an adventure like earlier._

_Deep in my soul, i trusted you._

_You have my entire support!_

 

_I am there if you are down,_

_want to hug you in my arms._

 

_I wish to eat pop tarts next to you,_

_your jokes are gold and i adore them._

_Thank's for making me smile and laugh._

 

_You'll stay my hero._

_This isn't goodbye yet!_

_La la la la hey hey hey hey_

_wo oh oh ah ah ah_

 

_We are a team for ever._

_I'm sure we'll see each other again._

 

Right after i finished her, a sound distract me. It comes from outside, on the balcony. It's dark and despite the lights of the city, my view become to be blocked. I can't exactly observe what's there. A shadow appear, jesus she is giant. It's so scary, i scream like a child and roll on my bed; drop my weapon. The grenade hit the ground, silently. I am shaking, look at the glass. Voices and complaining noises arrived, one is loud and the second is regular (What a description!) They both are familiar, where did i hear them? As i strugle to resolve this mistery, Colossus pass his metalic head; instantly notice me. Something is on his back, it's red and black. A glove is around his neck, i quickly recognize it. It belong to my father, the heck is going on? The tall man turn and argue with my comrade. Their conversation swim in my room, is as clear as a lake. Every words drop in my ears as the adults chat, are distributed as well.  

 

'' Thank's for the ride big guy! '' he said with a friendly tone. 

'' Learn to not stole a bike next time. '' the x-men reply, as mature as ever. 

'' I was too tired to walk. '' 

'' It's not an excuse Wade, you are very imature. '' 

'' Shut up shiny Jesus! '' 

'' Someday, you will thank me. '' 

'' I didn't need your help, i was fine! '' he add, complaining. 

 

The hero sign, exhausted by the merc's coment. He throw the clown inside, Deadpool land on my pillow. I realise the horrific situation, his legs are gone. Who did this to my teacher? I doubt that Colossus snatch them, he can be strict but not to this point. I am shocked and worry even if the grown up isn't disturbed by pain. My eyes fixed the missing pieces of his body, are wide open. I am stupefy, nearly gasped as i look at this mess. The tall man isn't bothered by my reaction, same when the adult gives him a middle finger. Apparently, daddy isn't satisfy to loose his legs. I can't understand it! I can't focus on anything else than the holes on his skin. The flesh and bones are not here, did they dissapear? The two guys continue to chat while i am trap in dizzyness, my feet feels so heavy. I am as imobile as a statue! I never been in this state during my childhood, why is this happening? I let the guys talks for a while, stuck in a half coma. My efforts are useless like always, despair is on my side (I'm sarcastic!) If only mom was there! Her delicate voice can lift my spirit, a cuddle will chase my distress. Pretty certain my skin is as blank as a ghost. What is the solution? My mind is messy for the moment. My life is a total disaster! Nothing can get worst unless Francis come and capture his nemesis's child. No way i'll be with him, he is a piece of garbage. Wich nickname will suit him the most? I'll figure a funny one for Ajax, it's what he deserve to be evil. Heck, Voldemort in Harry potter is less mean than this guy. Compare to what dick head did to thousands of inocents persons and my father, Voldie is gentle. It's true that he kill millions of sorcerers and humans but he didn't use them to win money. The problem is that unlike snake face, he is alive.

 

I spot my grenade on the floor, the item is close to me. If i can catch her, i will throw my weapon to attract the adults attention. Wade will remark his pancakes and rush to my side. I take a deep breathe, my fingers stretched. Like my old man would say, maximum effort! I use my concentration, blink twice then step forward. The adults are still chatting, ignoring my movement. I fix my grenade, the round object is laying there; calling my name. He is yelling 'Take me Redlake! ' Am i hallucinating or it's only my imagination? I launch my foot, advance in my room. I didn't tremble this time, my method seams to function! I reach the item, catch it and throw the thing. BIM on a wall! My action diverted the friends, their sight are on my corpse. Dp walks near his pancake, claped in front of my face. His gest pull me out of this madness! Where are we? Oh yeah, Deadpool is by my side. Can't erase him from my brain, ever! The mercenary wave his fingers, use one of my nicknames. He even knock my chin like it's a door handle, snap them vigorously. 

 

'' Helloooooo? Are you with us? '' 

 

I am distracted by it, my reflexes rise and i vigorously shake my head; a glove on her. Wade place his mask at a few centimeters of me, seams contended and merry. Uh...ok, it's unusual of him howhever i'll accept it. His sudden reaction is kinda cute, can't deny it! His suave voice rapidly arouse my regard.   

 

'' Welcome back sweetie! '' 

'' It's good to be here. '' i reply with a dainty tone. 

 

I smile under my disguise, the spots on it wrinkle like real eyes. This is a strange ability, there's no science stuff or nanobots in my suit. Why am i able to do this? It could come straight from a comic book or a movie, literally. Gosh, it's always surprised me! I supose you are creeped by it buddy. I remark that Waffles is missing his legs...i already saw it earlier tough. The point is, it's a bit ugly to look at. I hold the envy to puke, control my temper. I gaze at Colossus, the x-men neck is inside the place; his feet on the balcony. The metalic man observe me, smiling. Aaaaaaaw it's cute, he is so friendly! I like him, this guy is fun and heroic. He would make a perfect teacher, i can practice my skills with my dad's savior. Where did he find Pool-boy? I wonder how he loose his body parts, scratch the top of my disguise. I'll just have to ask them, it's simple and obvious. I approximately skip this opportunity ha ha ha...it's my fault. I am guilty, excuse me! I decide to question the duo at this instant, clear my troat before i speak to the master of humor and the grouchy grandpa...particullary to the first person.  

 

'' Who cut your legs? '' 

'' Some idiot, he was part of a drug dealers gang. Another guy had a sword, i was impress and got distracted then he slice them. '' the joker reply, sigh. 

'' Did you kill the others? '' i ask, amused by his story. 

'' Yep. It was easy and so fun! Too bad you weren't with me. '' 

 

I nod, listen to his explanations. My father say he left the location, crawling in the street. Dad found a bike, wanted to use it untill shiny butt arrived. Colossus saw him, the boys argue during six minutes. Dp complained but his comrade scold him. He told the hero to leg him go (Cool joke!) They pursuit their chat, the x-person choose to place Waffles on his back. His buddy transported him here after the incident. It must be hard for my favorite prankster to support his strict friend. If i lived this part, i would be annoyed by his advices. Sure Deadpool isn't a kid howhever his child soul is huge. It occur and didn't pleased sparkly ass so he punishedmy parent. Not easy being a anti-hero! As daddy finished his tales; the philosopher say goodbye to our team and add we can visit the manor anyday. It's generous of him! I accept his offer, thank the tall man. For some reason, he smile and bow. Instantly when his gest is over, the X-men is gone! I heard his foot stomp the ground like a giant. My mentor do his best to stand straight despite his lack of legs, slide on my bed. Waffles trip, loose his balance. He nearly hit the blanket but i support his belly before lifting him (There we go, nice and easy!) The adult is safe with his kitten. I can't promise we'll be alive, especially me since i'm not a mutant. Could be awesome to be immortal like my father, nothing could hurt me mentally or phisically. 

 

Dad's breathe is low, i'm anxious for him. I grab his mask, completely deroll it untill i saw his face. The merc stare at me, dive in my brown eyes. Silence fill the ambience as we gaze at each other for a few minutes. His powers hide the pain, my father might be hurt howhever doesn't feel anything. I am relieved, will do everything to confort him. I can sing...no, enough music for today. I got an idea! I search for his mp3, i kept it here. The item is in a drawer, i open the first; wrong! I look in the second and the third, bingo! I grab the treasure, put it on his ears and choose a playlist of his favorites songs. I lower the volume, a mocking expression illuminates my face. He is relaxed, hum the melodies as they pass. His tumb followed the rythme, tap on my bed. This task done, i do the next in my plan. I will give a massage to the adult, he deserve one after his trip. I didn't notice any money on his belt. Don't tell me he put them in his pants, it's disgusting! I admit, it's a brillant hiding but still gross. 

 

I move my hands in circles on his back, do a similar pose on his shoulders and slide my tumb on his neck. I tap it several times, faster and faster. It didn't tickle him, daddy is as imobile as a wax figure. I had no troubles to complete the massage, even stroke him with my nose; make it slip on his suit. Near the end, i smell his hair. Fragrances of sweating are mixed with ashes and...coffee? I guess Dp goes to an office unless this odor won't be on his outfit. The activity last for thirty minutes of relaxation and pleasure especially for me. It felt incredible! I may discover my new talent, great! I can sing like an angel and offer superb massages. Mom will be proud of her girl (Excellent work Shani!) I complimented myself, a sight of amusment leaves my mouth. I fall on the blanket, Wade is still enjoying the music. I listen to his beautiful voice, it's dreamy! I am quiet and peaceful, my spirit is hungry for thrill. Wich locations our team will explore? A haunted house? An abandon park? A bank? I picture us in one, furnitures are on fire and citizens are panicking; Deadpool and Redlake jumping on chairs, bags of cash in their arms. We laugh like kids, kick every objects in our path. Sounds exciting! I can't wait to accompagny the clown there! I meditate on this while i' am rocked by his voice. My sadness is broken because of his sweet presence, she is divine. I move my muscles, chuckle like a baby. Wade remove his earsphones and looked at me. I blush under my suit, swallow my saliva. I didn't want to bother him! I stared at my father, he doesn't seams furious. His expression turn into a radiant smile. Gosh he's  handsome! I gaze at his face, his skin is cover with purples spots; this detail made me think of Sulley in Monsters inc. It's not spooky, only pretty and special. 

 

We both didn't talked about a minute or two. He smoothly crawled near me, depose his head on my knees. I assume his decision, am super delighted by her! My mentor started another agreable conversation, his tone is cheerful and bright; it warms my heart just hearing his voice. The phrases flowed on a tidal wave, melodious and full of kindness. Hearing them is merely fabulous reader, listen to our chat!  

 

'' You will never guess where i was yesterday. '' 

'' At a bank? '' i said, bend my elbows. 

'' No. '' 

'' Al's appartment? The bar? The police department? '' i add, shrug. 

'' Getting colder. '' he respond with a childish voice.

'' The Avengers tower? '' 

'' She's not in our town but it's almost that. '' 

'' Hold on...you met one of them? Was it Tony? '' i question, intrigued. 

'' It's someone close to him. '' 

'' Uh...Jarvis? '' i finish, more interrest. 

'' We have a winner! '' dad reply, applause. 

 

What? He met Vision? How is this possible? Theses heroes never visit our city! I didn't saw them in years; the last time was on pictures. This new is amazing, i am speechless. Deadpool had the chance to met a member of the Avengers. How on earth did he manage to talk to them? I want to discover his trick! I frown my eyesbrows, he chuckle and pat my head; a bright smile on his face. I mimic him, under my suit; too bad he can't notice my emotions. My mentor explained that he went to a futuristic house with an A.I made by Tony. His name was CAI and the robot was built two years ago. Mr Stark forget to visit the building, the machine take care of the house and offer his services to my father. He propose to Wade to bring his wife and daughter, will protect us from Francis. Let me comprehend this...there's a artificial intelligence who desire to lived with us? We will moved out of our appartment? It's generous of the device to assist us but i like our home, i grow up here since i was born; had cuddly memories. I can't abandon her! I am not prepared to live on my own, will follow my parents no matter where they'll travel. Son of a dog (My new insult, yay!) This is an opportunity to be safe, mom won't be kidnap by Ajax and i will pursuit my missions with Deadpool. It's gonna be fun to met a robot too. I require an instant to mesure the situation, the positive and negative side of this choice. To resume, our family recieved a larger home and will be guard by an a.i build by Iron Man. First, this is a priviledge and amazing. Second, i am honored to met a person similar to Vision. Third, i highly doubt that dick face will locate this building. I saw more advantages if we go there. I tell my response to Dp, he is enchanted. The merc remove his glove and my mask before stroking my cheek. His skin isn't freezing, she is soft like silk. Charmed by his gest, i enjoy every second of it. I looked outside, the sun is coming out; a ray illuminate my furnitures. I notice the dust on my wardrobe, there's a lot on my bed. I'll clean them later! I let Waffles repose on my knees, an hour is already gone.

My stomach growled, the noise become louder by minutes. It's super quiet here except the sound of the wind, the breeze is cold. My costume is keeping me hot, the frost won't bother me (Frozen reference!) I ponder the capacities of mr Stark's invention. If this machine is that intelligent, maybe he can track soap brain position. My hero and me can locate his lair, kill his slaves and steal a ton of money. Heck yeah, i am thrilled to try this invasion with him... am aware that it's risky because i am not imune to poison and acid. My mentor is by my side, i won't die. Wade is an excellent coach, i am honored to be his student! Also, this is the best gift he could give to his kitten! My outfit is so stylish and the details are fancy especially the boots. My weapons are nice too, love the knives. Their blade are sparkly, i can slice enemies easely with them. I hum a new song, daddy still on his pancakes. We are both in our suits, feeling great! Having him on my knees is freaking adorable, i'm in paradise! I won't lie, turning into a mutant is a little spooky. Plus, i can't survive without beer, food and my family.

By the way reader, Deadpool isn't my only hero, you are one too for me. Can i give you a nickname? Is Yujin good? It means **friend** or **partner** in japanese, i like how this word sound; it's as delightful as you. Do you like it? From now on, i will call you Yujin. I deduct the hours, supose that a few are away. To be precise, almost four are vanish in the infinity of space. A random question pop like a balloon in my mind, i decide to ask dad about it. I clear my troat, caught then chat with the walking spandex. Our conversation is pleasant and calm, it's sweet!  

 

'' Did NegaSonic insulted you? '' 

'' She called me Douchepool when we were on the bridge. I got Francis and can finally kill him untill the teen arrived with Colossus. '' 

'' It's so mean! Why did she do that? '' i exclaimed, a bit furious. 

'' I was annoying to her...i guess. '' the merc retort, shrug. 

'' I find it aweful! You didn't deserve to be treated like this. '' 

'' It's in my past, don't worry! '' he add, his voice is friendly. 

'' Easy to say, i didn't lived it. Can't imagine myself at your place. '' i admit with an inglorious tone. 

 

I lower my mask, hold my tears. I feel sad for dad, the X-girl was irrespectful with him and she barely knew Wade. My father only wanted to destroy his enemy, a moody teen prevent Dp and imediately insult him for no reason. If i have the opportunity to talk with her, she will learn to not mess with dad. Nega will regret her choice! My soul is on fire, vengeance stimulate my spirit. I will probably be in a hospital if i fight the heroine but i don't care! Daddy and i shared proud looks, i'm charmed by his presence. Later, Ness enter the place and pushed the door. She remarked us, imediately rush in her husband's arms. Mom lift his corpse, removed his gloves and mask. The lady offer him a radiant smile, enchanted to be reunited with the man she love. The adults are in their bubble of seduction, too mature for me. I am nearly a women but can't observe the couple having sex. I should let them, they need private space. I get on my feet, won't change my outfit (Redlake is back!) Nothing can separete me from this suit, ever! It's a gift from Wade, an important item. I promise to take care of my clothes untill i die! As i focus on it, the lovers are cuddleing. Pool-boy is on her knees, having a sweet time with his wife. Theses two are so cute! My mother gives him a sensual expression, slide her tongue on his chin. Someone is in a good mood! Things are interresting here! I watch them during fives minutes then she finally talk to her handsome and muscular husband. 

 

'' Kiss me like you miss me Red! '' 

'' Well come here! '' he reply with a romantic expression. 

'' I love you baby! '' she answer with a pleased tone. 

 

The romance is blooming between them (Freaking adorable!) Their affection is exploding like bombs, figuratively! My eyes fixed the couple, they are sharing a passionate kiss. Ness fingers are on the back of dad's bald head while his are around her weight. The left hand slowly reach her hair and stroke it. The message is clear, i had to leave them. No weapons can blow up in my room except the grenades. Speaking of the one i drop, she is still on the floor. I grab her, place the item on my belt. I left the place, my steps lead me in the kitchen. Snack time! I searched in the shelves and cupboards, what is inside? A tons of cereals, cookies, strawberry jam, a bottle of honey, bags of popcorn. It's tempting howhever i saw the ideal meal to satisfy my apetite. Pop tarts! The flavor is chocolate and vanilla, yum! I open the plastic box, get the package and replace the item. I bring the food toward the small oven, scratch the alluminum paper and throw it in a garbage can. I put my babies inside the machine, turn it on and set the timer to twenty minutes. It's enough to cook my snack, what can i do? I ponder for at least ten minutes, a list of activities appeared in my brain; Knitting a scarf for my father, watching a comedy, reading a magazine, washing the dishes. None of them intrigued my interrest except the first one. I am a disastrous sewer, can't put the string in the needles despite my efforts. I try it last year, fail every attempts. I was so discourage that i stop, didn't practice after this task. Should i continue? Yes, i will do my best to make a piece of clothing for dad. I'm certain he will adore it! Stimulate by my perseverance, i look for the knitting objects. They are in a silver box. Where was she? I spend half an hour searching, no traces of the objects. Fuck! Who deplace them? I'm not acusing my parents but beside me, nobody is in the house. I presume mom use them when i relaxed, it's possible.

 

I choose to watch a movie instead. Wich is the funniest in our collection? We buyed a tons of films, my favorites are Austin powers and Harry potter. They are hilarious, the action scenes are gorgeous and thirlling. I pick the fifth movie, with Umbridge and the Dumbledore army. I take the dvd, hold the cd and put it in the machine. I turn the tv on, grip the remote and set the language. I watch films in english since i speak and learned it. Sometimes, i try in french with subtitles. I like to practice this language, the words sounds elegant and mature. The intro begin with the music an everything. The oven bip; indicate my food is ready to be devour. Heck yeah! I rushed to the furniture, open the tiny door and grab the pop tarts. I didn't pick a plate, prefer to munch my treasures without a ustencile. What can you expect from Deadpool's daughter? Insanity, strangeness and unpredicted gestures. I swallow the tasty and sugary treat while observing the tales of Harry and his friends. It's very entertaining, i am suck in the film for an hour and thirty minutes.

 

Out of nowhere, another mystery drop in my head. Did Waffles call NegaSonic by her real name? Did he insulted her? I finished my meal and return to the last location. My parents are on my bed and...almost naked? They had a private time while i was quiet (The ambience is hot!) My father has his mask and his underwear, his wife has her bra and panties. They are as black as her hair, laces at the bottom. I passed a hand on the top of my costume, blushing under it. What can i say to the couple? His legs are in their baby form, Wade is sitting on Ness. Gosh, for how long he kept this pose? Anyway, this isn't my busyness. I will focus on the next objective, the adult and me had to go to the manor with CAI; it's our priority. Ajax won't notice that we are gone, this sucker's spies either. A robot made by Iron man is there to protect us, it's awesome! I am still amazed by this news! Reader, this is a big chance to lived happily. My existence won't be similar to a fairy tale but agreable. Redlake is my identity, not a secret except for Francis. This jerk isn't aware that his enemy has a kid...i hope. If he is, we are in trouble! The solution is hiding with Maximum effort! It's his catch-phrase, cool heh? I don't have one yet, will surely create her later. Our trio will left the house and walk to the other. My parents didn't buy a car, money is missing. Traveling without a vehicule is fine, unstressful too. We will be tranquill in the building.

 

When the movie end, i replace the cd in his box. What can i watch? Pushing daisies or Sherlock holmes are good choices, i love theses shows. Oh and Doctor who too! I can verify if it's playing at the films channels, i forgot the name tough (Silly me!) Bah, it's not an issue at all! I pushed the buttons on the remote, search the channel with all the movies. As i procede, footsteps resound next to my position. I turn the tv off, depose the item on the small table. Ness and daddy are at a meter from me, their eyes dive in mines. It isn't creepy or unusual, i feel reasured by their presence. My beloved parents breathe deeply, hand in hand. Aaaaaaaw how cute! Seeing them like this made me smile, i offer to the adults a brightful expression. Her voice swim to my ears first, she is soft like a pillow. Listen carefully, isn't it beautiful? A chat between the lovers and Redlake started, the wind is cold and doesn't bother us. 

 

'' Your father and i decided to go. '' she said, look at me. 

'' Pack your things pancake. '' Wade reply, calmly. 

'' Now? '' 

'' It's better if we don't stay here, Fuck face can visit us without an invitation. '' he add with a strict tone. 

'' We'll be outside if you need us. '' 

 

I nod, accept their propostion. Mom and him are doing this to keep an eye on me and assure my safety, it's so humble of them and sweet (Simply adorable!) Their feelings reached my soul, warmed my heart. I am moved by their mature decision, adore her too. Delighted, i gives them a dreamy smile; my parents are as conforted as their kitten, imitate my expression. How lovely! I'm super enchanted to explain this instant to you dear reader, whoever you are. I didn't ask you if your a boy or a girl. Perhaps your both, a goy; silly name isn't it buddy? Birl is a pretty hilarious one, comes from my imagination. This isn't the author's idea, it's mine actually and i liked her. I am driving farther from the plot, accept my appology. For the moment, the adults prepared a case and put stuff in it; clothes, a brush, toothpaste, guns, bullets, knives etc. Weapons are very useful against our adversaries. Dad is a genius! The more we had, safer our team will be. I mimic them, put diverse outfits in my suitcase. I keep my costume during the entire 'hobby' and join them later. I gaze at our appartment one last time, say goodbye out loud. I leave the house, my things in the item. I transport the blue case, arrived in the street. Mom and him are already there, big smiles on their faces. I adore their expression, they are lovely. Do you imagine them buddy? Isn't it wonderful? You are part of our family...sort of. Sure, my mother and father can't see you or comunicate. I have the priviledge to do it! To them, you are an angel or a ghost. It's a bit sad but i can't change it, sorry! By the way, there's a sinonym for friend in japanese. Exemple, **Nakama** and **Tomodachi**. I like the sound of theses words, they are pretty! 

 

Our team is walking in town, hand in hand. Dad didn't forget his mp3, is listening to his favorites tunes. He is wearing a Christmas sweather with dead snowmans on it. We are in fall, decades before this party. My parents and i are on a path, heads toward our new home. On the road, we didn't speak even when the rain started. Drops slides on my costume, slip on mom's hair. They hit Waffles's crane, it made rythme as they move on him. Random questions skiddle in my brain while we are walking. Did Wade met Spider-man? Did he tell jokes to the hero? I picture him on Spidey's back as the teen balance his web from buildings to buildings. DP would make a funny pose while the teenager is trying to focus (Typical of him!) This image is hilarious, a chuckle escape my lips; it attracted the adults attention. Their eyes are on me, fixing my face. Whoops, i kinda ruin the mood! I explained my reaction to my family, theses two are comprehensive and forgive me. My parents and i are gamboling in puddles like childrens; it's very amusing. On our path, i imagine how CAI will look like. A mechanical arm with a sphere and blue circles for eyes, it's fancy! We passed in alleys with garbages, a park full of persons with their dogs, a street with a grocerie stores. Our trio reached the manor in two hours, my feet hurts. I am tired, nearly out of breathe. I step forward with my beloved parents. Waffles and Ness are the first to pushed the door and enter, i am behind them. As soon as we arrived, a flying machine with metal arms float in our direction. She bow and stared at my father. 

 

'' Welcome back sir. '' 

'' Hi CAI! '' he reply, waving. 

 

Hold on a sec, he already met him? SInce when and how? I rapidly question daddy on this subject, it matters to me and i want to know the answer. My mentor say that he visit the building before the idiots cut his legs. Makes sense! Why i didn't figure it out earlier? It was so obvious and i miss the reality, i'm dumb sometimes (Shame on me!) I caught, our host notice my mother and i. The blue eyes machine smile and shake her hands. I hesitate to stretch mine, astonish by the technology. Geez this robot react like a human, it's impressive! I gaze at him during ten seconds, my reflexes returned and allow me to respond to the owner of the mansion.  

 

'' Nice to meet you. '' 

'' I'm honored too miss Wilson. '' the A.I retort with a polite tone. 

'' Call me Shani. '' i said, gigle. 

'' As you wish! '' he add, bow once more.

 

Our host explained that his duty is to assure our safety. It's temporarely, we won't lived here for ever. Thank god! I will be mad if Francis burn our appartment. I swear, his crimes will be erased. As long as i am alive, this freak is doomed! Wait for Redlake Ajax, she is going to punish you. No escape from Deadpool and her, ha ha! Say goodbye to your surrondings if any are still living. I smirk under my mask, launch an evil laugh in my head. I am prepared to teach this goofball a lesson, am not scared. My senses are awake and stronger than in the past. My training was difficult but exciting and useful. If i didn't do it, i couldn't accompagny my joker during his trips. While i am meditating on it, the A.I voice distracted me. The noise is loud and clear, not enough to hurt my ears luckily. He share informations with Waffles, clues on his enemy. I am curious to learn his backstory, why this person turned evil? Did the jerk has a rought childhood? Did his family abandon him? Was he adopted? This is freaky but i desire to know the purpose of his actions. Seriously, what is going on? While the A.I informed my master about his nemesis location, our savior propose drinks and bring a plate with glasses of ice tea and orange juice. I take the second, my parents grab the soda. The three of us made a toast to our new home. The intelligent machine depose the plate on a table, speak politely to my teacher. I can't figure wich accent he got, it seams american; neat! In fact, CAI speaks like Jarvis wich gives him some style. I listen to the conversation, sit between the adults on a silver sofa.  

 

'' My sensors indicate that he is in a train, the vehicule transport money to the next city. '' 

'' Cash made him crazy! '' dad add, putting his suit. 

'' We'll stay here. '' her wife reply with a confident tone. 

 

I disagree with her decision. Mom is worry for me, it's normal! I am her little girl even if i am an adult, i understand how she feel. Howhever, my partner made an outfit for his kitten. It wasn't for nothing, there's a purpose to this gift. I will use it to destroy his nemesis, no matter the risks. Ness have to accept it and let me go, i am not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself! I put my gloves correctly, snap the buttons on my boots. I also place my mask under the suit, attach it. I verify my grenades, count them. Thirteen in total plus my four knives. It's all i need for this big task. My goal is to eliminate a jerk, made puns before our team kill him. It's gonna be a blast! Another adventure with Dp, i can't wait to begin. Sure we will surely battle his spies but it's not a problem for us. Although i can't regenerate like my father! Got to figure a method to stay safe. I hug mom, tell her i will be ok and returned; she made me promise. I hold my parent, our hearts beat at the same speed. It's like a music or a waterfall (Beautiful!) I stroke her neck then depose a kiss on both cheeks. I deroll my accessorie so she can see my mouth, a smile appear. My expression confort mom, she mimic mine. We release our embrace, gives to the other one last look. CAI told our duo the positon of the target, show a hologram of the town and trace a line. We will take the fiftheen avenue then follow the train rack. It's easy! I thank him for the details, leave him with Ness.

 

Outside, i ask my comrade if we stole a car. We'll reach faster the train this way! Runing won't help our duo, a vehicule is ideal for the ride. Wade nod, congratulate his pancake by raising his tumb. Our team observe around the manor, a tons of cars and trucks are on the road. Wich is the quickest? Oh there's a limo, cool! I never been in one before, am certain this transport is rapid. Dad and i run, chase the target and wait for a red light. It's our chance! He throw a katana in the glass, she make a hole in it and slice the driver's face. Sounds painful! I send a grenade, the man panic but can't flee. BOOM she explode; his livers, bones and bowels are all over the front seat. I jumped, crash the window and land on the passenger. Wade follows me, take the driver's place and pushed the acceleration pedal. I whipe the blood with my sleeve, put the body parts away. I throw them out of the car as we rolled toward our desitination. Francis, here we come! Say your prayer cause you will die dickless. I didn't remark the stinky odor from the driver's body untill she slide in my nose. I launch every pieces of the corpse on the street, his bowels crashed on a yellow jeep.

 

His bones bounced everywhere, hit peoples taking a stroke in the city. I adjust the seat while Waffles is driving. I can relax before the war against mister money and his goons begins. Deadpool and me are powerful, almost invincible! Victory will be on our side! Are you confident **Tomodachi**? Me yes! The master of pranks and Redlake are hungry for suspence. Our team is fabulous in every aspects especially our gorgeous suits. Red is a vibrant color and look superbe on us. Also, the purples lines and grey circles around my eyes are stylish; i like them! Daddy is a talented sewer, i'm impress by his work. I am so lucky to get a costume like him! The limo rolled on the road, we remember the indications given by our host. The merc and his pancakes drive in the fiftheen avenue, reach the vehicule. The train is at four meters of us, we just have to follow it. Waffles pushed the acceleration pedal, the car moved faster. We are behind despite the speed of the wagons. What's the plan? I hope DP will suggest one cause i got nothing (Shoot!) I use my smart side, think for a way to go inside the train. Hey i know! Wade can jump, cut the wall with his katanas then i send a grenade to make a bigger entry. This is clever! I share my idea with my partner and he instantly agree. My father congratulate me, pat my head. We left the limousine, grip the sides of a blue wagon. Our duo execute my plan, it works! Like the robot said, there's a tons of bags there. I'll bet they are full of cash, a bait to lead Francis to us. It will be quicker and simpler to defeat him with this method. I wanted to tell it to dad, am interrupt by noises. They come from another space, are close to our hiding. It's the freak, i'm sure! Finally i can met this idiot, punish him for his crimes. My mind is busy with vengeance and evil toughts, is deranged by dad's acts. The merc sliced the front wall with his sword, kicked it and offer his hand. 

 

'' Are you coming sweetie? '' 

 

I slap my cheeks, shook my head and dive in his eyes. I answer by nodding, stay silent! Talking isn't necessary for now, i prefer to write to you Nakama. Reader, a big fight will arrive soon. Things will get messy for us or the enemy, we'll see. It depends on our luck...i guess. Wade is in the next wagon, i am on his steps, my hand in his. Aaaaaaaaw it's touching! A father-daughter moment like i love, i wish they will be more in the futur. Our duo rapidly arrived face to face with the devil. It only took twenty minutes (We are champions!) It's time to beat the crap out of this mad man, destiny is with our team...probably. I am unlucky but Waffles is, hope we're gonna be unharmed. The weirdo isn't alone, his comrade is none other than Jugernaut. Oh no, not this guy! Didn't dad kill him years ago? How did this beast survive? I am shocked to see him, nearly open mouthed. Ajax has bags of money in his arms, fix dad then me. The adversary isn't intimidate or scared, a smirk rise on his face. He even applause, what? I ignore his gest, my hand grab a knife. I will throw it as a diversion so Pool-boy can defeat the monster. I can't win if i battle Jugernaut! This abomination mesure four meters and his muscles are as big as an elephant. It's safer to fight Francis, i am not strong or rapid enough to beat his partner. If i try anything, i'm dead (Help!) We stared at the duo of villains during seconds, the first decided to talk. His cliche british accent fly to my earsdrums, i can't take him seriously! This man is so silly and umbelievable, it'a hard to be afraid even if i am aware that he can crush me without any hesitation or difficulties. The creeps begin to chat while watching his adversary's partner.  

 

'' Hello Wade, did you miss me? '' 

'' You wish fuck face. '' he reply with a heroic tone. 

'' I see your as irritating as always! '' the freak reply with his british accent. 

 

Is that a joke or his best insult? If so, this man is terrible! I can find better ones than him and i am younger. He is ridiculous, ha ha! I gigle under my mask and, naturally, he notice it. Trash brain observe my disguise, smile for some reason. What is his problem? Also, nothing is funny here so why is he merry? This dummy is stranger than dad geez! Your opinion on him is similar to mine heh Nakama? Glad our duo is on the same page reader. Ahem, let me guide you in the mission. The freaking villain is watching me and it's creepy, his low voice fly like a whisper in the wagon as the train roll. 

 

'' Is it Vanessa? '' 

'' Are you dumb? She's taller than me! '' i response, prepare my attack. 

'' Need glasses Francis? '' 

 

His response had no effects on the jerk, he didn't laugh or coment on it. Guess this guy has a bad humor! Dad's jokes are childish but super funny, soap head won't be a comedian if he changes job. Hum so, the war will begin; be prepared (Lion king reference!) I am scared but ready to do it. I'll sacrifice myself if it...wait a minute, no i won't. It's stupid and illogical! As i strugle with this nonsense, Jugernaut stared at my outfit. The tall monster snickers under his helmet, made his fingers cracked. Uh-oh, he is preparing an attack!. I got to do something even if i will risk my life. I take a deep breath, hold my knife and charge at him. I pretend to stab his fists, slide under his feet as he tries to catch me. Ha, suck it looser, i am too agile for you! Proud of my move, i turn and jump on his back. I climb on the beast, my weapon in my hand. I grip his giant head, balance my arm and...completely miss. In seconds, the adversary take my knive and launch it toward Deadpool; after, the mutant hold me above his helmet. I slip and shakes like a snake to escape, fail. Fuck, i can't run! This guy is really strong, i underestimate his capacities. I punch his neck, my glove hit metal and tremble. It hurt so much, a yell of agony leave my lips. I grin due to the pain, retain my tears. Don't cry, it won't resolve anything. I encourage myself, believe in my bravory. I pursuit my efforts, realise it's pointless. This moron captured me, no strategy will modify my state. I am totally trapped in his hands, stuck there. I observe my father, feel like an incompetent. Wade is dealing with his nemesis, waves his katanas to cut Francis.

 

The problem is that this idiot is super smart and swift, his dexterity is powerful. Despite his attacks, none of them seams to hurt Ajax. Dp's is in trouble! It's horrible, our team is loosing against theses two. How can i flee and help my partner? I am imprison, above a monster who obey our oponment. Once more, why faith isn't there when i need her? I didn't deserve any of this, same for Waffles. We only wanted to lived happily and safe with mom. It pissed me off to being a victim! My rage is building, rise as time is flowing. I use my perseverance to take a grenade, lift the cap and send her on my captor. BOOM a cloud of smoke and fire covers him, i aimed right. I wait for the reveal and...no traces of damages. Huh? Why? His armor is imune to explosions, this is unfair! How can i beat this jerk? (Cheating sounds interresting!) I sigh, my breathe is regular. Francis kicked my teacher in the belly, shoot his brain and hit his mask with a baseball bat. Where did he find it? Anywho, the battle didn't go according to plan sadly. Pool-boy recieve several boxes in the face, bags of money followed. Dizzy, my father stumble and kneel down. His enemy laugh, satisfy of his moves. I want to spit on him, can't but will reserve a time for this surprise. My hero gets up, pulled his guns and aim the freak. He notice Jugernaut and me, glare at the beast. 

 

'' Let my girl go! '' 

'' So it's your daughter? How amusing! Mind if i play with her? '' Ajax said with a smirk. 

'' Don't touch my baby! '' he add with a menacing tone. 

'' Come and get her ha ha! '' the monster reply, mockingly.  

 

Like i presume, none of theses imbeciles accept dad's request. Theses mans are too busy taking their prizes, the cash and me. I manage to understand his diabolical plan; torturing his nemesis kid than use her for being rich. I doubt that the gorilla needs money tough. Why is he even here? DP told me that Jugernaut use to be Fire fists comrade. Why is he working with soap brain? Adults are so stranges!

 

Ok moving on! I am a prisoner. Two dangerous and insane criminals are free, trying to eliminate Deadpool. It's not very conforting being trap with Ajax. I am freaking affraid for my safety. Sure dad can kill them and save his kitten but if the X-mens were with us, i would be rescued in no time. The heroes aren't there, we have to improvise. My captor throw me in the air, i float towards the ceiling of the wagon. The merc run in my direction then bounce. His enemy mimiced him, is quicker and manage to catch me. He wave his bat BAM in my fahter's head (Poor him!) Dad's leg is grip by the beast, his adversary launch him out of the train. I strugle, bite his arm. No reaction, my attack fail like the previous one. I growl like a lion, my animal side is awake. I panic, looked everywhere to try to locate Waffles. Red spandex is outside, running near the vehicule. Deadpool is about to reach us but Jugernaut kicked him and punch his face. I grin again, sad for my hero. He won't give up, is on his oponent arm. Ha, i knew he would made it! The adult climbed on the villain, slide his sword on his armor. The result is like my attempts to hurt the big idiot, useless. The dummy observe the scene, entertained and distracted. Maybe i can hit him and run, i can also cut his chin. I moved, my hand is close to take another knife. Damn it, the british man notice it! I fail again, feel ashamed of myself. It's really annoying to be powerless! At my place, what will you do? I can't puzzle a solution to this battle, it's a huge challenge and i am only human. If i was a mutant, it would be simple but no; i'm a ordinairy girl.

 

Suddenly, a brillant idea pop in my mind. If i am able to send a grenade to dad, he will put her in the adversary's mouth. This diversion will perhaps allowed me to be free...i hope. It's worth it, i got nothing to loose! My tumb grabed the cap of a weapon then i throw her at my goofball direction. Bingo, she land in his arms! I smile under my suit, justice will be serve today nakama. Liberty is on her way too, it's a great news (And it rhyme!) I desire to wink to my awesome partner but can't unfortunately. He place the item in the beast, cover and pinch his lips. 

 

'' I never said this but don't swallow! '' he said with a dark tone. 

 

DP just tell one of his famous catch-phrases, cool. I mentally cheer for him while the lunatic observed the scene. The giant man stomp the floor, tremble like a puppy. Another explosion emerge, has no effects beside launching my father far from his enemy. Jugernaut is surprised, i supose he is dizzy. As i expected, his boss isn't impressed by that. Francis is mostly entertained, insulted my hero. His swearings are lame compare to mines! This guy is more imature than dad, it's umbelievable! I find this detail extremely hilarious and stupid. I gigle, soap face looks down and glare at me. I am not intimidate by this man, barely affraid. I despise this fool with all my soul, can't he die? The creature is occupy with Wade, do what he can to eject him from the wagon. If only i can help him! Nooooo, i am stuck with a mad man. This is a nightmare, i don't want to die! I twirl like a worm, kicked and punch my captor however my acts are pointless. Son of a dog, can this misery end? I use my courage, try everything to flee from this person; fail, how predictable! The devil is enchanted, takes a bag of money. He order his slave to kill the merc, begin to walk away. Ajax is close to the border of the platform, prepared to jump. The moron droped his knife, didn't notice it. Ha, i can attack him with it! I concentrate on the blade, my feet is near the weapon. The train passed on a bump who made it slide, far from my position (Crap, i almost got it!) I turn, watch dad and his adversary. The gigantic gorilla crushed his weight with his hand, imprison the clown. Deadpool can't escape, he is trapped like me.

 

The dummy laugh, mumble a phrase and pull his legs/arms. CRACK he divide my teacher in two, half of his corpse fall on the ground. I saw a puddle of blood from his upper part, his bowels hanged. Poor him! This attack ravished the lunatic, he said goodbye to Waffles and leave. The animal is slaming daddy's chest several times, snickers. I retain my tears, send a worried look to the adult. Wade saw me, yell he'll come back. I answer with a 'I love you!' my father repeat my words. I am a victim and my comrade is destroyed by Jugernaut, it's tragic! I can't help my team member despite my envy, it's disloyal! Two of the most dangerous criminals who are also mutants are still alive. This is terrible! I watch my hero, the distance separate our duo as Francis run. His baseball bat is in the pocket of his belt, i can grab her and hit him. My gest won't hurt this jerk but releasing my rage on him will be fun. Any sort of activities with this creep will motivate my child soul especially if i can make him suffer. I moved, stretch my glove to grip her. The enemy saw me, shit! The scientist put the bag of cash next to the bat then hold my chin. 

 

'' I love fearsome womens like you! '' 

 

Is he trying to seduce me? Why the others bad guys aren't here instead of him? I would rather be with Thanos than dick head, i'm serious! Heck even Loki seams nicer than him, no joke! Sure theses mans can kill me in seconds but they won't say 'romantic' words to their prey. This is annoying, i can't support it! Ajax better not do it twice or i will spit on him if i got the opportunity. Patience is the key to success in certains events, wait for the ideal moment to act. I will, without a doubt, mess with this freak altough he will surely torture me. The villain can't kill his enemy's daughter, i am a bait to attract DP. Wade won't envade the territory if his wife or kid isn't in trouble, that's not the case sadly. Agony is my friend, you are as well. My captor continue to chat on the path, i ignore him. Humpf, this fool is dreaming if he planed to flirt. Every last of his attemps will miss! I am transported by this strong man, can't figure a way to distract this asshole (I am as vulgar as dad, cool!) We pass near empty alleys and avenues, i looked at the sky. The sun is hidden by the clouds. It means that night will visit the city in an hour or two, gosh time is rapid!

 

Mom is unharmed and protected by CAI, it chase my anxiety a little. Later, our duo arrived at an abandon building. There's a single window and a grey door, the crazy guy push her. He whistle a tune, hey i recognize her! It's I'm alive by Celine Dion. His tastes in music are very weird and unusual. Who will deduct that a man as cruel as him will like a singer from Quebec? Nobody, it's totally unbearable. Discovering it increase my joy, i chuckle under my mask and Francis didn't remark my reaction. In your face moron! I can laugh of you and you will never notice, ha ha! We currently are in a room full of beds similars to thoses in hospitals. A tons of machines are here, i saw a freaking glass cylinder. It's with the air system, dad was torture inside her. The bully is bringing me next to the device, i swallow my saliva. Fear and panic are filling my brain, i am terrify. The tyrant depose me on a bed, tied my arms and legs. Completely imobilise by tissues and other things, i am at his mercy. Even with my shiny costume, i feel powerless face to this devil. Ajax take a needle with green liquid, step toward his prisoner. A mean smile rise as he stop, fixed me then deroll my sleeve. I sense the sting in my skin, it's so painful! The product slide in my veins while my captor is amused (Go to hell!) His irritating voice reach my ears during the experience. 

 

'' I am injecting a serum who will awake any mutants genes in you. '' 

'' Let me guess, i will pass a series of tests to see if it react? '' 

'' Precisely love. '' the moron retort, calmly. 

'' My name is RedLake dickless. '' i response, impolite on purpose.

'' Running your mouth like your father, how cute! '' 

'' He will pulverize you! '' i add with a menacing tone. 

'' We'll see about that. '' 

 

He isn't impress by any of my words, remove the needle. The tyrant roll my bed to a open cage, a whip is laying on a hook. Deadpool spent time here and it's my turn. What's the deal anyway? Make me a mutant then sell me to the army or the zoo? It's illogic! This guy is already rich, why does he need more money? I am scared and worried for my health. I'm going to be tortured, will definitely die if the processus is wrong. Pray for my safety, this might be our last moments together. I will write a few details of the tests. To resume; i was whipped by this idiot twenty times, spend hours in the air removing machine, an entire day in a box full of cold water and ice cubes, same under a burning shower of an unknown liquid. It was aweful! The most painful is the glass cylinder. I couldn't move, my lungs were empty and i searched for air during a long period. It was as grievous for me than Wade. A thousands percents worst than him since i am younger and less tolerant. Of course, my adversary was thirlled to test his toys on me. It was entertaining for the imbecile, a hell for his victim. I got bruises on my elbows, cheeks, nose, ankles, arms, fingers. I have scars everywhere and the grief won't reduce (A nightmare!) I feel so weak, don't wish to die despite my state. My previous bruises were ridiculous compare to the actual ones. I am not in shape to fight! Heck even finding an escape plan is too complicated for me. What is conforting is Ness, she is at home; i imagine her in a warm bath. I supose my mother is eating the supper, worry for Wade. I picture her beautiful face in my mind, smile. I am on the unconfy bed, tied and exhausted. I can't stay here howhever it's impossible to run away from the lab. I had a rough journey, the visit to the school and the fight with the teenager were simples unlike my ''training'' here. It's more like a haunted hospital mixed with a jail. I looked around, no other patients are here. I feel lonely and sad, miss my parents a lot! To chase my sorrow, i decide to sing. I choose ' Don't wanna miss a thing' from Aerosmith, changes the lyrics so they can fit my emotions. My voice is shining, less than before because of my pain I dedicate this melody to Waffles, my comrade. Naturally, you can listen too  **tomodachi**. I clear my troat, hum the firts notes and sing the rest.  

 

_I could be awake just to heard you joking,_

watching you while our duo is walking hand in hand

_I could spend my life by your side for ever,_

_dive in this precious moment; enchanted._

 

_Every one with you is a souvenir i cherish!_

 

_Don't wanna close my eyes or wish to faint_

_cause i like you Dp and i don't wanna miss a thing._

_We are far from each other but_

_our relation will link us cause i adore you dad_

_and i don't wanna miss a thing._

 

_I love to explore new locations with you,_

_we are partners and it's my duty_

_to assure your safety._

 

_Redlake is here buddy, ready to battle._

_Keeping her goofy master happy._

_I won't abandon my beloved parent, trust me!_

 

_Don't wish to skip a journey or fall asleep_

_i appreciate your compagny and i'm proud to be your girl._

_Being in a laboratory with your greatest enemy_

_is nothing compare to our fantastic relation._

 

_I won't miss one smile or a little laugh._

_Your kitten is right here, at anytime._

_She will cure your wounds, days and nights._

_Our team is the best for eternity yeeeeaaaaah hey hey hey wooooooooooooo_

 

_Don't wanna shut my voice or even fainted cause_

_i like you Wade and i will never miss a thing._

_Your puns are the remedy to my misery,_

_the ultimate weapon to vanquish nocives emotions._

 

_I still miss you Dp and i won't loose faith nooooooooo._

 

Strangely, this music appeased my sadness and scars. I am less weak...sort of, it's unclear but let me write about my traumatizing experience. I can't walk except moving my legs isn't too hard and same for my tumbs. The muscles functions, my ankles and bones too. I am in one piece despite my bruises and bloody holes. Your presence is useful to endure the pain, thank's a bunch buddy. I will keep my smiles and my desire to sing, no matter wich freaking tests are coming. It's already been one day that i am stuck in the laboratory with soap brain. His property isn't shiny, the catastrophy i made in Al's basement was clean compare to his home. This man is a lame janitor and will be aweful if it was his real job. I will describe what he is doing while i am suffering; The lunatic is in front of a desk, reading papers. I really desire to spit on his face or punch his dick. I am using my creativity to amused myself untill a drastic situation blows up like a bomb (Lame joke, i know!) I will keep a straight atitude in this disastrous place. Long live my childish side! I got it from my father, adore it too. I'm feeling less desperate than before my friend! I purposely observe the freak during a couple of seconds (Didn't count them!) To my surprise, he leave his occupation and walked toward my bed. What does this dummy want? The scientist approached the furniture, examine the fabric and paterns of my suit. Uh.....ok, apparently the adult has an artistic side. Maybe it's part of his hobbies, who knows? I frown my eyesbrows, pretend to believe that he doesn't exist. I didn't desire to speak with him at all! A devilish smile light his face, the maniac open his dirty mouth and started to talk. It irritates me howhever i can't entirely avoid the conversation, had to endure the chat. I capt a few phrases, skip the boring ones. In short, It goes like this;   

 

'' You got a lovely voice miss. '' 

'' Shut up you bastard! '' 

'' Don't be so mad, it was only a compliment. '' he said, weirdly respectful. 

'' I will never sing for you if that's what you want. '' i reply, annoyed and angry.

'' I didn't come for this. '' 

'' Why then? Spit it out! '' 

 

He advance, remove my mask and gaze at my beauty. Am i that attractive for him? I hope not, eeeeew! Recieving kind words from Ajax is worst than cancer! Being observed by him isn't agreable, it's a nightmare! Can't he return to his papers or clean the room? I notice clouds of dust, this place will definitely be shut down if a responsible for property enter. I will be so contended if this moron recieve any sort of punishment for the terribles crimes he did; the ones to Wade too. Why can't you do something? I am not speaking to you **Nakama** , i talk to the author. Get me out of this mess, my soul can't take it anymore; same for my body. They are badly hurted and suffer because of a insane scientist. It's unpleasant being trapped in this place. I ignore for how long i'm stuck here! Hold on...the lunatic is wishing me goodnight. It's a lame information, who cares? I pretend to listen to him and look at the ceiling. I am exhausted, need a pause; a massage sounds nice. I picture dad giving one to me, smile under my suit. Francis left my prison, goes somewhere else. I send a mental message to my family, say i love them and thank CAI for taking care of my mother. Despite my loneliness and boredom, i endure the scars of the tests; fall in asleep. I think of my goofy partner and Colossus. I like this man, he is polite and wise. His strenght is incredible, i appreciate his sense of justice. I wonder how was his childhood, it's surely fascinating. I will ask him if i am free from this hell. I am not in a cage howhever can't figure the solution to escape. I ignore if the serum has effects, didn't saw or sense a difference on my skin. Maybe it was a slow poison? Oh no! DP won't be happy and his wife's heart will be broken. It will make an emotional scene like the end of Titanic. Somehow, my sorrow is smaller! I can enjoy a fabulous night even if she will be short. This passage of my existence is over, the finale isn't that charming or agreable. I had the opportunity to retrieve the energy i loose during the experiences; was whiped and send to a sauna with a pool of lava, it seams so real! I burned my fingers, the smoke blinded my sight for a minute. It wasn't fun! I will spare the scenes where i suffer, you already know how it goes. It will be stupid to re-explain them again, let's explore another path. I will guide you to the next step of my 'visit' in this laboratory. I slept for aproximately eight hours, it's relaxing and boosted my confidence. 

 

In the morning, i woke up, my captor isn't in the room. I yawn, wanted to stretch my arms but remember thant they are tied. My legs are still imprison! It sucks to habitated in a laboratory with a creepy man. I observe my skin, no spots or burns on her. It reasured me then i remark something new; my wounds are gone. What the...how? This is unexpected unless the freak put some medicine while i was sleeping. This is strange! Wait, the answer is obvious and i miss it (Silly me!) The serum, he stimulate and increase the mutants genes in my body. I will surely get powers like Deadpool or mines will be completely differents. It's a fantastic discovery; i am excited to try them, can verify now. I strugle, do my best to broke the ropes around my muscles. My efforts are pointless, i don't have super strenght. Perhaps i am more fast or agile. I move my legs and arms, manage to slip them out of the chains. I did it! A burst of adrenaline slide inside my brain, visit my veins. I run in the place, searching a weapon in case Ajax took my belt. I observe my pants, my accessories are gone but only one grenade and knife are laying. This son of a dog hide the others, i got to find them! This adult is crazier than i imagine, what will he do with the items? Sell them to the army? He won't keep them to throw the weapons at Waffles, it won't work; my father is imortal! Wrong decision dick face! This nickname fit him perfectly heh **Yujin**? I am searching for my items; looked in the drawers and founds a bottle of poison with a seringue. I'll keep theses, put the objects in my pockets. There's also...what the heck? I find a gun in the desk of my adversary, loaded! It's not a prank, the weapon is in front of me. I grab the tiny gun! Ha he's mine, too bad for Francis! The looser can't use it, his toy belongs to the incredible Redlake (Play the heroic music maestro!) I made the item spin in my fingers. This is done and i sense no dangers aro...crap! Footsteps appears behind my back, i exactly guessed who is walking. I turn, faced my oponent and aim for his heart. If i shoot, he won't die howhever it will pinch the idiot and allow me to run. I glare at the genius, send my hatred to this unseducing man. The lunatic isn't affected by my reaction. We both stared at each other during half an hour, i notice that he has a second pistol. My british captor observe my suit as if he is obsess with it.

 

God get over it already! Seriously, his 'love' for my appearance is unpleasing and gross, i don't want it! It's freaking creepy, yuck! I hold my weapon with one hand, grab my knife with the other. Ajax examine my gest, prepared to attack. I can't read his mind, telepathy isn't my ability despite being a cool power. I am gifted to recieved immortality, it's better than nothing! I'm certain that Waffles will be thrilled to learn that his daughter has almost the same capacities as him. Can't wait to share the news with Deadpool, he will be in paradise and my mother too. She is with CAI, in a bath or eating a snack as i am busy with the villain. Don't worry, i won't be harmed by this maniac **Yujin** as long as you are by my side. I pursuit my akward interrogation with the enemy, a menacing expression on my face; i do my possible to intimidate the jerk even it it's pointless. What can you expect from a psycho like this guy? A tons of crappy phrases and acts, nothing more than that. 

 

I frowned my eyesbrows like earlier, he will never saw it. I'm still aiming the target, his breathe is regular and the sound is boring. Bah who cares? It's only a moron with a gun, trying to eliminate his slave. Why? It's easy to captured citizens and transform them into mutants, the formula function; he used her on my father. The problem is that most of his preys died, thoses who lived escaped. I am in the last category unfortunately for this man, he asked for it; it will be my pleasure to defeat this bastard! I'm excited to beat him with DP and the X-mens, wonder how are they. I miss Colossus and NegaSonic, theses two are gentle and amazing. Yukio is adorable, clever and very sweet; i like this teen. Do you desire to watch the fight between the dirty man and me? Allow your humble guide to explain everything. I told the lunatic that his plan backfired if he sell his victim to a zoo. First, he won't be able to use me as a bait to lure his nemesis. Second, Deadpool will easely rescue his daughter. Ajax didn't consider all the possibilities of his revenge on my father. What a moron! His parents would be disgusted unless they are as evil as their son. If i was them, i will send this adult to prison  **Tomodachi**. While i meditate on this reveal, my oponent is still imobile. A statue with no soul, it's peculiar (Funny too!) My anger is here, the scientist can't see her; my disguise is hiding my emotions. My costume is sparkly, a disco ball made of tissue.

 

Distracted by my own imagination, i didn't remark that my captor shoot my legs. My reflexes are alerted, i avoid his attack with a flip then slide under him and kick his balls. I grab my knife, slice his left hand; blood is spilled on my suit but the spots are pratically invisible. I cut his other hand and he didn't flinch, Francis is calm. He can't be hurt by weapons? Damn it, how will i vanquish this jerk? Maybe slicing his ankles will slow him enough. I choose to verify the strategy, execute her step by step. I begin with a chase around the desk, gosh this idiot is quick! He catched me, pull my feets despite loosing his hands. I drop the knife, the blade hit the floor; is at a meter from my position. I'll just crawl and reach it, i can made it! Pushed by my confidence, i advance toward the item. My adversary is snickering, lift himself and use his strenght. Woah, soap brain is trying to hug me or what? His efforts didn't suceed, i feel stronger than him; must be a effect of the serum. I pursuit my act, slowly moving on the ground. I stretched my fingers, take the bottom of the object and balance it on my target. I nearly slice his nose untill he arrest the blade, hold it in his teeth (Eeeeew!) I pull the weapon, the dummy mimiced my gest. We both are playing like dogs with a bone, it's an awkward description of this battle.

I grin, punch his neck with my free hand then i kick his dick once more. Frankly, this is starting to climb on my nerves. None of my attacks are making him scream of agony! It's not equitable at all and barely amusing, how can i hurt this moron? Any ideas buddy? I am open to suggestion, anytime will be great. No? Fine, i will search a solution and repair this mess alone. Suddenly, a plan pop in my mind! I will throw a grenade on this guy and flee, it's brillant! Impress by my smart side, i chuckle under my mask. His freaking voice fill the air, breaking the epic fight between us. 

 

'' Wa i so fwuni? '' 

 

I didn't understand a word because of the knife in his mouth. I roll on the floor, the scientist crush my belly. My powers are protecting me from injuries, it's fantastic. I decide to follow my initiatives, decap the top of my weapon; launch her at Ajax. A cloud of smoke cover our duo, blind him for a few minutes. He left the knife, caught. I grab the blade with my glove, not bothered when she pinned my skin. With speed, i stab her in his eye; my act made the jerk yell. I laugh, proud of my idea, it's awesome to prank a 'genius' like this guy; totally worth it! Mister soapy is removing the blade from his body part. Beside the blood, there's a empty space and i can notice his skull. Gross! The maniac throw his eye on the floor, it roll and freeze near me elbows. I see the pupil and a sort of string behing the ball. I won't describe it more, being that close to Francis is aweful! Hurting this freak fail, i can't use my fists to hit him. Every atrempts to free myself from this scientist will vanished, i am a prisoner. Fuck fighting a villain with a anoying british accent is too complicated. I am bathing in a pool of crap (Sorry for the image buddy!) What can i do? Let me think about it! I'll...nope, strugleing won't resolve anything. I'm gonna...cut his troat? Ideal for escaping howhever it won't last for long. This is problematic, i am out of options. It's going to be a rough day. I am desperate, will loose this fight despite my powers. Where are the heroes? Too bad they are occupy with i-ignore-what; an investigation in a deadly country, a spying mission in a building. Wherever theses peoples are, not one of them can rescue me. Even Spider-man is probably in his town, punching robbers. He's a nice guy, i never met him but i heard that Spidey is kind. Dad even saw the masked teen, i'm jealous!

 

I wonder what his real name is? Wade didn't share the information, CAI should find it in no time. This robot is fast and have eyes everywhere, by using his technology it will be a piece of pie to learn it. The problem is that i am stuck with Soapy. This crazy adult is still on my legs, doesn't release his grip. Why the british man is able to hold me tight? I slice his hands with a knife, normally the villain will be in agony. I kick his balls and he didn't flinch, are they made of silver or what? I am instantly confused, it's not safe! This will perhaps be one of our last moments together. I mean it, i am loosing hope despite saying in my song that i wouldn't; it wasn't a lie, i just felt that i would advance thank's to my courage and perseverance. I was wrong...am unpleased and nearly depress. The fight isn't that epic! I tempted you with fearsome moves, it catch your attention then i completely pulverize it. No more excitment and suspense, they are turned into dust due to my clumsyness. My hatred for this douchebag is growing as minutes flew, i grumble an insult and kick his nose as harder as i can. POW POW on his bones! This part of thrill chases my misery little by little, hooray! It could be funnier if i had another weapon for exemple...oh there’s a grenade at a centimeter from my position. I will launch her at the jerk like earlier, pray that the explosion will damage his hair.

 

For an insane man, he got style! I’m not joking **Tomodachi** , Ajax is gorgeous...kinda. My thoughts are mixed! Wait a sec...i am sensing a bubbly feeling. RedLake won't be destroyed! Deadpool is the incarnation of awesomeness, he is truly a unique man. His personality is special, cheering and adorable. I won't blame him if he is busy with Jugernaut. I got particular capacities due to the serum, should use them to flee. It's time and i got nothing to worry! My revenge against the lunatic isn't over, i'm destined to kill him but not by myself. Some assistance will be pleasant, from anyone. Heck if Domino was there, things will get interesting. This lady has luck on her side every years, it's a uncommon power. I envy her, she doesn't required divine intervention from a goddess; i'm talking about the author and you **Yujin**. Althought, i am not sure if you are a male or a female. I asked you, unfortunately having an answer isn't realisable. Where is this heroine? Dad will miss her, they are both friends and team mates. Sadly, the X-force didn't lived for long; every members died.

 

DP told me about this terrifying part of his life, it occur way before i was conceived. Poor him, all his comrades were killed; faith wasn't with them. This dramatic souvenir bring tears to my eyes, i sniff and let my sorrow drop on the floor. I lay on the ground, cry like a kid (Don't judge me!) It's normal to act this way when a catastrophy haunt your memory. I need a massage and a beer, that will pulverize my distress. I heard my opponent snickers, mumble a phrase but i'm concentrate on another thing. A flash blind my view, i blink and focus on the light. She's bright and...long? What is going on here? I search for an explanation, am interrupted by a form. It's a whip, the item is in Yukio's arms. How did she discover the laboratory? The x-girl isn't alone, someone in standing in the shadows. I observe the shape, recognize her and smile. I claimed my rescuer, the adult steped forward. I watch who is it and wil reveal it to you reader. The person who is near Francis and me is none other than...drum roll please! Your right, it's my favorite goofball! Dp is back, woohoo! My expression rises under my suit, my scars are repaired by his shiny presence. Isn't he fabulous? My father fixes his nemesis, pointed his gun at him. Shoot this douchebag, yeah! I stay quiet as the two mans looked at their adversary...during five minutes. I will have to teach them how to act like enemies or what? This is so bizarre, i am almost speechless. 

 

I stared at the purple hair teen, wave my hand. 

 

'' Hi Yukio! '' 

'' Hi Shani! '' she said with her squeaky voice. 

 

Her gest is cute, can't resist it! The charm from this girl is as huge as the ocean, figuratively. Our exchange distracted my captor, he is pulled by the electric whip. A current strikes his body, illuminates him. When the shock vanished, his skin is black and...untouched? How can he survive an electrocution? Son of a dog, i am sick to see this freak. I will personally reduce his movements for the final act, bounce on the occasion. I grabed my knife, made it spin while dad send bullets in his brain. The jerk catched four with his teeth, spit the objects then imediately laugh. Nervous and angry, a yell of rage leave my lips. I screamed like Tarzan but louder. The living cameo enrolled her weapon around his corpse, make the maniac spin. I charge at the enemy, balance my fist on his weight. I add a grenade, send her in his mouth. I didn't say the catchphrase my master use when he made his opponents eat armory; it's not my type to steal. I am driving off the battle, swiming in the moves is my objective. I punched several times the bully in the stomach, out of nowhere a tune play in my head. It's 'Everyone is gay' from A GREAT BIG WORLD. Why does it tag inside my brain? Nobody is attracted by Francis's charm. I am positive that DP loved Colossus more than this demon. It would fit perfectly his relation with metal dick. The music passed in my neurones while i am beating my prey. Who's the victim now Ajax? It's your turn to be punish! I'm not saying that i will like to slap his butt...on another side, maybe i...what am i thinking? This isn't the moment to focus on this junk!

 

I pursuit my attacks on the guy, the X-girl launch her whip and it hit the scientist's clothes; rip them as Yukio pulls her item. This monster is almost naked! I remarked that he has a lot of hairs on his chest, eeeeew! An idea travel to my mind, the bottle of poison. If i can taks the needle, i will sting my captor and imobilized him for an instant. It will increases our chances to beat this jerk once for all! I looked around, see if the object is still there. The product is below our enemy's feet. I stretched my glove to reach my new weapon, got it! It's half empty but enough to fulfill my plan. I stab his right elbow with the sting, pin her in his skin. My instinct told me to back off cause the grenade that the insane man eat will explode soon. I jump, do a saumersault and land next to my savior. After my tactic KABOOM my offensive item resonate, turn the lunatic's outfit into dust. He is on fire, flames are devouring and burning his entire body. No reaction except a devilish smile, huh? Why can't he die? Sick of this crap, i charge at the tyrant and kick the needle. I hold the knife in his eye, remove it then use my weapon to slice his chin. The blood from his open wound flowed on my costume, i don't care. I am not disgust by the gory stuff, far from it **Nakama**. Honestly, it's started to become normal for me! Pool-boy shoot his chest, add some pain even if Francis is imune to it. Our moves are ineffectives against this fool (Fuck this guy!) The hereoine and i watched him, very shocked. I wait four minutes, nothing interresting occur except when our adversary kneels down. He spit blood on the floor, gives a mocking look to our team. 

 

'' It's the best you can do? '' 

'' Nope, watch this sucker! '' i reply, angry. 

 

I defy him, approach a machine with douzens of switches and flashing buttons. I'm gonna destroy her! I begin by launching fives grenades on her and let the fire do his job. I stump on the next one as flames eat his creations, crash the glass of the air removing machine (Vengeance!) I take my sweet revenge on the tortures units, laugh like a villain. I am pulverizing his hard work and won't blame myself. My attention is on the pieces of metals, laying on the ciment. The rich man makes a noise, it's a mix between a grumble and...tears? Is he...crying? I can't believe it! A cheer escape my mouth, i encouraged myself over and over. I dance on the rests of the air device, step on the plastic tubes. BAM a loud sound distracted me, i turn and notice a crowbar in Deadpool's hands. His adversary is knock out and his breathe is low. He gives a lesson to this douchebag (Good job dad!) Full of pride, i applause my master. The chinese girl mimiced me, Wade bow; proud of himself. A weird envy appear in my brain, digging a grave for Ajax. I got to assure that te british guy won't escape! What could possibly go wrong? Francis isn't dead and manage to build a robot who can tracks mutants then ally with his creation to kill us? Ha, impossible! Pool-boy and i are imortals, he can't eliminate our team! I lift his legs, ask the X-girl to accompagny me. My comrade nod, transported the freak. We stand at twenty meters from the lab, the building is in flames. I crushed every machines! As we walks with our prize, i notice that her electric whip is on her belt. My goal is to burry the devil, prevent him to flee. I require peace and my father deserves it; we had a rough journey especially me. I passed painful tests because of a maniac obsees with my suit...or was it something else? I don't care; it's over! Victory is ours, we defeat this jerk. Our fight wasn't epic howhever the amusement was present. I will told mom about my exploits, my parent is gonna be so happy. Her little girl defeat a villain, almost alone! I saved Ness life, protect our family from this perrillous obstacle. I meditate on this while i lifted Francis. The chinese lady and me depose him on the grass, i share my idea with her. Yukio agree, start to dig a grave under a tree. Wich species it is? I have no hints, can't answer you. I help her, we remove branches and pebbles; dig a large hole. The depth is twelve meters under the earth; it must be difficult to make a path here. Our duo is currently in the place, the corpse of our enemy is next to us. We adjust the pose, put his arms in a cross; on his shirt. A new home for this demon! I high five my companion, thank her too for the support.

The X-girl begin to climb, quickly reach the top of the hole. I imitate her gests, arrived there without any difficulties. I didn't stumble or fall, luck must be on my side today. It's great! I whipe my suit, in case there's rocks and dust on it. It took a minute then i fixed my partners. Pool-boy raise his tumb, pat my back and bump my shoulder. I chuckles, do the same to him. Our team participated in this reunion, increase our relation. I'm hyped for the next mission; wonder what it will be. Noises from farther interrupt my question, i follow the source and saw NegaSonic. The moody teen is with Colossus, beating Jugernaut. Yikes, the gorilla is still there! The beast is balancing his huge hands, try to crush the X-mens. I tell Yukio to join them, add i will finish the grave for my captor. The chinese nod, run toward the others. My father stay with me, throw a bunch of dirt and rocks inside the hole. We cover the british guy, tap the ground with our boots. No traces of his dirty works here! Our efforts are rewarded, i hug my beloved goofball. The merc hold me in his amrs, his costume is warm and cozy. I could sleep on it, really! I moved mines in circles, offer a small massage to daddy. It will cheer him up if he is anxious, also it's my way to thank him. After all, Waffles saved his kitten! Our duo keep this agreable position during a while, i didn't count the minutes; it's unimportant! The ambience is smooth, ideal for a song although there's a menace to eliminate. We might release our embrace and go with the heroes. They will need our help! I step back, dive in the eyes of his mask. I blink twice, prepare my phrase. I will reveal my little secret to my father, Wade has to discover who i become. I can't hide the truth for long! I sigh, raises my shoulders and my chin. Guided by my heart, i begin a new chat with my hilarious hero. 

 

'' Dad...i am not the same person. '' 

'' What do you mean? '' my parent ask with a confused tone. 

'' Ajax's serum stimulate the genes inside me. '' 

'' So you...your'e a...'' he reply, stutter. 

'' Mutant, yes. His freaking product gives me powers. '' i add, lower my face. 

 

I'm certain that he is worry about it, surely dissapointed. If i had a kid and he suddenly was transform into a mutant, i will panic! My teacher is staring at his sidekick, no words escape his lips. Red spandex is apprehending the reality, combine the informations (Please don't cry!) Wade is going to explode, the poor man must be in distress. I can imagine myself in his boots. At first, the adult will be sad to heard the news. Gradually, he will accept the truth and notice the advantages. My father's joy will probably grow. In a sense, i am similar to him! I can regenerate, same for Waffles; my reflexes are trought the roof, his too. I doubt that i can survive in lava, fire or acid though. Wade is immunize to theses elements; i can't. I didn't mention our speed, we both are hyper rapids. I am quiet during a moment, Daddy didn't punch the ground or sniff. Instead, he place a hand on my chin; lift it. The lines of his hood stretches, a smile is hide by his accessorie but still here. Huh? He isn't angry or anxious? I... i don't understand! I stay immobile while he cuddle me again. Geez, my father adore it! I won't complain, i like hugs too. My stress is reducing, his presence and cuddly gest is effective against my worries. I am not affraid to decieve him! I share this precious instant with my hero, will save it in my memory. I promised myself to guard this treasure...unless a cure to our mutation exist. I thinks that noting will remove our capacities. The genes in our d.n.a are permenantly repaired...sort of. They are new, we suffered to get them wich is the negative side. Both of us were Ajax toys and it wasn't agreable! It was hell being with this pervert; his voice wasn't charming, the way this moron tries to seduce me was gross. I'm so glad he's dead! If not, our team will eliminate this abomination! Deadpool and i are pratically invincibles (Cool!) Speaking of my master, he is patting my back. I whisper in his ear that the X-peoples are occupied but needs assistance. My father nod, release his cute kitten. I stand correctly, close my fingers to form a fist then looked at him. 

 

'' We're in this Dp! '' 

'' With two swords and maximum effort. '' he said with a heroic tone. 

'' Ha ha totally! '' i respond, giggles. 

'' Let's go sweetie! '' 

'' Right behind you partner! '' i end, amused.        

 

We agree, made a fist bump and high five each other. Our supreme duo rush to the heroes, the wind blows in our invisibles hair. It's cold but i don't mind! I'm with my favorite joker, we're on our way and ready for action...for beer too but after the fight. The war will begin, Jugernaut won't win against us. You'll see, Wade and i will beat the crap out of this monster. It won't be easy though our team can do it! Offer your hopes to the merc and Redlake, it's enough to help us. Thank's in advance for your cooperation my friend, i am enchanted to be in this big mission with you. Chills and impatience are crossing my soul, i am thirsty for some action. Waffles is ready to rumble too,  sweet! I got a good feeling, am determinate to conquer this gorilla. I bounce, use my father as a trampoline then...                                                                                                   


	4. The gentle giant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our big combat with Fancis is over, we finally win! Next step, Jugernaut; this beast is definitely determintated to crush us. Ha, our team won't fail! I will gives my ultimate efforts to beat this monster, once for all. It's bizarre cause this mutant doesn't seams that evil, there's something off with him and i will makes the reason of his attitude appear, Redlake is alert folks!

I use my dad as a trampoline, bounce then land on the giant's helmet. His armor is still intact? Colossus snatch a huge piece of the chest and now; there's a sewer plate on his belly. Huh? So...this moron is actually smart and was able to fix his outfit.  **Nakama** , have you any clues on this situation? Me, not a single one! Seriously, it's vague and my toughts are fuzzy. The words step on others in my head, are messy. I'll do my possible to surpass the obstacle even if i am tinier than him. I am also less strong than this guy! It's a detail, won't stop my strategy! The x-peoples can count on my powers; i won't abandon them, same for Deadpool. He is my beloved partner and i will never let him down! RedLake won't fall today! Kneeling to his dummy isn't an option, beside i will destroy him. I use one of my knives, stab his metalic helmet. BANG the impact didn't create a hole or damage his shiny armor. Why am i unlucky again? This sucks! I spin the blade, use my strenght to scratch his protection. I can remove the nails or gears, his skin will be unprotected if i don't miss my attack! Waffles will have no troubles to hurt our adversary, same for our friends. The mutants will united their powers to vanquish the enemy, i will too! For the instant, i'm trying to broke his large cap. Damn, it's hard! I can't penetrate in the metal despite my efforts...no it isn't sexual, don't make a quick judgement. Let's come back to the war! Francis's slave is twirling his body as if he is doind a ballet (Wa ha ha!) The sillyness of his movements made me chuckle, my hilarity allows him to punch me and i drop my knife. I'm ejected from the monster; falling rapidly towards the grass. I instantly put my body in a ball. I'm a hamster in a red suit, isn't it cute?

 

I roll on the ground, knocked something on my path. It's soft like silk, what is it? It's unfamiliar, i suppose the person who catched my body isn't my father. The tissu of the clothes isn't spandex, it's someone else than Wade. The logical answer will be NegaSonic or shiny butt (A hilarious nickname for Colossus!) I shakes my legs and my arms, get on my feet. I looked at my rescuer and it's the moody teen. Oh....ok! I though that Yukio will come to my rescue but it's her lover, yay? I stared at the girl, there's a casual expression on her face, it creeps me! The heroine shouldn't keep terifying faces, it will scared the enemies plus might made her allies panic. Not cool miss and it's unprofessional! Keep a straight and friendly expression in the futur please; respect your partners. I swallow my saliva then tell my gratitude to the spiky hair women. She dye it blue wich is freaking stylish although is similar to Sonic the hedgehog. It's...how can i say it that without gasping or laughing? Got it, it's a little ridiculous! I control myself to not explode, simply talks to my savior. A single word leave my lips, i offer a polite look to Nega.    

 

'' Thank's! '' 

 

She didn't answer, nod instead of talking. Gosh this girl isn't very empathic! I whipe the dirt on my suit, shakes her hand. The X-lady holds mine with care, accept the gest. I admire the teen's mature and respectful side, it's refreshing in a world full of crazy peoples. It's great to know her better, i admit it! Alright, hre come the fun part or tricky enigma. What's the plan? How can i beat this abomination if i can't use my weapons? My sharp item was useless! I could throw a grenade howhever it won't work. The last time i did it, it tickles him. Jugernaut is imune to explosions and fire apparently, it's unfair! The solution would be to make this monkey stumble then immobilise him with poison. The problem is that i use all the product on Ajax, got no serum on my belt. Can't slow him, shoot! Hey i know, i will find a pointy object; solid enough to stab our opponent. I supervize this idea, notice the effects of every actions. Done! I am ready to execute her! **Yujin** , watch me fly! I breathe deeply and a calm song plays in my mind. It's '9 to 5' from Dolly Parton for some reason. The melody is spinning in my brain while i am searching for the crowbar DP has earlier. I spot her near Nega, she is close to a big rock. I could climb on it, literally! Figuring what the heroine will do, i grabs the weapon and jump on the rock. Our eyes crossed, the teen nod and lights are illuminating her. I gaze at the show then WHOOSH am quickly send toward the giant. The spiky grey element hit his belly, i land on the sewer plate and pin the crowbar on the top. I use my strenght to remove the object, grin under my suit. Son of a dog, this isn't easy! 

 

To encourage myself, i sing out loud the tune. The notes fills the air as my voice float, it hypnotize my opponent. Jugernaut is attracted by the music, listen to the performance and even clap his hands in rythme during the musical number. I change the ambience with a catchy 80's song! I don't mind if she's old, the tune is rolling in my brain and i got to share her to the others. It's my idol soul, shining under the clouds. This melody is for every members of my team/family and the gorilla. It's for you as well my friend, listen to the magnificent beat; you can sing along too. I won't write where are the verses and the chorus, follow it in order; it's like the thousands of musics in your world and mine. Let's begin!  

 

_Tumble out of my bed as i stumble in the kitchen, pour myself a cup of ambition;_

_I yawn and stretch._ _Try to arrived not late!_

_Jump in the shower, the blood starts pumpin; out on the street, the traffic begin to crushing_

_The folks like me are on a job from 9 to 5_

 

_Working nine to five, what a way to make a living! I barely getting by ;it's all taking and no giving_

_They just use your mind and never give you credit, it's enough to drive you crazy if you let in woooooooo!_

_9 to 5 for service and devotion, peoples thinks that i would deserve a promotion_

_I want to move ahead but my boss won't let me pass_

_I swear sometimes that man is out to get me aaaaaaaah!_

 

_They let you dream then watch them shatter, your only a step on the big girls ladder_

_You got dreams he will never take awaaaay_

_Your in the same boat as a lot of your friends, waiting for the day the ship comes in_

_The tides's gonna turn and will roll your way_

 

_Working nine to five, what a way to make a living! I'm getting sad cause it's all taking and no giving_

_They just teased your mind and never offer you credit, it's will drives you insane if you let in heeeeeey!_

_9 to 5 they got you where they want you. Where's the better life? You think about it did you?_

_It's a rich man's game, no matter how they call it and you spend your time putting money in his wallet_

 

_Woah nine to five ,_ _what a way to make a living! I barely getting by; it's all smashing and no repairing_

_They just make you blind and never give you credit, it's gonna drives you crazy if you let it inside oooooooh!_

_9 to 5 they traped you where they wanted. Where's the sweeter life? You wish for it did you?_

_It's a rich world game, no matter how peoples call it and you spend your days sending money in the toilet_

 

The musical number end. I am satisfy yet moved by this song. The lyrics are adorables and realistic; the beat is catchy and smooth. I didn't fully understand the message of the tune. Is it related to work? Your boss is a bully and dumb! No matter how hard you try, your efforts will miss? I suppose it makes sense. What do you tihnk reader? As Deadpool would say; Life gives you a tons of crap, you can endure it or surpass it. I decide to do the second option, it fit my personality. Strangely, being on this giant isn't that horrible. Staring at him is reasuring...why? This guy is evil, a powerful mutant, a menace. Normally, he would be kill so the citizens will continue their peaceful lives. It's normal for a anti-heroine like me to do it, part of my tasks. I can't fail this mission! I'll probably depress if this bull is alive after beating the crap out of him. Knowing Dad, he will surely be discouraged. Both of us will chase the villain, do anything to kick his butt. I'm so hyped! As this revelation drives in my cells, i sensed that my neck is crushed. My reflexes embark, allowed me to realise my mistake. I focused on a information who wasn't neccessary! Spooky fact; Jugernaut is strangeling me, his gigantics arms are on my skin. They are squeezing her, i can almost heard my bones cracked. Ow! I grip his fingers, pull as hard as i can then use a boost of energy to remove his palms. The air is leaving my lungs, it's difficult to breathe; my pulse is lower. Why my mutant genes aren't actives? Oh right, i only got them yesterday. Cutting my legs, ankles, elbows won't hurt; punching my belly is not effective. The problem is that if my heart is crushed, it's over! I'll be gone from the world POOF! Luckily, it's not happening for now reader; i'm just strangled by a big fat jerk, everything is fine! 

 

I still don't want to die, leaving Deadpool and mom is unforgivable! I will never abandon my beloved parents, same for NegaSonic even if we aren't very close. Can't miss Yukio, this girl is freaking adorable; her smiles too! The electric whip is pretty awesome, seams easy to swing. I combines my attempts to grabs his fingers...sadly, none of my strategies are full proof (Son of a cat!) I gasped, my vocal cords are smashed by the opponent. He didn't smirk or laugh for some reason. I am suffocating, it's so painful and enduring it won't be possible. I am not strong enough to resist to an impact that huge, **Nakama** this is dramatic! Saying goodbye to you isn't in my options, i didn't planned for an aweful situation. At least, if i dissapear; my last prayer will go to Ness. I will post my love for her, all the joy and souvenirs we shared. I am prepared to face this fatality, death isn't scaring me! The road is over for Redlake and...whoops, i speak too fast!

 

My father bounce on the giant, stab his eyes with a katana; Colossus charge at him and makes Jugernaut stumble; the moody teen mimic her metalic comrade. The chinese girl enroll her weapon on the adversary's feet. The shock of the united movements ejected me from his grip, same for Wade. The merc and i roll on the grass. Our fall is arrest by a tree, i look up and it's a willow. I gaze at the beautiful natural shape for an instant. This is spectacular! Reader, the plant is appeasing my panic as air is re-entering my nose. I inspire, expire slowly to recover my habit. I'm so glad to breathe! I verify how is my neck, deroll my mask so i can see my skin. No traces of bruises on it; i'm ok! It's great that dad and the others were here or else, i'll be dead! They combined their efforts to save me, how heroic! I should offer my gratitude later, got a crime to solve. The beast is busy with the X-mens, kick my companions without a sweat. Ajax's ex-slave is sitting on the ground, mumble something. He's...crying? What the hell? Our enemy is throwing dirt, punching the pebbles on his way. Uh...did i miss a clue? Why is he reacting like this? I replace my mask, get up cause i was on my master. Red spandex chuckles and i help him to stand, he raise his tumb to thank his kitten. Our duo observe Jugernaut, the big guy is sad. He complains about Francis, insult the scientist and scream of rage. This is...unusual! I ignore what to do except talking to him. It's risky and he could easely crush my bones. I don't care!

 

I want to discover the reason of his attitude, walked toward his direction untill a large hand land on my suit. My eyes watched who stop my path; it's the american man. The colossal adult glare at me (Out of the way grandpa!) I reasured him with a brave expression, as if i wanted to say ' I got this under control! Stay alert if it degenerates. ' He accept my choice, is proud of my courage. I pursuit my stroke, will reach the baby untill another person interrupted my course. Come on, trust me for once! She's pulling my sleeve then griped my glove, i turn and arrived face to face with Pool-boy. I gives him the same face as his partner; add a smile to push my luck. It's for making him understand that i'm an adult and capable of dealing with the adversary. Dad nod, allow his kitten to advance. I stop near the gorilla, the tall man is whiping his tears. How touching! He can't be that evil! I will learn how to communicate with this creature, perhaps i can help him. It's worth it! Beside, mister soapy is gone; the lunatic won't be able to hurt him. I wave to the giant, he didn't saw me. I won't kick his boot, it's not polite! Attracting his attention isn't complicated, i just got to find a solution. I ponder, mesure the consequences of what i choose. Done! This is it, my tiny chance to speak to this stranger; listen to his past and worries. The poor soul is destroyed and his sorrow is large, Juggie deserves some love. I call his name and the mutant imediately stared at me; sniffing. I steped forward, depose a hand on his arm. 

 

'' What's wrong big guy? '' 

'' I only wanted a normal life and tought Ajax could cure my mutation. He promise to do it if i works for him! '' 

 

Since the begining, one of the most powerful mutant wished to be human? Is it a joke? It can't be real, i won't believe it! Author, this was your plan? I hope you got a reasonable explanations because this makes no logic at all! I suppose that having a rough and lonely past affected your emotions; you loose patience and desire to kill innocents without regrets. Any offers or deals are perfect to appease you. Alright! I'll accept this, could happen to anyone. It's crazy howhever plausible! I pat the giant's arm as he explained his experiences with the maniac. Dick face planed to use his strenght to captured his enemy's daughter; it was a success. After that, he would ask the gorilla to pulverize the X-mens and their manor; steal the money then kill the merc's kid as an ultimate revenge. The firsts steps of his idea works untill the couple and the metal dude arrived to rescue me (Francis is a looser!) I'm reasured that the rest fail! The giant add that he was born with his special genes; his mom and dad were jerks, often drunk and beat him. In school, Juggie was rejected and bully by every students; even the teachers disliked him. It's terrible, i feel bad for this man! His story is emotive! No wonder why he tough that uniting his forces with Ajax would fix his condition. This sucker can't be trusted, we got the proof! His tales end on a positive note, i hug the beast. I apologise for all the times i attacked him.

 

The opponent is comprehensive, forgives me and same for the others. My companions are astonished when they heard the monster says that he's sorry. I cuddle the sad man during ten minutes, let the love flow to his heart. BA-DUMP does the vital part in his chest. The sound is loud, like a drum! His fingers are on my back, gently pat it. We release our embrace, watched by the heroes and my father. The girls are surprised, Yukio gasped and DP mimic her. His humor touched my soul, i giggles like a kid even if it's not that funny. My eyes dive in the mutant, his are sparkles and he blinks. Juggie imitates my expression, did he saw it under my mask? Impressive! I applause and high five the tall adult. Dad join us and gives one too, the beast is calmed and happy. In fact, our enemy is like a big child. His manners were means and confused due to his horrible past, it's normal to acted like he did. I would if i was at his place! **Yujin** , i will offer a chance to this stranger. I can't propose him to live with us, the house is too small. Where can he go? Before i searched a response, she appears. A mature discussion is installed between me and the creature. The unfortunate mutant sigh, is a bit grumpy. Poor him! Jugie seams desperate and lonely! I step closer, stroke his belly and gives him a smile. 

 

'' I understand what you felt! He wanted to used me to win more money. '' 

'' I hate him, this bastard lies! I did all the works and never got a reward. '' the monster said, almost crying. 

'' He has no heart, only tricked you because you were sad and confuse. '' i explain with a mature tone. 

'' RAAAAAAAAA WHERE IS HE? I WILL CRUSH HIM! '' the giant add, his rage is building.   

 

I got to calm the baby before he hurt one of my team mates. Can't let him pulverize any of them just for a misusndertanding (Hurry Shani, think!) The situation is urgent, require diplomacy. I can do it! I told the giant that i had to kill Francis. As i expected, my answer astonished him. The beast lost his words, was open-mouthed. I was scared that Juggie got furious but the adult didn't scream or try to punch me. For a anti-heroine, i'm not that unlucky as i thought. Neat! I explain the 'flirting' moments of the lunatic, tells every details to my new friend. Lying to this guy will decrease my chances to reasured the mutant. It's my job to makes his life better, he suffer  because of the scientist. We didn't experienced the same situations but it was painful for both of us. I am on his side, will support this man too. When i finished to explain my visit to the lab; i add that he is dead. The tall baby is more surprised when he heard it, he even gasped. 

 

'' You kill him? '' 

'' I couldn't accept to be his toy, had to defend myself! '' 

'' You did it alone? '' he question, find it impressive. 

'' I got help from the X-mens and Deadpool! '' 

'' Nobody will touch my girl. '' dad add with a courageous and sincere tone. 

'' Well said partner! '' i reply, gives him a high five. 

 

We bump eatch other's shoulders, laugh like kids in front of the mutant. The poor and confuse man observe us, seams intrigue. He point his gigantic finger on Dp than me, several times. I guess that he is curious about our relation, told him that i'm Waffles trainee. The news almost shocked the adult, Juggie couldn't beleive it. In fact **Nakama** , his mind is blown; i am not joking. Our ex-enemy is really fascinated by the information, ask if we are more than partners. Arg what can i answer? I can't tell him that i'm his daughter. It's a secret to us and will ruin our cover, i can't reveal our identities to a stranger. I barely knows this man, begin to trust him but doing this isn't an option. I will keep our family safe at any costs, for ever! I swear on my life...even if i have less possibilities to die. I am nearly immortal due to the serum Fuck face gives me. It's a positive side of being a different species, mutants are special and some are famous. Wolverine, for exemple; same for his comrades, the Avengers, Spider-man, i can go on and go. You got the point right reader? Glad we are on the same line buddy! I spend an instant in my brain, fill my thoughts correctly and put order in them. No more mess here, it will be clean like a lake. While i am busy doing this activity, Juggie says a pretty phrase. It attract my attention, i looked at him then he speaks; his tone is full of sorrow and sincereity. The giant gets on his feet, almost bow to the X-peoples and our duo. His gest and atitude are very polite, it's unusual howhever pleasing to see. The big guy caught before talking to my companions and me. 

 

'' Sorry for the troubles! I was so angry that i attacked you for no reasons...i regret my acts! '' 

'' We can help you! '' Colossus said, calmly. 

'' Really? '' the giant demand, excited. 

'' Realising your mistakes is stepping on the right path, you have a good heart. '' 

'' Thank you sir. '' 

'' You can live with us, there's always place at Xavier's school. '' 

'' Are you serious? '' Nega reply, unsatisfy and doubtful. 

'' Whaaaaaaat? '' dad and i add, like twins. 

'' You will accept me? After what i did? '' 

'' Of course! '' the hero retort, cross his arms. 

'' Welcome to the team Juggie! '' Yukio respond with a joyful tone.  

 

They both hug the giant to the spiky hair girl surprise. Woah, that's particular! Jugernaut finds a home and new friends. It happen so fast, my toughts are tangled; my phrases are glued and can't go out of my mouth. His futur is coming with a smile, he will becomes a X-men or be paid for cleaning the manor. I picture him wearing an appron and a maid's hat, it's silly! On another side, he will be adorable with an outfit like this. I meditate on this image while our comrades are cuddleing their team member. He is enchanted by their gest, giggles like a kid. My father and i observe the heroes, let them in peace for a few minutes. After they release their embrace, the mutant looked at us. He appologise to daddy, stretch his hand as a sign of respect. Waffles shakes it, thank his ancient enemy. The gorilla is happy, his problmes aren't all fixed but he will have a confy room. The war is over and everyone is in harmony. i'm sensing that something is off. Maybe Juggie is fooling us so we will broke our defenses then the beast can strikes. The adversary will find a way to kill me, get revenge on Deadpool. This is aweful! I won't allow this adult to pulverize my friends. As long as i am Redlake, nobody will suffer here! I got no choice, will lower my manners with this creature in case i was correct. The idiot in armor won't tricked me, i won't fall in his trap! I could be mistaken and our aquaintance isn't cruel. I mean, he seams genuinly truthful. I guess it's fine if i make a relation with him. As i am struggleing to decide to have faith in this person or not; an idea pop in my brain. I could verify my powers' extend, it's child's play! I only have to takes a tranquillizer then inject the product in my blood.

 

If my abilities are developp, i will remark it. The serum will be uneffective against me, it's perfect. I am so clever ha ha! This is my opportunity to show to DP my new capacities. First, my beloved joker will be wowed by it; second, exposing them will definitely amuse us. I'll go to the ancient lab of my enemy, this jerk won't mind if i search in his belongings; he's dead! I gambol like a kid to the ruins of the tortured chamber. A lots of bricks are burned, i smells smoke here. Interresting! I wreck every pieces of items that i found; paper sheets, broken bottles, the rests of the ice coffin and the air removing machine. It's like i'm digging for dinosaurs howhever nothing will advance my research (Damn it!) I continue my exploration, didn't spot a hint after an hour. The X-peoples and my father are watching my movements; i can sense it! My instinct is directed on them, my eyes are on the treasure. Where are you little bottle? I dig, push the dust and pieces of a few ustenciles. Hey there's a shaver, the object is half melted. I observe it for a moment, the title of the compagny and label are gone. It barely satisfy my thirst for discoveries. I throw it, heard the item bump on a rock. It's pure junk (I'm serious!) I pursuit my mission during thirty minutes, finally grabs what i was looking for. It's a tiny bottle full of green liquid, words are written on it. I read them in my head; Paralyser, don't contain poison; can imobilise your enemies body in a flash! The price isn't marked, Francis must made it for himself. My fingers goes on the cap, remove it. I smell the drink, try to locate any suspicious odor. Vanilla, fruit juice and coffee enters in my nose. All theses ingredients are normal! Conforted by this experience, i advance the produc; he is close to my mouth. Unfortunately, a caught arrest my move. Not now, i'm busy! Whoever this is will be pun...oh, it's Pool-boy. My disturbed look decrease under my mask, i deroll it so he can see my chin. My father is intrigue and his arms are on his weight. I am certain that my joker is glaring or won't agree with my choice. His beautiful voice reached my ears. 

 

'' What are you doing? '' 

'' I want to verify how my mutant genes worked. '' i say with a reasured tone. 

'' By drinking this? '' the merc add, point the bottle. 

'' Yep! Don't worry, it's not poison; i check it. '' 

 

He didn't answer, only shrug. I can do the next step of my brillant idea without consequences...untill we will get home. I doubt that mom will be happy to see her daughter in pain because she wished to test a product. I'll deal with this later. I am occupy with this experiment, will probably regret it. I bend the item, the green liquid drop on my tongue then i swallow it. Yuck, why is it taste so bad? The odor were pleasant, what did the freak put to make it that aweful? I will never find the answer, it doesn't matter! I wait during ten seconds, the effects of the potion arrives...in fact, they are charging! Without any distinguish clue, all my muscles are mellow. I got the sensation that my entire body is made of jello, this is freaking strange! I kneel down and quickly fall, my mask touched the earth. Woah, this Paralyzer really works, i can't move! My legs are glued, my elbows and others parts too. I am amused by the situation. I become a slug, it's so silly! I chuckles, use my strenght to lift my face. I looked at Wade and he is astonish, bend down. He is near me, i can hear him breathe. I sirk under my suit, feel exhausted even if i didn't participate in a race. This is due to the serum but you notice it heh? You are very smart, congratulation! My compliments for your deduction **Nakama** , you deserve them. My favorite prankster is staying next to his sweetie; the heroes are runing toward us. The couple, the metal man and Juggie are here; gazed at my corpse. The first to react is the baby; he is sad and worry for me. A helpless expression rises on his face as he speaks.  

 

'' What's wrong miss? ''   

'' I tested a tranquilizer. '' 

'' Why? '' Jugernaut add, more anxious. 

'' To verify if my powers worked. They aren't developp yet! '' i explained, calmly. 

'' There's other ways to do it young lady. '' 

'' I know Colossus, i'm not dumb! '' 

 

Metal dude is determined to scold his friend's daughter. It's his responsability...i guess. I want to share a peaceful night; i was tortured by Francis and it was painful! I endure it during hours, suffer and visit hell. My body is flabby and i can't walk anymore, it's alright! The effects of the potion will be gone in a few days unless i'm wrong. I gaze at the moody teen, Nega is still chewing her gum. The spiky hair girl laugh and said i am a bag. Her comment didn't anger me, i'm not surprised by her phrases; she doesn't talks much and usually don't say a lot about herself. I make a grimace, is pulled and lift by the master of humor. Wade put his girl on his back, tied my slacky arms around his neck. Being up there is confy and relaxing, i like it! Pool-boy reply that i am a cute bag, i imagine that he winks under his mask (Nice!) His attention is noble, transporting his team mate to our new house is super gentle. The envy to depose a kiss on his cheeks comes in my heart, can't do it now. Too bad! I would be happy to share one with my teacher. At least, we are together and that's what's count. I yawn, really tired because of this journey. My parent and me say goodbye to the others, the X-peoples hug us before leaving. We even wave to the purple hair girl (Bye Yukio!) My spirit is lower than earlier, i am exhausted. This day was truly amazing especially when i listen to Juggie's past. His childhood was sad, the poor was rejected by many humans and his own parents. How cruel of them to left their child because he is different.

 

They didn't learn to communicate and educate him, simply were mean. If they both are dead, i won't pray for theses persons! The gorilla pat the top of my head, say i'm a sweet girl. His compliment cheers me up, i smile and thank him. I add to the giant that he has to join his friends, the X-mens are already marching. He nod, say goodbye to Wade and me then run. I watch the baby accompagny his new family, joy in his laugh. This is touching, i can almost cry! A scene that emotional would needs a song...i am dissapointed but i have to refuse. This isn't the right time for a musical number. **Tomodachi** , i will be honored to sing another melody the next morning. I didn't make a choice and can't predict wich mood i will be either. A breeze passed under my costume, gives me chills! The wind is freezing, unviolent fortunately. No tornado will suck my father and his kitten tonight! Speaking of my charming master, he is transporting me to our house. I bet CAI will be pleased to saw us again, same for my mother. Ness is indubitavely troubled, i hope she isn't crying. If my parent is worry, her husband will appease the sorrow in her heart. I have faith in him and adore my pranskter! On the road, our duo pass in a field of corns then we reached the city. We will be in our house before the dark arrives, i know it!

 

I didn't make a noise, avoid to discouraged my savior. We didn't chat either, spend a quiet instant together. I am thrilled to speaks to the robot and mom, miss her a lot! Tiredness is gripping my reflexes, transform them into mud. My tragic tour of the lab is over, i'm so glad that the place is destroyed. Repairing the building will takes weeks and i doubt that Ajax is capable of doing it alone (In your face dummy!) Like i said, if he is alive dad and me will eliminates this sucker...with our comrades. Beating him by ourselves would be too predictable and won't end well even if our team is pratically invincible. My father is imortal, not me. My mutants abilities aren't fully grown, i am unable to use them against the adversary. The issue is that a tons of elements can damage my body. If i am launch into acid or lava; i'm doomed! I meditate on this while we pass the highway, streets and alleys full of garbage. An hour is gone, we're nearly home; i recognize the location. She is in the fifth avenue if i remember, my father and i are on the third. Yay, we are there in less than twenty minutes unless daddy isn't runing. I feel protected by his side. Nothing will spooked me as long as Deadpool is here. The clown somehow reads my mind cause he begin to rush toward our house. Wade is using his speed, the wind blows on our outfits. The breeze is cold, i grin and my teeth shakes. I don't want to be sick! It's urgent that we reached our destination, join the peoples we love. Personally, i am not sure to know CAi. The a.i is a aquaintance just like Jugernaut. I should ask questions about his hobbies, dreams etc. The robot will likes it! I will be honored to spend time with him! This device has a conscience, act like a human and his voice is smooth. He sounds similar to Jarvis no? To me, yes plus the tone isn't awkaward or pervert unlike Ajax. Seriously, this guy was creepy as hell; i'm super glad that he is in his grave. 

 

I didn't think about this idiot untill Dad and i reached our new house. The lights are on, guess his wife and the robot are awaked. For some reason, my hero tip-toe toward the door. Why? Did my father tries to be sneaky? Is it for a joke? Anywho, i let him entertain himself while the night is falling. Gosh it's freaking cold outside! Despite my outfit and clothes, i am freezing! We better enter so i won't be sick! I'm immobilized but can still talk or react; might warn red spandex about his useless prank. Whatever he planned, i disagree with it! I whisper in his ear so my parent can hear my dissapointment. 

 

'' Forget your silly game damn it; it isn't funny and i'm tired! '' 

'' Is my kitten grumpy? '' Wade reply, pinch my cheeks. 

'' Humpf stop kidding around! '' i add, impatient. 

'' Don't be so mad sweetie, i wasn't going to crush a window. '' 

'' What is your idea then? '' i question, less irritates. 

'' Just passing the a.i sensors and taking another entry. '' he add with a playful tone. 

 

The clown wanted to acted like a spy, nice! I got angry for nothing, should appologise to him. I tells to the childish adult that i'm sorry and it was stupid of me to react like this. Naturally, my ally perfectly understood my sudden complaints. Deadpool pat my head, said that he loves me. The mercenary moved somewhere else, lead our duo to the side of the building. A door with purples corners made of wood welcomed us. I take a peek at the magnificent object during a couple of seconds. CRASH dad kick it with his boots and she slammed against a wall. My rescuer bring our team to a basement full of food. There's a tons of cans, flours, sugar bags, pastas and sauces. The ambience is calm...too quiet. I wonder if Ness or CAI are aware that we arrived. The temparature is low here but less than outside, it's conforting actually! My partner advance in the storage, without any noises. Is he affraid to talks to the others? I'm not, i want to see them! Also, i am starving; Francis didn't feed me while the freak was testing his ''toys''. Ugh, this is painful! I won't be able to accompagny my father during his next trip or help my mother with cooking. I can't contain my envy to hug mom...or in this case being cuddle by her since i can't move a muscle. How long the effects of the tranquillizer will last? I have no hints **Nakama** , can't answer! It's a mystery! My savior walks between the shelves, climb stairs and delicately open a white door. He close her behind us, the problem is that my comrade wasn't enough discreet. His wife is there, standing at a meter from our position. The dark hair women sends a glare, stomp her foot on the floor. What can i do to appease the tension? I am a statue! I'm begining to regret my choice to verify this product. I was dumb but my curiosity was bigger than logic (I'm a bad girl!) I sigh, my voice is low. Ness is observing her husband, furious and worried. I swallow my saliva, depose my chin on dad's shoulder while his baby join our duo. 

 

'' Where have you been? '' 

'' It's a long story, i can explain! '' he instantly reply, panicked. 

 

She didn't reply yet, surely mesure the consequences of her words. My parent doesn't desire to scold us even if we completely abandon her during a few days. She must been terribly sad, poor mom! At least, CAI keeps her compagny so the adult wasn't totally alone. Plus, she was protected by him! I clear my troat, feel exhausted and a yawn escape from my lips. Whoops! Of course, the lady noticed my gest; imediately rush to my side. My mother examine Dp then me several times. Ok, i will told her everything! No need to lie, it won't help us. I takes my courage, started to speak but her voice interrupted mine. 

 

'' What did you do to her? '' 

'' It wasn't him, Francis captured me and...inject a serum in my blood. '' i retort, defending Wade. 

'' This jerk hurt you? '' she add, in tears. 

'' Yeah. He changes my genes and...i'm not human anymore. '' i said with a decieved tone. 

 

I let the news sink, my parent gasped; placed her arms around my weight and lift my corpse. She transported me to a rocking chair, depose my legs on her knees then balance the furniture. The rythme is calming my rage, i'm no longer anxous or furious. I am in paradise! A sigh of relief leave my mouth, i thank her and told our ''adventures'' in the train; the exploration of the lab, Juggie's past. I didn't skip any details, won't write what just happen; you read it **Tomodachi**. You know what i endure, pictured it while i explain it to you. Ness insult my captor then remove my mask. My protector kiss every parts of my face, crying a bit. Poor her, she was lonely. It's normal for an adult to be anxious when his child is far from him, i understand how it felt. My sorrow was deep during my '' voyage '' with the scientist. Mom's presence was what i wish the most, same for my father. She had to stay home, i suppose the lady panicked and didn't know what to do or how to contact her husband. CAI could assist her right? His captors should locate dad's location easely! Why didn't he use them to track Waffles? They are connected to a satellite, it might work. Maybe the robot miss the opportunity or was busy. I let my mother cuddle me, dad is watching us. He squeal like a girl in front of puppies (Ha ha!) His gest made me chuckles, i sense a sneeze coming. The sound drop out of my lips, i spit on my suit. Crap! I grumble, a little discouraged by it. My parent calmed my anger, rocked the chair up and down. The beat is relaxing, i'm suck into a charming souvenir. A picture of her and me as a baby, on a similar furniture pop in my brain. She was humming a lullaby, i think it was morning angel! It's cheer my distress, it vanish in a corner of my mind. My stomach growl, alert my family. The artificial intelligence join us, a plate of drinks in his hand. He bow to my partner and me; seams content to saw our duo. Hi voice resound in the air, his tone is as polite as usual. 

 

'' Welcome back sir! '' 

'' Hi buddy! '' dp said, joyfully. 

'' How was your mission? '' 

'' Amazing! Shani beat Francis and even kill him. '' 

'' My compliments miss Wilson, your bravory is incredible! '' he add, bowing. 

'' Thank's, it wasn't easy. '' i reply, calmly.  

 

I told everything to the robot; from the train to Jugernaut's story. CAI listen, gasped when i say that my genes were different. He is sorry for me, appologise and offer a drink. I observe the ones on the plate; grape soda, champaigne, red wine, apple juice and... what do we have here? It's my favorite, my baby! I will definitely choose the beer but refuse, it's not the right time to taste it. Being drunk won't fix the modifications of my d.n.a. I'm no longer human, becomed a mutant like dad. I will stick with my abilities, never changed my anti-heroine name either. RedLake is a part of myself! I guess that i am not fully immortal; didn't test the maximum of my capacities yet. It will be interresting! I promise **Nakama** , you won't be dissapointed in your humble guide. I have a strategy or activitiy in mind, ahem!

 

I want to go to a school, beating another kid will excited me! It will be fun with Deadpool too. My joker can't miss a challenge with his daughter. Jumping on the occasion to spend more days with him is my next goal. I'm obligated to wait cause the effects of the tranquillizer aren't gone. I'll deal with this issue, endure the life of a vegetable. For how long? I don't know. It's complicated! I am unfamiliar with chimicals and scientific stuff pal. Ness is stroking my hair, her fingers pass in every strands. A sigh of pleasure moved out of my mouth, i wink to my parent. The lady gets up, throw my body into her husband's arms. She tell us that the supper will be ready in thirty minutes, ask our host to participate. The machine accept her proposition and accompagny mom to the kitchen. Both are whistleing, begin to choose ustenciles and a variety of vegetables. Theses two will make a soup or a salad! My stomach is eager to swallow the food, i lick my lips. Wade lift my corpse, put his kitten on his back. He heads toward an unknown destination, i questioned him on it. Dad laugh, had no idea where my new room is. The clown asked the artificial intelligence, the device indicates the location. We got to go upstairs then turn left, it's the first door in the coridor. I yawn, whisper to my father to run.

 

The childish man agree with my decision, rush to the place. His speed lead our duo to the room in less than fives minutes. He's super fast, geez (A champion!) If there was a race against Domino, Spidey and Cable; daddy will be second. It's unimportant to win, participating and determination are the clues to success. I sound like a teacher, it's weird! Hum, our group reached the room without any obstacles or difficulties. I examine the furniture, the colors are red and black; hey it's the same than the ones on my costume. Who made this? I doubt that mr Stark did but i never met him; can't judge this hero on his skills. He might be an excellent painter! His talent is amazing, Tony can do anything with style! I bet Iron man can decorate a house with his eyes closed. Sounds awesome, very impressive too! I imagine him then BLAM dad kick the door (Don't broke it!) Why did he use violence? My father could verify is she was locked first then try to bump her. Nothing is damage; the result is barely dramatic. The merc enter, gaze at the place for an instant.

 

I imitates him, watch the furnitures; a silver lamp in on a round table, my bed is large enough for two persons and the pillow are purple; there's photos of our family on the walls, the curtains are whites. It's beautiful! This is fancy; respect my tastes. I'm not a hard rock fan or a disco lover, i hate rap except the song about Deadpool; she is a masterpiece! I dislike k-pop and jazz. I listen to classical music sometimes, appreciate old songs. Mickeal Jackson, Dolly Parton, Celine Dion to name a few. I love musics from movies especially the ones from X-men and The Muppets. The tunes are catchy, nostalgic and epic! I already sings my favorites earlier, hesitate for the next one. Wich should i pick? It has to fit my emotions or the atmosphere, i won't dance. I am terrible at it  **Yujin**. I move like a sick animal; it's not charming. My belly growl once more, breaking my thoughts. It alert my dad, he depose his pancakes on the bed. My father put the blankets, the soft item cover my suit. Yikes, my mask! Mom removed it and didn't give it back. I ask Waffles if he can bring it, the clown nod then leave. I'm alone, in the cold despite my clothes. I'm wearing a green and white sweather with brown pants. It should chase the low temparature howhever didn't, i'm freezing! If only i can twirls my fingers, wiggle my legs. Nope, i'm paralyzed. Why did i try this stupid product? It was dumb, i'm an idiot! I regret my choice, it will drives me crazy unless the sides effects will go away. I'm gonna scream; my rage is growing inside my heart, inflate then cross my vocal cords. I open my lips, the sound emplify and literally explode. 

 

'' FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! '' 

 

I am swearing because i'm mad at myself, a mix of rage and sadness filled my brain. I sense the tears, they are coming. Don't cry Shani! Your'e a big girl, a young women; be pride of your qualities. A tons of encouragements floats in my head, slowly kick my anger out of my system. I mentally pat my back, compliment my maturity. I breathe deeply, try to relax while my master is gone. Did he find my accessorie? Is he hughing his wife? I'm sure Ness and him are making sex in the kitchen, they must miss each other's presence. It's alright, i won't disturb them; it's impossible since i am imobile due to the serum. The positive side is that it's not poison, i won't be sick. I'm no longer angry, smile then my attention is attracted by the photos. I recognize me with mom in a hospital, Wade isn't here but she seams content. I looked at another one; i'm in a park with them, gamboling on a road full of pebbles. In the next picture, the three of us are on swings; big smiles on our faces. It's adorable, our family was joyful and peaceful! I didn't remember all the moments howhever, only a couples. The last in my memory is...arg i forget! I'm grumpy, do my best to changes my thoughts. I decide to look at the lamp, she is shiny and made of glass. I can see my reflection, nice!

 

After that, i observe the details of my costume untill footsteps appeared. Oh, it must be dad! He's coming, reached my room and...doesn't wear his suit. Pool sir has a Christmas sweater with dead snowmans on it (Another one?) It's written '' Bloody Hollydays everyone! '' on it. The pun isn't that funny, i didn't laugh. There's a bowl in his arms, a spoon in it. An odor cross the place, freeze in my nose; it's carrots and spices. Mom made a vegetables soup, i smell the others ingredients. The meal contains; celeri, ognons, brocoli, tomatoes, salt, pepper. It's gonna be freaking delicious! I'm starving, very satisfy to recieve this meal. I am eager to eat the soup! The problem is that i am unable to get up or use my muscles. It means that my father will nourish me, exactly like when i was four. Here goes the feeding time with a childish touch, enjoy pal! Wade advance, stop near my bed. The prankster is at my left, the hot liquid in his hands. A smirk rise, gulp! Someone is having fun while i am feeling unsafe and disturbed. There's a cheerful expression on my parent's face.   

 

'' Supper is ready sweetie! '' 

'' Thank's dad! '' 

 

I smile to him, excited to fill my stomach. My joker sit next to me, depose the bowl on the blanket then gently lift my head. I am facing him, dive in his eyes. They sparkled as he takes the spoon and approach her of my mouth. 

 

'' Open wide, the plane will land! '' the adult exclaimed, happily. 

'' Cut it out, i'm not a kid anymore! '' i respond, insulted. 

'' You had a better idea honey? '' he question, kindly. 

'' No but do something less embarassing. '' 

'' Why? '' dad asked, intrigue. 

'' I hate to be treated like a child, it's annoying! '' i retort, irritated. 

'' Don't be grumpy kitten, i'm here to help! '' he said with a sweet tone. 

'' Pfffffffff ok, do it then! '' i reply, grumpy. 

 

My comrade pat my head, compliment his kitten. Wade feed me, i swallow the soup. The warmness of the liquid blocked the cold, the heat is rising inside me. I enjoy this moment even if he takes it like a joke. Dad nourish his pancakes, i finished the entire meal in twenty minutes. It was fabulous! Mom is a great cook, i would be interrest to learn her recipes. I'm sure CAI can assit us, it sounds amusing. I won't mind doing chores, likes hard work. The super end on a high note, DP depose a kiss on my hair then stroke her. I wish that we sleep together tonight, didn't mention it but i am a bit scared of the dark. It ins't a phobia  **Yujin,**  i'm just unconfortable in the shadows; anything dangerous can happen. I shared a father-daughter moment with Waffles. Being that close to him brings my soul in paradise! My teacher grabs the empty bowl, put it on the table where my lamp is. He bend down, kiss my forehad then my cheeks. I wish to do it too but am stuck, damn it! I am starting to be bored. Something distracted my attention. My mask, he is wearing it. How is this possible? The size is smaller than his item, i am confused! The silver eyes of the accessorie are staring at me, blinked then Wade remove it. He place the object at my right, i thank him and smile. I should ask my ally to wash my outfit, i wear it during a few days. I smell it, a stinky odor filled my nosetrills. I tell my request to the merc, he agree and deroll the blanket. Pool-boy remove my boots, gloves, pants. My costume is in his arms, folded. The adult gets up, walked out of my room. Nooooooooooo, don't leave please!

 

I was so happy by your side, why are you abandoning your kitten? Sure, washing my suit is important but what matters is our relation. Come back Deadpool! I am still imobile because of the paralyzer! How can i comunicates? Got it, a song! If i sing loud enough, my father will hear me. I had to pick one! Wich should match the ambience? I won't do a disco or a pop, i hates theses genres. I let my talent rises! I choose '' Papa '' from Barbara Streisand. This is the ideal tune and fit my situation! I am a bit sad and the envy to see my parent is large. Wade has to listen to my desire, i miss him and the clown is gone during less than a minute. A distant sound is resonating in the house, i recognize it! It's a washing machine, tumbleing and spinning. My costume might be inside, i'm certain! My clothes are washed, cool! Spots are on my bed due to my melancholly. I put my spirit in the melody. This isn't only for you **Tomodachi** , it's for my dad too. I used the chorus only and modify the lyrics so they can reflect my feelings. Enjoy the show! 

 

_Daddy can you heard me?_

_Your sweetie is sad!_

_She is miserable and required your presence._

 

It sounds exactly like ''Do you want to build a snowman'' from Frozen! Why i didn't notice it before? It was obvious! I miss another detail, silly me! I guess everyones in our city didn't remark it either.  **Tomodachi** , you remark it too right? I am not insane! Does peoples in your universe skip this info? I guess so or else a lot of them would speak about it in tv and internet. Phew, i wasn't the only person who learn it in the end. I will choose this song since it's in my head now! This isn't the last second of my performance, let's continue; the stage is empty and just for me. I takes my courage, sing as louder as i can so my voice will arrived to DP; shines with the beat and melody of the tune. You can sing too reader, naturally! Ready? 1, 2, 3 Go! 

 

_Papa please don't leave me!_

_I'm scared of the dark._

_It's boring to be paralyzed_

_was my mistake and i regret iiiiiiiiiiit_

 

_I need you by my side, cuddle you_

_will makes me so happyyyyyy!_

_I'm not complaining, just ashamed of myself._

_I love yoooooouuuuuu!_

 

_Dp don't let me suffer!_

_I was tortured by your enemy,_

_this jerk use me as a slave_

_Play with his whip_

_it last a daaaaaayyyy!_

 

_I spend a night in the air removing machine,_

_it was a real nightmare!_

 

_Wade, i know your listening!_

_I'm sorry to disturb you,_

_i can't support my state anymore_

_want to hug you dad, come back sooooooonnnn!_

 

_We only have eatch other, are a team!_

_What can i do without yooooooouuuuuu?_

_Papa can you hear me?_

 

I finish the musical number, barely satify with the result. It's difficult to smile when the person i love the most isn't here. I sigh, still hungry! The vegetable soup was good but didn't filled my belly. There's space for food, maybe a drink as well. I wish for a beer! Why didn't i take the one that the robot offered? I miss the chance to savour my favorite liquid in the universe. Here's a new thing that i regret, add it to my stupid decision to taste a tranquillizer. What if i am permenantly neutralize? Ugh i'm so dumb! It's my entire fault! I should wait that my mutants genes developp then try it but was too excited. I deserve to be punished, am mad at myself **Yujin**. My thoughts are in a lake of mud and glue. Being separate from my beloved clown is way more dramatic than the ice box. Tears are still falling on my sweather. I am not lying and you are aware of it! It's clear that i prefer dad than you or Weasel. Speaking of this man, how is he? What is my father's friend is doing? Drinking vodka with Dopinder? I bet the cab driver is having a good time! My muscles and bones are as stiff as stones! It isn't as horrible as i imagine! As i told you, i miss to beat teenagers. Going in a high school and defeat bullies will amused me. Kids will be punished...the impolites students i mean. I won't battle the obedients ones, am not a monster. I will visit a public building; talk to the teachers and will get a reward for my heroic actions. I will use cash for buying food and clothes, it won't ruin my life. I promise **Nakama**! I forgot my my hunger, focus on the pictures.

 

I gaze at them, fives minutes later tiredness grip my senses. My body is heavier than before, my bones are mellow. I had to stay awake! I want to spend a moment with dad then i will sleep! I do my best to repulse the sensation, yell at the exhaustion to flee. My eyes are closing on their own, i can't hold them open! I won't give up, DP is surely coming. I will ask him about Spider-man, i'm certain that the hero had a trip with Pool-boy. They united their powers, arrest robbers or mafia members. Something exciting might happen, i got to discover it! I urge myself to not fall in slumber-land, use my energy, boost my self-confidence. The tiredness is too strong, i can't fight her any longer. Son of a dog! I am distracted by the door, she screech as a large figure appears. It's Wade, he's back! I knew he will heard my song! The adult enter, his steps lead him to the bed then he sit on the mattress. Dad is at twenty centimeters of my position, seing him makes me smile. My joy is shining like crystals. I am strugleing to concentrate on my father, unfortunately i fail. Is it too much to ask a private time with my parent? How can i enjoy a hug if my conscience isn't active? Fuck! Tiredness begins to grow. Let...me...stay...with...Waffles. I miss him during a while, aren't complaining for nothing. I'm requiring his presence so we can have a conversation. As seconds rushed, i'm sensing the slumber increasing. Must...not...sleep! I am vanquish by this sensation, loose the war! 

 

I feel a hand on mines, stroking them. Aaaaaaaaaaaw, my joker is next to me! He could sleep here, i won't be bothered at all! In fact, that's what i want the most. His melodic voice cuddles my earsdrums; his tone is full of tenderness and affection. 

 

'' Goodnight sweetcheeks! '' 

 

He pick this nickname? Perfect! I liked it, even prefer it to kitten. DP is using him often recently, nice! I mumble something but the adult didn't heard it so i repeat my phrase; half-asleep due to my imobility and mushed muscles. Stupid serum! I hate this substance, it works too much and making my existence boring. The negative phase of this state is that if there's a fire, i won't be able to run. In a tornado, i''ll be the first person to be sucked by the catastrophy. A tsunami will push my corpse and smash it on houses or cars. A bunch of others and complexes issues like theses dramas can devastate me; i'll be whiped off the planet. I won't die since i am a bit imortal but will spend the rest of my days alone. It's tragic and i don't wish for it! Sorry to drag the plot away buddy. I almost whisper my phrase to daddy, my smile becomes bigger as the words flies in my room. I manage to move my head, turn her to face Wade.   

 

'' Can...you...stay here? '' 

'' Sure baby! '' 

'' Promise? '' i demand, whispering. 

'' I won't leave you! '' he add with a soft tone.  

 

I am enchanted by his phrase. I waited during years for this  **Yujin**. Waffles and me haven't sleep together in a very long period. The last time it happen was when i was twelve, it's really far in my memory. I can't wait to beat a kid; am starving for justice. When i'll go to the school, i can pass by the ventilation system so i won't be notice. After, i will meet the young person and search his desk, messing with him/her. If my interrogation fail, i will investigate on my opponent and kick his butt. This is plan A. If i'm in trouble then i will go to plan B wich is using my weapons. I doubt that teens could deal with knifes and grenades, it will be easy to defeat one with theses babies. It made me chuckles, i turn my cheeks on the pillow. Wade is stroking my hair, pass his fingers in the strands. He touched my neck and chin like a owner with his cat. This is sooooo pleasant! I heard him lay next to his partner, place the blanket on his body. His sleeve goes behind my shoulders. My father's voice resound, he says '' I love you! '' with a caring tone (How sweet of him!) I will never get bored by his jokes, they are masterpieces. Yeah they are infantile but still funny, you can't deny it pal. You liked them too heh? His humor is fantastic even for peoples with a bad one like me. The land of dreams is calling my name, gotta go fast (Sonic reference!) I send a kind message to mom, my love and gratitute for raising me. I am attracted by shadows, my conscience is fading. The last thing i sense is a kiss on my forehead. Dad is very sweet when he wants to. I rapidly fall asleep with the mercenary next to his kitten. I didn't catch the dream i had during my slumber, don't care either. 

 

What awakes me, the next morning, isn't the sun or a song. I wished that DP will sing for me but he didn't sadly. The cause of my revival is CAI. Huh? The heck is this machine here? I blinked twice, stroke my eyes and look at the robot. Our protective host is holding a glass full of orange juice and a plate with eggs and toast. Oh, he helped Ness to cook! How generous of him! I admire his empathy and kindness, smile to the device. The metalic shape do a bow, his small blue eyes stared at me. Geez this is a bit unconfortable! It ins't as creepy as Ajax but still weird! I will have to adapt to it, get accustom. We both didn't speak during twenty seconds untill his rusted low voice pop out. 

 

'' Hello miss Wilson! '' 

'' Hi CAI! '' 

'' Did you sleep well? '' the machine said, apporoach of my bed. 

'' Yes and you? '' i reply, politely.  

'' I had a wonderful night. '' he add with a casual tone. 

 

I didn't choose to answer except smiling to him. The artificial intelligence pose the plate and the drink on the blanket. They are on my belly, the odor is good. I can't wait to eat but will need assistance! I ask the device if he can feed me. He refuse, says it's not his duty. Why? It could increase our links and i will be happy to spend time with him. Fine then, i will share it with dad. I wanted to talk, the robot bow and float out of my room. Was he in a hurry or what? Did CAI is busy with cleaning? I suppose that this task is more important than taking care of us. It's alright, i will let our host do it. Beside, he offer me the opportunity to had a private moment with my father. I didn't realise it until now (I'm an idiot!) Charmed by his gift, i promise myself to thank the robot later. Daddy is still asleep, didn't snore. I will awake my joker then both of us will devour the breakfest. Excellent idea! I call his name fourth times, my words didn't reach his ears. I bend my neck, turn and kiss his cheek. No response except a mumble. I got another plan, stretch my face, approach it from his ear and grabs her in my teeth. I slowly pull his skin. I continue my movement untill he jump of surprise and gasped. My parent gives me a strange look, a bit astonished. I appologise and blush! It wasn't very gentle, i should choose a different tactic to wake him. I'll do it on the next occasion unless we don't sleep together. I swallow my saliva, point the plate full of food with my chin. He follow my indications, takes it and the fork.

 

My father picked an egg, eat it quickly. His apetite is eager to be filled with the meal, Waffles stab the second egg. Don't eat it! I'm hungry too, share a bit with me. I offer him a begging look, nearly in tears to add drama. His expression is convinced and honest, dad send the white form into my mouth. Victory for RedLake! I swallow the ingredient, munch the middle; the yellow slide on my tongue (Mmmmm tasty!) The flavours, the spices are divines. I rapidly devour it, observe the bread. There's sirup and butter on the toast, yum! I am excited to taste one, will wait that my comrade in crazyness pick his. To resume, we finished the food and shared the orange juice. The dishes are dirty, i would propose to wash them but it's impossible and you know why. I suggest to my ally to clean the ustenciles, he nod then reply they will be fixed later. Cool, we can continue our conversation. About what? Spider-man of course! I am curious to discover if Wade met this guy, where theses two went etc. I repeat myself, appologise for this error. Anywho, it might be interresting for me and you **Yujin**. Any sort of infos on the arachne teen are fun.

 

The adult gets up, pose the items on the table with the silver lamp. They didn't stinks! No aweful odor is in my room, the air is pure. The merc walked away and leave me alone. Where is DP going? Did he forget to talk to mom? Does my hero desire a hug? I'm a bit confused! I patiently wait for his return, ten minutes are gone and dad isn't here. To entertain myself, i looked at the photos. It's appeasing to see my parents when they were younger, me with them in their arms or playing while they gambol. It's adorable! Imagine Ness, her husband and me on swings. I gaze at the beautiful pictures, watch the details in the images. I miss the old days! Ajax wasn't trying to devastate our joy, we were poors but united. I was human like my mother, innocent. It won't occur, my d.n.a was modify by a jerk with insanes wishes. Being a mutant has advantages, many of them. I'm sure that i won't be sick anymore, the diseases will be crushed by my genes. My body will resist to a tons of ravages; fire, thunder, ice, poison, lava. Isn't it awesome reader? It's useful against villains who wanted to damage the city with theses product. I can stop them with Deadpool, our team is one of the best! The crimes will die thank's to our duo! Nothing will broke our relation, no obstacles will made us kneel. I will never be a slave to any villain, trust my partner. Death is our friend not an enemy! It's gonna be particular if we met this character someday. I'm certain that this entity has a personality and gender, perhaps it's a female. In a comic book, that will be hilarious if my parent and Death knows each other; made a pact or something. Thinking of this possibility makes me laugh, i love it! It's been a while since Wade left my room, i search a clock and find one; the item is on a large desk in front of my bed. I read the numbers, 10 am. The date is June 4 buddy, i could mention it earlier but the author told me it's pointless; just a detail. 

 

I hum a tune, the one about Deadpool. The rap is flowing on a wave of lyrics in my mind. I won't sing them though, sorry pal! I like to let my idol side controled my vocal cords usually! Today, it's different and i will only hum the music. If you want to sing, go on i can't stop you! The beat is catchy, sadly my feet are still imobiles. Damn it! I am paralyze and ignore for how long. Regreting my decision is futile, it's bad to keep the anger inside my heart. No scars in my soul, i don't need them! I stared at the ceiling then the clock, am hypnotized by the light. Out of nowhere, dad's come back. Oh he's got my suit in his arms! It means that the clown wash them, how generous of him! It's a nice attention, i appreciate it. My comrade depose my costume on the blanket, satisfy and happy to see my reaction. 

 

'' Ta-daaaaa, good as new! '' 

'' Thank's dad, your awesome! '' i said, impressed. 

'' I know, i know. '' he reply with a mocking tone. 

 

I desperately desire to put it even if i won't go on a mission. Can't leave the house due to my state, fuck! Maybe i can use my weapons and play with Wade. Could be fun while i'm a statue! What will i do to occupy myself? I could read howhever ignore if there's books here. Playing a board game will be too easy. Wich activity i can do this week? One with Pool-boy for sure! If you wish a resume of how i feel being paralyzed by the potion; here it is. Imagine yourself in a canoo on a river, the current is really strong and push your wooden boat. You try to change directions, turned it and wiggle your arms to drive the object but your efforts are washed by the water. You only manage to being hit by tiny waves, over and over as you desperately do your best to advance. It's the same with my muscles; i order them to move howhever they won't do it. I tell my bones to shakes, no response! I'm stuck and will become a wax statue or a fountain for birds. My father can play all day, it won't bother his kitten. I would be happy to hold his coffee. Speaking of him, the pale hair man is still next to me. Red spandex is placing my gloves, my boots, my vest. Waffles is helping me to wear it since i'm blocked. What a sweet attention! My hero observe the result, is satisfy. Daddy seams delighted, joy in his eyes. They shines like the sun, blinked then dive in mine. Uh-oh, i got a bad feeling! What is the merc plan? Will he draw on my face and take pictures of me? Will Pool-boy pin my corpse in the garden? Noooooo, i don't want to be a gnome! I got to distract him! What can i say? Bingo, Spidey! The arachne kid is the ideal subject for a chat! I'm certain that my comrade speak to this guy. It's impossible that theses two never met! I take a deep breathe, clear my troat and begin to converse with the half-insane man. 

 

'' I have a question. '' 

'' Go on sweetie! '' he reply, politely. 

'' Have you talked to Spider-man? Visit a place with him? '' i said with a intrigue expression.  

 

My request is making my father muted. The adult is reflecting on what i just say, a hand on his chin. Phew, he won't think to use me as a furniture! My idea slowly advance, tickles his brain. Hooray, i did it! I knew that i could make a diversion; it wasn't that difficult. Also, i got your cooperation and friendly presence; it helps a lot. Thank you, i own you a favor...another one. Gosh how many i will give to you? I lost the count, my bad! Whatever, this isn't the focus and i appologise but i won't respect my promises. Why? It's simple, i don't care. Beside, i can't magically teleport to your home then do what you demand. Sorry, it how i function; it's my life and my story; deal with it! Hum where was i? Oh right, my problem is fixed. I will learn the connection between my father and Spider-man, it's fantastic! I am super thrilled to heard everything on their voyages. I bet that the duo will made an adorable couple if my Wade was gay. What? It ins't weird! It's ok to love a person with the same gender as you. Is it gross to you **Nakama**? Don't take it personal, it's just my opinion. If she doesn't pleased you, i accept it. I write on this subject because i'm nearly an adult. It's part of my world, yours as well. Everyone deserves to be love even mean peoples like Francis. I'm pratically sure that a girl will likes this jerk.

 

Remember the bully i beat a few days ago? He send some right in my face and i barely flinched, wasn't intimidate at all! It's logic that a muscular teen can't broke my self-respect and confidence that easely. I show him to not bother RedLake, had one of the best fights in my life! It makes a pretty cool souvenir, i liked it! I will concern this memory in my brain. This is done, let's return to my goal; infos on Spidey. I want to learn everything on this guy except his weakness. It's isn't in my plan to mess with the hero. I doubt that the arachne man will be amused if i tell him crappy jokes. Same for punching him just for fun, he won't love it! It would pleased dad but not me, better skip this aweful idea. I am erasing her and wonder if it's because of the author. This girl adore messing with me a lot, is it a hobby? I suppose that it's funny howhever i don't find it hilarious. My imaturity is smaller than hers, ha! How are you going to reply to this miss writer? Do your worst if you can, i dare you. I'm a mercenary, will offend you sometimes. It's part of my job! I am freaking thirsty, search for a beer; my favorite drink. Did i hide one in my room? Please, allow me to taste this treasure! My eyes looked everywhere for this baby untill my attention is attracted by my father. Wade is lifting my body, put my feet on the ground. His arms are on my weight, the left move into my hand. Huh? What is he doing? I glare under my mask, this is very unconfy! Pool-boy notice the radio, turn her on and plays with the channels.

 

He pass the news, the pop music, a ballet one and made his choice. Hey i recongize the tune, it's '' Careless Whisper '' by Wham! Waffles told me, when i was six, the song played while he kissed mom. Theses two even dance together (So cute!) I imagine them waltzing, rocked by the sweet melody. That's why dad put me here, he wish to share this activity with his pancakes. I am enchanted by his decision, excited to dance too. It's gonna be lovely! I am honored and happy to waltz with my beloved joker. My parent is humming the first lyrics as the notes flies in the air. The beat is slow and the saxophone part is outstanding, magnificent! It strokes my heart, my soul is stimulate by the music. It's wonderful! For some reason, i find my father super handsome. It's weird! To me, Wade is charming but not that much! I mean, i'm his kid; can't fall in love with him. DP is moving my corpse from left to right then spin it with grace, he bend down and depose a kiss on my chin...whoops, my accesorie i mean. My skin is cover by the mask, it's a little hard to sense his emotional gest. Anywho, the ambience is agreable! I am waltzing with the master of humor, he's wearing a casual outfit and i got my costume. If a citizen walked in the street and saw us, what will he think? The person will laugh or be charmed? Reader, what is your opinion? I'm glad that you enjoy tis scene as much as i do! I am hyped, my joy is crushing an invisible roof.

 

We didn't talk during an hour, listen to the song. Wow, the group is really into it! The melody offer a vibrance to our movements, our dance is shining like a star. After the tune, a new begin. I have nerver heard her, yawn. What time is it? It's the morning and i already ate breakfest. My eyes looked for the clock, there she is. The object is still, i read the numbers; 10am. Oh it's early! I tought that the waltz last for a longer period, apparently was wrong. It's ok, everyones makes mistakes! Ok, here's my next objective; First, waiting for the tranquillizer to be over. Second, go to a public school and beat a bully. Third, grab a snack with dad. Any food will be fine! We can savour it on the roof of a building, the big grey ones with offices. The view must be amazing up there! Can't wait to climb it with Pool-boy, it's gonna be fun! Not sure that Ness will let us though, damn it! Why would mom wanted to ruin a moment like this? It's my turn to stay with Wade, at least for an entire journey. I will ask the permission and will do anything to do a trip on this building...doesn't decide wich yet! My father depose his kitten on the bed, my legs on his knees. Waffles stroke the top of my head, gently. I love it when he do it, his kindness increase my joy. I sneeze, caught and saliva flow in my suit. Ew! I hate to be dirty...a little. Usually, i take baths every days except Sunday and Wednesday. I didn't mention it earlier because it wasn't an important detail. Now, you know pal! I will skip...i mean the writer will do an elipse. Why? Cause the next journeys, i did nothing that interresting.

 

To resume; i eat with my parents and CAI, read a book, was washed by mom, sleep. The usual stuff for humans in short! The interresting news is that it took four days untill the serum end. I am finally free, hooray! My muscles are effectives again, yahoo! It's so good to be back, i miss them! I do a flip, wiggle my arms, do a saumersault too. I could almost fly, will throw myself out of the window. I'm joking, don't worry! I am not insane enough to do it reader. Beside, it's the occasion for accomplishing my list. I wil visit a educating location and fix the troubles. Redlake is on the case baby, ready to battle! I'm currently in the living room, drinking a cup of tea that the robot prepared. I depose the object on a table when he is empty, lick my lips then speak to our polite host. 

 

'' Can you use your sensors to locate peoples? ''

'' Of course miss WIlson, who should i search? '' 

'' A naughty kid. '' i simply answer, my tone is calm. 

'' What do you mean? '' the machine ask, bipping. 

'' One who is hidding drugs and weapons in his desk. '' 

'' Why this specifit children? '' he question, super intrigue. 

''I want to teach him a lesson. '' i add with an evil smile.  

'' You desire to kill an innocent? '' 

'' I can't let peoples like him being alive. This kid can become a murderer in the futur and i want to stop him before it's too late. ''

'' I understand your concern but it isn't the right choice. You should...''

'' I'm not a heroine CAI, i'm a mercenary! '' i explain, make my knife spin. 

'' True howhever it doesn't signify that you...'' he said with a worried tone. 

'' It's not my job, i know. I want to do it because the police officers are lazy jerks. '' 

'' I comprehend your desire howhever...'' 

'' It won't resolve anything and it's foolish. I got it! '' i mumble, sigh. 

'' Are you certain of your decision? '' 

'' Yep and i will accept the consequences. '' i say with confidence. 

'' I will assist you then. '' the a.i respond, lower his eyes. 

 

I thank my advisor, meditate on his words. What i will do is stupid and irresponsible but it's my duty. I have to protect innocents from mischievious peoples even if they are young. I keep CAI phrases in my mind, they are floating in my brain as i'm playing with my knife. I toss it on my gloves, juggle with the item...sort of. I never tried this hobby in the past, it might be fun. I won't become a clown though. I dress like one howhever am perfectly normal! Don't judge me, i adore this suit. Dad made it for me, it was my gift. I won't loose or broke it. I will wear this beauty during the next missions. Speaking of one, i am about to go! The mannor is peaceful, the a.i is next to me. I wonder what my parents are doing? I guess Ness and my father are close to each other if you get what i'm saying. Totally sure that theses two are having sex! It's natural that a couple is making skin contact, they aren't married but madly in love. I won't dig in the details of their romantic instant or else, i will fainted! It's not embarassing to hear them extase althought if it last for too long, i will definitely fall. It goes on and on during an hour, no kidding! Daddy and her are really into it, as wild as animals. I do my possible to focus on reading, it's complicated. Theses two are savages...in a good way. I endure the sensual noises during a while, find them charming. I lean my concentration on the robot, am delighted to recieve his support and assistance. The device is gentle and mature, so smart. I'm glad that our host is helping me with this task! CAI is simply wonderful! I am blessed to spend an instant with this machine. Mr Stark had a fabulous idea to build him, this man is a genius and would make a better scientist than Ajax. This douchebag was terrible and insane, it's great that my old captor is gone. My thoughts are sliding to the mission, my main objective is to defeat a teenager. I will be obligated to kill him if he has guns or knifes, it's sad but true! Like i said, i am not a hero. I am the oposite for eternity since i'm nearly immortal (Yahoo!) I am listening to the device instructions. My blue eyes friend is explaining the route to my destination, the public school is on the sixth avenue. The bully will get a punishment, worst than detention. Sorry **Yujin** , it's my job to arrest or eliminate criminals. I can't allow a murderer to live. I decide to take notes, i won't be lost on the road. I will go with Deadpool. It will be stupid to visit this place by myself, his compagny will surely improve this experience.

 

Wanna read my notes? In short, i wrote this; Pass the shops on the fifth avenue then turn left to reach the educating building. It isn't far from our home, i'll be there in less than an hour. Neat! I prepared my stuff, verify the weapons on my belt. There's six little grenades left, my two knifes. Only that? I hope that dad bring his aimo bag, i really need more items. I thanked the kind machine again, wash my cup in the sink of the kitchen. The adult stopped their '' game '' the door squeel and Waffles arrived; sweating a bit. I whipe the ustencile with a tissue then replace it with the others. I point my belt and tell him about my intelligent strategy. I share my plan without too many details so he won't be bored. Daddy listen carefully to the infos, snap his fingers and run away. Where is he going? I am confuse! This is weird, i ignore what to do during a few seconds. My muscles are static, i stutter and shut my mouth. 

 

I suppose that Wade will return with his costume and the aimos bag. If yes, excellent! I love his interpretation on reality...arg this makes no sense! Why am i thinking of it? Author, stop messing with me and use your magic. There's no time for goofing around, i have a precise mission to do. It's gonna be bloody, beware of our duo! Dp and i will decimate the student...only the evil kid not the obedients childrens. I'll follow the steps of my strategy. If i fail with the soft method, i will jump on the hard. It's my job, i'm a anti-heroine remember? I wait on the couch for red spandex, as i expected the merc comes back with his stuff. He open the bag, throw six mini grenades on my knees. Awesome! I put them, side by side, on my accessorie. My teacher takes a...bazooka? It's exagerated, we're eliminating a teen not an army of soldiers. I propose him to pick a new weapon, he grabs a pistol. I nod, applause my beloved joker. Wade bow and giggles, like usual. His laugh is a melody, very charming! Too bad you can't hear it **Tomodachi** , you are missing a gorgeous sound. Dad and i are finishing our preparations for the trip. It took a while but we are both ready! I ask CAI to scan for us and tell the location to mom. I don't want her to be anxious! Speaking of my parent, she is next to my master. The black hair lady grip his neck, deroll his mask and kiss him. I observe the couple hughing and smiling, they are so cute together! A sigh of envy escape my lips, i want to cuddle my family. I decide to join the lovers, put my gloves on their weight. I step forward, glue my disguise on their belly. Our trio is reunited and happy. I feel the affection floating above our heads! We all stay in this position, warming the ambience with our care. I looked at the robot and he won't aproached, guess that the device is shy. It's alright, i will give one to him later. I promise myself to not forget it, it's printed in my brain. 

 

We release our embrace, they stared at me. I smile under my suit, wink to my mother. She chuckles then delicately stroke my head, it's a pleasant sensation. The women hold me in her arms. Don't worry, i'll visit our house after the mission. Nope, my mistake! I will go when the snack on the roof is over, bingo! No matter wich place i will explore with my father, mom and us won't be apart. My parent will appear in my heart, it's aproximatevely the same for Colossus. We aren't friends howhever our relation is nice. I like Yukio and her fiancee, Weasel miss me a little and Dopinder too. I wonder how theses two are! Pool-boy and i could celebrate our victory at the bar, i would adore it! I said goodbye to Ness, deposed a kiss on her cheeks and put my mask. I fold my notes, remember the path and leave the house. I heard the a.i wave to us, he didn't speak. I imitates him then gambol on the road; my teacher behind me. DP and i are walking, ignored peoples who judges us. I whistle the last tune, flip my knifes in my hands. I started to juggle with the weapons, scared a family while i'm having fun (Whoops!) I am not embarass, continue to play with my toys. It made dad applause, he's encouraging his pancakes. Isn't it adorable? We pass by the second, third, fourth, fifth avenue. It takes ten minutes, wohoo! Waffles and i reached the building, walked at the side. Our team slide on the walls, as discreet as possible. I looked at my paper, re-read the notes. Shoot, i didn't write wich kid has alcohol and guns. Why did i miss it? I mumble an insult against myself, my tone is irritates; i kicked a stone on the grass.

 

She roll then is launched on a tree, it's a willow. The trunk is as large as the one next to the train racks. I burried Francis there, ha ha! This looser is doomed and i doubt that he survived under the earth. I dig a freaking large hole, he can't escape it! The crazy man has no rope or items, only his damages clothes. I definitely trap him! I place this tought in a corner of my mind while i move my back on the bricks. Where we will enter? The front door is too obvious and the students will saw us. Red spandex and i could crash a window howhever it's noisy. Wich strategy is...oh i know! The ventilation system! We are small enough to crawl inside. I'm so clever! I tell my brillant plan to my comrade, he imediately adore it (I knew it!) The merc slap my glove as i smile. We can continue our stealth mode! We tip toe to a fan, the device is half-inside the wall. I jump on the clown's shoulders, he lifted me so i can reach the window next to the apparatus. Almost there...come on! Yeah, got it! My fingers snatched the glass, slide on her. I grip the sides, take a leap and do a flip. BAM pieces drops on the floor. I enter in a room, a gymnasium precisely. It's strange, no childrens are here. I'm alone in this place untill Deadpool joined me. He land close to a basket pole, a sigh leave his mouth as my partner sit; seems tired. Why? Normally, Dad is full of energy; is he sick? Worried, i go to his side and put an arm on his chin. His breathe is high, i think that he's hyperventilate. Uh-oh! Wade never did it in the past, it's the first time. This is horrible, i got to help him! I won't loose my ally today, will do anything to makes my parent safe. It's my duty to heal his injuries, i'm on the case pal! I remove his mask, stroke his belly and gives a massage to my father. Geez his chin and cheeks are burning! I'm scared and anxious for him, what can i do? I begin to chat, will find why is he in this state. 

 

'' Hang on dad, inspire...expire. ''

'' I...haaaaaaa.....i can't. '' he said, suffocating. 

'' Don't move! '' i reply with a strict tone.       

 

This doesn't seems like a joke, i think that DP is seriously in trouble! I have no phone so can't call an ambulence. Damn it! I can't ask for the principal or a teacher, the adults won't help us if they know who Deadpool is. I get up, search for water. I'm not a nurse but will do my best to save him, Waffles won't be sick. I shouldn't invite my comrade, didn't figure that he will suffocate. Daddy was in shape before we left and now it's the oposite. I run in the gym, looking for a fountain or any source of water. No bathrooms near this place. This sucks! My favorite joker is hyperventilating, i got no clues how to appease him except a glass of water. The cold liquid will maybe calm his temper and deblock his lungs, allow the merc to breathe. I got an idea, doubt that it's the best though. Dad is in trouble and it's my job to assure his safety, wherever we are. I rush to his side, lift my clown and put his corpse on my back then transport my hero to a closet. It's where sport items are, is full of space and warmness. I bring my joker inside, the doors screechs as i push them with my boot. I depose my teacher on the ground, look for a mattress. Bingo, one for yoga is on a pile of plastic balls. I grabs the object, place it and put Pool-boy on it. What will make a confy pillow? I see a towel, she is blue with stripes (Pretty!) It's perfect! I run toward the tissue and fold it in two. I delicately slide it under dad's neck. He's still in pain, not faking his tears either. Poor him! Don't be sad reader, Deadpool is in good hands.  **Nakama** , things will get alright! Satisfy of my heroic actions, i watch my parent. At least, the prankster is safe. If a student or the principal finds the merc, i will explain why we are here. Also, i could ask them to call an ambulance since i don't have a cellphone.

 

The only objects on my belt are twelve mini grenades, two knifes and...a bomb? The heck? I didn't bring this with m...ooooooh the adult must put her after he washed my outfit. Is it a smoke bomb? Electrical maybe? Whatever this thing does, i am curious to test it. A culpriit is in the school and i'm gonna catch him. I will execute the next step in my strategy. Dp is ok...partially, nobody will bother him. I can't leave my father alone, he is searching for air; desperation in his gests. I am positive that there's a devastating look on his face too, am unable to see because of his mask. This accessorie is super sexy on him, no joke! I bet womens are attracted by it, even his victims.

 

I choose to explore the building while my comrade is suffering. It won't help if i go with him, peoples will judge us and blame me for his injuries. The worst who can happen is that the students are going to ignore us, laugh of the situation. I'm not intimidate, will support any insults. I sigh, appoloise to my cute joker then close the doors. I blow a kiss, run away from the gymnasium. Sorry dad, i had to do it! I rush in a coridor, full of lockers and doors leading to classrooms. No bell is ringing, no sights of students either. The ambience is calm, too quiet in fact. I don't like it, why is it that peaceful? The kids often talked outside or play but there's no one except me. I suppose they are reading books. Something catched my eye, in the room next to my position. I stretch my head, take a peak in the tiny window. A blond hair boy is opening his desk, there's a bottle inside. I recognize my favorite drink, growl like a dog. This sucker got alcohol! He won't get away with his crime, i will send this child to prison. A more important detail astonished me, the young man has a gun. When did he buy it? Did his parents offer the weapon as a gift? Did their kid stole it? None of that matters, i got to focus! My goal is to beat the crap out of this thieft and have fun. Beware mister, Redlake has arrived! I remark that the boy is loading the gun, a mischievious smile on his face. The bully is observing his teacher, an old man with glasses and black hair. How will i stop this jerk? I could use the soft method and if i fail, i'll skip to the hard one. Confident, i hold my knife and kikc the door. WHAM i enter, walking like a stripteaser. I move my ankles and weight, acted silly wich makes the students laugh. I spin the blade of my item while two girls are watching me. They are whispering to each other, i am close enough to hear their conversation. 

 

'' Did you saw that girl? What is she, spider-lady? '' 

'' Her costume is so lame!. '' the second reply, her tone is mean. 

'' Your right, she looks ridiculous. '' she add, mockingly.  

 

Someone is a bit too curious heh? Welp, I'm gonna introduce myself to theses girls, it will be entertaining. I gambol to their desks, casually and unimpress by their insults. I lay on the tables, do gun fingers on their noses (Nice!) The childs spit on me and mumble more impolites words. They also pretend to not be creeped by my manners, it's funny to saw them panicking. The ladies can't predict my movements or actions, i will purposely scared them. Observe my brillant and amusing strategy reader, enjoy! I kick the books and pencil cases, snickers under my mask. Theses two are terrified howhever hides their teror, caught then glare at me. I am not offend by their answer, keep messing around with thoses teenagers because i like it. I whistle a tune, play with my knife and point the object at them. 

 

'' You don't know who your dealing with. If i were you, I'll stay polite! '' i say, my tone is menacing. 

'' You sounds like this fool in red. '' the first girl retort, angry. 

'' Deadpool right? He' so violent. '' 

'' I heard that he kill a mother and his baby on the news. '' 

'' It's horrible! This guy should be in jail. '' her friend said, in shock. 

'' He is a menace. Why the police didn't catch him yet? '' the second respond, acting dramatically. 

 

How dare they talked about my father? Theses morons don't know him, he's a real hero; DP brings justice to our city. Why is nobody grateful? Childrens can be selfish and cruel. I'm a little furious, they judge him and ignore everything about this man. I will save his repuation at any cost. I want to punch theses girls so badly, retain my desire and stay calm. I lean forward and put my other knife then i place the blades of my weapons on their troat. Ha, fear is appearing; it's working! I am a genius! Isn't it great pal? I'm protecting my parent, Wade is still hyper ventilating howhever what citizens thinks of him is gone. Theses morons are getting on my nerves, it irritates me to be sincere. They are gonna pay for thoses evil words, i will punish them then deal with the bully. I look at my left, the guy is making the bottle rolling; she bump on his papers. Little rascal, you are the next victim. I'll battle you later! They have no idea how Dp's life is, same for mine. The girls ignored that we were tortured by a scientist with questionables reasons and goals; almost die during the process.

Suddenly, a revelation drop in my mind. I'm forbidden to go to paradise when i will be gone because i'm immortal. It's freaking obvious! I didn't remark it in the past, i'm dumb sometimes. Sorry **Tomodachi** , my innocence and clumsiness tricked me again. Anywho, where was i? My sweet vengeance on two teenagers with no respect for others. It's a small victory for Redlake and her father...the poor is lonely and suffocating. I better join him! I jugle with my weapons, show my skills to the unimpress ladies. They laugh of my prestation while the rest of the class applause. I bow to my public, fascinated by my game. It's amazing to be complimented by strangers even if i am a mercenary. I skiddle in the room, do figures; flips, saumersault, ballet. I continue to make the childrens happy, their teacher is pleased by my performance (Cool!) It last for an hour...woah! The girls didn't drive their attention and mean comments on me. It's nice of them though they purposely say terrible lies on Wade. I won't forgive them!

 

After my acitivity, i lay on the students's tables, snickers under my suit. The atmosphere become spooky, i love it! Pushed by my dirty side, a mischievious laugh leave my lips. I gradually slide toward the girls, delicately depose the blades of my knifes on their skin; above their shirts to be precise. As i expected, they are trembling and sweating. Beware ladies, Redlake is here! Stay gentle or consequences will pursuit untill your last breath. I make a grimace, stroke their soft hair. I whisper so the others can't heard me; my tone is scary and provocative. I observe my preys, they are imobiles and powerless. I begin to chat with the teens, balance my legs up and down. 

 

'' Erase any bad opinions on Deadpool, you don't know him! '' i say with a defying look. 

'' S...so do you idiot! '' 

'' Wrong, i'm his girl. '' i add, glaring at them. 

'' V...vanessa? '' they both asked. 

'' Nope, i am his kid. '' 

'' Wa...wait, you are...'' the second retort, shaking like a kitten. 

'' Ding ding we have a winner! '' i reply with a childish tone.

 

They just discover that i'm the daughter of a famous killer, the reaction is priceless. If only dad were here to see it, he would be proud. Hang on DP, i will rescue you! I leave the bullies, satisfy of my trap. Playing with theses two was fun! I had an excellent time goofing around on their desk, it was fantastic. Treathening young persons is interresting, almost fascinates me. My desires are messy! I got a battle against a futur murderer. This guy will possibly die today! If i let him live, this boy will turn into a psycopath and a dangerous adult. He can eliminates innocents peoples to calm his rage or motivations. I'm a anti-heroine but know the meaning of Justice. Screw morals and kindness! I will personally stop this kid, blood will flow eventually. I will take care of Pool-boy too, be reasured **Yujin**. He isn't imprison in devastation...at least not during a long period. I walked to the target, the blond hair villain is occupy with his armory. Crap, he's aiming his gun at the old man. I got to save the teacher! I accelerate, reached my destination in less than a minute. The student is surprised by my fancy costume, mockery is in his eyes. I ignore his impoliteness, replace my knifes on the belt then slide my glove on the table. The way i touched it disturb my victim, he glare at me and nearly hit my arm with a book. Watch your manners mister! Excitment and anger illuminates his face, his cheeks are round. I want to wiggle them, they seems smooth. I squeal like a lunatic, move my weight from left to right. My gest creeped the teen, he gives me a weird look then pretend that nothing happen. Nice try kid although it's not enough to win! I'm gonna crush you! 

 

I intentionnaly kicked the legs of his desk, hum an 80's song. The title is '' Black or White '' and it's from the king of pop (Classic!) It seems that the melody is old-ish to the jerk, he mumble a swearing. I do a sexual pose, messing with the kid. Hilarious heh reader? You didn't predict that i will act like this! I'm doing bizarre things and movements to annoy this child so he will use his weapon on me. It's the plan; Everyone will notice it then i'll start to fight the boy. I will win, either slice his troat or make this looser faint. Tough choice although i prefer the first option. I lay on the wooden furniture, balance my legs again. I wave to the bully, pretend to be comprehensive and curious.  

 

'' Hiya, what's in your desk? '' i question with a innocent tone. 

'' My school supplies dummy. '' 

'' Are you sure? '' i add, stuborn. 

'' What do you want? '' the kid retort, grumpy. 

'' I just saw something illegal. '' 

'' It doesn't concern you! '' he respond, irrespectful. 

'' Your a smooth talker young man. '' 

'' Shut up, your not my mom! '' the child tell me, angrily.   

'' Oooooooh i'm worst than her! '' i said with a creepy tone. 

 

I take my knife, place it on his chin and menace my victim. The futur killer is way less muscled than my previous adversary. Remember? It's the one i fight at another school, the battle was epic and our team win! I miss the sensation when my fists hit a child's face or belly, it's so pleasing. It stimulate my agility a lot! I adore the feeling in my veins, my soul. I won't be tired to beat small persons all night honestly. Is it freaky? Yes but it's my decision. I will probably regret it later, don't care! It's my existence, my story so i can do whatever i want. It's true, i am able to bend reality...a little i mean. The author has much more influence on the events, can't deny it! 

 

Question; What do you expect from Deadpool's daughter? A tons of humor, nonsense and fun! You could have different subjects with Spidey or the X-mens. Speaking of them, how are they? Colossus miss me and Yukio too, when can i see the heroes? Maybe we'll do a party to celebrate my mission. I will enjoy it for sure, same for daddy. He loves parties especially with his friends, I'm certain that Ness and CAI will participates. I picture the adults and i drinking cocktails, playing tag, dancing a mambo...what? Is it ridiculous? I agree howhever it's my style of games, i'm convinced that my mother will like them too  **Nakama**. I interrupt my imagination, focus on my objective. How can i arrest this thief? He won't cooperate despite my temptatives. It's a little difficult to steal the alcohol or his weapon. This is a tricky situation! This kid is so stubborn, won't listen to me; i doubt that the boy will obey the authority. Where is the principal? I need help and Waffles can't come here! I was dumb to let him in the closet, should go back and hug him. No...i will finish my mission even if dad is in pain. I choose to be guided by my instinct...it isn't because of the author, i decide it by my own. RedLake won't give up, wherever she is. I grab my courage, cut a piece of the student's chin. A trail of blood flow from his wound. I only got to distract the kid then snatch his belongings. It won't be easy to stay subtile, i will try anyway. I jumped on his table, stomp the wood and do a tripple flip. Wow, i'm super habile! I face the entire class, blink and begin the phase 2 of my list. I breathe deeply, concentrate and...  


	5. A snack in jail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After i nearly lock Wade in a closet because he was hyper ventilating, i am prepared to arrest a child who got beers and a gun in his desk. I tought it was completely crazy but was far from reality...son of a dog! What will comes is freaking improbable and i didn't predict it.

I take a deep breathe, concentrate then predict exactly what i will do. A musical number, hooray! It's a brillant idea, loved it! I am aware that i sang a tons of tunes and your probably sick to heard me blah blah blah sames olds complains on this subject. Sorry miss or mister but i don't really care! It's part of my plan, deal with it and admire my superbe voice since you aren't able to precisely heard her. You are in the public...figuratively of course. I am submerge by pride and honored to offer this melody dear reader, enjoy the show once more! I won't count how many i've done already, there's no purpose to it and it won't be useful in the fic. So long numbers and math, i won't cry if you are far from my position. You got my answer pal, ta-daaaa! I choose the perfect kiddish song i could ever perform, it's from an animated movie. Guess wich one? I'll give you a hint my friend, it's from an hawaiian tale. Biiiiiiiiiip wrong, it isn't Lilo and Stitch. I could pick the roller-coaster ride since she is catchy and cute; the tune will fit my emotions too. It's not this one, keep searching buddy. You will find the reveal eventually, i trusted you. Here is the second clue on the music, listen attentively kay? It begin with an M, the movie i mean not the melody. Yay, you win! It was Moana, congratulation; i send a magic rose and a bunch of fireworks to your country or anything that cheap because i got no cash in my pockets (My bad!) Now you have to guess wich track i'm gonna perfo...just kidding! It will take too long, i won't tortured you anymore. I am out of the way to the answer, far from it as well. Hum the response is 'Your welcome!' Why? Cause i adore the song and it's freaking entertaining. Need another reason pal? I won't tell you, it's decided! It will teach you to not mess with Redlake, you loose the contest or whatever it is. Not sure it's a war either to be honest! Let me distract the kids with this beautiful and classic music, i will do my best to made you smile. Yep, it's part of my to-do list...for the moment. I modify the lyrics, like with every other tunes i sang since we know each other. My foot stomp the floor in rythme, i even claped my hands and move them as if i use a drum. Neat! The prestation started, my voice is shining and the stage is for me. I am as ready as ever! You can hum it if you want, here i go reader! I dance in front of the students and their teacher, amused by my own idea. Ladies and gentlemens, boys and girls, watch my magnificent steps during this melody. Have fun fellows! The old man is giving me weirds looks but i'm not ashamed or scared, i pursuit my prestation; filled with joy and sillyness. I imagine spotlights illuminating my movements, it's sumptuous! Enough with the nonsense, here's my song; enjoy!  

 

_I see what's going on here, your face to mask with Redlake and anxious._

_You can't predict what i will do, it's cute!_

_I'm glad that childrens are smart and gentle here._

 

_Meet my babies, let's begin._

_Yes it's me, the freak in red, at your service!_

_I know it's a lot the costume, the gloves_

_but it's to hides your tears when i kick your butt._

 

_What can i say except i'm Redlake?_

_i'll kill you if your desobedient._

_Follow the rules kids, no drugs in school._

_Otherwise i will cut your little fingers._

 

_Who is totally insane and a bit cruel? Me naturally!_

_Be polite and i will spare your life, don't try to trick me. I'm crazy!_

_Woooooooh also i am fantastic with knifes_

_gonna slice your troat if your not nice._

_I'm immature as you can see and always there to share advices._

 

_What can i tell except i'm Redlake,_

_the sexy anti-heroine._

_You can't escape or run away,_

_i'll find you then stab your heart with my blades._

 

_Stay alert, i'm commiiiiiiiiiing!_

 

_Frankly, i can go on and on._

_I'm a mutated phenomenon;_

_from top to belt to boots._

_Does my boobs looks great in that suit?_

_You challenges me and use mockery,_

_i'll swoop behing you in a flash honey_

_Boom boom sayonara little thief!_

_I don't care if i offend ya at all!_

_Trying to flee? It's so funny,_

_let me adjust my strategy_

_watch out, watch out i'm nearly there_

_yay hey hey yay  yeah wooooooooo!_

 

_What can i yell beside i'm Redlake?_

_Say your prayers, i won't miss my target!_

_You better be quiet or else your miserable existence will end._

_Pew pew! It's gonna be brutaaaaaaaaaal, see ya!_

 

I move like a rap artist and with grace; felt similar to a ninja (Woah!) I had a blast during this musical number! My friend, it was better than the previous ones. How is your opinion on it? Did i picked the right words or mess up? I will be happy to heard your coment on it...later! There's no time for compliments, gotta arrest the robber. My prey is observing me, i manage to step closer of his table. I rapidly open the small door and reveal the items to the hole class. I have the beer in my left hand...miss the gun. Whoops! The blond hair teen is aiming his toy at the teacher, this isn't good! I am a little scared, this rascal will shoot the old man. I had to stop him, it's an emergency. The others kids are begins to panic, runing everywhere. It didn't go like i expected, it's my fault if a innocent adult will be kill today. No, it won't occur! I promise to portect this victim, defeat the meanie and call the police. It's not a problem because the principal or the janitor will do it. My job is to catch the villain. Share your support and bravory Yujin, we are going to beat the crap out of this child...possibly eliminate him. I don't wish to go that further but if i had to, say goodbye to this boy. He won't return to his house, it's dramatic! Don't blame me, i can do what i want. You have no authority here, leave this task to an expert. I do fingers guns to the guy, hopefully my weird gest will attract his attention. Nope, it fail! This jerk will push the button! I rush toward him, as fast as i can. POW a bullet rised in the teacher's direction. I arrived in the trajectory of the aimo! She land in my suit, precisely on my chin. It hurt a little, the pain slowly vanish from my body. That's it? Wow, this felt like a tickles. My mutant powers are amazing, they block the effect of the bullet. This moron can shoot as many as he wish, i won't flinch! I won't kneel down either, am almost invincible. Redlake the fearsome is here baby!  **Nakama** , isn't it fabulous? I could picture dad applaused, cheering for his kitten. I miss his angelic voice, the poor man is suffocating in a closet. Somebody can see him then call the police! I won't allow this dramatic scene, will rescue my father. I a occupied with the rascal, this slippery weasel is more clever than i imagine. It won't be easy to vanquish him. I'm not spooked and won't abandon! My quest isn't over yet, i will fulfill this mission! I am not fast howhever with my mutant capacities, it will be a piece of muffin. Personally, my skills are increasing, i can sense them. I flex my muscles, lift my head and glare at the teen; it's pointless cause he can't remark my expression but satisfied me anyway. I am having fun to tease him if you haven't notice. Yeah, it's my childish soul; love her! This part of my personality isn't inglorious or gross, i simply appraise the fact that she exist. You do it too? Mom said, years ago, that we have to consider their presence and avoid to becomes lame serious adults. Cash and jobs aren't what matter the most, family and love are way more valuables. Ness is right, i agree with her opinion. My parent is great, would make an splendid and admirable philosopher. I adore my mother, same for Wade. Speaking of the prisoner, i shouldn't let him alone, it was dumb (Worst plan ever!) I charge at the kid with all my strenght then stab his elbow. The blade pin his skin, scratch his uniform. The damages are so big, my attack is effective. He is astonished but didn't drop his weapon. Shoot! I thrust my leg, kick it. BAM the pistol is spining in the air, catched by nobody. None of the students acted to stop my adversary, they are paralyzed by fear. What a bunch of morons! I understand that the teacher is too afraid to do something. Is it because my costume is too cool? If yes, i am flattered!

 

Theses young peoples won't forget this journey, i swear! I use my agility, turn on the desk like a mill. I bounce and slice it in two with my second knife SLASH made the furniture as she crumble on the ground. I manage to kick the pistol as the teen tries to grab it. Ha, what a looser! I am faster than him and prettier thank's to my beloved mother. She is a good advisor, always there for her husband and me. We stick together during rough times and happy ones like a normal family except that Daddy and i aren't humans. Oh and the host of our house is a real robot wich is freaky. Whatever, i am going out of the plot; i will focus mmmmm. One of the mean girls takes the gun, fuck! Will the kid use it on me because i menace her earlier? I hope not or else, i'm in a deep hole of troubles. This is bad buddy, gotta do something and quick. Author, let me clear this mess; it's my responsability and i assume the consequences. I am a professional...sort of. Ok, i'm not a anti-hero as proactive or agile as my father. I will become like him, you'll both see! I won't dissapoint your hopes in me, promise. Sorry if i forgot, my memory is terrible and often slow. It ins't similar to a turtle though, phew! I'm relieved that my brain still function, am able to concentrate on my task. The rascal is there, staring at my costume. I guess this sucker is impress by the colors and the accessories, cool! I am almost famous, it's great and i appreciate it. Silence fill the room for a few minutes, nobody is talking or whispering. Finally some calm, i deserve it; too much noises bounce on my nerves rapidly and it's not agreable at all! I can easely be angry, you already notices it so it's pointless to tell you...again. Whoops! Let's resume the tension, ahem; the boy and me are fixing each other as the old man is quiet. His students are muted, observe us as seconds droped. I don't care if it's noon, i have a bully to arrest. This child won't turn into a psychopath as long as i'm here, Redlake won't kneel down or cry like a baby. I swear on my awesome mutant genes that i will definitely stop this kid today...then i will return with Deadpool. The poor is lonely, surely freezing in the closet (I feel bad for him!) Don't worry **Yujin** , i will assure his safety after i beat the teenager. The little demon has a sneaky smile on his face. Ooooooh he is preparing a move, i got to watch him closely. My attention is on my opponent, i frown my eyesbrows; they are hidden by my mask. I delicately advance, push the ashes of his desk. I remark his hand taking the bottle and balancing the object like a sword. Ha, this is silly! I block his attack with my knife, use the shiny blade. BAM does our weapons in synchro, sounds like music to me wow! I feel similar to a pirate, control my movements as if i was one. It's awesome! My speed increase, the guy's efforts are useless.  We battle during at least twenty minutes untill the end blows. I won't write an entire paragraph about the fight, stick to the most interresting stuff. In short; He hit my head with the beer, ouch! A tiny pain emerge in my heart and vanish, woah my powers chased her. SWOOSH made my knife before he sliced the bottle in pieces. Noooooooooo, not my favorite drink! It could be my reward, i planned to savour it and it's over. My joy is crush as i gaze at the glass, the teen laugh; super satisfy of his strategy. This is war! My enemy brokes a treasure, he won't live! My rage is building, nourished by my deception. I punch his belly, grabs his neck and depose my item on his skin. The boy trembles, swallow his saliva as i lift his corpse. 

 

'' Any last words? '' 

'' L...let me go you bitch! '' 

'' It's not my name. '' i say with a severe tone. 

'' Shut up, your not my mother! '' he reply, spit on me. 

 

Enough of his little game, i'm sick of it already! This young man has cross the limits of my patience, i'll give him a lesson he will never forget ha ha ha! Watch out kid, you awakw the monster inside my soul. It will be printed in his cells, on his clothes too. Whaaaaaaaat? No, i won't sexually harass him; what's wrong with you reader? I'm a bit crazy but not as much as Francis. Beside, this adult is a freak and an idiot compare to Jugernaut and me. We are completely differents, smarter and nicer than this maniac. Your curious heh pal? Welp, allow your humble guide to feed her! I choose to follow my instinct, slide the blade of my knife on his pale skin. Blood is spilling, slowly forming a puddle on the ground. I heard gasped, devine that's it's the others kids. I suppose that their teacher is scared too, seeing this is rare usually. It's abnormal for a teen to be nearly murder by a women in a red and silver suit. I told you, i'm not a heroine! My job is to eliminates worst peoples than Waffles and me, end of discussion. Nothing more to add here, it's over for this bully! Are you surprised **Tomodachi**? Got ya ha ha ha! Seriously, this is priceless! I am certain that you are open-mouthed right now. No? Bah, it's fine! My joke works a few seconds, it's better than emptyness. I am driving out of the path, sorry buddy. Let's go back to the interresting stuff, ahem! As i explained, the fight isn't entirely finish and i'm about to win. I squeeze my oponnent's shirt like my hands are a necklace (Deadpool's rap reference!) It's a piece of cake to strangle him but i won't do it, i know how to be fair when i want. It's the moment, be attentive partner cause things will get hot! Focus on my new strategy and don't speak please, i need to concentrate it's important. I blinked howhever you miss it, my mistake. I grin under my costume, bite my lips and glare at the kid. The blond hair boy is shaking, his reaction is similar to a tiny spooked puppy. I can crush him easely, slice his legs or make the naive teen eat a grenade. It's so tempting! Wich method should i pick? The desire to play more with this stranger is immense, i should test them all. Wrong decision, none of theses torture events are good. Why? Cause i will traumatized the students and it's not my type to do that. They deserved to lived happily unlike someone else, my prisoner for exemple. I lift my opponent with my strenght, my breathe is heavy wich increase the suspence. DUN DUN DUN! I didn't take time to learn his name, it's unconvenient and doesn't interrested me sincerely. The posibility to ask my prey this info is erased by my whill, zoom it's gone. Completely out of my mind! A phrase pop in my head instead of a question, i repeat her to the boy so everyone can hear my words.  

 

'' Appologise to them! '' 

'' What will you do? Kill me and you'll go in prison. '' the boy said, mockingly. 

'' Oh i'm not gonna do it. '' i simply answer with a casual tone. 

'' Ha, your so weak! '' 

'' You don't know who i am kid! '' i respond, furious. 

'' You are insane like Deadpool. '' he add, smirk. 

 

His response hit a soft spot inside my soul, i sense my heart beat accelerate. Is it me or it's hot here? Nope, the athmosphere is clear and the ventilation system isn't on. Why am i reacting like this? Am i sick? Not sure, i was careful since i arrived here. I doubt that the teens are contagious, same for the janitor. I didn't saw the principal, maybe she is sick. Geez luck is not on my side today! Whatever, i'll surpass this strange sensation. I experienced worst than dealing with a cold, i was tortured by Ajax. Sneezing is amusing compare to this moron, i'm sincere reader! I rather drink a cocktail at the bar with Weasel and Dopinder, it's much nicer than talking to this lunatic. Speaking of theses two, how are they? Are the guys already asleep? I highly doubt it cause it's not night yet, i think it's close to noon. My stomach growl, interrupt my bad-ass instant with the kid. Damn it! I am starving, desire to eat nachos or any tasty meal. Can't wait to share one on the roof of a building with Wade, i'll be in heaven! Poor him, he is in a sea of suffering and sorrow (I'm a talented poet!) I won't abandon my precious clown in the gym, gotta join him and quick. I will finish my job, fulfill my duty then will run to his side. Be reasured pal, Deadpool won't die! First, he is immortal but you are aware of it. Second, the author won't eliminate one of her favorites characters. She can be sadict yeah howhever her crazyness has limits like everyone in this universe. Heck, even i got a line somewhere in my cells. I cross the imaturity a lot due to my child soul, it's normal for me! Hum i appologise again, i am speaking for nothing. Let's go back to the fun stuff kay? I am furious at the boy, rapidly calm myself. I have a plan and it's gonna be a bit gory. Your not obligated to close your eyes, it isn't as terrifying as what happen in horor movies. Saw and Halloween are way nastier than what i will do, don't be scared! Everything is fine, trust me on this. I'm in charge right? You still got faith in me? Thank's buddy, i can always count on you. Not you writer, leave my friend and i alone! You are ruining a big moment in my life, get lost in a book! Where was i? Oh yes, the end of the epic battle against my adversary. I use my mutant strenght to lift him higher, begin to slice his belly with my knife. The blade slash his white skin again, makes a perfect line. Pretty! Drops of blood flow on the young man, decorate his uniform. It mades a nice touch to my masterpiece, my artistic side is awoken. This game is fun especially the grimace on his face ha ha ha! I watch his pain and strangely adore it, don't ask why cause i got no clues. The others students are observing us, obviously, shakes on their chairs. Their teacher is calm, for some reason, did he find it agreable? I'm sure that this adult likes to see a real punishment but...gosh i am traumatizing the childs and he doesn't care? Uh......ok, i suppose that this man is a little crazy. His reaction is totally abnormal and uncomon, thoses words mena the same thing. I should use different phrases instead of repeating them over and over. It's lazy of me and i am not very excellent with grammar as you probably notice. I appologise for this eror reader, truly! Let's pursuit with the end of this battle, i'll share the details. I lick the bottom of my lips and moan like if i had an orgasm (Gross!) Sorry about that, it's my dirty side! As i'm goofing around with my prey, my prisoner talked again. The poor guy is terrify, i just realise it! His tone is begging and full of fear.  

 

'' L...let me go! ''

'' What's the magic word? '' i answer with a severe tone. 

'' Please. '' 

'' Aaaaannnnd? '' 

'' Miss Redlake! '' the kid say, politely. 

'' Getting warmer! '' i retort, chuckles. 

'' I won't bring guns in school, never. '' the boy whisper, in tears. 

'' Aaaaannnnnd? '' 

'' I'm sorry, i was stupid! '' he add, almost crying. 

'' He said it folks, applause the winner! '' i reply with a theatrical tone. 

 

I depose the child, complete the bloody line on his shirt. I show it to my public, they aren't scared anymore. Smiles illuminates their faces, they applaud and yell my name. Theses kids are my firsts fans, it's adorable! I could make a club one day, sounds amusing. I will build a wood house, a ladder, put a tons of balloons and candies everywhere. It's gonna be fantastic, can you imagine it? I bow to the teenagers, bring my prey to their professor. The old man scold the boy, scream angrily at him and even insult the thief. He took the guns with the aimos, keep them then send the rascal to the principal's office. I can do it! I don't want to play with any of his students, beside dad is waiting for me. I grip my adversary's neck, pull him. The guy is stubborn, doesn't desire to accompagny me. I kick his butt, laugh and put him on my back. I firmly hold his arms and legs so the thief won't escape. He struggle as i'm walking out of the classroom, his comrades thanked me. They are angels compare to him, the two girls who were mean to me too. I'm not joking! I started to gambol, whistle a song untill something is pulling my mask. Huh? I look behind, notice the kid's munching it. Hey, it isn't a toy! My father works hard to offer this costume, i won't allow anyone to broke it. I balance my head right on his nose. I heard him crack, the bully release my accessorie. He is crying, spit on me but i don't care. I experienced worst in the past, no need to remind you. If you wanted a hint, it rhyme with Penis. Why? Too vulgar? Can't help it, i'm Deadpool's daughter! I won't appologise if it shocked you, don't count on it **Yujin**. I am a strong independant women...kind of. Yeah i lived with my parents but it's temporary. I will leave the house and find a job...nah i'm kidding! I will never stop to be a anti-heroine, i adore it. I become like this thank's to Waffles, he supported his kitten and help her to grow. Isn't it touching? I could cry! I am sensitive too you know, has emotions like any humans. My toughts are tangled while i transport the bully, this small rascal is slippery geez! I nearly drop him, whoops! Can't lie, i will love hurting this kid more! I won't, like i told you earlier; i know how to be fair. In the end, i am partially crazy ha ha! I caught your attention during a long period, time to move the plot forward. On we go my dear friend, to the next event in my existence. I reached the principal's study rapidly due to my incredible speed (I'm a panther, roar!) Obviously, it didn't enchanted my prisoner. The boy without a name is stressed, i hope he won't piss in his pants. Smelling pee isn't going to be amusing, i'm uncertain that dad will appreciate the odor of the liquid. I wave to the women, she is black and has an afro. Oh it's like Domino, neat! I remember, years ago, Wade describe how she was. His friend is exactly like this lady, tinier tough. The adult is wearing a red fancy dress, similar to thoses in proms on shows. Why does she has to be that elegant? It's just a school jesus, no need to use clothes as refined as theses. I am confused by her weird choice, didn't make a comment. I stay quiet, depose my victim on the floor. My gloves are still on his neck, i watched this looser; he won't escape or attack me, the bloody line on his belly is huge and ins't cured yet. This teen can't run away, he is trapped with me! I salute the dark skin women, told what occur with the thief. She listen to my explanations then slam her forehead. 

 

'' Ryan is a particular kid. We offer him many chances, a roof and excellent food but he always put himself in trouble. '' 

'' His parents can't talk to him? '' 

'' Unfortunately, they are in jail! '' the lady reply with a sad tone. 

'' Whaaaaaaat? How? When? Why? '' i exclaimed, speak quickly.  

'' They are thiefs and sell drugs to spies and mafia members. Recently, i caught them near a laboratory. '' 

'' What the owner look like? '' i question, intrigued. 

'' He has brown hair and a creepy smile, this man whisper a lot; it gives me chills. '' the adult respond, trembling on her chair. 

 

I imediately recognise the person she describe, it's Francis! It means that this monkey purposely make a deal with Ryan's parents so they can be catched by the police. What a douchebag! He separate a child from his family, it's aweful! I feel a bit bad, i punched him and cut his uniform. I was rough with this kid, didn't know that he was suffering. As soon as i will met Ajax, he'll get a piece of my mind! This sucker won't be able to revive, i swear! I will pulverise the scientist, his corpse will become ashes (Like in the song but ugly ones!) I stomp my boot on the floor due to my rage. My angryness is building, i want to destroy a furniture; crush it or make it explode with a grenade. Damn, my old captor is a genius; an evil and totally insane genius. He planned everything! It's his fault why the teenager has a mean atitude. I depose a hand on his shoulder then smile to him and release my grip. My emotions are stroked with sorrow and regret. I moan, appologise to Ryan. He nod, accept my kind words and smile. It's freaking cute! I sniff, give him a big hug. I gently lift the kid in my arms, make the student spin. It's a nice moment  **Nakama.**  I will recycle phrases and memories unless they are super painful like someone i know. Yep, that's right; you got the correct answer pal! I am talking about my unpleasant captor, he isn't a seductor or attractive. This man isn't ugly howhever beauty doesn't matters...not to me. I prefer to be natural, don't need make-up or jewels to feel pretty. I got wonderful eyes and gorgeous hair thank's to my mother. Ness unintentionally put theses traits in my d.n.a and i am super grateful. It's a miracle to being born as a princess (I'm kidding!) I will never wear a dress with sparkles and bows. I won't bet on it either, it's totally dumb. I am not affraid to be ridiculous but this goes too far. It cross the limits of my sensibility and wishes, can't do it! This is confusing, i'll catch a head-ache or something else. Gosh, i have to be prudent and alert! The teenager and i released our embrace, staring at each other with pride and joy. What a touching scene, i could nearly cry! My energy is bursting out of my system, i'm gonna fly soon if it is too gigantic, i'm serious reader. I gives to the child a cheerful smile, the young man can't remark it sadly. My emotions are hidden under my outfit...a few of them actually. It's dissapointing to being unable to show my happyness. I want to spread her in the room, i beat this kid for nothing. I made him suffer and ignore that this guy was lonely. I guess that the bully has no friends or only one, it's super dramatic! Poor Ryan, he is so unlucky; worst than me in fact. I should send my encouragments and care instead of violence, i acted like a insane moron. I was a total idiot, a goofball, a disaster, an eror of nature etc. Jesus, what a shock to learn it! I appologise, once more, to the victim. The blond hair boy is very comprehensible after his difficult journey. In a way, this teenager surpass my maturity wow! Astonished by his perspective, i applause my aquaintance. The principal is creeped by my gest then laugh to cover her fear. The student bow to his public, thank me twice. What a wise boy, he remind me of Colossus! Speaking of Metal head, where is the X-man? Isn't it his job to rescue the citizens? I realise that a kid was separate from his parents, should deliver the adults howhever not alone. It will be freaking rough plus i don't have a lot of weapons. I meditate on this possibility untill a voice distracted me. 

 

'' Your costume look similar to Deadpool's outfit. '' 

 

She observed it, attentively. Her expression is really spooky, yikes! I don't appreciate the way she looked at me to be sincere pal, it's traumatizing. A bit intimidated by the women's reaction, nervosity is controling my movements. Uh-oh, this isn't positive! I shakes my fingers vigorously, bite my gloves. Ow! A tiny pain enter in my skin then rapidly dissapear, as if she is blowed by the wind or something else. Poetci isn't it? I concentrate on my artistic side and realise my mistake after. Arg, this is bad! How can i persuade her that i am not related to Waffles? I got to invent something quick! Any lies could save my life and reputation...unless nobody heard of Redlake. I won't be surprised if it's true, i started my mercenary's missions a few days ago. It's recent, pratically impossible that a journalist spy on me then wrote an article in a journal. I hope that i'm not wrong partner! Also, i'm not certain that clues on my adventures are on tv or the radio. Phew, i'm save...kinda hooray! I was more discreet that i imagine, it's great heh reader? Can you print your advices in my brain? I desperately needs some for the moment! Thank you so much my friend; i adore your support and clues when i'm in trouble. Your awesome! Let me focus on the plot now, ahem! Brace yourself buddy cause things are tangled and frozen, get it? I just did a Disney reference ha ha! Sorry about my lame humor, let's continue. I swallow my saliva, still stressed by the adult's remark on my sexy suit. This lady doesn't seems to joke unfortunately for me, damn it! Where's the magic and miracles? I'm in a sea of problems, help is required and it's urgent! Suddenly, a phrase blows in my mind. It's a perfect cover, easy to believe as well. Yes, victory is near! I choose to say it, loud and clear so Ryan can heard my response. I stand on my feet, hum then speak to her. 

 

'' I adore this man, am a fan of his jokes and battle skills. I made theses clothes because i want to become a mercenary. It's a strange hobby! '' i add, a a little anxious. 

'' Oooooooh i see! And your weapons? Are they real? '' she ask, glare at my items. 

 

Son of a dog, i'm in deep crap! The lady hit a soft spot, her words are a needle in my elbow. It hurt like hell, i am dead serious buddy! I can't lie, the boy will show that my grenades aren't fakes. He will throw one on the wall or cut his hand with a knife. This is tricky! How can i flee? Help me avoiding this question, i have no idea what to say. It's drastic, i am affraid! The principal won't trust me, nope. Her eyes are illuminating my body, a true ray of light. No, i am in deny! It's a giant beam, not a tiny one. Picture it then you'll capture my distress and panic. I am trembling,feeling very unsecure. I was never judge that rapidly in the past, even from Francis. This maniac flirted with me, yuck! At least, the villain was a bit decent and didn't 'love' me just for my appearrance...if i'm correct. I could misunderstand him, it's possible. Sorry partner, my creativity is mess up! You surely remark it but i tough it's pertinent to tell you. It was a brillant idea heh? I am kinda conforted to send this info, truly. It's an act of bravory from your humble guide in this world of unpredictables events. Hum i was attacted by my own perpesctives, whoops! I will fix this eror at this instant, pardon me my friend. I am lost in a soup of words, they are blockied by my anxiety. This is complicated! Usually, i don't lie to citizens but this was an emergency. I had to assure my safety and dad's too, he can't be found by anyone in this school. What if the janitor open the closet? what if this man called the police? Shoot, this is terrible! I got to return in the gym, it's urgent. The situation is critical, i won't spend the rest of the journey here. Damn it, stupid faith! I am desperate, wish to be rescue somehow. Miracles, where are you? You might appear cause i'm almost gnawing my nails, i am not joking! As i struggle to forcefully pick a response, Ryan choose to talk and save my butt. 

 

'' I should go back to class miss Fiona. '' 

'' Wise decision young man. '' she simply answer with a calm tone. 

'' Can this girl accompagny me? '' 

'' Of course sweetie. '' the lady retort, smiling. 

 

The kid pulled my sleeve, dive in my eyes. Sincerity and devotion are in his sight, followed by confidence. It's impressive that i am saved by this boy and a bit funny. My old prisoner nod, stared at my face with a odd look. He seems really mature and in a hurry, i understand; i want to leave this place soon. I mimic his gest, wave to the principal then get out of her study. Phew, that was close! I manage to avoid a dramatic cause thank's to him, it's reasuring. Both of us walked in the coridor, he is empty. No other students beside Ryan are here, shouldn't classes being over? I suppose it's nearly noon, the kids has to eat their lunch in the cafeteria or read at the library. If i was one of them, that's what i would do. Anyway, it doesn't matters! What is totally real is that Deadpool is in trouble. I hope nobody say him or else, we are screwed. Reader, this is a catastrophy and i am super worry. I am so glad that Fiona didn't ask more questions on my costume and accessories. I would go to jail if she discover that my weapons aren't toys, it's freaking scary. Prison is the last place i wish to visit, ever! I would rather being in a cage with Ajax than here, i'm sincere. Don't believe me? Welp, i got no proof except my words. I can't use magic to transfer images in your brain; i am a mutant not a magician remember? Are we clear? Good, thank's a lot buddy! I'm less anxious, accompagny the ex-bully to the location. He wish me a nice day, wave then enter. What a lovable child, he's a angel! I was happy to met him...regret that i punch this stranger. If i had the possibility to speak with his parents, i will explain everything and appologise. They deserve to lear the truth about me, not my entire purpose or 'job' but what happen with their son. It's the least i can do for him, after all Ryan helped me. I repeat myself howhever don't care, this guy is a hero! It's pleasant to met peoples who accept me, finally. Frankly, i was a little sad to not talk to humans; connect with them and share a conversation. I miss it, experience it during the last minutes and it was very agreable. I liked my exploration of this building, yep! I run toward the gymnasium, heard foot steps. It's the janitor! I hide in a locker and hold my breathe. The adult passed near me, a mop and a bucket in his arms. He will clean the floor! I am stuck here, can't reach Wade and am sure that he's fainted. Crap, this is bad! I growl, sick of my misfortune! It rise on my nerves, i fold my fist and want to hit the metal door. Wrong move Shani, it will blow your cover. I retain my anger, calmed myself as my adversary is whiping the tiles. It's freaking hot inside, i begin to suffocate in this tiny space. Why are the lockers that small? It's completely ridiculous! I suppose the budget is low here, it's a public school so there's no rich kids. I am obligated to wait untill the janitor finished his tasks, yipee (I'm sarcastic of course!) I won't sneak behind this stranger and kill him because he's in my way. First, it's really rude! Second, i don't got the urge to murder someone.Damn it, i didn't ask CAI if there's differents crimes in town or the chief of the X-mens. I bet metal belly doesn't know either! I'm gonna lay low for a while in a empty location. I mean it, no objects or clothes are next to me. Air and void are around my position, really! I am frank with you **Nakama** , same for the writer. I am certain that this girl is having a sweet time; in a shower or drinking a cup of milk. I envy her so much! Hey i didn't do it recently beside water at Al's appartment. I hope the old lady is fine and safe, she is so gentle. I am nearly jealous! I feel bad for my friend, she is often alone and must be sad. Where is her family? Anywhere the members are, i wish that they think of her. It's hard to being separated from the persons you love, i am experiencing it.

 

Mom is at home, by herself. Yeah the robot is there howhever it's not enough, my parent needs our presence. As soon as we return, i will hug her! Hang on Ness, Redlke is coming for you! I won't allow mister soap to bother my beloved mother, never! This dummy will be tortured if he put his dirty hands on mom, i will fight him. You'll see reader, things are going to be bloody...again. Hum they often are, i'm not complaining. I glue my elbow on the sides of the locker, depose my head on the wall behind my back. After twenty minutes, the man is still in the coridor. Fu...crap! How long does it takes to clean the floor? This place isn't giant, he should be done in an hour or two...precisely. Ugh fine then, i will keep my patience! Beside, i got nothing else to do for the moment. I hate it, Wade is trapped and i am facing a corner. This is unfair! Author, can you modify the plot? It's a bit boring and i will rapidly loose my calm if it continues. My duty is to be reunited with Dp and leave so we can grabs a snack. I want a peaceful instant with him, please! It's a favor and i am the main character right? Fulfill her and i will offer my eternal gratitude plus a cuddle. No? Ok, what about fingers guns and a kiss? Come on, stop joking! This isn't funny, my father is in danger; do something you moron. I won't appologise, you are making me furious. Your magic control my emotions, that's evil! Cure my rage, i am begging you. Show your respect or i...i will blow my cover ha ha! You will be forced to add a dash of tenderness, it will teach you to not mess with the magnificent Redlake. Is it a deal? Good, i am reasured that we agree on this. It settle miss, let's mentally shakes hands. 

 

I do it, mumble a ' I will get back dad! '  sending affection to my master, i add a smile in case his moral is down. Poor Deadpool, he is still in pain; my instinct is warning me. I must go to his side, verify his state unless a responsible is taking him to jail. Oh no! Don't worry my dear comrade, i will save him! Waffles ins't going in this dreadful place; i won't let the police imprison my favorite clown. Red spandex will be fine! Can't tell you when but it will occur...obviously. I bet Yukio and Nega are way happier than me. Theses girls are surely kissing and having...nope, i won't picture the rest. It's a pg 15 fic, can't be too vulgar. I manage to skip the grandpa's task, observe his clothes by a hole. The old man is wearing a green suit with whites lines, black shoes and a blue cap. It's elegant and goes well with his grey hair. This man is more than 50 years, i'm sure! Numbers and me aren't the best of friends, i suck at math and science. It's complicated, too difficult for my childish mind. Do you have trouble with theses subjects? Nobody's perfect or a genius! Ha ha, i sound like a teacher! Is it bothering you? I can joke about it all day! Nah, i'm kidding; i will keep this activity for later. It's my naughty side, don't pay attention to it. Be alert and careful **Yujin** , i put my confidence in your arms. I pursuit my discreetion, wait untill my target is gone. It took almost two hours, i am starving! My stomach is screaming 'Feed me!' as minutes pass, yikes a student can heard it. I shut my hunger, slowly get out of the locker then check if nobody's here. Phew, not one kid in sight! I can join my father, we will flee from this risky building. I use my speed and flexibles muscles, stretch my legs as i run. Whoosh will make a sound effect if i was in a comic or a movie, seems fabulous! I rush as fast i my mutant capacities permit it, easely arrived at my destination. It's strange reader, the gymnasium is quiet...it's suspicious! Usually, this room is always filled with teams battleing aainst each other; playing basket or soccer. I am standing there, motionless because i am astonish. It's totally empty, i am not lying! Comrade, it's a hyper weird situation, i admit it. I...i am schocked, my lips are glued. No sound is flowing except my pulse, there's no traces of wind; nothing. Gosh this is begining to spooked me! I tip toe, in case someone is spying on me. I open the doors of the wardrobe or whatever this was, gasped. Dad is lying on the ground, as imobiloe as a statue. What happen? Did an adult knock him with a baseball bat? I join my joker, delicately lift his head. He is only fainted, what a relief! I tought that the merc was dead during a second ha ha! It's impossible, we both are aware that Dp is imortal. I didn't loose time, place his corpse on my back and enroll his arms in my fingers. I got a living backpack, neat! I decide to walk, don't wanted to drop him if i stumble. On my path, everything was ideal untill peoples comes. At a meter from my position are Miss Fiona and two cops. Is it an hallucination? It can't be real, my imagination is tricking me. I advance, am suddenly stoped by a voice. 

 

'' Freeze or we'll shoot! '' 

 

What the heck? A police-man is aiming a gun at me! It's not fake, my senses are yelling that it's reality. Why can't dad and me be happy? It's gonna be complicated to deal with them, i am strong but can't battle. If i fight the cops, one of them will capture Deadpool. I will never abandon him no matter what will occur. I swear, i will stay with Wade! Bring the worst, i am unaffraid! I glare under my mask, bravely step forward. The man's hands are shaking as he watched me, repeat his phrase. I didn't listen, am guided by my strenght and devotion. I continue to walk toward the adults, the principal warned me to step back but i ignore her. Ha, take that lady! You can't gives me orders, i don't work for you. Redlke won't kneel down face to risks, it's part of my job to endure this kind of problems. Despite the many warnings of my opponents, i follow my heart and keep going forward. Despair won't broke our relation, dad is safe with his kitten and she is there; offering her affection. Tenderness is the cure to my mysery, music is effective too. I adore 80's songs, the groups are fantastic! Aerosmith, INXSS, Mickeal jackson, Abba to name a few. Smash mouth is fabulous, one of my favorites. Yeah, i know that i already talked about my tastes over and over. What can you expect from the daughter of a mercenary? Humor, a sprinkle of sex and a tons of bizarre things. Can't change it buddy! My efforts will be turned into ashes, vanish into the void. It's freaky heh? My fault, i am gamboling away from the plot. As i advanced, i recieve a bullet. PEW right in my left shoulder, another one comes then a third bullet arrived. They dissapear in my shiny outfit, i sense a tiny pain and emptyness after the pain. Woah, my powers are that solid? It's an advantage to being a mutant, i like it! I snickers, the policemans are surprised. Theses idiots shoot all their aimo, i heard the sound of their guns. Ha ha, they loose! None of their attacks are working, it's silly to see them panicking. I laugh, the adults are furious and aim at Wade. Their expressions are big, rage illuminates their faces. I won't flinch or accept the terms of a contract, i'm not a heroine but smarter than them. You agree reader? Great, thank you for your compliments; i am delight to hear your voice. Miss Fiona is as amazed as the others, blinked and clear her troat. 

 

'' Drop this fool young lady! '' 

'' Let my dad alone you...'' i reply, angry. 

 

I blow my cover, i am so dumb! I bites my lips, recognize my mistake. In fact, it's a mess and the biggest of my life. Reader, i've gone too far! I cross the line of intelligence, jump in a sea of sorrow with this stupid reaction. Pool-boy won't be hapy when he will discover the truth, mom will be so mad. What am i going to do? I can't lie to her, Ness will remark it sooner or later. I unintentionally put myself in prison (Well played Shayne!) I moan an insult, angry at my idiotic idea then kick a pebble. He roll, arrived near the principal's foot. I am pissed off, my rage is growing. I had to control my temper and meditate, search a solution to repair this catastrophy. It's drastic and urgent, plus our lives are on the balance. God and his son won't send a miracle to save me, it's my responsability. Don't interfere my friend, you aren't guilty. I am and will do everything to fix it, even if i have to accompagny my father in jail. I regret my choice, hold my tears. I can't cry like a baby in front of the cops, they won't understand why or believe me. Also, revealing who i am won't resolve anything. I feel that Dp is slipping, lift his butt with my gloves (Don't imagine it, you'll ruin your dreams!) For an unexplicable reason, my hunger return and is larger than earlier. My stomach is hit with invisibles forces, it hurt a lot! I can't chase the sensation, am suffering. The greatest enemy between the ones i met is starvation, i didn't eat or drink the last hours. My tongue is itchy, jesus! Incapable of fighting, my concentration is low. My knees falls, bump the floor without a noise. It's rough to breathe and i am freaking hungry, my strenght is leaving my body. Noooooo...must...battle...and...save...daddy! Despite my temptation to stay focus, the pain is too strong for me. I whisper a 'Sorry dad!' tears dropped on my top, form a puddle. I am half-conscient, can listen the sounds howhever am unable to move. Son of a cat, holy cookies! I just made new insults, did you appreciate them? It's the best i could pick...i think. The responsibles are speaking, their voices float to my ears; the issue is that i can't understand what they are saying. I only see the officers lower their weapons, running in our direction. Get...away...from...us...monsters; is what i desire to respond but my phrase is blocked. I am gradually fainting, suck by darkness and shadows. The last stuff i notice was cuffs arounds my gloves then poof, i'm out! Bye bye miss Fiona, it was nice to met you...i guess. I don't remember what happen after my misadventure, can't explain it to you. Huh? The author is telling me that Deadpool and i are in...whaaaaaat? It can't be true! Your joking right? No? Fuck, this is horrible! I'm certain that you are curious  **Tomodachi.**  I will write my 'visit' to this wonderful place where all the criminals goes. I am talking, obviously, about prison. Yep, Waffles and me are here; isn't it fun? Nope, this is a living hell, a ledge made of eternal agony and depression. Probably violence too if our team had to beat crazy prisoners, it could happen. 

 

I will demonstrate how miserable our duo is. In short, when i woke up, i am in a ceil. Metalic bars everywhere, a dirty toilet with used paper, unconfy beds you generaqlly saw in war movies. Got it? Indeed, this is how it looks; pretty lame to be sincere. I can't believe that i am in this place, it's aweful! The positive side is that my father is with me, it would be a millions times worst if i was alone. Imagine all the weirdos who wanted to seduce me, yuck! This is disgusting, i'm not interrest in sex...yet. It will appear eventually, i am half-human so it's normal to search for spices. Can't complain on my existence, i was in flames with Francis. I am conforted that this douchebag isn't here or else, i will be traumatized. I am not kidding! I get up, notice a glass of water on the bench where i was. Finally, fresh water! It's tasty but less than a beer, i miss this treasure! Where is my baby? I hope i can buy some or steal it...what? Don't laugh, i am serious; it matters to me. I love mom too howhever this drink replace money in my heart. I know, i am fucked up! Keep your opinion to yourself, i got to escape from this cage. Another problem yahoo! I saved a kid and that's my reward? Geez this is boring! Gives me some action or suspence, i can accept drama. Speaking of it, Ryan is here. Uh...why? Did the black women send him in jail? Is he a visitor or...poor boy! The ex-bully is in prison because of me, shoot! I didn't mean to make his day that hard, i just wanted to help. A part of my wish is real, i arrest a futur thief. On the other side, the child is stuck here. I feel sad for him, what can i...oh, his parents are there too. I am in more troubles than i imagine, darn it! I sigh, cry under my mask and pull it then a hand imoblise mine. I look up, my eyes fixed the person who interrupt my gest. It's my hero, the clown is awake! Yay, so long loneliness! I am happy to see him, still sad because i realise my mistakes...once more. The childish man deroll his accesorie untill i saw his mouth, a smile rised. How charming! He is trying to cheer me, Wade is a prince...a goofy and hilarious one. Delighted by his response, i whipes the drops with my tumb. His lovely voice resound in the air. Softness and care are in his tone wich stimulate my joy. 

 

'' It's alright sweetie, i'm here! '' 

 

I am so enchanted that instead of speaking, i jump in his arms. We both fall on the ground, the ciment is cold but i don't mind. I am reunited with my father, it's what count the most. Our hug is big, i listen to our heartbeats; hey they are in synchro. The melody is appeasing my sadness, i snuggle my head on dad's chest. No it ins't gross or sexist, it's a father-daughter moment like any humans in this universe. Nothing abnormal here, leave us in private kay? I suffer and Waffles too, affection is what will heal my wounds and same for his. Respect the distances reader, leave our team for now. Thank you for your cooperation! We are observed by the couple and their son, the family is touched by our reunion. I invite them to join us, the parents politely refuse. I keep a place between Pool-boy and me; they should come. We release our embrace fives minutes later, one of the longuest hugs i had; i enjoy every seconds of it! I wonder why Dp didn't pick Pumpkin? It's a cute nickname. I guess that my teacher saved it, maybe he willl use the tag when i will be marry. I don't need a man to be joyful, Ness and him fill my amusment; Colossus less even if metal butt can be pretty funny. I don't know why, i like his books of rules; there's a thousands written inside. I can't remember all howhever a tons are ridiculous; label everything in the fridge, like we ignore it ha ha; very funny grandpa. Seriously, this is numb! Did the hero forgot that his friend and i have brains? We aren't idiots...i mean sometimes yes howhever our idiocy is different. Anywho, i enjoyed a gigantic cuddle with my father and two adults i never met; awkward! Our group interrupt this act, stared at each other in silence. Gee, this increase the weirdness of the moment. God, modify the ambience please. I can't stand it any longer! I mentally yell, unpleased by the size of the cage. There's only two beds, they aren't large and the sheets smell like garbage. I won't sleep here, i rather lay on the ciment. At my place, what will you do? Spend hours on a stinky mattress or the ground? Hey Ryan's mother and father ignore that i am a mutant. I will lay low, can't reveal everything about my state. I suppose that Waffles decided to do it too (Clever move!) Speaking of the clown, he didn't talk. Is the merc let me meditate on my actions? Is dad bored or exhausted? I would be tired after hyper ventilating in a closet, fainted and being transported to a prison. Poor him, my cute prankster is nostalgic! He must miss his wife, i want to see mom soon. We got to flee, create a diversion but how? The guards are smart, won't let me out just because i told them i'm a fan of Deadpool. It illogic! Beside, i got no plan! If Yukio or metal belly were here, my moral will be better. The X-ladie's chief is surely eating a sandwich or a salad to keep his weight. How the heck can he becomes fat? Does the food made his body inflate? Gosh, this is super unusual! As i'm having a rough time searching for a way to escape, a female voice freeze my toughts. It's the kid's mom, the blond hair lady is examinating my suit then speak to me; her tone is delicate and full of compassion wich conforted my distress. 

 

'' Thank you miss Redlake. '' 

'' For what? It's my fault if we are in this cra...misery! '' i say, grumpy. 

'' You bring our son back. '' his father add, smiling. 

'' We haven't seen him for weeks. '' 

 

Their compliments are gentle and all but they are in deny! Sure, i reunited them howhever i also beat their child and almost kill him. It's not a good thing! Not certain they are realising it, the couple seems way too joyful. I am not on their side despite their comprehension. Theses peoples are blinded by gratitute and love, this isn't positive. I sigh, no smiles are on my face. I mumble a 'Idiots! Nobody will rescue us!' then fold my legs. I depose my head on dad's shoulder, still grumpy. He tap the top of my mask, flick his finger and stroke them. Wade begin a song, make rythme with his gloves. Is it to cheer me up? Bad decision! I am not in the mood to sing or laugh, our situation is critical! We can't lived here, surrounded by officers and mentally ill strangers. If a pervert enter in our ceil, i won't be able to sleep; ever! Shoot, not another one! I already deal with Ajax and it was horrifying, so creepy! No more flirting, i had enough since i was born...or create since the author made me. In a way, this girl is my real mother. Uh...i like you howhever not that much, sorry i refuse to be your kid. Pick someone else, hurry! Take all the time you need, i won't go anywhere. I'm trap in jail, Ryan and his family is here. At least, Red spandex is there too; it isn't that aweful! I am a little lucky, cool! The adults introduce themselves; his dad's name is Jim and his mom is Kayla. Their names are original, i didn't met peoples with similar looks or faces in the past. If i did, i don't remember (Thank's writer, you erased my memories again!) I didn't walk to shakes their hands, only wave mines. I am in a sea of stress, am a bit anxious. When will we see Ness and CAI? The machine is taking care of her, this reasured me a little. Too bad there's no television here, i'm convinced that the news are on. The producers better not talk about Dp, i will be so mad! I hate when adults are lying, it's disgusting. What a bunch of morons! Al's was correct, they judge my father and totally ignore his state; same for his past. If they open their minds, theses peoples will see that Wade isn't that dangerous. Sure, he acted like a fool but is reliable and fair. Dad knows his limits, when to be childish or protective. In fact, Pool-boy is half insane and half-decent. That's how i see him, my partner isn't a douchebag unlike Francis, he is nicer and has a great sense of humor. Can't lie about it, his puns are gold! Hold on a sec, the student's parents are talking. My atention is drives to the couple, Jim and his wife are still smiling. Don't want to be rude but they looks stupid. Their expression isn't charming or reasuring at all, it's a little scary. I purposely turn my chin, watch the tiles of the ceiling. They are in plastic and different colors, nice! A few decorations are there, ACDC's posters on the walls and a purple lamp. It's prettier than the beds, i prefer this furniture than the rest. I'm not saying that i will spend my existence here, i rather be at home; in a hot bath with shampoo in my hair. My favorite is coconut flavor and vanilla, peach smeels so goooood. What are yours **Yujin**? I am curious! Is it ok if you share the info? Fine, i will ask you another day then. What's the problem with the heroes? Our friends are supposed to save the citizens, dad and i are part of them. Why no one is coming for us? Damn it! I'm sick to wait for shiny brain, the giant grandpa is selfish plus he's a terrible mentor. None of his advices were useful! 

 

Irritated by this realisation, i spit on my costume. I don't care if i'm dirty! I am offend by Colossus's decisions, really angry. This big fat freak is at the manor, surely drinking tea or taking a nap on a sofa. Our duo is suffering and it doesn't matter to him? Wow, he is a real jerk! I mean, my partner can be insensitive but it reached new levels. I am astonished by it, freaking mad honestly. I bet you understood how i feel reader. This giant betray my faith in him, destroyed my hopes and dreams in a flash. I can't believe that our fiend is tranquill while we are agonising. Smart move sir! Pissed off, my rage is nourishing my muscles. My energy is back, yay! I get up, grumble and punch the bars. It hurt like hell then the pain is kick out by my powers, it feel awesome. I continue, hit it over and over. Ryan's family is judging me but i don't mind, i am concentrated on the bars. Dp is surprised, doesn't arrest me. I guess he is too impress or creeped by my reaction. It's logic, i rarely get mad! Usually, it's because someone stole my beers or enter in my room without permission. Here, i got a normal reason to release my rage. One of the X-mens, popular and kidn heroes, isn't going to liberate us. This idiot has no heart, his must be broken or else Colossus will already contact the policemans. He ins't here, doesn't care about Deadpool and his comrade. I hate it! I punch the metal then use my boots BANG BANG does my feet on the item. I do it during a long period, didn't notice if there's a clock. Hours aren't important, i had to evacuate my angryness. I pursuit my hobby, watched by the others. The kid and the adults let me alone, same for Waffles. As my game end, the envy to throw my knife at a guard comes. I control my temper but the desire is stronger, my fingers grabs the blade. No...it won't resolve anything, i shouldn't do tha...too late! My weapon fly outside the cage, rush at a officer. Crap, i'm doomed! Scared because of my stupidity, i hides my eyes behind my gloves. I wait a few minutes, nothing happen. Huh? It's strange, normally a man will yell of agony. I remove them, my view is clear. I arrived face to face with the old man. Fuck, he's here! My savior will scold me, will never deliver us. I put my father and i in more issues, darn it! I was imprudent and foolish, shame on me. A nervous laugh escape from my lips, i wave to my adversary. As i expected, the adult is furious. His eyesbrows are frowned, gulp! He approached, gives me my knife then clear his troat; stand next at ten centimeters from our position. 

 

'' What did you do Wade? '' 

'' Don't blame him, it's my fault if we're in this mess! '' i said with a defensive tone. 

 

Colossus sigh, find it ridiculous then i explain everything to him; the mission, the fight, the musical number etc. The metal creature isn't pleased by my answer but listen to me, finally some recognition. A bit late tough, can't deny it! I am partially joyful to see him, on the other side i wonder why he didn't came to our rescue earlier. My mentor had plenty of occasions to assist us...unless CAI didn't indicate our location. It's technically possi....wait a minute, it makes no sense! How could the x-men know were in prison but ignore that our duo was in a public schoool before? It isn't a delusion partner, try to think rationally. You'll remark that i am correct, my statement is logic. In that case, the sparkly beast is here as a visitor. Fuck, dad and i will spend weeks here! athis isn't a good new, it's the oposite. Our siutation is worst than before, great! This is dramatic and i got a bad feeling, my knees are trembling like a born mouse; literally! I looked at him, he advance then slide an arm on the bars. I'm intrigued by the signification of his gesture untill a sigh get out of his mouth. The shiny rushian guy complained a bit about our decision..especially mine. The giant isn't convinced that we deserve to be punish or not...i guess. His low voice resonate in the ambience, broke the silence.   

 

'' You two are imatures fools! '' 

'' Hey your not better metal dick! You weren't there when i was tortured by Francis. '' i say, point him. 

'' Ffffffffft ha ha ha ha! '' 

'' What's so funny? '' the x-men ask, confused. 

'' She called you metal dick! '' dad add, amused. 

'' Serve you well for abandoning me. I won't appologise! '' i respond, cross my arms. 

'' Language young lady. '' 

'' Can i pick a nickname too? '' Dp said with a childish voice, raising his hand. 

 

As we argue, the conversation decrease. Our 'friend' didn't come to saved us, he only scold me more; say that my choice was stupid and i didn't consider the consequences, was imprudent blah blah blah. We can't count on him, it's pratically impossible to go home either. Hooray, our team is stuck in jail (I'm sarcastic pal.) This man isn't a hero, i was wrong about him! You remember my 'visit' to the laboratory right? It's true that mister shiny wasn't there while Ajax whiped my back or the time when the scientist put my corpse in the ice box. I am not lying, theses events weren't in my brain. What's his problem? Geez Colossus isn't casual and comprehensive today, why? Usually, the sparkly giant is wise and respectful. Here, it's the complete oposite! I don't remark the purpose of his attitude, do you see it reader? I'm lost and my rage isn't gone. I deroll my mask a little, grin then spit on him. Take that sucker! It will teach you to not acted like a selfish moron. My gest didn't made him mad, my ex-mentor is very calm. I guess nothing can make him change his mind. Great, we are definitely stuck! At least, your presence is agreable compre to his; thank you my friend. I can always trust you buddy, your a wonderful person. I couldn't predict that my plan will bring our group in prison. Well ok, it's clear that beating a kid is illegal; i admit! My point is, i did it for a good purpose. My objective was to prevent Ryan from turning into a murderer, it's very noble! Apparently, my heroic attention is evil and irrespectful. Ugh i get the message, it wasn't my job! If i didn't do it, the officers won't interfere? They can't being unaware that a teenager has guns and beers in his desk, i won't believe it. Police guys are intelligent, alert and courageous. Thoses in cops movies are too but some of them are silly. Their puns are similar to dad's jokes, it's funny! Don't panic **Tomodachi** , it's alright. What's the wheather outside? Can't answer, there's no windows where i am. I let Colossus and my father playing, throwing grimaces at each other (Cool game guys!) I didn't invent this activity pal, theses two are sincerely doing it. It's so funny and childish, i can't retain my hilarity. I let my giggles explode, quickly followed by the kid and his parents. Kayla is as amused as me, same for her husband. Tears of joy are on their faces, the lovers are slapping their knees. At first, the hero is troubled by our reaction but he join our group. We are having fun, just laughing as hard as we can...untill BAM BAM a police man slam the bars with a tazer. 

 

'' Silence you dummies, the others prisoners wants to sleep. '' 

'' Huh? '' Waffles said, shrug. 

'' It's night already so stay quiet! '' the adult add, severely. 

'' Or else you'll electrocute us? It's so lame! '' i reply with a playful tone.   

'' Watch your mouth miss. '' 

'' You can't hurt us with this toy, grow up! '' i respond, mockingly. 

'' Well said pumpkin! '' 

'' Thank's Dp! '' i retort, gives him a high five. 

 

Pool-boy and i chuckles like kids and shared a hug (Adorable!) This touching instant with my father is broken by the man's voice. The officer said that we won't recieve our meal unless we are calm. Whaaaaaaat? There's gonna make us starve? It isn't a prison, it's a living hell! Where is the justice? Have mercy, i am not an adult yet. I will be a women next year in June, for now i'm a teen...sort of. It's unfair! I didn't eat during hours, it's urgent that i devour something. I will accept an energy bar with apple juice! The adults are are complete jerks and their judgement is smaller than mine. We go to run from this place and rapidly, Ness is waiting for us. Poor mom, she must be crying! Her beautiful smiles pop in my mind, chasing my distress. Seeing my mother in my head seems so real. I am able to relax, take a deep breathe. My body move on his own, i am doing a...yoga pose? Seriously? It's the best you got writer? Welp, i will ride this wave since i got no choice. I stretch my elbows. All the parts of my soul are huming a tune. I recognise the beat, it's strangely familiar. It's an 80's song, neat! I love music from this era, the melodies are gorgeous and catchy. This one is slower! The first lyrics appeared, reveal the title; Take on me! This is one of the oldest songs ever, stimulated my idol side. I begin to sing, am interrupt by the cop. This guy hated music that much? Irritates by his intervention, i aim his chest with a grenade and glare at him. I told to the guard to let me sing, menace the stranger...dad firmly pull my arm. We didn't talk, i imediately guessed what he wanted to say. I nod, replace my weapon on my belt. Don't worry my friend, you will have the honor to hear your guide sing. I...it's gonna sound goofy but...how can i say this? Got it! It will blow your mind, trust me! A moral is sparkling in my toughts, wanna discover her? She cames from a movie and a animated one. Nooooo, it isn't related to Disney or Pixar. It's from another compagny who made creatives films. I'm talking about a particular team of talented peoples. You want a hint? Ok, the first letter of their compagny's name is D. Still haven't found it? Try again pal! Here's the second, R. Wow, you are that desperate? Have it your way, here is the answer; Dreamwork. Exactly, it's from the creators of Shrek 1 and 2; great films especially the humor. To be precise, the movie i refer to is Trolls.  The moral in it is 'True happyness is inside our hearts!' something like that. I meditate on this energetic story while a noise distracted me. It's a...platter? I turn my head, saw one sliding on the floor and freeze at my feet. Food! I can nourish my appetite, fill my stomach. I examine the meal; there's a vegetable soup with garlic bread. The smell is delicate, a bit salty too. I remark that there's no spoon or fork, that's weird! It isn't sanitary to eat without ustenciles, that's what mom will say. I agree with her! I like dirt but won't spoil my uniform, it's my birthday gift and Wade worked hard to sew it. I notice the size of the bowl, it's large enough for two persons. I will share it unless the prison cooks have extras. I drink a sip of the warm liquid then pass it to miss Kayla. The lady taste it, imitates by Jim. Their son do it, walks toward my favorite clown. The merc is...asleep? I slam his cheek, over and over. Dp jump, surprised by my gest and catch his breathe. Nothing to worry about! I was affraid for a second, things are alright and we won't give up (Trolls reference!) Poppy said this at the end of the movie, it was sweet. I like her voice, she's so cute and her hair looks soft. 

 

Our small group shared the soup, devour the bread and finish the fresh cold water. Yum, it was sumptuous! The food is well spiced but i prefer Ness's cooking. She put love in the meals unlike the mens in this hellish location. Theses adults are lunatics, perverted or super severe. Oh and the one who talked to me earlier was creepy! Don't know why he was engage, this guy does his job at full speed; the officer is constantly alert. I got to be careful if i had to fight against him, sneakery is the key to survive. Courage Shani, you can do it! Go girl, your a mercenary and sexy...what? It's my manners to encourage myself kay? It's fine if you don't support them, i won't complain. The members of the family depose the empty platter near the cage, sit together. Jim and his wife put Ryan on their knees, how adorable! He layed in a confy position, thank them and kiss their cheeks. It's so emotional, i could cry. Had...to...retain...my...tears...at...any...cost! Raaaaaaaaa i can't! The cuddly sensation filled my soul, rise in my veins and fly away. I let my sensibility out, sniff and smile. Theses three are beautiful! I picture my mother and me instead of them, the long hair women is stroking my head; her hands enroll mines. What a lovely souvenir, it occur when i was four or five. Ajax wasn't here, our family was peaceful and content. I miss the old times, wish to revive them somehow. Can you feel it too reader? It's quiete charming! The floaty photo move in my brain from left to right, pushed by an invisible breeze. Out of nowhere, a sigh resound in the air. I turn, observe the kid's parents. Nope, they are still happy. Who is lonely and sa....oh no! Spare him, let my prankster joyful; he was hyper ventilating a few hours ago. I heard the victim cry howhever it's not positive. Sorrow is undeniably in his tone, he sniff and caught. Poor man, i got to cheer him up! I won't let an innocent sad, everyone deserve to be happy...yes even Francis exceptionally. I let it pass, it won't come back! I look at my famous guy, his emotions are reduces. Fear not, i will heal your misery...well a piece of her. I am not a magician, only a mutant; they are totally appart. I go close to the crying red baby, hold his chin in my fingers. I offer him my brightest smile, add compassion and affection. Unfortunately, he avoid my eyes...the ones on my mask cause mines are under it. The clown fold his knees, snugle his entire head between them. The fellow is destroyed by nostalgia, miss his beloved wife. I share the feeling, she is far from us and i'm not certain that we will be reunited soon. The only thing i can do, for now, is to chase his tears. I found the solution, he will adore it...i hope. I surround his gloves with mines, stroke them in circles with gentleness. I begin to sing a ballad, it's 'True Colors' from Trolls. One of the emotional and enchanting tune i ever heard. I'm going to offer her to Dp since i had no phrases to shout. Naturally, i changed the lyrics so they can match my feelings. I started by whispering the melody, raised my voice as the notes played in my mind. I promised a musical performence, there she is! While i sing, i continuely stroke his hands; my smile is shining. 

 

_You with the saaaaaaaaaaad look, don't be discouraged!_

 

_I just realised, it's rough to be brave in a world full of mean peoples_

_it's easy to loose what matters!_

_The shadows inside you can make you feel weak!_

 

_Show me your smiiiiiile dad, don't stay unhappy!_

_I can't quiete remember all the times you chuckles._

_The citizens makes us insane, we takes their strict judgements._

_Call my name, i will always be by your side!_

 

_I see your truuuuueeeeee colors sparkling!_

_They are so wonderful and that's why i love you!_

 

_Don't be frightened and let them riiiiiiiiiise,_

_your true colors Waffles they aaaaare magiiiicaaaaaal!_

 

_I watch your kindness shining tonight, it's beautifuuuuuul!_

_Your own special colors made me love you more._

_Hold my fingers and show to the world_

_your real splendor, look at her she's flyiiiiiiing!_

 

_Wo oooooohhhh on a rainbow! Isn't it preeeeeettyyyy?_

 

I end the melody with the grande finale, bow to my partner. He calm his sorrow, rush in my arms. I hold him close to my heart, mine and his are beating together. It's fantastic! Hugs are one of the effectives remedy against despair, it's a fact! Do you try it at home? You should, it's gigantic and strong. Never underestimate the forces of love, they are miracles in our lives. We shall cherish them untill the last moments...well yours cause i can't die. Sorry to brake the ambience but it's real, poison and fire can't harm me. I am blessed to being capable of vanquish theses elements and it's thank's to a maniac who planned to use me as a slave...or his bride. In both cases, yuck! It's so nasty of him, i hate this man! I will eliminate the scientist for good. Deadpool and Redlake will crush him! Beware sir, we are coming to get you...as soon as we leave the prison. Can't battle this moron while we are in jail duh! Also, it won't make an epic fight; it's pointless. Writer, don't add a scene; i am trusting you. I am your creation, respect me a minimum. Are we clear? Perfect! I appreciate your cooperation. Two hours passed and i couldn't create a method to allow us to run away. Gosh, i hate this place! We absolutely got to flee, returned with mom. I figure that CAI can trace our location with his sensors since they can probably mess up electrical systems. I didn't ask everything about the potential of the a.i's abilities. Why did i didn't tell him sooner? I mumble, dissapointed at myself. It was the opportunity, i skip her and for what? My supposively war against a teenager. Wow, i'm a lame mercenary! Yeah, i am not as skilled as Dp althought i do my possible. Our situation can't be worst than this! I could be in a cell with perverts and lunatics. Miss Kayla and her husband are very charming and polite, i like them. They form an adorable couple plus their son is brave. Ryan manage to steal a gun then move the weapon with ease. I'm impress by this kid, he's incredible! This boy must be smarter than me and my ancient enemy! Another hour pass as i am swiming in my thoughts; Dad won't be miserable for long, i'm on the case! I depose a kiss on my clown's cheeks, replace his mask and does the same for mine. Our faces are fancy, it's cool! Satisfy, i gambol next to the bars. It's night, the other prisoners are asleep. Hey where are the guards? I closely observe around our 'room' none are near it. Uuuuh...is it a joke? Where are the officers? I think of the reason and slam my forehead, cameras. There's surely a billions ones on the ceiling and the walls. The devices must be microscopics cause i can't see them. Technology is amazing! I didn't notices it untill this instant...i'm stupid (A little, i admit!) Perhaps mister Stark put ones in our host? If yes, it could be practical and a way to distract the cops. I hope that CAI is near the prison or else Wade and i are doomed! We will be obligated to endure the rules and never go out! This is bad reader, i got to arrest this nonsense and quick. It's a matters of life and...love since dad and i can't die. I wonder what the adults are doing? Are all the responsibles on a cofee break? Nah, it's silly! They could drink it howhever not sure that it happen every nights. Theses peoples are stranger than Ajax, i'm not kidding! This is making me panicking, i dislike the sensation in my brain. A cold breeze is flying trough our cell. Who is the moron who let a window open? It's not Winter already so it can't be the weather...i mean not entirely. Did the officers let her on purpose? The mans here are jerks! If their decisions are that irrespectful and selfish, can't picture what theses idiots will do in the morning. Stupid cops, i hate them! I desire so badly to punch one of theses guys then kick his balls. Things are calmed now **Yujin** , it's ok. I'm feeling so tired, my eyes started to close by themselves. 

 

I focus to stay awake; walked near my favorite joker, the master of catch phrases catch his kitten before she hit the ground. Deadpool is my hero and it won't change. Yeah he is a merc and a douchebag sometimes but it's in his soul, his childish side is gigantic. I like his personality even if my father can be creepy! Remember the time when he chased one of Francis goons on a Zamboni? Red spandex cut the man's legs than made a pun before menacing him. This is goofy and gory! Oh and it's badass too, loved it! It's part of dad's charm to play with his victims. I completely am on his side, feel the same way! It's fantastic to see teror on teens or adults, a bit decieving that they never laugh of my jokes. Can't wait to mess with a man here! My rage is on fire, i pass her on the bars; choose to bite my elbows instead. I gnaw my suit and pull my gloves. The first is removed, slip then land on Wade's chin. The second rapidly followed, is grabed by the merc. I look at him, still furious to be useless. My plan is ruined and i miss mom. My small anger is rapidly vanquished by Dp's intervention (Hooray!) He catched me as i fall on his belly, smell his costume. The odor is a mix of blood and sweat! My body is as light as a feather, a kiddish laugh left my lips. I crawl on my parent, our skins touched each other. I wanted to hug him during hours! My devotion for Waffles is bigger! I am pressing my hands on his chest, his muscles then massage his shoulders. Thank god, i avoid the unevitable disaster! Our relation will be pure for eternity! Don't know what arrest my desires, i'm so happy it end there. My tiredness is replacing the tension, filling my mind. I lay on my hero, a smile illuminated my face. I wish him goodnight, sense his glove on the top of my head. Aaaaaaaw isn't it sweet? Daddy replace my accessories, cuddle his pancakes. His arms are around my back, his suit is really warm. It chase the freezing temperature, she completely vanished. I fall asleep on my beloved goofball. It's pleasing to be with the peoples you adore (I'm a lucky girl!) I can finally dive in peace with Deadpool, it's magical! We spend the rest of the night together. What a wonderful..... the heck is this? A loud noise awaked me accompagny with tickles and...pinchs? I jump, roll on the floor and figure what's going on. The officer who arrest me yesterday is here, a tazer in his fingers. Son of a dog, this jerk use it on me! How dare he? I will destroy this man! Furious...again, i moan and run toward the police man. I pull the metalic bars, glare at my adversary. The guard isn't scared of my reaction, simply laugh. He's fortunate that i am imprison or i would slice his chin. I deroll my mask, pull my tongue then spit on his uniform. SPLOSH makes my saliva on his clothes, i aim at his cap and got his shirt. Better than nothing! My little game didn't enrage the guy, he ignore my gest as well. Pool-boy is awake, wasn't tazed. I don't see burn marks on his suit, a few are on mines though. I wave to my joker, walk toward him and sit on his knees. What are we going to do now? It's imp...wait a minute, i can execute my new plan. It's the ideal occasion, can't miss her! The guardian of our cell is leaving, gotta catch this guy. I run once more, my breathe is heavy! I just get up and didn't eat yet, am starving. No time for food, escaping is capital! I call my opponent, didn't ask his name but don't care. He sight, looked at me and cross his legs. 

 

'' What do you want? '' 

'' Sir, let me out! '' 

'' Why i would do that? '' he question, mischievious. 

'' It was a misunderstanding, see that kid? I wanted to prevent him from becoming a murderer so i attack him. I know it wasn't right howhever i did it for a good reason, he's a criminal. '' 

 

The adult walks closer to my position, adjust his cap. What's the point of this gesture? Don't ask me, i got no clues! I try to be as convincing and innocent as possible, keep a calm tone. No violence will repair my mess! I can do this, i'm a mutant after all! Ok i can't use my powers for the moment, i agree with you pal. Eventually, i will get the possibility to do it...i hope. I blink, confess my mission to the man. Sure, it's foolish and he'll probably won't listen to me; i am aware of it. Hush your mouth and watch attentively my friend, things are interresting. It's my chance to rescue our duo since the robot isn't here. Hurry CAI, i won't hold the cops for long! It's difficult especially because my teacher has no ideas. How can one of the most popular mercenary didn't have a single plan? I...i'm speechless! This is unpredictable and dumb too! Deadpool isn't an idiot, he always manage to find a way out of misery. Heck my dad escape from a highly protected and military prison, it was before i was born. Why can't he do it here? It's not like the technology in this jail is super advance or anything! I...ugh fine, i will be in charge! It's very dissapointing to deal with the polices alone; i got no other options! Silence fill the ambience during four minutes untill my adversary's speak. 

 

'' I understand your acts, it was brave of you to battle this thief but there's one problem miss! ''  

'' It wasn't my job right? '' 

'' Correct! Your envy was noble howhever it wasn't your busyness. '' 

'' Dummy! You will never be superior to me. '' 

'' What? '' he add, confused. 

'' You weren't there yesterday, i had to stop the kid. The principal called you and nobody came. Cops are so dumb! '' i reply, honest. 

 

My answer iritates him, whoops! It backfired, i didn't want this effect; it won't help us to flee. This is bad, i make a bigger mess! The man growl, his tone becomes stric then he pull my neck; started to stroke it. His huge palm squeeze my skin, crush her. The pain is larger than the last one, i suffocates as a smirk rise on his face. Uh-oh! Air is leaving my lungs as seconds flow, it's hard to breathe and my cheeks are purples. Not good! If this continue, i doubt that my mutant genes will repair the damages. They are giants and hurts like flames mixed with acid; i'm not joking reader. This is dramatic, i could literally die; i was wrong! My powers aren't that developp, damn it! Faith isn't with me sadly, i desperately search for freshness and begin to fainted. Nooooooo, i was so close to deliver our group! I will be enchanted to saved Ryan and his parents, they deserve to lived! No dream or song can distract this furious adult, i am doomed. Goodbye author, i was honored to being your guide in this story. So long Nakama, it was a pleasure to meet you. You both wil miss me a lot, i like you! The positive side of this disaster is that i won't ever talk to Ajax. Forgetting this lunatic will appeased my spirit, clear him from any negativity. I am content to erased my visit in his lab from my memory. I take an instant to empty my mind while the guard is strangleing me. Suddenly, something hit his sleeve. In fact, it's pinned inside and there's a trail of blood. My view is blurred, i turn to remark my savior. It's...Yukio? Why? How did she manage to enter without being noticed? I am happy to see a familiar face, it's been a while since we speaked. I remark that her whip is on the officer's skin, ouch! He recieve an elelctro-shock, his body trembles with speed then freeze. My opponent shakes, slam his cheeks then look at the heroine. The chinese women has a bright smile and chuckles. Victory is joining our group, yahoo! My friend is so smart, i love her (Nice move!) The girl release her victim, bow with respect. He mimic her gest then replace his cap like nothing happen. This guy pretended that being whipped isn't painful? He must fake it for sure! I snickers under my mask, watch the peoples chatting. My rescuer explain that Deadpool's wife send her because she is...depressed. What the...huh? This must be a prank, it can't be real! I won't let my mother suffer, never! The x-girl is here as a visitor, ask if she is late. The cop nod and gently tell my comrade to leave. What was the purpose to bring her if she isn't going to save us? I don't understand! Come on author, let my partner stay! Her presence could bring an epic action scene. Use this character! If you don't, then i will...i'm gonna...shoot, i can't find anything to reply. Your lucky that my repartee is aweful! I observed the colorful hair heroine, her eyes sparkled! I gaze at them while she request a special information. Yukio wants the truth about my arrestation! It's nice howhever won't resolve our problem. Dad and i will still be stuck in jail, not very conforting. What this info is going to fix? I am lost and confused...again. 

 

Ugh, can't wait to run far from this hellish location and return with mom and the robot. Speaking of our host, is he still with her? CAI better not abandon my mother! This machine can't act stupidly, he was build by a genius in technologies. Mr Stark is intelligent and a hero, i like his suit. The colors are shiny, the design is futuristic and gives him style. Loved it and his weapons are fascinating, super creatives. As theses opinions floats in my head, the chinese girl step forward then reach our cage. There's a paper in her hands, is it a drawing? Intrigue, i walked close to my friend. Yukio smile and didn't speak, the heroine holds my hands in hers instead (How gentle!) This lady is delicate, an angel mixed with a flower. Cute image ins't it partner? That's how the x-girl is to me, appealing and charming. Nobody will resist to her adorable side, it's pratically impossible to avoid it. While i stared at her, she stand on her feet and gives me the object. I take a peek, examine it attentively. It's a letter, no names or adress are on it. I read the message...whisper it to be exact. I stay discreet so the officers won't spy on us. 

 

On the paper, it was written; _You thought i was gone love but i'll be back. You will be mine miss, face your destiny! We will be reunited wheter you like it or not and nobody will stand in my way._

 

Ok first, this is ridiculous! Second, it must be a prank. I can't picture any of my enemies writting this type of message, it's futile and completely idiotic. It isn't signifying or scary either. I show it to dad, naturally, the merc isn't amused or intimidate by the letter. He frown the eyes of his mask, gigles and form a ball with the sheet. Dp kick her in the cell, she roll on the ground and freeze below Ryan's foot. The kid took and read it, does the same thing as my father did a few seconds ago. After this useless scene, the plot is moving. I looked at the imature adult, shrug and point the white circle. 

 

'' Whoever wrote this crap likes to loose his time. '' i said with a neutral tone. 

'' My puns are way funnier than this. '' 

'' They are comedy gold compare to this junk. '' i reply, totally honest. 

'' Thank's pumpkin! '' he add, proud and cheerful.  

'' Your welcome. '' i end, pat his shoulders. 

 

We high five each other and make a secret code. Pool-boy and i started with a fist bump, add a peace sign and bend it down then we strokes our fingers. Our duo end the game by bumping the other's belly. It's silly but fun! I laugh when our team finish this activity. It's great to be with him...even if we are far from home. I wonder how the x-lady will distracted the guards? She can't directly attack them with her whip, the cops will use their pistols and tazers. Poor her! Yuki will recieve an electric shock, it hurt a lot! Writer, don't put a violent battle between the police mans and Redlake please. Thank's for your participation miss! Everything is fine, no consequences will visit the fic...for now. I could be wrong tough, whoops! Anywho, my teacher and i are having a fantastic moment and our relation is blooming. The teen's parents are watching us, probably finding our duo bizarre. It's ok, i won't complain about it! Why? Cause it's simply none of my busyness and uninterresting. To put it simply, it's not bothering me. I am unashamed of my actions, do what i like. I told you many times, i'm i'm a anti-heroine and it won't change. Sure if i was Spider-man's daughter, i will never do evil things. I won't steal money or beers, won't kill childrens either. The case is different, i am not this kind of person. Accept who i am, no judgements are required her. I sound like a philosopher, is it boring? Thank's to endure it my friend, you are very brave. I admire your tenacity and efforts, sincerely. The story is full of jokes and randomness, fit perfectly in Deadpool's universe! Personally, i adore it! Every hours by his side are a fantasy. They are sweeter than a dream; it's true! Don't say the contrary buddy, i won't trust you. I begin a mental war against your hypothesis and comments, loose it! Holy cookies! It's my new insult, she suit my personality. From this day, i will say it as often as i can. Theses words will replace my other swearings. Goodbye 'Son of a dog!' i will miss you. So long 'Damn it' you were a precious ally. I'll keep 'Shoot!' and surely 'Fuck!' cause they are not too gross. I am a young adult so it's normal that i place them in my vocabulary. This is complete, on with the rest! My days aren't broken, same for my determination. You will remark her brightness in this dark world! It isn't a pun, i am honest reader. I apologise in advance if it bother you! I bow in my imagination, am attracted by the pink and purple hair lady. She dive in my eyes, a mature look on her face. Why is Yuki suddenly serious? Usually, this girl is friendly and playing. At this instant, i choose to listen to her. My comrade didn't talk during a while, i wonder why then a question blows in my mind so i asked our savior; still next to the metalic bars. 

 

'' Did you come alone? '' 

'' The robot is with me. '' she retort, whispering. 

''  CAI's here? '' i demand, intrigued. 

'' He will create a diversion. '' 

'' How? '' i add, excited like a kid. 

 

She wanted to respond untill POOF all the lights goes out. Woah, did the a.i did it? He is able to destroy alarms and electricity? This is so cool! I didn't know that the device had this capacity, it's incredible! This guy is full of surprises, i like it! A gasp escape my lips as the ventilation system is squeeing (Ouch!) The noise is louder and louder, super unpleasing. I'm lucky that my mutant powers are actives or else, i'll loose my ears without a doubt. I notice that the air is freaking cold and the bulbs are exploding. It's amazing how quickly things escalated, the diversion is a sucess because every officers are running. Most of them are leaving us, the cameras are spining and the majority are on fire. The heck is this? It's really CAI who is responsible for this nonsense? I hope he is hiding close to our cage. It won't be easy to pulverize the corners with my knifes but i could throw grenades. Nope, wrong choice! It will hurt Ryan and his family, i can't do that to theses peoples. Jim and Kayla are gentle, my objective is to free us. I won't pick this option, there's gonna another solution. I just need to meditate, reflect on the possibilities. I can do this! Offer your strenght **Tomodachi** , i will do a yoga pose and empty my stress. Be gone negatives emotions! Redlake is pushing you far from her brain. Your existence is meaningless, take my child soul and be vanquish. I take a deep breathe, sit on the floor while my joker is waving his katanas on the bars. He manage to cut a large one in two after ten minutes, yahoo! Dp is my hero, i love him! Isn't this man fabulous? He's the reincarnation of humor and skills. Yeah it might sounds dumb to you, i get it. I relax during a minute, my partner is busy with his task; slicing the corners of the cell. He's doing ninja moves, damn dad is agile! I rapidly finish my 'hobby' and join him, i will united my forces with his so we can pulverize this abomination. I punch the metal...imediately regret my decision. It hurt a lot my hand is crushed by bricks, ouch! Fortunately, the pain is pushed by my d.n.a and vanish. My mutant genes are fancy, they are superior to any damages. I bet i could swim in a pool of acid or lava, hell yeah! It sounds amusing reader, yep! A grin appear on my face followed by a grimace, this act was super numb. Why did i do that? It's obvious that kicking the solid fabric with my gloves won't scratch it. I should launch something as reisistent as the metal. Wich would be the smartest? Not sure to broke it with my blades, they are hard but can easely being melted. If i draw a line on the cage, it will definitely deranged the teenager and his parents. Nah, i won't do it! I go behind Wade, wait untill he makes a hole and crawl outside. I'm out! Freedom at last, it feels so gooooooood; not as much as alcohol or chimichangas tough. I like this snack especially the differents flavors. The spicy sauce is excellent, burns my tongue altough it's worth it. My body can endure some risks, i am stronger than in the past. I will surpass any obstacles my friend, watch me. Ryan go trough the hole and his mom too, she is that small apparently. Her husband mimic her, crawl in the space and join us. Liberty and fresh air, finally! The family's members thanked me even if i didn't really help them. Theses peoples are sweet, i appreciate their presence. My view is atracted by Yukio, the colorful heroine tells our group to run; gives to the others and me a panicking looks. I don't understand the reason...BOOM a loud noise interrupted my toughts.

 

What is going on? An explosion made the ground shakes, there's bombs in the prison? Did the police mans buy them or put the objects in a storage? If yes, it will explain why we just heard the items blows. Geez CAI is brillant, i am excited to see him again. It's been a couple of days since we last talked, a simple chat with him will lift my spirit. Plus, his design is adorable! One of the cutest machines with emotions i ever saw, this guy surpass Wallee and the Iron giant. I'm not lying pal, he is that charming. Want a proof? No problem my dear comrade, i will show it to you. It's a piece of muffin or cake! Your asking how is it possible heh? Welp, the answer is clear; the writer will place an image into your mind and in the story. It's one of her capacities i suppose, i happen to discover it only now. Hey don't be that dissapointed, it wasn't my mistake. This girl never told me that she could do this, i swear! Let's forget this futile quarrel and move on! I didn't notices it before that this form of life has one single eye. He's like a cyclop who can fly, it's cute! This person is floating near the ceiling as i'm speaking. It isn't fake **Nakama** , believe me. My beloved host is watching my movements and silent. I guess he is intrigue to see what i'm planning. It's adorable! His body seems light, his skin looks sparkly from my position. Tony create this beautiful robot to protect our family and i am grateful. I wouldn't be rescue by Yukio and him at this instant, it's a miracle. My flying guardian examine my suit as if it's the first time he saw it. I am staring at the artificial intelligence, charmed by his appearance. She's simple but lovely! His reaction is touching and full of kindness. I adore the way CAI looks at me, it's freaking enchanting. I wanted to hug the device howhever the officers distracted me. The one i was speaking to is there, aiming his gun at Ryan. No way this douchebag will hurt a child! The adult's legs are shaking altought it doesn't prevent him from shooting. BAM a bullet slip out of his weapon, directly rush at the kid. His father and mother placed their arms around their son, forming a small shield. I use my speed to arrived in the path of the bullet, the object enter in my skin and tickles my stomach. Woah, she's really close to my heart! This sucker wanted to kill an innocent, it's aweful (Sick move sir!) Isn't this man supposed to save the citizens? He tried to eliminates one of them, what a fool! I'm not scared of this person at all, will punish him for his crime. I crack my fingers, roll my gloves and throw my knife at the target. Right in his elbow, i got it! My prey isn't pleased, scream of agony due to the blade. A line of blood is flowing from his wound, make a puddle on the floor. It seems stucked in his body, my victim wish to remove it then i launch my second knife. SWOOSH in his eye, that's gonna leave a mark! My battle against him turn into a horor movie, i won't go further. It's not my type to traumatized you reader, i'm sorry. It's my job to kill peoples even the 'good' ones in this town. Life isn't all cupcakes and rainbows (Another troll reference!) I'm in fire with puns and morals, cool! My opponent is yeling, loosing his energy as minutes passed. I run toward him, takes my weapons and replace them on my belt. I grabs his neck, pull the heavy man and glare at him. 

 

'' Don't ever try to kill a child! '' 

'' H...he's a murderer! '' 

'' Wrong, you are! '' i reply with a heroic tone. 

 

Oooooooh in your face mister! I am so confident and proud about this replica, it was clever too heh pal? Don't tell me that it's stupid cause i won't listen. I'm acting like a kid on purpose, don't care if you disagree. It's my personality, my futur as well...except if the author mess with me. Gosh this lady adores it, it's a game for her and a strange occupation. I balance my fist, ready to punch this whiny sucker untill something pulls my arm. Huh? I remark a black and white shape on my costume, look at it during a few seconds. A low and mature voice interrupt my act, is strict yet not cold. 

 

'' Leave this man! '' 

 

I turn, comes face to face with my advisor. It's CAI and he's floating above the ground. His gigantic green eye fixed me, blink twice. I sigh, release my prisoner. He flee in tears, affraid and panicking. I didn't mention that this guy is in sweat too, it's super silly and kinda funny. I thank the robot for his generosity and seriousness, the device is right. It would be useless to eliminates this person because i'm angry at him. He deserve to die but not this way. Francis will take care of his team mates...unless soap brain is searching for me. How could he? My enemy is dead and burried, i dig his grave remember? I shakes the machine's arm, smiling. The x-girl comes with us acompagny by Kayla and her husband. The adults thank me, same for their son. I bow to the family, do a flip then they applause. Dp also congratulate his kitten, she was fantastic. I bump my hero's shoulder, we did our secret code...who isn't very discreet. Our duo literally show it to the ancient bully and his parents. In a sense, it's dumb of us but still fun, i like it! It's a simple and refreshing activity with my father, i'm happy to share it. I wish that Ness would saw it, bet mom will love it. Speaking of her, is she in a bath or eating? I can't wait to eat her cooking, am starving. My stomach growl, loud and clear. Everyone heard it even the cops. Uh-oh! Fives are observing us, their tazers in hands. We got to go now, it's urgent! Yuki make them fall with her electric whip while CAI charge at them. I tell to our aquaintances to flee wich they did, phew Ryan is safe! Pool-boy shoot their caps and aim their legs. I throw a grenade at our adversaries, the explosion hit their corpses. It allow our group to run out of the building. The heroine, Waffles and i are out of here in a flash. I look behind us and no polices man are there. Theses morons could chased two mercenaries but they are too busy with coffee? It makes no logic! Anyway, our group is still running in the streets, avoiding the cars and staying on the sidewalks (Safety is what matters!) I can't act like a dummy and do nothing to saved the teenager and his parents. It will be horrible if they are crushed by a truck. I won't forgive myself if a dramatic scene happen! I'm cruel it's true but am not a criminal...well a bit, i confess. I steal money and bottles of beers, it was before Francis captured me. Being with this jerk was painful especially his irritating accent. I hate his voice! I'm nearly certain that an accident will show up though! I could put a family's life in peril because of a distraction, it's foolish and rude. Sure, i can be silly howhever have my limits like everyone. I verify behind our backs again, no police cars are on the road. A mumble resound next to my position, i reach the source of the noise and founds Ryan. The boy is on the ciment, his knees are bleeding. This is bad! The ancient thief might hurt them when he falls. Luckily, his mother place the kid on her back then join Jim. The couple are waving to Waffles and me, left us. Where are they going? I wish that their house isn't destroyed. I should invite the members to live in the manor. Colossus won't bother to welcome theses peoples. The hero is respectful and i trust him! I ask CAI to lead the trio to the X-mens's home, the robot nod and fly away. They will be in good compagny, i'm reasured! I will miss them...untill my memory is erased. It's unfair! I desire to keep my souvenirs...most of them and especially the happy ones. Why isn't it possible? My eyes looked up and met with the merc, he's smiling (Freaking adorable!) I could watch his expression during hours, no joke! Reader, this is wonderful, a present in my existence. It's far better than my costume or my weapons. My father is the best man i ever met, without a doubt. Dp is just awesome, hilarious, delicate and protective. His combat skills are amazing, love them. I gaze at my teacher, the master of humor is standing straight. My dreamy clown pinched my nose and his soft voice fill the air; increasing the tranquill ambience as the sun illuminates him.    

 

'' Wanna buy a snack? '' 

'' You bet! ''

'' Any suggestions? '' he question, shrug. 

'' Chimichangas on the roof of a building? '' i propose with a exciting tone. 

'' Excellent choice! '' daddy add, raise his tumb. 

 

We high five each other, once more. A simple and friendly chat with Deadpool is what i need after our visit in jail. The prison was stinky, a real mess. The positive side are the food and our duo, the rest was dreadful. I never wish to go there unless i am guilty and deserve it. I ask to Wade where are the cheapest and tastiests chimichangas, certain that my goofball knows the perfect place. My father must explore a tons of restaurants and locations during his missions. He can't miss the ones who served this meal. This kind of food is one of his favorites with pancakes and tacos. We aren't fans of cocktails and shrimps, hors-d'oeuvres and beef etc. Sometimes, the simplests meals are the most delicious! Dp answer my interrogation by nodding. Waffles put me on his back, start rushing into town. I am with him, am starving....yeah i repeat myself, so what? I got the right to share this info with you buddy. I am not writing in a journal, i am explaining the true events. Arguing is totally foolish and rough, no quarrels are permit. Where was i? Oh yeah, our trip to the roof. While my prankster is rushing in the city, Pinky pie is still with us. I kinda forget that Yuki was here, silly me! I suppose that she want to accompagny our team. I'll do exactly this if i was at her place. My thoughts are tangled in a knoot, dipping in a poll of jello (Eeeeew!) I'm feeling lucky, no particular reason i just sense it. It's my mutant d.n.a who cause it...sort of. He isn't fully developp yet. I picture myself, climbing on houses like i'm a feline or a monkey, it's spectacular! Can you see it **Yujin**? RedLake boncing and running with agility everywhere, doing backflips and amazing figures. It sounds splendid! I can't wait to execute theses acrobatics, it won't be difficult either. Dad would be super delight to watch his girl, i'm certain. My bravory is boosted by my envy, it's gonna be a blast. In a race against Spidey and Wolverine, i'm sure i can win. Thoses guys won't stand a chance, i will surpass them! My next phrase isn't related to anything; Gotta go fast! I took her from the famous cartoon, Sonic X. Personaly, i prefer it to the 80's one and didn't watch Sonic Boom so i can't make a hypotesis on the qualities of this show. It's unimportant to the plot, i'll remove it. This idea doesn't intrigued me, seems idiotic...less than the mad scientist but still futile. I am happy with what i got, money isn't my priority. Family and adventure are what counts, isn't it great? I smile under my mask, chuckles then gasped. Waffles stop runing and almost fall on the ciment. Yikes! He is fortunate that his sneses are alert or we'll be on the ground. No more wounds, i had enough with Ajax's experiences. I never suffer that much since i was born or create...i have no souvenirs of my birth. Author, did you mess with my memories? Respect your characters...at least for the moment. I am grumpy because of your intervention! This sucks, it ruin the mood and my joy too. Your a fun killer! There will be a war unless you arrest this misery, fix your mistake. Will you stay kind? I hope that you won't dissapoint me writer. Let's conclude this agreement. Geez how many have we done so far? I calm my anger, look at the heroine. Yukio is as cheerful as ever, smiling. She's so cute, i like this girl! Her bright expression appeased my rage, it's gone. I say goodbye to the colorful lady, my comrade waved to me and wish us a good afternoon. Already? I observed the sky, the sun is nearly down. Time flies faster than i imagine! I'm a bit astonished by this fact...somehow.

During a couple of hours, no song is playing in my head. That's particular! Normally, there's a tons of them and especially 80's rock. Now, it's the complete oposite! This is unusual, will it stay permanent? I adore music, don't desire to loose this hobby. It's one of the prettiest, let me share it to the world...well the persons i love. I lost track here, sorry partner. I will united my forces, chase tiredness. I am not exhausted, only hungry. Time to eat! Our duo watch the adorable chinese girl gamboling and humming on the streets. She is far from our sight, goodbye Yukio! It was nice to see her, the x-lady even saved us from jail. Colossus has the guts to leave us. What a jerk! Dp and i learn a lesson, yes. I'm not a heroine but will fight evil, trust me. I won't let me father down, ever! RedLake is on the case baby! She's ready to drink a beer. What? Is it to casual? That's what i like, don't be so surprised. While my master is gamboling into town, i am wondering why our friend didn't join our duo. I doubt that Yuki has a mission. She could comes, i would enjoy her compagny. Pinky pie has left since fives minutes; i count them. We'll see the positive lady later. For the instant, dad and i will devour our meal. It's gonna be fabulous! Thrills crossed my hairs as my guardian is accelerating. Dp is nearly flying, it's amazing! I got the sensation that our team is on a jet, neat! The wind is tickleing our suits, i sneeze; saliva is inside my mask. Yuck! I lick the liquid, swallow it. There, it won't bother me anymore! Waffles lead us to a truck, a menu is on the left side and there's six tables. It's a food vehicule, nice! I rarely saw them in the city, it's particular. My father depose his kitten on the ground, wave to the vendor. I guess he knows the guy, came here a few times. I observe the stranger, the man seems older than me but isn't a grandpa. His hair is black, his eyes are green! This person is freaking lucky, i'm a bit jealous. Mines are boring and brown, his are shiny and bright. This young adult is handsome, has a pale skin and is thick. I should be careful with my weight, stop eating pop tarts and desserts. I ate too much, am really a fan of sugar. I blush, lower my eyes and kick a pebble with my boot. The rock rolls and land at the bottom of Wade's feet. My teacher didn't remark it, make fingers guns to the other guy. Theses two are smiling, their tones are gentle and cheerful. I'm happy that dad is having a nice conversation with him, the vendor looks generous and tender. This man won't be a big character, i think he's a secondary or third in fact. Not sure that we will see him often! I read the menu while listening to their pleasant chat, Pool-boy is laying on the counter. 

 

'' I'll take the chimichangas combo Carl. '' 

'' Right away sir! '' the boy reply, his smiles is bigger. 

'' Thank's buddy! '' he add with a polite tone. 

 

I wonder when he started his busyness. Selling meals from a truck seems agreable. I can cook well, am not an expert. I don't want to becomes a chef in the futur. I will be a singer or a merc...the second option pleased me. It fit my personality and hobbies, cool! I watch the black hair guy making the food. Dad didn't disturb him while he's preparing the command. We both examine his movements, the way my aquaintance spin his spatula to make the snacks flips; he dip the chimichangas in cereals and egg, make a dought to cover the product. Carl is talented! It's the first time that i had the opportunity to see a cook in action. I love it! It's an interresting experience, dad has a great idea to bring me here. This is gorgeous and the odor is spicy! She isn't salty or sweet, mostly hot and the seasoning is simple; salt, pepper, garlic. Theses are the ingredients to accompagny the main course. Can't wait to taste it! My stomach is yelling, i wish to calm it howhever the noises are louder. This isn't good pal! If it continue, i will deranged the chef. It's not my plan, what can i do to arrest it? Drinking should satisfy my hunger...at least during a bit. I looked aroud to notice any glass of water or juice. Nothing is on the counter! I rapidly search for a liquid, find a bottle in front of the man. I grabs the item, didn't read the notices. I am too thirsty to even concentrate on it! I take six sips of the drink, it slides on my tongue. I sight of relief then imediately regret my decision because...it's not juice. Not a cocktail or soda either, it's far worst. I make the mistake to try hot sauce, i'm serious! This is a catastrophy, why i wasn't patient? My mouth is burning, my cheeks are on fire and it hurt like hell. I am not exagerating! I won't lie, it's more horrible than the air removing machine. You can find it silly but it's true **Nakama**! I scream, flick the drops on my tongue and run in circles. I call dad, yell the word 'Water' over and over. In my race, i stumble on a chair and fall. I didn't have the reflex to protect myself, am too scared. I descend toward the ciment, yikes! Fortunately, Dp catch his pancake before she hit the ground. I'm saved by my hero! Red spandex support my body, lift me with gentleness. I thanked him and take a long breathe, my heart is beating fast. I got to appease my stress in a way or another. The flames in my mouth vanish, i feel much better. My awesome mutants powers chase the pain, i'm not suffering. If i wasn't different, the hot liquid will still burn my skin. I'm fine, don't worry! I sit on the furniture next to our position, relax while daddy takes a bag. The delicate smell of our dinner fly in my nosestrills! I didn't heard him paying Carl, this is mean. This guy served us what we asked and we're not going to thank him? This is unforgivable! Wade and i are thiefs but knows when to be fair. I get up, my energy is back and allows me to walk. I remove twnety dollars from my clown's pocket, put the cash in front of the cook. The green eyes adult stared at me. I explained that it's a token of our apreciation, add his work is fabulous. The young man is blushing, my gest surprised him (It's cute!) I re-thank our aquaintance, grabs dad's hand and leave. He wave to our duo, return to his occupations; new clients arrived and send their requests. We decided to gambol, filled with pleasure and excitment. Our next goal is to find one of the tallest immovable! Our search last during aproximatively an hour and twenty minutes (Pretty precise heh?) I counted the seconds even if this info is totally futile. Yeah i am aware that it doesn't concern you pal, sorry. The temptation was stronger than my own pleasure, i couldn't resist to offer this clue. Ok this chat goes nowhere, i should stop before it becomes more ridiculous. 

 

Daddy transport his kitten to the location we searched, our duo is arrived! We reach the goal, yay! Nobody can defeat Deadpool and Redlake, even aliens cou;dn't win against us. Our team is hyper crazy and will take on anyone in our path...except babies and families. I won't kill a mother and her child despite their illegal ideas, nope! I am not a murderer...well not an insane one for sure. I meditate on this revelation while Waffles whistle, huh? Why is he that...oh, my father is staring at a thirty floors building. It explain his reaction, i got it! He's happy to finally find the destination, me too! Let's go devour the chimichangas on the roof of this beauty, it'll be entertaining. Dp will lead us reader, don't be scared; he won't drop his girl. The clown would never hurt me plus our relation is blooming, really huge. Electrical shocks, whips and ice won't pulverize our links. You'll see, we will stay united for eternity. Hey it rhyme, cool! My poetic side is awake, i depose a kiss on Wade's neck then he begin to run faster. Woah there! Dad is excited to eat and more than his partner, god! His inner-strenght allows him to jump on the first balcony and goes on the second at a high speed. Amazing! Since when his agility reached that level? My teacher might be as rapid as Spider-man, wow! Isn't it special my friend? I...i am loosing my words, compliments are hard to whisper to my hero. Red spandex is climbing on the windows, somehow, manage to bounce from the next with a certain grace. I admit, he is cool like this! It took us less than six minutes to land on the roof, a real record. Pool-boy walked, i observe the view. A cabin is there, surely leading inside, there's a pole standing next to the entry. Uninterresting decorations, we will move on. The agreable stuff is going to appear, be attentive and quiet. This is a particular moment with my father, i want to enjoy it as much as him. Don't intervene at all ok? Thank's for your cooperation and patience **Tomodachi** ; i like your efforts as well. It's capital for me to not being interrupted when i am with my beloved joker. You don't want to be bothered when your with your parents right? It's the same for your guide, understand? Good, i will write the rest now. I focus on another detail, w we got food...i kinda forget the bag that Carl gives us; whoops! I degrip the item from my belt, didn't told you where i put it earlier. It's alright, i will savour this delicious meal with Pool-boy. I'm freaking starving, could eat an entire bear! My apetite is attracted by the odor of the tasty ingredients, mmmm. I dive inside, get out the spicy sauce and throw the cup. It directly bounce on dad's knees and hit his guns. My mentor takes the object, pen the cap and smell it like it's drug. Sweet melody to my ears! The sight he made is sexy, i'm serious pal. Sharing this supper with Dp is magic, i am in a dream. I pursuit the exploration of the plastic bag, my fingers rolls on something. The texture is crunchy and hard, is it...yep, the chimis. Can't wait to swallow this baby! I approach the fried food of my lips then...    


	6. A bear on the roof?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My school trip was fabulous, i defeat a futur villain and got rewarded for it. My snack on the roof with dad is very peaceful, love it! I just hate the fact that our private time is interrupt by an old enemy; fuck this guy! I'm gonna rip his heart and slice his head, he won't survive! Oh and he's not alone naturally, his new partner is super strange; i couldn't imagine that this freak make an abomination like this one in a couple of days geez! Welp, looks like Dp and Redlake are on the case with grenades and maximum effort!

Then Deadpool's glove slam mine. What's his problem? I was the one who paid the supper, why can't i taste it? I never ate chimichangas, only discover this fancy meal yesterday...if i remember. Gosh, my memory is aweful! This isn't the point, i am out of the track of the story and i appologise. Your patience is incredible, i wish i had one as big as yours. Mine is freaking tiny, barely exist to be precise. I'm not used to wait during hours doing nothing important. It's boring in the end and usually, i sing to distract myself. I won't add a tune, maybe later unless you are not gentle. Be polite and you'll get your reward! I will share my prize with Pool-boy, beers at the bar with Dopinder and Weasel. Speaking of theses two, how are they? It's being a couple of days since i saw them, i want to talk to the guys. Did they miss me? I guess not, the mans aren't dumbs and impolites. I suppose that they are cleaning the house and playing darts. It's a relaxing game, perfect to sharp your concentration and skills. I think i would enjoy it if i'm pair with my father, we'll crush our foes! Our duo will be invincible, we are the champions (Queen's reference!) Nah, it's a quote not an hommage to this wonderful singer. Aaaaaaah his musics are catchy, rythmed and stylish even if they are old. This musician was the king of rock with Elvis Presley, legends in this art. I adore their tunes. What are my favorites? I like 'Love tonight' and Viva las Vegas; classics! Oh and don't forgot 'Bohemian Rapsody' this one is beautiful, a masterpiece! Do you know them? I'm certain you already heard thoses musics, it's impossible to miss them unless your born after 2000. By the way, i still ignore if your a male or a female...ugh i'm stupid! Don't listen to me when i acted like this, it's a bit embarassing. Plus, i won't sleep tonight because the air is freezing. Despite my warm suit, the breeze slips under it. I'm not kidding, it's cold outside! No matter where you stand or sit, i hope your cozy. A hot supper will rise my mood, time to eat! As my ally would say ' Time to make the fucking chimichangas! ' I entirely agree on this! I am less irritates by his gest, grabs another chimis from the bag. He is munching his treat, i taste mine. I take a bite of the food, it's crunchy and well spiced. This is exquisit, fabulous! I could devour a thousands of thoses things! This is the most tastiest meal i ever had since i was born. I count how many are left, one two... fives? It won't be enough to satisfy my hunger but it's better than paper. I really taste one when i was six years old, strange heh? I wanted to eat everything i saw in my path. Wade has to catch me because i climbed on the fridge to look for more food; no joke! I was a carefree girl, it's a cute part of my childhood. A new memory that i can keep, thank's a lot. Your responsible side is large, congratulation. You would make a good parent in the futur if you found a husband and get marry. If not, well i wish nothing else than joy and peace for your family and you. Same for the reader, he or she deserve to have a fun life. I feel like Santa claus, it's silly and funny. Anyway, let's return to the fic **Nakama**. I will told you infos on my little trip with Waffles. I didn't dip the meal in the sauce, my old experience with this liquid was horrific and disgusting. My tongue was on fire and it was an hour ago! Don't remind me of this event please, i despise it. I prefer to munch the crunchy forms without suffering. No spiky chilly for me, i won't touch this atrochious drink; ever. I devour four others changas, offer the rest to my prankster. He didn't made a pun or a reference to a movie since we escape from jail. I wonder why! His inspiration is tangled? Hiding in a corner of his brain? Jesus, ask your father to send a miracle; his jokes are the remedy to boredom. They cured my pain when i was tortured by Francis! I am not making this up, it's the truth and i am sincere. Believe me divine man in the sky, allow our duo to laugh. We can't predict what will comes in our existences except if the writer made a improbable obstacle. Wich villain she will create? A mutant who works with the army to eliminates Deadpool? It doesn't make sense! The merc is only known from journalists and peoples working for the tv/radio etc. Dad isn't as popular and researched as Venom or Daredevil...the last man is lame tough. His powers aren't cool or astonishing and he used a cane; ha ha ha ha! 

 

Nobody will takes seriously an adult dress as a devil who wiggle a cane. Does it sounds spectacular to you? I doubt it! Personally, it seems ridiculous and useless unless there's weapons in the cane like poison darts and a rope. That could be practical in a battle, i admit! Anyway, this isn't my busyness so let's skip it. My hero and i finish our supper, standing near the emptyness. Well, we are on the borders of this place; our legs in the air. is it easier to picture it this way? Glad i helped you then my friend. It's the quickest manner to explain it to you did it works? I pray that my words reached your ears, wherever you are buddy. It's gonna be an exploit if i suceed in this small mission; hooray! Cheers and applause the magnificent and clever RedLake...no? I tried and fail...again, shoot! I repeat myself, it's starting to be anoying but faith isn't on my side. Ugh fine, i will live without this concept. I moan and grumble a little, my neck on my fist. I watch the sky, the clouds are vanishing and the stars are almost here. Wow, night will fall rapidly! Difficult to imagine that we spend hours in prison and in town, i didn't saw the journey flying. Frankly, it's ok; won't deranged me. I won't tell you the reason, she isn't related to the plot or anything. So long decision, my brain will erase you in a dash. It was pointless, don't ask where that came cause i got no hints. My attention is driven on the scenery, the cold doesn't bother me (Frozen reference!) I finally made one and...nothing. No pleasure or gigles, it was casual and futile. Mmmm it's weird! Normally when i tell jokes, they are hilarious...not as much as Dp's humor howhever still entertaining. Here, no emotions are resulted from it. How is this even possible? I am the daughter of the king of pranks and this fall flat? I...wooo i don't understand it pal. I am a bit lost, my saliva drop on my chest. Drops are landing on my shiny costume, i didn't notices them. I gaze at the sky, muted and confuse by my own sense of humor. This is simply umbelievable **Yujin** , i can't totally say what bring this sensation. Where to start? I don't know and will become crazy, literally! Stealing beers and killing salesmans? Child's play! Beating a teenager and a younger kid? Innocent compare to my actual misery. Waffles throws the plastic bag, the item is empty and is round like a balloon. I look at the object, pushed by the wind. During ten seconds, none of us speaks untill his glove lift my chin with tenderness. The merc dive in my eyes, i can nearly saw a smile under his mask. 

 

'' What's wrong sweetie? '' 

'' Nothing. '' i reply, faking my joy. 

'' Are you sure? '' he add, his tone is caring. 

'' Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine! '' 

 

Unconvinced by my answer, my father enroll his arms around my body. Aaaaaaaw he's hugging his kitten, how adorable! I feel the warmness of his outfit, it's super cozy. I could sleep here, really! It's wonderful being that close to my hero, a real fantasy. This is an adventure i won't remove of my mind, never! A cuddle is far superior to food or alcohol...well to me. I ignore how this act is to you buddy, can't tell the difference. We got various opinions and toughts, here's one of them. This would be the opportunity to sing, it's ideal! My idol soul is tickles by my parent's hug, wich should i pick? A ballad? A pop song? A rock tune? Arg, so many choices and possibilities. It would take weeks to even choose a single music. This is an issue and complicated too (It rhymes, wooooh!) Geez my poet side is alert today, wow! I am almost impress by my talent, mom would be as well. I hope she is with CAI, didn't remind where the robot went. If our host is with Ness, she'll be safe and protected. I won't panic, my mother is unharmed. No demons or villains will touch her as long as Deadpool and me are there. No douchebags is gonna hurt our princess, i promise. Unlike Peach from Mario, she can fight; ha, take this miss 'I got captured a billions time by Bowser!' you suck! The plumber deserve a nicer wife than you, maybe Daisy loves him? I'm not a fan of the universe but Yoshi and Luigi are great, hyper underestimated. Poor guys, Mario steal their glory; it's unfair for theses two characters. Justice should shine for the duo! Ok, why am i that excited about video games? Author, did you place this in my head? Grrrrrr stop it, you will destroy our cute cuddle. A fuzzy feeling stroke my hair, it isn't dad's hand. Uh....what is it then? Is there a bat or a snake on the roof? No, it can't be thoses animals. Beside, no citizens are insane enough to buy them at a pet store...i think. I could be wrong but i am pratically certain it's fake. Does this seems bizarre to you? For me, i'm not sure! I am on a cloud of relaxation, it's wonderful! I snugle in my joker's arms, a sight of relief escape my lips. I pat his back, offer him a massage. I am only moving my gloves in circles and scratch his shoulders; nothing astounding here! It's worth it cause he kissed me! His mouth is on my skin, dad deroll my accesorie and i didn't mention it. It's a bit hard to stay focused on everything. I am doing my best, do you like it? It's the least i can for you comrade! My bad, i am pulling the rails of the train; the plot won't advance if i'm saying illogicals things. I will talk about what matters, ahem! We release our embrace, observed the sun together. His fingers crossed with mines, i hold them while our duo watched this appeasing scene. The view is nice, i can see every houses in the neighborhood! This is purely beautiful, i like it! Can you picture a part of the city? Me yes and it's lovely, the air isn't cold as before. Our little hug chase the breeze. My ally is the master of enchantments apparently, cool! Dad gives the bests cuddles, they are graceful and full of affection. It's not the same with Colossus, metal butt crushed my bones every times he gives me one. It's a nigthmare, i'm not joking reader! The x-men can't control his strenght with a simple gest, it's amazing in a sense...stupid too. Did his family rejected him? That could explain why he isn't able to be delicate. I saw him broking precious vases and statues at the man...no, it was me ha ha! I used the professor's chair and make a mess in the house. I had to clean it after i played with the furniture, it was fun tough. Oh and it mades Wade laugh; was totally worth it to broke objects in this place. I know, i'm a jerk! What can you expect from...you heard the rest, it's gonna be my catchphrase someday. A little lame if you questioned me, i will pick another one. I need to find a quote who fit my personality and qualities, what can i say? See ya folks is childish even for me, next please! Do you have any suggestions? I am listening my friend, go on! Don't be shy, i won't laugh of you. Eat dirt you moron? Not bad and it isn't too kiddish either, thank's for this proposition. I will create mine another journey. I am relaxing with my famous master, in peace. 

 

Nothing could crush my joy except a tragedy. If mom get captured, it will be terribly atrocious but it's ok cause our team will rescue her. CAI could comes with us, this machine is so intelligent. Also, his manners are gorgeous and full of devotion. You can tell it by the way he speak, this device has real emotions like humans. Mr Stark put love in his work and it shows, what a generous man! Maybe this guy build the a.i because he somehow knew that our family was in trouble. If yes, i am grateful! If no then what is the reason of his existence? This is a mystery reader, i won't resolve it. I got more important activities to do like watching the clouds with my father. Yeah it's foolish, don't remind me! I can't help it, i like this game and the ambience is smooth...for now. I send a prayer to the divinity and the author, in case this girl wants to purposely spit on my happyness. You can't eliminates one of the main characters, it's rude. Dp and i can't leave this world, we're immortals. You skip this obvious fact, i'm not surprised. You seems to be obsess with crazy events and drama, are you alright? I am a little worry for you, you definitely should pause the story and let me take the wheel. I'm in charge, responsible of any risks. Be reasured, i won't spoil the fic; i am not that dumb. I got my moral and the reader's assistance, it'll be fine trust us. Our relation is strong enough to modify a story like this one. We won't ruin her, i am honest! Do you have faith in me? Nice, thank you very much! We're not friends but i like to chat with you, it's entertaining and apeasing except when you makes me angry. I'm not found of your jokes, your humor suck miss. I rather heard a pun from Francis than you, seiously. Yep, i'm not kidding; it's my opinion. I don't mind if you dislike it, i do whatever i want. I am a carefree and healthy lady, almost an adult. My birthday is coming soon too. She's next year in June, in the middle of summer. I picture Mom, dad and me at the beach; eating a cake and drinking cocktails on large chairs. We will run on the sand, surf on gigantic waves, swim in the ocean. It's gonna be epic! I can see Colossus laying on a towel, can this guy's skin changes color? Not certain silver butt can be burn by sunlight; he's made of metal and this material is freaking solid. I think the hero is more rough than gold and rubies, wow! It's particular and kinda outsranding heh pal? I find it intriguing...a little. I meditate on this pleasant wish, my creativity frooze when Waffles...lick the top of my head. What the hell is he doing? Is this suppose to be funny? Wrong, this is disgusting and weird even for him. Gosh, i am confused! His imaturity just crossed the limits of my patience, i am loosing my calm and my joy is decreasing. I growl like a wolf, get on my feet and kick his belly with my boot. I grabs two grenades, glare at my opponent. The merc is amused by his own game, deranging his kitten is hilarious. The oposite for me, i don't particulary adore it. His catchphrase is brillant howhever he's gone too far. I won't let my father ruin the mood, will enter in his trap...whatever it is. Red spandex and his comrade are walking in circles, at a meter from each other. None of us makes a move, i observe his method alert and prudent. The envy to annoy him fills my heart, a phrase pop in my brain so i repeat her; raised my voice. 

 

'' Your too slow Douchepool! '' i exclaimed with a mocking tone. 

'' That's what you think pumpkin! '' he said, surely making a grimace under his mask. 

'' You will never catch me. ''  

 

I laugh, proud of my irrespectful replica. The clown isn't bothered by her, shoot i miss! Wade pretend to gasped, like when he was on the bridge with Ajax and the x-mens. His reaction is priceless, comedy gold in fact. I simply adore it, cannot resist his charm. My ally charge then do a flip and arrived behind me in four seconds. Woah, Waffles is so fast! Did my comrade has a race? Did he trained against citizens? How did his speed reach this level? Explain it to me author cause i am mix, what's going on here? Invent a logical answer, anything plausible will do. No? Fine, i will endure it...perhaps. I got potential and my sense of deduction function usually. At this rate, i can't share an hypothesis. This is pure madness and fantasy, i am nearly speechless fyi. Was it your plan? Is it to makes me looks weak or there is another purpose behind it? Tell me already damn it! My body is imobile, i can't use my muscles. My weapons are still in my fists, the caps aren't removed yet. An explosion won't kill me...i hope. Spare my life, i don't desire to left this universe with a BOOM (It's lame!) I prefer dying in a noble way, for exemple saving Ness from an acid canon. It sounds numb but less than being covered in smoke and flames. Also, i will manage to made an heroic act and my bravory will be rewarded wich is good. Who agree with RedLake? Raise your hands, don't be timid; i won't bite...unless your hiding drugs and guns in your desk. I refer the previous chapter, did you remark it? It's clever, i know! No need to applause, it wasn't an exploit after all. It's comon for a special women like me to congratulate my own choices...when they are intelligent. This isn't related to anything, i'm sorry. I can't move for the moment so i decided to speak with you, my beloved friends in this wacky dream or illusion. Hold on a second...is my life a dream? Nah, it can't be! I am sober so it's not because of alcohol. **Tomodachi** , have you an advice? Any specific propositions? I'm not talking about my catchphrase, it's too late. Oh and i won't pick one today, there are you satisfy? I am...mostly altought i am feeling unsafe. It's idiotic right? Deadpool and me are on a roof, on a twenty or thirty floors mobile. Our main antogonist is dead, we didn't saw others villains recently. Everything is normal and in our control, nothing will disturb us. With that said, why i am scared? It's true that my mutant abilities aren't growing, their limits isn't complete. I am aware of this reality but can't chase my anxiety. I...fuck i am terrify and ignore why, it's not reasuring! Pal, i need confort and it's urgent. I yell to my body to wiggle, my forces are awaking hooray! I hold the grenades, replace them on my belt. Wade notices my distress, imediately bump my shoulder. Uh...this isn't conforting or charming. The merc with a mouth isn't speaking, use his gests instead of words. For once, dad is calm and polite; yay! A step further to cuddles and kisses, the perfect remedy when your depressing. I could share a hug with him, the last one was great. I won't refuse another, nope! I turn, dive in the eyes of his accessorie. My goofy mentor stroke my cheek and flick his tumb on my nose. 

 

'' Boop! '' he said with a funny tone. 

 

I chuckles, enchanted by his act for some reason; can't tell you precisely buddy. Feeling his finger on me is just magical...somehow. It's pretty peculiar but i appreciated it, really. I am franc with you pal, this is hyper agreable especially for me. I'm certain that Wade will agree, him and i got pratically the same tastes about games and pranks. We get along so well like two drunk friends in a bar, it's awesome! I mimic him then punch his chin and start a tickles fight. I'm gonna win ha ha, nobody can escape the great RedLake! This is literally happening reader, stay with me and don't panic. No gory details will ruin this plot, believe me! Your in safe hands...i supposed, observe my strategy and enjoy this cute moment between Pool-boy and his pumpkin. I scratch his chest, reach his nose and elbows; my gloves slides on his entire suit with speed. Oooooooh i can sense the material, it's slippery and tight! A weird but pleasing sensation enter in my soul, what is it? No clues, i can't answer sorry. It's ok if your disapointed though, i won't blame you. Hum, so i am intentionally surprised by the texture of his costume, it's freaking soft woah! I never touched something like this, the latex is...how can i say it? Damn, i loose my words; it's hard to describe too. Forget this awkward details kay? Thank's a lot buddy! Where was i? My strategy, yep! Of course, my attack is working and he's laughing; his noises are loud and could wake up a sleeping pack of wolves; no joke! Ha, victory is mine! I will win this round Dp, watch out cause your kitten is freaking fast and handsome as well. I tickles him so much that the poor man didn't have a pause, Waffles can't block my gests either. Mwa ha ha, the clown is stuck! I am quicker than his reflexes due to my mutants genes, totally deduct his movements. How? It's science or magic pal, nothing else. I got the control of his hilarity, am the grand champion; cheer for me my friend. Let your encouragements rise in the air as fireworks in the night. Aaaaaaaah what a wonderful show, i like this product. The colors and the sparkles put fantasy and dreams in the sky, it's very pretty. Our friendly activity pursuit untill he directly makes a unpredicted move. Uh-oh! His legs pushed my chest, kick it with strenght. The impact is hyper strong, i am ejected and land on the cabin. BAM my back hit the walls, the bricks crushed my bones. Ow! They are in mush, a puddle of mud and jello; eeeeew. It's a bit disgusting ins't it reader? Erase this photo of your mind, i'll do the same. Done, phew we avoid a disaster. I didn't predict that Dp will reply with that much violence. Sure, it's not like he shoot at me or slice my arms with his katanas. Although, i couldn't picture him doing this type of gesture. God, he is so agile and clever! My father is a genius in a way, cool! I'm proud of him, want to compliment the merc but an unpleasant thing interrupted me. A small pain visit my soul, my heart is beating faster as minutes flows. Shits, it hurt! Can't...chase...my...suffering...son of a dog! I feel similar to a pancake in an oven, weird heh? Welp, that's how i am feeling right now sadly. I grin under my mask, bite my lips and make them bleed; not on purpose of course, be reasured. A trail of blood slide on my skin, i almost wanted to cry. This is aweful, a living hell! It could be worst if i was with Francis, luckily this moron isn't here. I won't see him soon, nope! Dad and i are safe from this douchebag, Yukio and i kill him and burry his corpse. No more mister soap brain! I can't stand up, try at least fives times but fall over and over. Desperate, i call dad and he rush to my side. He kneel down, lift my body with care then glance at me. His tone is ashamed and worry; 

 

'' I'm so sorry Shani! '' 

 

I didn't reply, wait untill the pain fade. I can relax with my father, it's the positive side of my situation. I bet that the bruises on my skin are vanish, totally healed. My mutant d.n.a cure them, better than medicine and i agree on this fact. Reader, were you scared? How sweet, you were worry for me! It's ok, i'm fine now; don't be sad. It wasn't that bad compare to what mister soap did to your humble guide. The fic won't be interresting if he wasn't there, i must admit it. Truly, his presence was capital and made a difference. If this goon didn't captured me, i couldn't be super agile. In a way, being whiped and send in a cage full of ice wasn't horrific. I am blessed to be a mutant; i realise it at this particular instant. **Yujin** , i'm gonna be decieved if you begin to cry; be strong and courageous. I encouraged you, did it help? If no, i appologise then. I did what i could despite my tiny pain. I think that my scars are invisibles, wow! Less desperate, my moral is growing. Dad is next to me, still anxious; poor him! I feel bad for Wade, what can i do? He is shaking like a kitten, his arms goes around me as i stand on the ground. Wrong, i fall but daddy catch me just before i hit it. I am saved...again! If my teacher wasn't here, i would stumble a lot. Not very heroic! Anywho, his presence warms my spirit. I accept his hug with pleasure, enchanted and reasured. I love this mark of affection! Cuddles are the remedy to sadness, i already told you and i know it. I repeat myself often recently, feel like a grandma! You can laugh reader, i won't mind. The ambience is satisfying, quiet and agreable. I could sleep on him! His suit is super cozy, flexible and stylish. I adore the colors, the lines on his costume and the eyes of his mask. A pure masterpiece! He seriously made this beauty by himself, fabulous! My father is an artist, a crazy one although his heart is in the right place. Mom told it to Wade after the tragedy, i didn't fully remember the events because i wasn't there. Technically, i was in her belly but not near my parents. It happen before i come in their life; poor Ness. Her husband was surely depress and lonely despite his friend's asistance. Weasel, Dopinder and Colossus share their support, it wasn't enough. Waffles suffer during days, thinking of the women he love. Dad even tried to leave the world, it was tragic! Why did this souvenir appears in my brain? To remind me that our existence is fragile and the peoples we care about as well. It's our duty to protect them and stay by their side. A lovely message, i agree! It floats in my head while we hug each other, the wheater isn't freezing but my father is...trembling, huh? What's wrong? His hands are holding me, his grip is tight. Intrigued, i'm wondering why his reaction is...oh no! My hero is sniffing, this isn't conforting. I am guessing the reason behind his reaction. Deadpool really needs a cuddle, i will gives him the longuest in the universe. I will make my master happy again! RedLake won't fail this mission, it's my next objective. Forget money and beer, this is what matters! I pat my sweet joker, stroke his shoulders and deroll his mask. I depose a kiss on his left cheek, another on the second. I offer one on his chin, my mouth is tickles by his hairs. He didn't shave earlier, his beard has grown. Night is nearly there, a few stars lighted the sky. My responsability is to bring his cheerfulness, with my love she'll return; you'll see comrade. This isn't a sad scene...not for long. I will fix this mess, in a way or another. I'll do it, have faith in myself and so do you. I didn't bother to ask why Pool-boy is crying, exactly know how to confort the clown. I hum a tune, from a famous singer. It's the same my goofball sing in the first chapter, i took the appropriate verse to match my emotions and the tense situation. It will appease and modify the atmosphere, are you ready? My voice illuminates the corners of the air, is soft and tender. 

 

_Your here, there's nothing i fear_

_and i know that my heart will_

_My heart will go on and oooooooooonnnnnnnn!_

 

I am charmed by my own voice, it's very pleasant to hear. My singer soul is joyful, i lift dad's head while i finish it then smile. He sniff once more, caught and didn't talked. Dp must evacuate his sorrow, i understand. I will encourage him if it will help, Waffles won't be lonely tonight. I promise...this time, it's exceptional. A gift if you want, not only for you but for him too. Should i sing another melody? I am uncertain, wich will suit the mood? I can't choose a new song for the moment and sincerely want to continue. Dad is still crying, i heard his sobs. He must feel really nostalgic and unsafe, i will offer my compassion to cure his wounds. His mental state will improve! RedLake is on the case baby, assuring the safety of her parent. This gentle men won't stay sad, i'm gonna put a plaster on his scars. First, i verify that my back isn't cover with bruises and blood. Second, show it to Wade; this news is going to reasured him. Third, give a huge hug to my hero. Don't panic reader, i'll  take care of Deadpool. The merc's worries gonna be healed, it's what i planned to do. The adult is miserable...i mean his emotions are tangled in a knoot. He's lost and wondering what to say. My instinct is telling me to execute my ideas, perfect! An anti-heroine should be prepared for every special opportunities and obstacles. This is a big one! Not gonna lie, i feel super bad and guilty. If i didn't begin this stupid game, Waffles won't pushed me. Our duo will  smile and chuckles like we always do. I'm a naughty girl! This is my fault, entirely and i'll accept the consequences. My job isn't easy, bah it's not a problem. I'll surpass this challenge and complete it, watch me partner. Don't intervene, this is my mistake! Leave me writer, this isn't your busyness. I am the cause of this dramatic moment, not you two. You aren't related at all! Ok, this is it; the tension is rising. I take a deep breath, deroll my shirt and turn; my chest glued to the wall of the cabin. I am listening, my senses are alert. My father's gloves slides on my skin, he isn't crying for now (Hooray!) My teacher is checking the damages, a sight of relief arrived to my ears. It seems that my bruises are gone, yay! Finally a reasuring information, i'm glad to recieve her reader. I replace my outfit, whipe the dust on it with my tumb. My eyes stared at dad, he's conforted and...blushing? Is it because my joker is shy? Normally, there's nothing who would embarass him. It's strange! Why his cheeks are red? I didn't do something goofy or bizarre, it comes from nowhere. Gee this is complicated! I thought my decision would chase his sadness but it makes him...nevermind, a smile is on his face. Oh...Wade is proud of me? I guess so or else, my master won't be that merry. His expression is freaking adorable, you should imagine it buddy. I adore it when daddy smiles, it's cute! I can't resisit his charm and elegance, is delighted to see him. His moral is higher thank's to my intervention, i manage to kick his sorrow. One point for your guide, what's the score? I didn't count every moments that i make my father laugh either. Don't ask it again pal cause i won't reply, your loosing your time. Damn, his cheeks are super bright; like a cherry or a strawberry. Tears falls on them, oh no! I mess up, he is still sad; shoot! I did my best to fix this eror then another came, Jesus can't you assit me? You are a god sir, use your magic and hurry! I can't repair a bigger mistake, i got no clues. If only mom was here, she will told me what to do. This is horrible! I wanted to shrug untill his voice interrupted me as his arms surrounded my back...again. 

 

'' I won't forgive myself if i hurt you pumpkin! ''    

'' It's alright dad, it was my fault. I shouldn't start this tickle fight. It was dumb! '' i said, ashamed. 

'' Don't say that, i loved this game. '' dad confess, gigles. 

'' Really? '' i add, surprised. 

'' Yeah, it was fun. '' 

'' Glad you like it. '' i respond with a caring tone. 

 

We both chuckles, united and conforted. Our duo share a cuddle, larger than the previous one. It's great that Wade isn't sad, he's crying of joy. The mission is a sucess, i made it **Nakama**! This feels sooooooo gooooood, i'm happy our troubles are over. I offer a delicate smile to my hero, enchanted to be with him. I look at the stars, a few are falling and the moon is out. She is full and shiny! I gaze at the white form, amazed and appeased. My comrade in justice watch it, in silence. A freezing breeze pass on our masks. My father and i aren't bothered by the cold, ha! If i'm correct and not mistaken, we are in Fall; in the begining to be precise. My birthday is in June right? Currently, we're at the end of the month. Time is flying at a high speed! Do you find it special? I do! It's very particular and...that's it. I got nothing more, no explanations or hyphotesis. I hate Science, especially Math and the poisons. A thousands can paralyze your muscles, drives you insane, kill and tortured you etc. Oh and their tastes are badder than spinach and rotten eggs! If theses products are create to eliminates humans, they should have a flavor. Picture a mint poison or a chocolate one, wouldn't it be weird? Better dying with a nice taste in your mouth if you asked me. There, i tell my opinion! Yours are various, i respect them. Do the same with mines! Do we agree on this? Cool, thank's! I am simply a fascinating character, admit it! It's ok if you won't, i know that your lying and are proud of me. After all, i'm your child...sort of. You created me so i should consider you as a member of our family. This is strange and unconforting. I like you but you'll never be part of us, your not a mutant or a anti-heroine. Ness, CAI, the x-mens and dad are what counts; everything i desire and love. I'm not gonna share my caring side with you, nope! Mind your own affairs, leave me alone. Yes i am irritates so what?  Your not my boss, i do whatever i want for eternity. Damn it, you ruin the mood with your intervention. I have to calm myself or Wade will be worry. I breathe deeply, my pulse is slowing and becomes regular. Phew, i avoid a catastrophy! I'm fine, still deranged by your presence writer. I will purposely ignored you and only talks to the reader. He or she is a gentle person, my friend in this world. The x peoples are my comrades altought we don't figth crimes together. I didn't accompagny Yukio and NegaSonic on missions except when they rescued me from Francis. I had the chance to battle at their side and it was freaking fantastic! Loved every seconds of our complicity and union, it was a dream. This cheerful memory is appeasing my anger, my rage is decreasing little by little. No more negativity wohoo! This journey will end on a positive note, i'm convinced! The issue is that the weird feeling i had earlier returned. This isn't great! My emotions are mixed, same for my thoughts. Woah, this is a complete disaster! I can't control anything up there, it's critical pal. I realised i was salty with the writer, still won't blame myself. My reaction wasn't selfish, imature but unfoolish. My attitude was reasonable, no more no less. Say farewell to appologies cause they are extincts! I won't going to participate in a debate about my recent phrases and manners, can't force me! I am drving my own choices, wheter they are rational or not. I'm no princess or enchantresss, witch etc. Can you imagine me in a girl movie? A musical would be pleasant unless i am obligated to fall in love with a hot guy (Eeeeeeeeeeew!) Meeting a strange and handsome boy than randomly being attracted to him just because it's in the plot is freaking lame! Also, this is totally stupid and kinda gross. It's ins't my type to dream about a prince or marriage...not yet sincerely. Fyi i dislike this sort of romances, they are so forced and unatural too. I prefer the ones in animated movies, Disney for exemple. The couples are enchanting and caring, the characters are likables and their sidekicks are hilarious. Some of my favorites are Timon, Pumba, Stitch, The Genie and Yago. Theses fellows are clever, kind, loyal and excellent singers. I didn't heard the blue alien sing but i'm sure he's got the beat! 

 

Why am i telling you theses things? I don't know to be franc, i just wanted to share my preferences. It's nice that you follows my recomendations to me...for once author! I won't bother learning your name and don't care! I'm gloomy and grumpy, your sliding on my nerves. Go away and shut your mouth, is it clear? Perfect! This is done, i can return to my main objective. Dp is in my arms, it was the oposite a few mintues ago. I kiss his cheeks twice, lick his hairy chin. It isn't disgusting, don't judge me! I am goofing off with my father, it's normal! No need to be alarmed by this comon gesture, stay positive damn it! Yes, i am vulgar; do you have a problem with it? Humpf keep your opinion to yourself, i'm sick of your interventions. Buddy, i am not refering to you; your aren't guilty. Plus, your safe from my furiousness. It's alright pal, i'm covering you. I bet your picturing me in a sparkly dress, in a ballroom dancing with Wade. It's not that? Too bad, this scenery sounds adorable and reposing. I would love to dance with him, pratically certain that my joker will like it. You never had the chance to saw him waltz heh? Welp, allow your guide to demonstrate. I will gladly offer a performance to you my friend, it's a gift and a rare occasion. Enjoy it while it last comrade! I won't add a tune...hesitate. First, i want to sing and perhaps that dad wish to heard his girl. Second, it will partially ruin the mood and distracted me so that i will stumble like a beginer or step on his foot. The last thing i do i ridiculized myself in front of Waffles. Really, he is counting on my support and loyalty; i can't decieved my teacher. It will be shameful and hyper numb. I'll avoid this mistake so we can both relaxed. After our trip to the prison, our duo required some peace unless a dramatic event is gonna come. Yikes, i am stressed and unsafe again. Gosh, why this strange feeling is back? It's scratching my stomach, my limbs, my bones. Arg, this is a bit painful! I can't endure it any longer, will crack if it increased. I grin and dad quickly examine my gests, gently slam my face then pinch my nose. I chuckles, amused by his reaction. It's childish, completely out of nowhere but fits him. I love it when my goofy guy act this way, it's delightful! Do you agree **Tomodachi**? Personally, i found his decision refreshing despite being random and illogical. My hero didn't act rationally...often. It's part of his sexyness...to me it is. I guessed you wouldn't find it funny or attracting, it's ok. My mutant tastes are various than yours, it's true! Hum where was i? The hug, yipee! Our invincible and fabulous team shared another cuddle during seven minutes. We release our embrace than the merc wink to his kitten, his eyes are shiny...the holes on his mask i mean. Since when theses shapes are that brillants? Did he put lights inside his suit? If yes, this is pretty funny and smart! It add a style to his costume, i like it. My father is a genius and a better one than soap head. I'm so pleased to never had to deal with this man in the futur (So long looser!) This adult has no heart, no dick either. He can't fight on his own, is mishcievious and insane. Oh and his 'flirting' side is creepier than a horor film, i'm dead serious reader. I already told you the proofs on this man, you saw what happen in the lab...kind of. You weren't next to me howhever understand my explanations. I'm not lying and you know it!  I will pursuit with the merry stuff, here we go! I gaze at his brightness, hypnotized. My fingers wiggle, crossed with his. Aaaaaaaaw, this is cute! Deadpool is holding my hand, how sweet of him! For a half crazy, half imature man; he's totally empathic. I adore his gentle side, and you? Let's speak about it when your ready, my master and i are going to chat.

 

Yep, a new discussion is begining between us. The heavenly armed-child clear his troat then speak to me, his tone is almost beging...kay? Is my ally excited about something? It seems that i'm correct, he's staring at me like a kid in front of Santa Clause. Dp nearly kneel down to ask his request!  

 

'' Can you sing for me? '' 

'' Sure, what do you desire? '' 

'' A soft tune. '' he said with an excited expression. 

'' An 80's one? '' i reply, bend my head. 

'' Not exactly. I was thinking of a classic. '' 

'' Uh...wich? There's a billions of them! '' i add, sight.

'' Ashes. '' 

'' What? Are you serious! '' 

'' Yes honey! '' Dp respond, smiling. 

'' It's one of the sadest ever! She is literally refering to the death of a person you love, it's tragic! '' 

'' I like her, it's very smooth and the piano... it's sublime! '' my partner retort, raise his tumb. 

'' Your right but...i won't. Any other suggestions? '' 

'' Pick one you love kitten! '' Wade answer, his voice is low and soft. 

'' Your the boss! '' i finish, salute my father.  

 

He's my public, the possibility is in his palms! I won't dissapoint him buddy, this is gonna be the greatest show...well one of them actually. I smile to Red spandex, flick my finger on his chin. I even bite his mask, do the same with his ears. It's fun to mess with dad sometimes! I enjoy to annoy him a little, i thinks my ally appreciate it. Yay! He reply by bumping my shoulders and imprison my head below his elbow. Woah, Pool-boy is stronger than i thought! My opponent attacks with a surprise move, his trick consist to stroke my accesorie while the thief is pulling my sleeves. Waffles even tickles my arms with his free hand, how can he manage to do all this? I'm a victim in that situation, help! Reader, tell the merc to stop or else i will laugh super hard. It's urgent, send your prayer to god and hurry up. I don't want to be trapped here! It's fun to stay on the roof and our snakc was delicious except the spicy sauce. Ugh the terrible taste is runing on my tongue and i didn't swallow the liquid. This is bad and i'm affraid! RedLake is in peril, do something to assist her! The main character won't stand this for long, require your fiendship to pass this obstacle. I admit, it's entertaining and agreable howhever i...can't...fight. Dp is really in shape, more than me in fact! This adult has the mental strenght of thirty kids, this is incredible...in a sense. Also, my parent is freaking rapid wow! Look at him, i'm stuck...probably doomed too. I strugle to escape from his grip, push on the ground with my boots. I am focusing on a strategy, maybe if i do a loop by jumping; it will make him shakes. Bingo! This is a brillant plan, i wonder why i didn't think of it earlier. Anyway, i will execute my stupendous idea; watch me pal and stay attentive. I stand, magically lift daddy then do a flip. I launch my body in the air, the master of fourth wall breaking is flying. I safely land on my fuzzy guy while he's on the ciment. Whoops! I didn't want to stand on his back, Dp isn't a trophey! I am literally on him at this instant, my prey is mumbleing; his face is glued on the floor. A nervous laugh left my lips, i step out of him. The joker isn't pleased by my method, moan a little. Isn't Wade adorable when he is grumpy? He is similar to the dwarf in Snow white, taller tough. I hold my hilarity, offer my hand. My comrade grabs it, i pull him and the kind jerk whipe his outfit. I flick the pebbles on his shirt, verify his belt and boots. No dirt here, the cost is clear (Hey it rhyme!) I pat the adult's neck, depose a kiss on his cheek to reasured him. My goofball is calm, suddenly takes me and spin. I didn't predict this ha ha! He is making me twirl like an owl in the sky, the sensation is cuddly and fantastic. I could fly if i had wings or was a fairy! I appreciate his game, gigles like a baby. It's a silly but cute moment! I'm glad to share it with my beloved hero, it's very delicate. Waffles can be noble and elegant when he desire, cool! My sexy protector and advisor depose his pancakes with grace while the melody is playing. It's a song from Celine, the title is 'I'm alive!' I don't remember in wich movie or show she comes from, it's alright. I pick this in particular because that's what i feel when i'm with dad. Beside my imortality...uh tiny imortality, i am alive! No matter what activities we'll do, i'll be part of this universe. Ha, take that author! You are unable to spread this emotion inside me, looser. It sounds unappealing, who cares? You got defeated by Deadpool, na na na! Deal with this failure miss 'i am so divine' it's your punishment for disturbing me. Serves you right! I bet the reader agree with my opinion, heck yeah. We are the campions my friend, ba-dump bow...sing the rest of this tune in your mind. I won't do it even if she's awesome! Queen is a good singer and rocks, his tracks are old but stylish. This man isn't as popular as in the years...hold on, this isn't related to anything. I am loosing the rails of the story, sorry **Yujin**. I didn't wish to drop out of the road, i choose the wrong path. It's a mistake, i will fix her! The soft and reposing tune is ringing, i hum the firsts notes. The lyrics are coming in my brain, are sweet and full of elegance. They represent my devotion and feelings, are wonderful. I will gives a good performence, ahem! This is for you and my father buddy, the musical number is starting. You can applause when it's finish, say your compliments. I will be enchanted to heard them, don't be shy! Anyway, time for the show now. Ride the wave of music with me, sing along!  

 

I raised my voice, accompgny by a breeze and the falling stars. The lights of the city are colorful, as if the scenery is adding magic to my present. I put my heart in the song, am on the stage. I won't dance for now, just let her fill the ambience. The night is bright, the sky is dark and blue. I stand in the middle of the roof, near the cabin and the corners. I stretch my legs, spin then the melody is flowing. I hum a few notes, gradually sing the first verse of the melody. 

 

_I can't wait to fly, oh wo i'm alive!_

 

I point at dad and smirk before twirling with grace. I slide on the ground, wiggle my weight and feet; add rythme to the song. My musical number is on a good start! Dp clap, follow the beat of my boots. I continue to drive on the tune and my father is there; encouraging me. This is what you were waiting for...i guess. If i'm wrong, don't tell it! I don't want to be embrass during my prestation. RedLake is surrounded by her dreams and beauty, it's fantastic! I could almost float like a balloon, figuratively of course. I can't do it unless i could control air. I'm a mutant not a magician, big difference between the two! I am rocked by the slow pacing of the song; musical instruments resonates in my mind; flutes, violins, trumpets, drums, piano, guitars etc. An entire orchestra is playing, it's beautiful! I could mumble the lyrics and won't be bored. This is interactive and likable, very pleasant. Waffles is enjoying it and moves in rythme with the music. We are gorgeous, could dance well too if we tried. Dp and i are on a cloud of sweet sounds, sadly our joy is destroyed by a tragic unpredictable thing. The roof is trembling, what the heck? There is a tremor? How is it possible? The ground is brutaly shaking under our feet, i observe the other buildings and they aren't crumbleing due to the impact. This makes no sense! If there's a earth-quake, the city will be falling appart. I doubt that an helicopter crashed here, there's no one in sight. It's not a meteorite either or else every humans will be dead except us. This is weird! I finally notices what's going on, a large shape is behind dad. God, this is...i can't decide if i'm dreaming or hallucinating it. Reader, your not gonna swallow the truth. I'll told you so the plot will move forward, brace yourself partner! Are you confortabely sit? Good, i can start! The form near our position is a giant bear, a robot to be precise. I'm not kidding pal, a huge machine is on the roof. It seems totally insane and illogic but it's truly what i am seeing at this instant. Damn, this is bizarre! Wanna know the worst part? Well, the silver animal isn't alone and he's floating above the ground. Mini rockets are on his paws, it's a cool gadjet. Wait, i shouldn't be amazed by this detail! Let me be fair, the beast has a master and you will easely guess who it is. Yep, soap head is back hooray (I'm sarcastic!) Mister product placement, the mad scientist himself has returned. Fuck, we are in trouble and surely trapped with this guy. Ugh fine, i will eliminates this douchebad once and for all! This freak gonna pay for his past crimes and his futur if he plans some. I bet Francis want to takes his revenge on Deadpool. The british man couldn't flirt with me so he build a mechanical bear who can detect mutants...i suppose. I ignore the capacities of his device, can't exactly share the infos with you my friend. The point is, i am pissed off to see him again. Also, this jerk ruin our happy activity; this is unforgivable! I will never permit Ajax to deranges our team, he is in deep crap. RedLake won't let him escape...this time. I'll try even if i fail previously, wish me luck! Oh one last thing, how did this guy manage to survive? I cut his legs and slice his eyes, our foe should be blind. Second, where did he find the pieces and equipment to build a freaking robot? Third, and it's what matters the most, why did this crazy idividual pick a bear? An eagle or a tiger is cooler, his tastes are lames! I focus on this unimportant fact, creeped and indecise. The flying shiny bear with our old enemy on his back is goofy and uncomon. Plus, nobody will takes this guy seriously; he looks ridiculous! Dickless reached the limits of sillyness, i...wow! This goon brokes the world's records in a few seconds, it's kinda incredible heh reader? Fyi i found it pretty hilarious, am unable to retain my laugh. I snickers, slap my knees and almost roll on the roof. Waffles is agreeing with me, laugh too. Our childish reaction, naturally, offend the scientist. The antagonist isn't enchanted by our manners, his irritating voice interrupted us. 

 

'' I told you i will return miss Wilson! '' 

'' What are you talking about? '' i respond, confused. 

'' Didn't you recieved my letter? '' he reply, calmly. 

 

This goon is speaking of the paper Yukio find at the prison! I thought it was a crappy joke but it's real, i even toss and kick it. How can i explain it to Francis without making him angry? Maybe if i...no! This isn't my duty, i am supposed to arrest this man. I broke my personality ha ha! It's my fault and i will repair her!  **Tomodachi** , are you by my side? Thank's a lot, i can always count on you. Your such a wonderful person! The british man is chatting, i can't pick every words this jerk is saying. I smile and listen to his moanings or monologue. Ajax is warning Wade, we are idiots and trapped; he's a genius blah blah blah. We get it, can we move on? This conversation is boring, i yawn and the freak remarked it. His eyesbrows are frowned, a grin appear on his face. It's nice to mess up with him, delightful as well. I could distract his bear with a song...hmm this is a stupid idea! Ripping this device isn't going to be a piece of pie. We'll try anyway, nothing to loose despite our reputation. Dp and i will win this battle, you'll see! Stay on your chair or couch, grabs some popcorn cause things are messy. My pranskter and me glare at the villain, dick face waved his hair. If he is trying to seduce me, his act totally fail. I wonder what's the purpose of it? His animal is looking at us, wink his purples eyes. It changes from yellow or red, usually thoses colors are in cartoons. It's nice to notices that Ajax has a inventive side! I am a little astonished by his originality, it allows his bear to rapidly charge at our duo then grabs Wade in his teeth. The beast wanted to rip my father in pieces, vigorously shakes his prey. Of course, Pool-boy won't be a victim. My hero bravely take a katana and stab the creature's eyes.  His attack deranged the robot, the silver form let him go and growl. I throw two grenades, the smoke will make a diversion and we will flee. Our team is no match for this machine, i'm convinced. Reader, we won't win this fight and are obligated to retreat. Dad and i got to destroy the device with Colossus, Yukio and NegaSonic. It's too complicated to do it alone, we need backups and allies. I send my weapons on the aritficial intelligence BOOM on the monster. A cloud appear and surround Francis and his soldier, the man isn't disturb by my strategy. Huh? I don't understand, normally this method works. Darn it, i miss again! It's unfair and not going to help us. I hold Dp's hand, whisper in his ear. I tell to my clown to leave, we still have time. My parent nod, i jump on his back and he goes at the borders of the roof. Alright, daddy will bounce and we're out of here. It might suceed, allows us to return home safely. Mom will be enchanted to hug us, same for me. I adore her cuddles, they are warm and fuzzy; really reposing. Wade attention is on the next house, at five meters of our position. My father breathe slowly, pat my arms and prepared to jump. I count the seconds, in silence. Liberty at last, yipee! This journey begin well and will end on a positive note, that's my objective. I smile under my suit, excited to leave this place. Unfortunately, something heavy and solid pulls my weight. What the heck is happening? I look down, four tentacles are around my body. Jesus, they are shiny! The metalic shapes are strong enough to ejected me and lift my corpse in the air. I wanted to take my knife but my fingers are imobilized by this thing. 

 

I strugle, wiggle like a worm to slip away howhever my enemy's power is gigantic. I can't escape, am stuck! This is terrible, i got to find a way to flee. The smoke that i create earlier vanish, whiped by the wind. I watch my captor and it's the robot bear, the tentacles are coming from his mouth. it means that this demon is using his tongue. Eeeeeeeew! First, this is gross. Second, why Ajax decide to combine an octupus and a bear? It makes no sense and isn't cool or clever. Geez this man got a screw loose and a big one. Obviously, the antagonist is very pleased. Satisfaction and mischieft are in his face. The creeps is back, help! I don't wish to be with him, ever. I am not his dirty toy or his slave, i'm the sexy and goofy RedLake. The anti-heroine isn't going to be a prey, i will definitely slice his troat...if i can move. Fuck, i hate this! The british guy snickers, stroke the head of his machine. The silver beast remove the sword in his eye, imediately ate the weapon. Whaaaaaaaaat? This monster can eat metal? It's...smart, i admit it! Waffles changes his strategy, try to cut the animal's paw. Hey there's wires on his leg, maybe dad can slice them. It will be easy and makes another diversion, neat! I didn't have to suggest it, Wade is executing my idea at this moment. The merc use his strenght and agility to attack his foe, manage to cut the strings. Yay, he made it! The black plastic forms are spitting gas instead of a liquid who replaced blood. That's unusual! You won't see that everyday buddy, only in my life. The negative side is it didn't do anything, the artificial intelligence is still in shape. No scratches or damages on his fur, darn it! Dp was so close to hurt him, arg. I feel dissapointed, my hope and courage are low. My particular captor slide one of his tentacles near my neck, a sting is at the point. Oh no, what's this? I am unsecured and stress, is it poison? Please, don't kill me! I am the main character of this fic, it will be stupid if i dissapear. Spare my dignity at least, i can die with some recognition and pride. His long muscle stab my skin, i sense a needle in my veins. Fortunately, he remove it soon after. Phew! I am less anxious, smile and make a grimace. 

 

'' You will never turn me into your slave dickhead! '' 

'' I didn't plan to love. It's much worst than you imagine. '' my foe retort with a mean expression. 

'' Pfffffft yeah sure! '' i add, mockingly. 

'' You will thank me later. '' 

 

Uh...ok? Why he is saying that? It comes from nowhere and doesn't related to anything. I don't get it at...hold on a sec! I am feeling weird, my body is as light as a feather. Wooooooooo my outfit is shrinking, it's funny! **Yujin** , am i dreaming? Is it an hallucination due to the spycy sauce i ate? Am i intoxicated by a random product? Science is a mystery and i am experiencing a uncomon situation. To resume, the cabin and the city are getting bigger, same for the bear and the adults. What's going on? My mutant powers are still there and actives but i am...different. It's really strange! The robot is holding me with less force, depose me on his back. Francis firmly grabs my arm while his adversary is trying to escape. Poor dad, he is trapped too! Deadpool can't punch or slice the demon's paw, my hero is imprison. I look at him, feel weak and sad. Waffles is shocked for some reason then glare at Ajax; his gloves are close to his gun, can't reach his weapon. My handsome and childish parent communicates with his adversary since he can't battle him.  

 

'' What did you do to her? '' 

'' Just a little modification, nothing harmless. '' he said, his smirk increased. 

'' Let my baby go you bastard! '' 

'' I waited so long for this Wade. You see, i found a new lab and a partner. It wasn't pratical, i had a hard...  '' the opponent begin with a theatrical tone. 

'' This old cliche, really? Your not original! '' dad exclaimed with a casual tone. 

'' What? '' 

'' I saw it in a thousands movies, it's so dumb and boring. The villains use it then are defeated in a flash, it's not creative! ''  

'' I see your as imature as always. '' the jerk reply, sight. 

'' It's part of my charm! '' 

 

As the two mans argue, i comprehend my father's comment. It's hilarious, a masterpiece in comedy; loved it! I want to applause him, watch my glove and...woah, he is smaller than i thought. It's weird and...oh no! I finally notices what is the problem, this is freaking bizarre. Reader, i...how can i say this without creeping you? Hum, the thing is...i am different and my body is change, like entirely. I am transformed into a kid, a six or seven years old precisely. Crazy right? I am younger, my hair is shorter and my muscles too. The positive side is that i'm still in my costume, Mini-RedLake is there buddy! Picture me but smaller and cuter, got it? That's how i look currently, ta-daaaaa. Gosh this is embarassing! I wanted to have an epic fight against the mad scientist and kill this douchebag, wrong. I am a child now and can't do anything to help my father. This is a rough day pal, especially for Dp. The merc is having a rude time battleing the machine, plus his ancient enemy is back. Our joy is eliminated in a dash POOF no more happyness except for Ness and CAI. I miss them so much, at least they are protected. Their lives are safe unlike mine even if i am partially imortal. I sort of forgot my state ha ha, i'm a silly girl. Forgive me my friend, i didn't do it on purpose. Mister product placement is still holding my tiny arm with strenght and stricness. Someone is naughty! He won't recieve gifts at Christmas...althought this goon can build pratically anything. I guess it isn't a big deal for him, also Francis has a artistic side. I strangely appreciate it partner, honestly! For a antagonist, this guy has qualities and questionable motives as well. I won't deny that soap belly is entirely foolish, he isn't a complete failure either. Who knows that our enemy is capable of great small things like theses, it's nearly a record. I am fascinated by his abilities...can't search the logic behind my feeling or whatever it is. Geez this is special in a way  **Nakama.**   I had to escape even though it will be difficult, more than before since i'm a child. My forces and agility are lower, damn it! Deadpool will be devour by a robot bear and i will stay with his nemesis. This is a nightmare and a disaster! As if my father and i didn't have a lot already! I am weak, can't hurt this machine despite my efforts. Dad is in danger! It's my job to save him, i am his comrade in fun. Nobody will separate us especially not a pervert! Ajax is one, don't say the contrary. Can't proof that this man is normal after what he did to me. This moron intentionally tries to seduce me! He also whip me, use a bunch of devices to tortured me for his pleasure. It was painful! Mate, this hole situation is far worst than all the previous ones (My accent is american apparently!) Wanna know the most horrific part? My memories, they are modified by the product from the mechanical animal. This beast inject something in my blood! The liquid is erasing my souvenirs of peoples in my family and my friends. I ignore how it's possible howhever it's happening! Remember my visit at Al's home, the bar with Weasel and the manor when i broke the statues? Say goodbye to thoses moments cause they are gone. It's like i didn't do theses activities or had the conversations. The infos are burned, totally pulverizes, out of my cells. What the hell? It's super tragic! Author, can't you use your magic to change it? I don't want to forget them, noooooooooo! Let my memories intacts! They represent my past, my life, the persons i love. I will keep the souvenirs at any...too late! My mental forces are beated by the unknown serum, the faces of Daddy's comrades dissapear. I feel empty and weird, can't focus on saving Waffles. Why? Because another sad detail is occuring. Brace yourself and be brave! It's Wade turn to vanish from my heart and my mind. Yep, i am literally loosing my memories about him. He will be a stranger to me, doesn't exist anymore. You two are still here luckily but i'm affraid that it won't last. You will proably leave me too, i don't want that. I like you guys, your my team members in this adventure. Our relations aren't over yet, this isn't farewell. I don't wish to loose you, no! I am aware that your not guilty, this tragedy is there because of the british man. It isn't your objectives, i trust you! I...i am lost once more and dizzy. A new sensation arrived in my spirit, what is it? I didn't feel her in the past, it's not love or empathy. It can't be madness, anger or any emotions similar to depression. I am in a maze, lonely and unconforted. My brain is in a puddle of mud, my adversary's face replace all the others peoples i use to know. His presence is the unique one in my heart, nobody else matters. Fuck, this is baddder than i thought! I am powerless face to this invention, the antagonists got me at their mercy. 

 

My hero is slowly fading out of my head, i don't recognize the man under the robot's foot. Who is he? What is his name? Do you know it writer? Oh it's Wade, i like it! It sounds simple and beautiful too...i suppose. I never met him so i can't judge this adult, he seems nice. Woah, his eyesbrows are frowned and he looks very furious. The guy in the red suit is glaring at his opponent. Hey, it's my father! What is he doing here? Why are we on a roof? I don't understand! Author, explain it to me because this is bizarre. Daddy is laughing at his prey, his tone is impolite and mocking. Malice is in his eyes as he stared at his prisoner. The goofy man is mumbleing, raising his hands toward me. I am confuse so i ignore him, observe the sky. The stars are shiny and falling, wow! This is so pretty, magical! I watch the show while the trapped clown is speaking to my father. His tone is angry and his fists are closed, shaking.  

 

'' Your gonna pay for this Francis! '' 

'' I'll be back for your wife Wilson, goodbye! '' he add, smiling. 

 

Dad order to his giant bear to fly, rockets are on his feet and flames burst out of his paws. Woah, it's cool! The animal is floating above the ground, gradually leave the building. His adversary grabs a sword, launch her at us. The robot catch it in his teeth then munch the metal. Whaaaaaaaaaat? This machine can eat this material? Amazing! My father is a genius, he made it himself. I wish i had his talent! This is great miss uh...what was your name? You didn't told me....ok. Sorry i didn't ask you before. I guess i forget it ha ha! Reader, are you a girl or a boy? It isn't the time to question you, i'm just curious. If it bothers you, i will do it later. Deal? Yay, thank's a lot partner! I focus on the name of the funny man...his last name i mean. Wilson heh? Sounds original and stylish, i like it. So, this guy full name is Wade Wilson; pretty! I smile and wave to the stranger, wonder if he is a hero or a villain. He surely planned to fight daddy, it means that this adult is a bad guy. On the other side, mister Wilson looks desperate and ready to rescue me. Why? I never saw him in my past! This person is not in my family but seems to know who i am. This is super strange and unusual! Hey since our foe is in a suit, he might got a fancy anti-hero name. What is it? Deadpool? It's funny and ridiculous too, i love it though; can't explain the reason. It doesn't ring a bell, is unfamiliar to me as well. I got to say, it's very creative and i like his costume. The colors are flashy, his belt looks confy and his boots...wow! Impress by the style of his outfit, i gaze at him then giggles. I even applause, smile under my mask. Uh...i have one? Ooooooooh i didn't notice it untill now, i'm wearing a costume. Why is it similar to Wade's suit? Did dad sew it for me? Was it a gift for my birthday? When did i recieve or buy it? Gosh this is confusing! My toughts are a bit mixed, unsure. A pool of jello is floating in my head, i don't know what to respond reader. Sorry to ask you this...are we related? I don't remember anything about you except that we speaked. It's weird, i got the feeling that we were friends. Writer, do you agree? I knew this seems logic to you! I am not crazy, wohoo! Excited and happy, i almost scream of joy. I retain my envy to not disturb daddy, driving the machine is difficult. We can fall and be hurt, this is aweful! It won't occur, i will protect us and the silver animal. Our flying comrade is leaving this place, mister Wilson gives me a sad look and yell. 

 

'' I WILL SAVE YOU KITTEN! '' 

 

Why he is calling me that? I never met this stranger but can't hide my confort. I am weirdly reasured that he said this phrase. I can't explain the reason, it's only...somehow appeasing. I am less stress and hyper tired. Our adventure, whatever it is, is finish. I hope we will arrived home soon, i am hungry! I didn't eat during a while, my stomach is growling. I turn and wanted to demand a snack, apple juice sounds fine. I like this drink, it's sweet! Not sure that i can taste any special drinks like alcohol, i am too young. I'm seventh years old, am not a teenager. Also, dad will never permit me to try it. This is unfair! He can have some but not me, i'm his daughter. I should got a few rewards no? Who am i talking to? Author, your here but there was another person right? Who was she or he? It's a secret, ok! I won't repeat it to anyone, i promise. I watch the sky, to help me wait. I yawn, exhausted then depose my head on my father's shoulder. My parent didn't push me, gently tap my hair. He speak but i am attract by darkness, can't heard his voice. I rapidly fall asleep, wonder why he didn't sing a lullaby or say ' I love you!' Daddy must really like his job. I won't disobey him, his work is important and i understand it...a little. I am excited to see his creations, it will be fun! Did he made another robot? A cute soda character who is also a vacum? There's a bunch of possibilities, it will be hard to discover all of them. While we are on the path, i had a dream. It was...how can i describe it? Super bizarre yeah that's it! I will explain it to you! In my magical journey...well during her; I was with the man in the red suit, in a manor with other peoples. Hey i recognize them, it's the new X-mens. There's the shiny grandpa and Yukio, Spiky grumpy too. What was her name? It's unusual but i think that i know this person. I never saw her or talk to the heroine althought feel like we are related. Waaaaaa this is freaky! Imagine me being friend with one of them, it will be so cool. Not sure it will happen, too bad! I would be happy if a member of the X-mens was my buddy. Maybe theses peoples were my partners, it's possible. After all, i am a heroine! I surely visit their home with my father or saw the powerful persons in the street. Anything is a fantasy for me, my creativity is huge. I am pratically an artist, it's impressive! To resume my dream, i was at a party and the others organized it for me, drink cocktails and mess with mister Wilson. The ambience was full of charity, politeness and tender. I felt at my place, close to the strangers as if we were a family. It's so special author! I loved it and hope it will continue the next night, it's going to be amusing. I am excited! I stretch my gloves, observe where i am. Oooooh...uh ok, i'm in a large room and the robot bear is sleeping on a carpet. The tissue is golden and blue, stripes are on it (Fancy!) I look around, very curious. The bed is enough big for two kids, woah! No lamps are on a round table, no chairs are inside either. There's no signs of furnitures except a wardrobe and an empty shelf. It's monotone, boring! Who decorate this room? I doubt that it's daddy, perhaps a painter did it when he buy the house. Hmmm it's a lab, not anything else; i made a mistake. I get on my feet, gambol toward the giant machine. His snort is loud, the corners of the carpet are moving as the animal breathe. Poor fellow, he must be exhausted! I wonder what is name is, i can give one to him. I won't report it to my father, it's our secret. Keep it safe writer kay? Promise you will be sneaky and prudent. Yay, thank you! You are a fantastic women and older than me, wiser too. I like you! Your advices will be practical when if i am in danger. Not certain because i'm not human...i think. This is complicated, i...i don't know what to do for now. You are my only friend here...the huge beast too of course. He seems protective and kind, i'm sure i can count on his help. I wonder where is mom, i didn't saw her sooner. Maybe she is with mister Wilson, it's possible! If yes, why? I doubt that this man is evil but is he her partner? Did they works together? I better ask daddy and...shoot, my parent is busy. I can't bother him! It's pointless to disturb a brillant scientist during his experiments. It won't be polite of me either plus i am not convinced that he will appreciate it. This is unfair! I just found a problem and we need to resolve it, it's urgent! Ok, i will see him; i don't care if he won't listen. I will try anyway, are you by my side author? Hooray! Thank you so much for your support! You and i are a team, almost invicinbles like heroes. Isn't it fun?

 

The road is long to reach the laboratory, mostly because i never explore this house before. Ha ha...sorry! I can't promise that we won't get lost, everything is gigantic inside; a real maze wow! I will be reasured if the bear comes, he can't stay alone. Beside, someone has to take care of me since my father is occupy. I walk next to the sleeping animal, tap his back. The creature snif, turn and land on his paws (What a cute guy!) I re-do my gest fives times, no reaction. Throwing water at him will make my guardian angry or broke his sensors. Bad idea Shani! What can i do to awake my comrade? Hey i could climb on his fur and stroke his ears. It should function if i...we are lucky. This is important and i am bored so let's go on an adventure! Don't be scared writer, i will protect us from any risks or lava...unless there's no pool full of this liquid inside. This sort of product is super dangerous for our health, it can kill us too yikes! Picturing it is entertaining, i nearly loose my focus. Calm down Shani, you have to speak with your father. Wake your special advisor and go see him, the stage is shining and calling your name! I encourage myself over and over, am attracted by the metalic beast. I tickles his round ears then delicately scratch his belly, tap his paws. The huge bear open his eyes, dive in mine. No malice or rage in them, he seems...happy. I guess this creature is pacific, yay! He won't attack me, phew i'm reasured! It would be so scary if this machine jump on me, my bones will be crushed and reduce in pieces. This device is surely strong, even more than daddy. I won't be surprised if he is able to lift an entire house. I'm curious to see it and very excited! Sounds fun heh? That's what i thought! You and i get along well author, our relation is blooming like a rose. It's a poetic metaphore to represent our links and i like her a lot! And you? We'll pursuit our chat another day, i will find a name for my protector. Hmm Pooh is cute but won't fit him; same for Norm; it's too obvious and a bit ugly. Kenai and Koda are fine, too subtle! Oh i got it, Yogi! It's perfect and nostalgic, i'm sure that he will love it too. Yay, i made it! I'm a nice girl, a good kid. I hope that Santa will offer me gifts this Christmas, didn't decide what i want except peace on earth and joy for everyone. I like this Hollyday, it's one of my favorites. I am super jolly, hum a catchy song. The music in my mind stop because the bear growl, his noise isn't worry or angry. I bend down, verify if he hit his paw on a wall. No it' ok, no bruises or scratches there. Phew, i am reasured!  

 

'' What is it? '' 

'' Groar row! '' 

 

I don't understand him, it's gonna be hard to speak together. How can i do it? Maybe the animal can write on paper sheets? Nah, it will ruin them and must be difficult to move a pencil with giant fingers. His claws are huge, their size is the triple of my hands wow! I decide to continue our chat since it is relaxing and fun too; keep a polite atitude, i don't want to make the robot mad; he is my ally and very sweet. I like him! I stroke his ears and hold his giant head in my tiny arms, a sight of relief leave my lips. My guardian allow me to cuddle him, even make a sound similar to a chuckle.  

 

'' You are my best friend! '' i say with a honest tone.       

 '' Grumpf! '' 

 

I think it means ' Thank you! ' in bear. I love Yogi, he is so nice with me.  Hey it rhyme, i have a poet side neat! Daddy will be impress by it and proud that i found a name for his machine...well i wish he will be. How long is his work? Does my parent has to stay alone every day? Every weeks? If yes, this is sad! Don't worry author, i will do anything to confort him. I am small but will repair this mess, you'll see. Watch us run and begin a rescue mission, my metal savior and i are on the case. We won't fail, never! The giant creature and i are a team and buddies, no obstacles will prevent us to reach victory. Him and i are prudent and alert, ready to help my father. I know that he is occupy, he can't always do his job. Sometimes, playing with your family is fun and what you need. That's what i desire, to talk with dad. I won't force him to listen to me and can't, the adult won't listen. It's worth a try and i wll finish my goal hooray! I end our hug and gently pat my protector's head then jump on his back. It's faster and amusing to travel like this, plus i am sure that Yogi loves my compagny. Yay! It's nice that i am not completely alone in this huge house, also the lab seems as big as a maze. I can get lost easely in this messy place, yikes! Sounds spooky but my watcher is here and ready to assure my safety at anytime and anywhere (Lucky me!) I am so glad that he is here, adore this device...hum robot sorry. I made a mistake here ha ha, forget her ! It's silly and not important so let's surpass this eror. I will do my best to not do it later, can't promise it though. My shiny comrade gambol on the path, slide on carpets and reach dad's study in four minutes. Wow, he is super smart and quick! My special friend used his sense of smell to track my father's odor, it worked! Our duo is next to him, my parent is on a chair near a large desk. There's metal pieces in his hands, i wonder what it is. I am too curious, left my companion and go speak to him. I stand at his right, caught. He didn't hear me so i tap his shoulder, my methos is effective. The scientist turn and his eys dive in mines, woah he seems serious! I didn't imagine that his job matters that much for him; must be really particular. I blush, my fingers are crossed as i begin to talk. 

 

'' What are you doing? '' i ask, point the object. 

'' Modifying this mechanic, it goes in the bear's heart. '' 

'' Is it to help him? '' i add, bend my head. 

'' Yes love, this will allow my machine to find your mother. '' he add with a sneaky smile. 

'' Where is she? '' 

'' With Wade Wilson. '' dad respond, a grin on his face. 

'' Why? '' i question, more intrigue.  

'' This miserable insect steal her. She fall in love with him because i was working a lot apparently. '' 

'' I can talk to this man if you want. Maybe he will accept that mom will return with us. '' 

'' It's useless! This fool hypnotized her and now, we are alone. '' 

'' So...it's his fault why she is gone? '' i reply, find it sad. 

'' Indeed sweetie! You see, i build this robot to track mutants. '' he respond, almost whispering. 

'' Mutants exist? That's incredible! '' i said with an excited tone. 

'' I agree. '' 

'' Is mister Wade a mutant? '' 

'' Precisely and a evil one, he is a criminal. '' he warned me with a strict tone. 

'' A killer? '' i say, shocked. 

'' Exactly. Stay away from this man, your safe with me. '' dad answer, stroke my cheek. 

 

Wow, this is really amazing! I didn't know that Wade was a real mutant. What are his powers? I want to discover them soon! Hey if i can leave the house, maybe i will find him then we will talk. Yogi can help, with his sense of smell; my friend is able to locate the man in the red suit. It's easy for him, the animal can recognize his odor; i think that my partner smell mister Wilson when we were on the roof. Yay, i'm going on an adventure; it will be fun! I am ready to take on any villains, not alone of course. I got my trustworthy companion, nothing will arrest our team. We are nearly incinvicle and super strong too! I am amused by my own creativity during four minutes then i realise something. Hold on a second...my father just told me that this guy is a murderer. Soooooo....he isn't gentle? I don't understand! Why mom will fall in love with a killer? It makes no sense! Ok wait...i need to figure this out...somehow. If i got it right; my mother is with the man in a red suit, daddy create Yogi to track him and we are going to save her? If it's true, he can count on my help! I won't dissapoint him, never! There's one tiny problem howhever, i doubt that my parent will only comunicate with our adversary. He will surely use violence to rescue mom, oh no! This is terrible, poor mister Wilson. He is a anti-hero? Whaaaaaaaat? Are you sure? I believe you, this man can't be evil like dad explained. Something is wrong here, he is lying! In fact, the bear is not here to protect me but to kill Deadpool ( _That was his name?_ ) No no, it can't be happening! Beside, it won't entirely resolve the issue. I'm certain that the clown has a logic reason to love my mother. She must be beautiful, kind and funny. Thoses are great qualities and very attractive too. If i met a boy similar to her, i definitely will fall for him. I decide that my next mission is to talk with mr pool, it's a silly nickname; i like it! This adult isn't a criminal, he is a anti-hero. Basically, our opponent is half-bad and half-good. Our chances to fix the situation are high, neat! I will try to convince my father to listen to me but he won't. Alright, it's not that dramatic. Maybe i am a mutant too, what are my abilities? I am imune to bullets, bombs, fire and explosions? It's so cool! My agility is extraordinairy and my reflexes are increased? Awesome! Thank's for sharing the informations with me, it's generous of you and useful. This is real? Yahoo! Iif i'm one of them, i got to create a fancy name. I already have a costume, i must hide my identity to the citizens. If they know that daddy is a villain, the police will chase us in town during days. It isn't a life for our family, nope! I will assist him howhever not if he planned to hurt Pool-boy. I will chat with this man and ask him to let mom go, things will be fine. I hope that Yogi will stay by my side, i can watch the robot so he won't attack Wade. My friend is nice! I will teach manners to my partner, he will become obedient and wise. Not sure that dad will allow it, i won't tell him. This is a secret between us! Keep it and don't reveal our deal to anyone else. Can i count on you? Fantastic! We get along together, it's fun! Our relation is sincere and soft like a pillow full of flowers. I know, it's a little strange! My imagination just create this picture in my head. I am not joking! Another thing before i speak to daddy, are you a goddess? You are half-human? Nice! What magic do you use? Telepathy and modifying life? This is amazing! I hope you can teach me to...oh it's not possible for me, ok. Thank's anyway author! I am happy that your here, i feel lonely even if Yogi is there. It seems like my father love his job too much, he isn't talking to me. It's been fives minutes already and dad is ignoring me. He is playing with the machine, the shape is similar to a sphere. There's tiny lights on her, blue and yellow. I don't see a switch or a lever, no code device either. Hmm how can it be deactivate? I am curious, i want to solve the mystery. I bounce on the floor, beg my parent to explain how the engine works. Like i expected, the scientist is busy and doesn't hear me. Aaaaawwww no! I will do anything to talk with him even if it will make the british man angry. I don't care, i am his kid and deserve explanations. Do you agree? Yay, i knew you will find it unfair too. I can't read your mind howhever am able to guess your reactions...well some of them. It's magical and special! I tap his shoulder and stroke his hair, no result. Ha, i won't give up yet! 

 

I tickle his ears, scratch the back of his chin and bump it with my elbow. Still no reaction, uh? Wow, daddy is super occupy; a bit much too. I will warm him, i want to discover the secrets of the machine. After all, it can search and locate mutants right? I am one so i deserve to know infos about this device. He can't ignored me, i'm his child. Also, finding mom is my mission and i'm gonna rescue her. I will speak with Deadpool, he will understand i'm sure. This guy isn't a hero but is gentle, more than my parent. Yeah, i said it and am unashamed! It's true, you can't deny it writer. I am not lying and you are aware of it, don't pretend that it's the oposite cause i won't believe you. Ha, in your face sucker! I win this unimportant fight, deal with it and cry in a corner liek a baby. I intentionally insult you, it's imature and useless; so what? I am still the champion, yahoo! Victory for me, na na na na. I am super happy, could sing but it will disturb dad and i'm not sure that he will like it. I better be careful and let Yogi warn his master, yep this will do the trick! I whisper something to the bear and the robot follow my order (What a nice animal!) My shiny giant companion tip toe, arrived behind his creator and rapidly pull the chair. BAM the adult fall on the ground, drop the item. I catch it, observe the object as a grin rise on his face. Uh-oh, this isn't good! I am in trouble, yikes! It was a bad idea in the end, why did i think of it? I am so dumb and naive, ugh! I regret my decision now, swallow my saliva. Fear is filling my heart, i am paralyze and can't flinch or blink. My muscles are imobiles, i am a statue. The british man get on his feet, glare at me and advance. Oh no, please! Don't hit me, it was an accident and not my fault. I did it to attract your attention, i didn't want to hurt him. My parent walk faster then stop at twelve centimeters of my position. I chuckle and blush, a little embarass by my act. His hands firmly grabs mine, his eyesbrows are frowned. I am scared, what will he do? If my father yell at me, it's alright because i derange his work and it's impolite. His reaction is comprehensive, i admit it! Can't hide my teror, his expression is spooky! The tall man snatch the machine from my hands then balance his. SLAM i recieve a huge hit on my cheeks, it hurt a lot! The impact is so high and powerful that i fall on the floor. His glare is intense when he looked at me. 

 

'' Don't touch my stuff! '' 

 

Dad is furious, rage is on his face and won't go away. I...i can't believe it, he just punch me! Ok, my prank wasn't funny but it's not a reason to be violent. All i desire is to speak, nothing more. I didn't ask him to build a time-travel engine or something complicated. Why did he react this way? I don't understand, am in shock and tears are falling on my suit. I remove my mask, stared at the adult for a moment. He is totally unaware that his gest is painful, find it normal apparently. What a jerk! My father treated me like a slave, it's crazy! Yogi come at my side, lick my skin then growl at his master. The bear is conforting me, how nice of him! This pet is wonderful and my only friend here, i know nobody else except you author. I will never forget you, i promise! Your a fantastic person, kind and honest; always there to give me advices and compliments. I like you, sincerely! Thank's a lot partner, you are incredible and my ally too. We formed an excellent team heh? Our relations has no bounds unlike my tolerance. For exemple, i don't accept what occur. The fact that my father, who is supposed to be patient and delicate, purposely hit his kid is intolerable. For an act that cruel, i should call the police but won't. Why? Because it will make things worst and i don't want to go to jail. I can't run from the house, it's a maze! The rooms are so similar, there's a millions doors and coridors here; i am not kidding! It's nearly impossible to flee from this place. Is there an entire laboratory here? I guess, wow that's impressive! I am amazed by this revelation, my sorrow is less large than before. The pain is slowly reducing, what a relief! I am almost cure, my powers are very practical; i am glad to got them. I stroke my injured muscle while my companion lick my fingers. It tickles, i laugh and hug his head. His creator speak agin, his tone is still angry. 

 

'' Bring Shani to her room, hurry! '' 

 

Yogi hesitate during a minute then obey, i go on his back and we leave the room. Dad return to his occupation or hobby, whatever it is named i don't care! I am furious at him and a bit sad as well. He was super rude with me, his purpose makes no logic. Like i explained, i wanted to chat but he didn't agree. It's not that important compare to building a strange machine. I only discovered that it's for tracking peoples like me, that's basically it. No other clues on this thing! I can't share them with you buddy, i appologise for this mistake. Hey it isn't my fault and you know it perfectly! Daddy was mean with me and for no reason...no valuable one. I can't stand his atitude! If mister Pool was here, i'll be safe and happy. Imagine him and me, playing hide and seek in a park or eating tacos. This would be fun! I'm convinced that this man will never hurt me, i can trust him! My father lie to me to 'protect' mom, yeah sure! It's for his own dreams or ambitions. He won't do it for our family, only for him. What a selfish person! To be honest pal, i suspect the scientist to be a criminal. Why? Someone who used a giant metalic bear isn't a hero, nope! Also, his house is a labyrinth wich is hyper bizarre. Who will live in a place like this? Nobody except insane peoples and perverts! I'm seven years old and this word is comon for me...somehow. Can't tell you exaclty the details, it is normal. Don't ask questions cause i can't answer them, you will loose your time; let's skip it. Beside, it's pointless and will distract us. We shall forget it and quick, go on it's easy! I encouraged you while my companion is slowly walking in our home; intrigued, i observe carefully the furnitures and decorations. There's a tons of round tables with lamps on it, golden carpets, a few plants similar to cactus (Yuck!) I also notice doors, a lot of them! Yikes, how many did the last owners of the house build? There's so much that i can count them, i am not kidding writer. Like i told you before, this is a maze and a huge one. I won't be able to find my room, all the entries looks the same. Gosh, it's really surprising! I am a bit intimidate and stress, how can i escape this place? I am starting to loose hope then my watcher make a cut noise. It's like a purr, very adorable! He is conforting me, it's so gentle. His attention is charming, made me smile. I hug Yogi...again, stroke his ears. Woah they are cold! The metal is freezing, why? Is he sick? I hope not because it will be bad! I never had a pet and don't know how to take care of him. It will be a problem if my friend has a fever. Robots can be damages too, not only our species. It's incredible, i ignored it untill now. On the path, i didn't talk but want to thank my partner. He is as delicate as mom, seems super kind and loyal. Also, the beast has feelings just like humans. This machine is fully charged...uh where does the energy goes? Did my comrade has to eat metal pieces? How does it work? Any ideas author? I am a little lost here, need explanations because it's complicated. I am not a brillant person unlike my father or a scientist; this is all new to me. I scratch my hair and yawn, tiredness is filling my body. My legs itches, are heavy too. They are made of ciment or what? A fuzzy sensation enter in my heart, devour my strenght. My eyes begin to close by themselves, i try to stay awake howhever it's difficult! My head bends down, i lift her then she lowered again. BAM my chin hit the bear's fur...or hard skin ha ha! Silly me, i mistake it for real hairs. I heard a whimp, it seems anxious and full of tragedy. It's Yogi, i think that he's crying. Poor him! He must be stress and worry for me. I desire to reasured my guardian but can't, i am exhausted. It's freaking rough to focus when my entire body is as heavy as a bag of bricks. Please writer, use your magic! I don't wish to abandon my friend! Oh and i want to see my room, i only visit her one time; it's not much. Exploring this place will allow me to execute a plan...when i will finish one.

 

For the moment, i am suck by darkness and space. It's strange and entertaining, a dream is begining as i fall; almost fainted. My body drops, hit something solid but it didn't hurt. What is it? It's familiar, i doubt that daddy come and catched me. He is totally concentrated on the device, humpf what a selfish man! The adult is a bad parent, i wish that mom was there. She miss me a lot! When can we be reunited? Soon i hope, i will give her a hug if it happen. I completely ignore where though, and you author? Don't tell me, it's a surprised! I had to find it myself, it's very important! Keep this secret kay? I am counting on you, it's your mission; fulfill her untill the end. Deal? Yay, thank you pal! Glad you are still here, yep! My conscience is visiting the land of fantasies and dreams. Oooooooh it's gonna be epic especially if i am with Deadpool. This guy was special and his costume is cool, the stranger seems generous and sweet. I remember they way he looked at me when dad and left the roof, Dp was so sad. He even call me kitten, why? Do you know him writer? If yes, this is great! You two are friends or...oh, he can't see you.  Your like a ghost heh? I'm sorry, if i can do anything to increase your moral; tell me. I am here for you buddy, will always be!  Let's continue with my problem...well tiny issue i mean. I will describe it with less details than a book, ahem! So, in my magical quest; i was with...      


	7. Hello memories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in my room with Yogi, a bit bored. Dad wasn't gentle and patient with me, he was also violent and for no reason. I don't like it! I will flee from our home and find Deadpool, this man will help me to save mom for sure! I can trust him more than my parent, it's super weird!

In my dream; I was with mister Pool (Silly nickname ha ha!) We were in a school, a gym precisely. I was wearing my costume and beating a boy; he had huge muscles and was strong. The teenager kicked my belly, punched my face and thrown me at a wall. The impact seems so real that i grin in my sleep! I am not joking author, i won't lie to you; your my best friend and Yogi too. This robot has a pure heart despite being scary and gigantic. I am so glad that my guardian is here, he will protect me. Our team will locate mom, rescue her! I won't abandon my parent in an unknown place even if she is with a good guy. Yeah, Dp isn't a hero; i forgot...whoops! Anyway, i was beated by a mean kid; others were watching and encouraged me. How nice of them! I manage to kill my adversary, somehow. This is incredible! This is reality, not a fantasy; hey it rhyme, i got a poetic side! My legs were hurt, i was bleeding. The fight with the bully was hard howhever i win! I got out of the gymnasium, left the students and arrived near a locker. I hide inside it while the janitor cleaned the floor, it took a while and annoyed me. Let's skip this part and pursuit with the positive stuff. I ran and found the red clown in a closet, fainted. Who did this to my ally? I was worry, put Deadpool on my back and begin to walked away when the principal saw our duo. I was affraid because police officers were with her! I swallowed my saliva, steped forward as they menaced me. I purposely ignored their commands, advance in their direction. The cops pointed their guns and shoot. The bullets flies and crossed my chest, i glared at the mans ; started to run. After this chilling tale, a bright light blinded my vision and i woke up. It's already over? The story was full of action, it was perfect for a thriller movie (Yahoo!) I complained a little, it awake my companion; the tall machine mumble. He's rolling on a carpet. Charmed by his movement, i get on my feet and joined him. I stroke his sparkly ears, do the same for his chin. My hands reached his belly, a sound similar to a laugh escape his mouth. Someone isn't imune to tickles! The fight is on, i'll win cause i am not sensitive! Wich music will fit the mood? Got any ideas author? No? It's alright, i will fine one. I'm certain that Yogi will be happy to listen to a song. It is decided, i will offer a tune for my comrade. I know, i will pick '' Believer! '' from Smash mouth. The melody is talking about a man in love with a girl and he isn't sure to tell her his feelings but wanted to believe the women. 

I complimented myself and a smile illuminates my face. My pet notice it, makes a cheerful noise. I cuddle his head, place my arms around her. My mutants powers are there; increased my reflexes and movements. No villains will kill me except if they shoot my brain or my heart. Not sure that theses parts are imune to weapons. Perhaps fire, thunder, ice, poison and lava can't hurt them! I clear my troat and caught. My act didn't bother the bear, he sniffed the carpet; looking for clues i guess. Uh...about what? Identifying my odor could be useful but i don't see why my companion will smell the floor. The beast looks like a dog, it's funny! I concentrate on the song, my sweet voice filled the air as i hum the firsts notes then words appeared. This melody is for Yogi and you author, enjoy the show! I modify the lyrics, they can reflect my emotions. I hope you'll like this performance. I let my passion fly around us, the music plays in my mind. I put my heart and soul in the song! My foot stomp the ground while i begin to sing. Allow me to amazed you writer! As i begin, the mechanical bear hum the notes like if he already knew the music.  

 

_I didn't imagine that you will hide the truth,_

_only to assure my safety._

_It makes no sense, is very rude too!_

_Daddy explain what's going on becaaaauuuuuse._

 

_For me you are, a big ugly lyer._

_It's not gentle to keep your secrets._

_Tell me everythiiiiiiinnng,_

_i am your daughter and deserve to know it yeah._

 

_Why do you desperately want to kill Deadpool?_

_He seems like a super nice guy!_

_Not certain that he stole mom,_

_or hypnotized her._

_This isn't one of his poweeeeeeeers._

 

_Sadly you are, a dumb evil lier._

_It won't change unless you apologise_

_and reveal the hiiiiiiiinnnnnnts._

_I can't believe you dad, sorry but it's true!_

 

_For me you are a big cruel lier,_

_please consider my anxiety and worries._

_I can't trust you anymore no no nooooooooo!_

_This is terrible especially for your wife. I miss her so much!_

 

 

When i finished my song, my watcher stand on his paws like a human and...applause? Since when he's able to do this? I suppose that daddy learn it to him. I totally ignored that Yogi can do this gest! The beast sit on the carpet. I bow and passed a hand in my hair. Yikes, i removed my mask yesterday. Where is he? I looked everywhere for my accessorie, it isn't on a table or under my bed. This piece of clothing is really important for me, i will be sad if he dissapear. I searched my object in the room during an hour, finally notice it. The mask is under a pillow! I replace it correctly, cover my face. This place is a prison! I don't remark any window, the only entry is the door. Daddy is worry for me, maybe too much! I'm not a prisoner or his slave, i am his kid. Can't the scientist take care of me? We are supposed to be a family and love each other. Apparently this man likes his job more than his child, this is cruel! I need some explanations, this concerns me after all! Hang on a second, i realised something. My dream, what's the message in it? Is it premonitory? Will i go in a school with Deadpool and kill a teenager? This is crazy, i'm not strong enough to beat someone older than me even with weapons. I'll loose and end in a hospital. Now that i think about it, i could win the fight! It's easy, i got my mutants powers. Dad said i was one, it means that i have abilities. I chuckles wich attracted my companion's attention. He deposed his nose on my fingers, slide on them. I stroke his silver head, smile to him then continue to cuddle my friend. I'm less sad but still desire to met mister Wilson. I mean re-met this man since i already did it. Perhaps he knows where mom is. If she's with the anti-hero, i'm reasured. I am happy to being able to talk to her again!

 

I shared my plan with the mechanical animal, he agreed to help me. Yay, this is great! I'm going on a trip in town with Yogi, this will be fun to speak to peoples. Wait...bad idea! They will be scared of me if the adults discover that i am a mutant. I got to keep this secret, it's important. Ok, new plan! Phase one, find Wade's house. Step two, explained the hole situation and what my fake father is making. Step three, becomes his ally. I can do this, am not alone! I could also meet the X-mens if i visit the manor, cool! I'm certain that my partner can locate it with his sense of smell. This machine can do almost anything and is super agile. I am in good hands...or paws in this case. I choose to repeat my strategy to the robot. My watcher nods, goes near the window; open her with his teeth. The animal passed his body, fly above the ground. I joined him, run and jump. I land on his back, asked my companion to bring us to mister Wilson; my guardian rushed in the sky. We float near a tons of buildings, stayed close to the roofs. Our objective is to be discreet, don't steal anything or scared the citizens. It's alright, Yogi and i won't go to jail! I got everything in control and my partner is there to protect me. The bear isn't sniffing the traces of our target. Why? The machine could do it easely before. The red man isn't hiding like a coward, Wade is a good person; i'm convinced. As our duo is dancing with the wind, i remarked that i got my colorful costume. Can't wait to show it to my parent, she will be astonished. I looked at my belt, remark that there's two little knives and...grenades? Since when they were here? Did daddy give them to me? I try to fucus, can't remember a thing. Well the positive side is that i'm going to talk to mom. I'm excited to see her, will explain what's wrong with my captor. The lady will understand, talked to him then we will be reunited.

 

I can be friend with the goofy clown too, wonder if my futur ally knows a tons of jokes. My curiosity is stimulated by a fuzzy sensation. What is it? Oh pride? I guess your right author! I decide to observe the city, stayed tranquill while my partner floats. Luckily, the robot doesn't use speed and will not make me sick (How nice of him!) This beast is an angel, almost a prince if he was human. I picture my comrade with long silver hair, yellow eyes; wearing a white armor with a blue cape. It's fancy, i like it! I let my creativity distracted me untill a noise appear. What's happening? Is there a thief? A murderer? I questioned the machine, my guardian looks down. I mimic his gest and saw a terrible thing. Two mens are beating an old women, she's black and wearing glasses. They are stealing her money and kicking their prey. I got to help this lady! I told to my courageous friend to land in the alley, behind garbages cans. He nod then follows my order, deposed me on the ground. I grabed one of my knifes and get out of our hiding. The adults notices me, snickers and examine my outfit. I ignored their evil laughs, pointed my weapon at them. 

 

'' Let this lady alone! '' i said with a furious tone. 

'' Isn't it adorable Fred? The police send a girl after us! '' the first reply, gigleing. 

'' It's aweful, we are trapped! What could we do against her? '' 

 

They pretended to be scared, laugh like idiots. I stared at their victim, the old women is nearly crying. Poor her! I'll save this person, gonna kill theses morons and see mom later. I frown my eyesbrowns, looked behind me. Yogi's ears are next to a green furniture, what is the name of this thing? Bah it doesn't matter! My responsability is to rescue the stranger, nothing will stop me; i'm a mutant! Ha, theses bullies don't know it; i can use it as an element of surprise. I'm sure that the duo will try to attack me, i will pretend to be hurt then kick their butts. My fists are closed, a grin rise on my face. Geez this will be hard! Dealing with theses dangerous mans is a huge chalenge for me; i can't deny it! Pffff i am not scared! Beside, my ally is by my side and will terrorize them. Can't wait to see the fear on their faces! I hold the blade of my knife in my glove, prepare to attack. My strategy is; launching my item at the first guy's belly, do a flip and punch his nose. If i suceed, i will cut the other adult's neck and probably his clothes too. I breathe deeply, gived a reasuring look to the black women and execute my idea. I pretend to charge at my adversaries, they both balanced their arms and desire to hit me. Ha ha, the boys missed! My agility is increasing, i throw my knife in the tallest guy's chest. That's gonna hurt! My opponent scream because of the pain, yell an insult howhever his words doesn't affect me. His comrade kicked my head with his boot then bites my left arm. I don't feel anything, am not suffering. His attack is so lame, totally uneffective! My powers cured my wound in seconds. No signs of scars on my skin. My outfit is really solid! Is there metal inside? If yes, this is amazing and very practical. I smirk under my mask, defy the stranger and picked my second weapon. Here's Shani (Shining's reference!) Sorry, i am out of the plot; my mistake. I can go back to the fight now! 

 

To resume, i stabed the blade in his cheeks and slice his neck. The man stumble, mimic his companion; both are bleeding. The red liquid is flowing on their outfits, form a puddle on the ground. The blind women seems fine, gets up and out of nowhere; hit the two boys with her bag. BAM right on their faces! Yeah she got them! I run towards her, support the lady's back in case she is too weak to walk. I started to leave the alley, sense something in my legs. I heard a sound similar to a pistol, turn my head. My adversaries has guns in their fingers, are pretty angry. The mans glares, the duo cover their wounds with one hand; the items in the other. It's clear that i will win this fight, apparently the mens didn't notice it yet. They will be beated by a kid, what a shame! If their parents were there, the adults will be so dissapointed at them. This funny situation filled my mind, i can't retain my laugh and explode in front of theses idiots. The demons are a bit schocked by my reaction, still hurt. The guys gives me weird looks and finally speaked, their tones are full of evilness. 

 

'' What's so hilarious? '' 

'' Y...yeah, spit it out or we will shoot you. '' his partner said, bleeding. 

'' First, you already did it. Second, you two are ridiculous! '' i answer, honest. 

'' What? '' 

'' You hit an innocent lady just to steal her money, it's dumb and totally illogic. Get a job! '' i respond with a strict expression. 

'' Shut up you brat! '' he retort, offended. 

'' Say your prayer miss. '' his comrade continue, grabs his gun. 

'' You can't run and can't hide either! '' 

'' Before i die, can i do something? '' 

'' What is it? '' the adult question, doubtful. 

'' Calling my friend. '' i add, stand on the ground. 

'' Your friend? '' 

'' Who is it? A clown? '' the second says, meanly. 

'' Worst than this! '' i reply with a mocking tone. 

 

They don't believe me, obviously. The thiefs advanced in my direction, i hold the women; whisper that it will be alright. She thanked me, said that i am a gentle girl. (How sweet of her!) I smile, waits untill the boys reached us. I bring the victim near a wall, pretend to be stuck. It will make my opponents too sure of themselves, brillant! I'm a genius, mom will be proud of me but isn't here, too bad! Whatever, i won't let the lady in this mess. I'm not a heroine howhever will rescue her. The teamates walked and get closer, they are doomed! I whistle, like if i am calling a dog or a wolf. Not impress by my strategy, they retort that it's lame. The villains are at a meter of our duo, begins to run and imediately freeze. A growl resound behind me, i arrived face to face with Yogi. Here is my guardian! The bear crushed a garbage can in his teeth, decimate the object then charge at my foes. The friends are scared, screamed like little girls. As i expected, they run and are controled by anxietety (So long loosers!) I depose the black lady on my partner's back. I took her stuff, the money is on the ground and stinks. I remove the liquid on the bills, put them in the bag then give it to her. The kind person smiles to me. Her expression is so cute, i can't resist it! I imitates her, full of joy. She can't see my smile but it's there. We are quiet during a while, standing in the middle of the alley with a giant robot. Whoever will pass here will be traumatized, i am certain! Writer, if you were a random human and walking to this location, will you scream or be surprised? I guess that you will do the second option. If i am wrong, it's ok; i am not decieved by it. My thoughts are floating in my brain, on a cloud of juice. My words are blocked, i can't choose what to say.

 

The women seems frighted and i know the reason. It was terrifying to be attacked by the idiots. Also, she must be hungry and cold; the temperature is low around us. The lady is shaking, is wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and brown pants (Pretty!) My aquaintance's voice filled the air, the ambience is calm and peaceful when she talked to me. 

 

'' It's been a while since i saw you sugar! '' 

'' What are you talking about? I never met you before! '' i say, honest. 

'' You don't know who i am? '' she ask with a sad tone. 

'' Sorry...no. '' 

 

She mumbles something, i heard '' Crazy a**hole! '' Who is she calling that? My fake father maybe? Francis is a famous scientist and created a robot who can track mutants. No humans with that much intelligence can do it. Yeah your right writer, this adult isn't that smart. I am more intelligent than him, truly! You believe me? Thank's a lot pal, i appreciate your support; your awesome! Where are we? Oh right, in the alley! 

 

Yogi is at my side, purring like a cat. The victim is shaking, poor her! A breeze passed near our position, the wind is freezing. I sneeze, it's not positive! We can't stay here or we'll be both sick! I can trust this person. The adult is delicate and respectful, she won't betray me. I noticed the blood on the ground, yuck! The liquid is dry, i step on it and makes a grimace (Gross!) We are safe, that matters the most! I acted like a real hero, am proud of myself. I doubt that dad will be as satisfy as i am though, he prefer to play with science things. It doesn't interrest me franckly author. I'm very excited to see Deadpool later, my friend will like him for sure! I asked my aquaintance where she lives, the lady explained where her appartment is. The bear and i followed the instructions, didn't walked in the streets. It's better to not attract attention especially police officers. I don't want to go to jail! Our path guide us trough the sky, i can nearly touch the clouds. I wonder how it feel to leave a trail of smoke, it must be pretty. I placed my arms around her legs, hold her with delicaty while the prisoner is grip to the animal's neck. We won't fall this way! On the road, i hesitate to ask infos on her life. I don't know this person yet, will do it eventually.

 

My comrade bring us to the destination, woah it was fast! Yogi is so smart and rapid, like me! Our group arrived to a building made of bricks with many appartments, there's four in total! The robot land next to the front door, i help the human to get down. The lady descend of his back and hold my hand, aaaaaaaaaaw! I speaked to the adult, my tone is respectful and tender. 

 

'' You're very nice. '' 

'' You too honey! Thank's for saving me. ''

'' Oh it's nothing. I was only there at the right time. '' 

'' You did risk your life for me, it's noble and heroic. ''  

'' Your right. What's your name? '' i ask with a curious expression. 

'' Al. '' my aquaintance answer, with a calm tone. 

'' I am...'' i started, bow to her. 

'' Shani. '' 

 

Wait a second...how did she guessed my name? I never told her! Did she have magic powers? I should verify if she's a mutant. I will be gentle, she is older than me! I can't hurt an innocent women! I tell to the robot to smell her clothes, indicate if this citizen is part of my species. While he does it, i explain to Al what is happening. I told her about my father, his plan to kill Wade etc. She listened to my tales untill the end. The blind lady seems...dissapointed? I don't get it! It's true that my story is sad but why is she decieved? I'm lost, trap in silence and wanted to discuss. I got to find the truth, know that the scientist is lying to me. My instinct is telling me to trust her and visit the appartment. My stomach growls at this instant, i laugh and passed a hand on my mask. I'm blushing, ask if i can enter. Al nod, looked for the keys in her bag. Yogi finish his experiment, stared at me. His expression show that this person is normal. She isn't a mutant, i was right! I cheer in my mind while my aquaintance find the object, put it in the locker and pushed the door. The lady walked in the house, almost hit a couch. For a blind person, she is prudent! I enter, observed the decorations. There's a round table with a lamp on it, a radio, a green couch, a table with empty cups. Al surely drinked tea before leaving her home. I won't say no to a cup or another drink.

 

I sit on the couch, Yogi rolled on the floor; makes a cheerful noise. He's so cute! I observe him playing while our host prepared a snack. I wonder what is she cooking, i could hel...no! I don't know how to cook any meals, even eggs and it's one of the easiest recipes. I suck at it! I balance my legs, yawned and cover my mouth. The temperature in the room is hotter than i imagine, god! I removed my accessorie, depose it next to me. My special pet rapidly falls asleep on a orange carpet. I desire to pat his ears or his belly, chase it of my mind. It will disturbed him then my companion will be grumpy. I won't do it, choose to let the creature alone! While the adult is preparing the food, pictures poped in my brain. It's so bizarre, it's like a memory. Dad isn't there, it's mister Pool again. Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Why him? I am confused but observe the souvenir, it plays like a documentary.

 

In my vision; i was in a basement, shooting at photos then at him. Uh....ok, why not! There's a lake of blood on the ground due to the wounds. Eeeeeeew! I was almost sick when i saw it, asked Wade if he's fine. I even throws grenade at the clown, his entire body was on the floor; his lungs, bowels and all the rest. Gosh it's horrible! Seeing this scene makes me nearly throw up, i got a head-ache. Luckily, the event is less disgusting than earlier; changed. I was still downstairs, cleaning the blood with a mop while my comrade was gone; probably fixing himself in a dark corner to not terrorized me. It ends, is replaced with a new vision. What the heck? What does it mean? Why my father isn't in them? I don't understand anything who is happening, need answers. I slamed my cheeks, concentrate on positives thoughts instead. I think of mom and her beautiful smiles. It calmed my anxietety, i can relax! I layed on the furniture, fold my legs and deposed my head on the sides. It's super confy, the tissue is soft. Is it silk?

 

The kind women joined me, two cups in her arms. She got cookies, yummy! The desserts are on a plate, Al told me that she baked them. Wow this person is talented, i'm amazed! I thanked her for the meal, grab four cookies and a cup of tea. The odor is very sweet, i guess that my aquaintance put honey in the liquid. This drink will be delicious, can't wait to taste it! The human sit next to my position, at my left. My host take a sip of the drink, a sight of relief escape her lips. I mimiced her, licked mines. This is so tasty, i loved it! I rapidly finished my snack then eat another cookie, there's chocolate chips and peanuts inside. This recipe is simple and sweet, perfect to satisfy my apetite.

 

We didn't discussed during the dinner or supper, i ignore what time it is. Our duo watched the sleeping robot, he isn't snoring. I won't be embarassed if Yogi did it, my guardian can do whatever he likes...except killing innocents peoples of course. I won't let him do this atrocity unless we are in danger, we're not murderers but had to defend ourselves. I deposed the cup on the table in front of us, crossed my fingers then begin a new chat with my humble and caring host. 

 

'' Al...i was curious about something. '' i said, swallow my saliva. 

'' Yes sweetie? '' the adult reply, attentive. 

'' I wanted to know why my father lied to me about Deadpool. '' 

'' What did he said to you? '' she add with an intrigue tone. 

'' He desire to kill him because the thieft stoled mom and is a dangerous mutant. '' 

 

A moment of silence comes, the ambience is tense. I don't like it, feel unsafe; can't tell you why exactly. I bite my lips, am a little nervous. I take a deep breathe, chased my stress. Calm down Shani, you're protected by a powerful machine and nobody will hurt you in this house. Speaking of my partner, i didn't tell everything about him to Al. It's my chance to do it, i won't miss her for anything else...even my reunion with mom. This can wait, i am certain that she is fine; Wade is  at her side and they are probably kising each other (It's so romantic!) My mother can be happy and be with whoever she want; it's alright and charming too. Mister Wilson is a better husband than daddy. All Francis wished to do is working every days and nights, this is boring! No wonder why his wife abandon him and goes with another man. I just realise that my own father is a terrible person; am a bit dumb. What matters is to discover the missings parts of my life. Dad lied to me to save his reputation or job. What a selfish human, i hate him! His manners were not polite or caring. I never felt like he loved me, not once!

 

I'll make him pay for his crime! This citizen is crazy, i was stuck at home because of his experiments. This is aweful! I got to fix this mess but not by myself, Pool-boy can help me. Oh and my strong guardian too, can't forget the robot. If my fake dad is a mutant, my friend can tracked him. Ha ha what a looser! For a scientist, he suck at his work. I almost wanted to laugh, retain my hilarity. I don't wish to annoys the blind lady, it won't be gentle. I decide to reveal the capacities of my advisor and how solid he is. As i imagine, she listened to the entire story. Thirty minutes later, i started a new one; share my dreams with our host. After it's over, she sight and comment on it; directly speaking to me.  

 

'' I'm sorry darling, Francis isn't your real parent. '' 

'' What? ''  i exclaimed, astonished. 

'' Wade is your real father. '' she told me, balance her feet. 

'' Deadpool? '' 

'' This monster erased your memories about this man, i don't know how he did it but am sure is to separeted you from your family and takes his revenge on him. '' the blind lady answer, makes a grin. 

'' So...he isn't my enemy? '' i question, more curious. 

'' Exactly, Ajax is the villain. '' 

'' Ajax? '' i retort, hold my laugh. 

'' It's Francis nickname. Wade called him dickless or trash brain. '' Al explained with a mocking tone. 

'' Nice! It suit him better. '' i add, find it hilarious. 

'' I agree. '' 

'' Mom is with the merc? ''  

'' Yes. He'll take care of her, don't worry! '' 

'' This is incredible! I didn't think that this man will go that far for me. ''

'' Me neither dear. '' 

'' Are you speaking of the scientist or the anti-hero? '' 

'' The second, Wade is an angel compare to Francis. '' my aquaintance add, honest. 

'' We have to stop him! '' i said with convinction. 

'' It's too risky by yourself. '' 

'' I know Al. I plan to met Pool-boy and explained everything. '' 

'' I wished i could accompagny you sugar. '' she continue with a sad tone. 

''  Don't be ashamed, you already helped me a lot. '' i respond with a grateful expression. 

'' Then, good luck Shani. The world is full of bad peoples, be careful. '' my host reply with a caring tone.

 

I hug her, said that if i'm in trouble Yogi is there. This machine is powerful, lava couldn't kill him! I thanked her for the meal, kiss the top of her head then we release our embrace. I smile to her even if she can't see my expression. I go near the living device, awakes my comrade by tickleing his fur; he sniff and mumble something. I can't understand it, don't speak bear. It could be useful to comunicate with him but isn't possible. I pushed the heavy beast, makes him roll on the carpet. My pet doesn't wake up, only snort. Get on your paws! We got to complete our duty, it's urgent! My real family is in danger, it's my job to rescue them. I won't give up, will definitely wake my guardian so we can leave the appartment. What matters is to be reunited with my parents and speak to Pool-boy, the goofy man is surely with mom like Al told me. I'm standing next to my host, she is observing my costume...in her own way.

 

How did i loose my memories of Wade? I try to focus, searched for any hints; no result! Arg it's difficult, i can't remember a thing! I was able to recover a few events earlier. Are they blocked by a serum? Poison? If Francis injected some in my veins, i will die! This man is a jerk! His plan was to use me as a bait to kill Deadpool then he'll eliminate me. It's diabolical! I'm so glad that Yogi and me are far from this idiot. We will never return home! I'm gonna see mom and the clown, they will take care of me. Theses peoples are nice and funny compare to this demon. I sight, replace my mask correctly; the tissue is really confy and the colors are flashy! It's fabulous, i am delighted to wear this suit; wonder if it's a gift from the mercenary. I doubt that my ex-father knit it for me. I am curious about something, stared at the adult while the robot is licking his fur. I speaked to the human again. 

 

'' Deadpool is your friend? '' 

'' One of a kind honey. There's no man as funny as him in this city! '' 

 

'' Did he visited you? '' 

'' Not often but i appreciate his compagny. His last one was with you. '' 

'' What did we do? I don't remember a thing! '' i retort, super dissapointed. 

'' You will, let time restore your memories. '' the lady end, calmly. 

 

I thanked my comrade for this precious info, returned on my pet's back. The robot fly, our duo left the appartment. We got to talk to mister Pool, it's our next mission. I am lucky to be far from my old home! My ancient-father is a dummy without a heart. If this maniac got one, it is broken or made of stone (It's funny!) I'll be so glad if this looser is gone! Sadly, the mad scientist is still alive. I can't kill him alone, need help! The mercenary and whoever his friends are will be my allies. Our team will decimate this guy! My companion guide me into town, a few peoples saw us; are shocked. Childrens pointed their fingers at Yogi, saying he's amazing. A sight of satisfaction goes out of my lips, i balance my feet and hum a song. I assume my responsabilities as a young mercanary. After all, i am a anti-heroine. What was my name again? Oh right, Redlake. Cool! Sounds intimidating and handsome too, i love it!

 

Distracted by my own creativity, i didn't remarked that the bear is going faster. What's the issue? We aren't lost, i don't underst...oh we arrived at our new destination. How long did it take? Seven minutes...are you kidding me? It's incredible, the robot speed is huge! I slamed my cheeks, observe around; there's a lot of appartments here. Wich one is Wade's house? They looked the same, i hope that mom is near so she can notice me; i miss her so much. I was separate from her and it's Francis fault. This lunatic destroyed our relation, he wishes to use my powers to probably rule the city; like villains in movies (Classic plan!) Normally, the heroes manage to win the war and resolve every catastrophies. It always worked! Hum, my mission is to be reunited with my mother and told the situation to Deadpool. I'm ready to listen to his jokes, a dash of humor is what i need; affection and cuddles too.

 

I pat my friend's ears, deposed a kiss on them. I smile then Yogi smelled something. He found mom's odor! Our family will be together soon, we got to go inside. I let my protector guide our team to a balcony, the machine land on the ground. I get on it, stand correctly in case my parent is looking at us. It's been a while since i talked to her. I suppose that a few weeks are gone since the last time we saw each other. I approached the glass, put my hands on it and glue my nose on the object. I carefully observe the room, there's a large bed and the walls are red. I examine the furnitures, in silence. I saw a lamp on a round table, a wardrobe made of willow and nothing else! I try to remarked if any person is here. A shape is under the blanket. Could it be her? I wait nine seconds untill she moved to the left, gaze at the human's face. Yes, it's my beloved parent! At last, i find her; Al didn't lie, she is with the merc. Tears of joy are sliding on my cheeks, i'm blushing.

 

The bear pulled the window, open the entry. I jumped inside the room, my boots touched the floor. My guardian mimiced my gest with prudence. He's doing everthing to not disturb mom, what an angel! I stroke my comrade's chin, make the device purr again. I whisper to my team member to be quiet, the creature nod and sit like a dog ( It's charming!) I tip-toe towards my mother's bed. Nobody is there except us, i got no clues where Wade is. I want to spend a moment with mom; can't wait to hug her and tell my adventures. I continue to walk, sit on the corners of the furniture. It's softer than a pillow, what is the tissue? I hold a part in my gloves, observe it. Suddenly, a dark shape flies next ot my position. What is it? A ghost? A monster? I'm scared by his movements, can't see my opponent. The lights are off, my view is blurry. I heard Yogi roar at the thing, he tries to catch it. I get up, grabed one of my knives. If this foe desire to fight, i'm prepared. I will protect my mother! Hurry, i got to save the sleeping beauty (Disney reference!) I observe the shape floating around our duo then she... is chat? What the heck? I only see two shiny eyes watching my body, they are blue. My mysterious enemy is calm, his tone is respectful. 

 

'' Don't panic miss Wilson, it is me! '' 

 

Uh...i never met this person in my life! Does he think that i know is name? Apparently it's the case! I find it funny for some reason. I raised my weapon, pointed it at the form while the beast is doubtful; i understand his feelings. It's true that we have no idea who our opponent is, the best way to deal with him is to listen to his tales untill we figure his origins. That's brillant, i'm so clever! A smirk rises on my face, the thing switched a button on the lamp. The light glows and illuminates our adversary. I can finally discover his appearance...woah it's a tiny robot! He has a round head, small arms and no legs. The device is floating, looking at me without mischieft. I can trust this fellow, he seems gentle. My fear vanished, i step forward and shakes his hand. I wanted to introduce myself but the machine interrupted me. He said something incredibly sweet instead of scolding us for entering the house without permission. We didn't pass by the door, whoops! I am reasured by the white robot words, our host is flying above the bed; at my right. He stretched his arms before pursuing the conversation. 

 

'' Welcome home! ''  

'' Thank's...who are you? '' i ask, bend my head. 

'' I'm CAI, your advisor. '' the device said, bow to me. 

'' Huh? '' 

'' You don't remember why i am here? '' he retort, shocked. 

'' No. Francis captured me and erased my memories. '' i reply with a dissapointed tone. 

 

As soon as my response end, my aquaintance seems afraid. Poor little guy! I should appologise, tell everything to the machine. CAI can help me, i have faith in him! I ignore why howhever i feel safe with my new companion. Yogi is patient, doesn't desire to attack our comrade. The bear sniffed his face and lick it, theses two are becoming friends (It's adorable!) I watched the robots, my guardian stand like a human and cuddle the tiny man. I focus on my main goal, alert and awake. My plan is to reveal the scientist ideas, arrest him for good. I can't do it alone, it's too risky! I should go with Deadpool and the mutants, surely the X-mens will accept to battle this crazy man with us. The lunatic has no chances against the adults and me, we'll crush him! I'm gonna kill this individual...even if i'm only a kid and not that strong. I swear, i will eliminate this dangerous person. Beside, i can't die since i am partially immortal.

 

It has many advantages being a mutant; my agility is amazing, my reflexes are huge! I'm nearly invincible yeah! Beware of RedLake, she will kick your butt with her impressives pals. I begin a glorious scenario in my head, didn't make a theme song for the heroes. Wich tune will be ideal? One who could represent the X-peoples, who has rythme and energy. A rock music? I searched a sheet in the drawers and on the round table. Nothing except clothes inside (Shoot!) I moaned next to the silver animal. My advisor is communicating with the artificial intelligence, the life form is floating above the floor. A carpet is covering the wood, the item is purple with green lines. I gaze at the details during a few minutes, it appeased my distress. I can sleep with my mother! It's great to be back home, at my place. I'll share my love with her and Wade. Speaking of the adult, where is he? Did the merc is on a stealth mission? Taking a shower? Eating tacos? Anything is possible and i can verify it. A yawn gets out of my lips, this journey was full of surprises; i beated bad guys and save Al, we drank tea and the kind lady explained her relation with Pool-boy.

 

I wonder if the clown is aware that our team is here, we were prudent howhever not that discreet. It's ok, i'll introduce my robot to him. All is quiet in the room, i layed on the blanket and stretch my arms. I'm conforted that a tons of problems are over...even if i'm still a child. It's weird, i don't remember what turned me into one. It's like the clues are hidden inside my soul. A vague and unpleasant sensation visited my spirit. I meditate on this mystery, am interrupted by CAI's noises. I lifted my chest and looked at him. The adorable machine wiggle his fingers, started to talk again. 

 

'' Would you like informations about him? '' 

'' What do you mean? '' i question with an intrigue tone. 

'' My sensors can indicate his position. '' 

'' Really? '' i add, impressed. 

'' It's one of my capacities. Shall i do it? '' my comrade ask, excited.  

'' Not now, i'm too tired. '' 

'' As you wish miss Wilson. '' my guide reply with a bow. 

'' I am not your mistress, call me Shani. '' i respond, calmly.  

'' I appologise. I always speak to humans this way especially the ones i have to serve. '' he said, lower his eyes. 

'' What's your job? '' 

'' Assure your safety and cleaning the manor. '' he told me, flying at my left. 

'' That's it? '' i pursuit, find it simple. 

'' Exactly! '' CAI retort, smiling. 

'' Listen, your not our slave. You are our friend, is it clear? '' 

'' Of course. '' 

 

His answer made me smile, this robot is too adorable; i can't resist his charm! His design is simple and cute, mister Stark is an expert in mechanics and science. I'm terrible at it, same for Math and French. Listen author, my decision is to warn Deadpool and mom. For now, i will sleep with her and concentrate on the most important things. Don't intervene please!

 

I can't wait to become a teenager again, my powers will be stronger. It will be useful when i had to beat the crazy man, i hope that the villain isn't bulding another machine to destroy us. Don't tell me that his new plan is to capture mom. I won't let this goofball do it, never! I'm here to rescue her if it will occur, same for my companion. I thanked the tiny device for his proposition. I won't order this little guy unless my life is in danger. I'm not a lier unlike someone else. My captor is a menace and imprisoned me just to continue his work. Maybe Francis wished to harass me; this is gross! His dirty hands will scratched my costume, i will be half-naked...eeeeeeew! I chased the ugly image of my mind, tiredness froze my muscles. I'm with mom and it's what count. If her husband arrived and see me, it's fine! I'll be happy to hug him! Tenderness is what i like especially for the rest of the night. What time is it? I looked around, saw a clock. There's one on the wall in front of me, i read the numbers; 9:30. It's already that late? Surprised by this, my jaws dropped. CAI is intrigue, asked why i am in that state. I wanted to respond, am stopped by a yawn.

 

My eyes close by themselves, i notice that Yogi is sleeping (Goodnight buddy!) My friend is so sweet, i'm honored to have a robot at my side. The creature is an excellent guardian. Hey perhaps the white device can communicate with him, it's worth a try! I sugfest my advisor to test this method, the small guy floated above my companion's fur; blue lights get out of his eyes. They moved up and down, illuminating the bear's body then vanished. What was that? I suppose it's to scan the infos in my partner's mind. Our host is gorgeous and smart too! I observe the a.i finishing his task, it last four minutes. After it's over, the maid explained his acts to me. 

 

'' I scan your friend and he is programmed to assure your safety. '' 

'' You just find it? '' 

'' Precisely. Yogi won't obey Francis anymore. '' my guide confess, smiling. 

'' How is it possible? '' i question, amazed by this discovery. 

'' He desire to make you happy. '' the robot add with a cheerful expression. 

'' It's so gentle of him! '' 

 

I smile once more, charmed by my watcher's wishes. Tears of joy fall on my red suit, they formed puddles on my gloves, slide on my arms...or is it the oposite? My thoughts are tangled, i'm too exhausted to think straight. It's difficult to stay awake, my legs are heavy; same for my hands. It's like if my body is made of bricks, a fuzzy sensation is in my heart. This journey was rough! I had a hard time beating the adults in the alley, the visions were stranges and gory. I met another robot, returned to my real home, found my true family.

My conscience is dropping, saliva is on my mouth. I heard CAI's voice, the device proposed to warn Wade that i'm here. In a way, i would be excited to see him! On the other side, it's best to not disturb mom. She need to sleep and me too! I'll speak to Deadpool tomorrow! I share my answer with my advisor, wished him goodnight. The floating machine didn't bow, leave the room then closed the door behind him (How polite!) Our visitor is a gentleman, i like him! I stretched my fingers, crawls toward my mother. The lady is peaceful, a smile rise on her face. I passed my hand in her hair, it smelled like strawberry and flowers! She must took a shower before Yogi and i arrived.  Mom is at my side, nothing can make me happier. I begin to dream, blurry pictures are in my head; they are similar to photos.

The night is quiet, something tickles my shoulders. I heard an object dropped, a low breathe resonate near my position. An adult is in mom's room. What's if it's the enemy? Did Francis build another robot and is already here? If yes, we are in trouble! Half-asleep, i manage to grab one of my knifes. I have a weapon to defend myself and my parent! I blinked, bite my lips as hard as i can (Get up Shani!) I screamed in my head several times, got to verify if the stranger is a foe or a hero! I examine Yogi, the bear is still in dream land. Damn it, i can't wake him! Alright i'll fight this person alone, i can do it! It's dark, CAI must have closed the lights (That's not practical!) My powers aren't functionin, arg it's because i am exhausted!

Still prepared to battle, i watched the shadow. She isn't moving...huh? Is the stranger observing my body? Who is he? I can't see well, this is bad! I did a flip and bounce...the landing isn't great. I loose my balance, am about to hit the ground. This is gonna hurt! I yelled, too affraid to react and drop my weapon. My opponent rushed where i am, pulled me in his arms and...  


End file.
